Fear of the Dark
by Lamu Yatsura
Summary: AU La boda del siglo esta a punto de celebrarse en la CC. ¿Que podría impedirlo salvo el apocalipsis? Mi primer fic. BxV GxC AxT AxN RXB LXT LxB Gracias por leer. Las luces del alba up!
1. Chapter 1

Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Lamu Yatsura soy una lectora fantasma a la que tras leer entre las sombras, empezó a picarle el gusanillo de escribir y aquí está el resultado, este es mi primer fic.

Por último remarcar que los personajes por todos conocidos y las situaciones conocidas relatadas en esta historia no me pertenecen ni obtengo lucro alguno de su uso, es más pierdo mi tiempo y café en escribirla.

Sin más preámbulos:

FEAR OF THE DARK

Capítulo 1:

LA PROPOSICIÓN

Como cada mañana la luz del Sol entra por el balcón, una despeinada cabeza azul bostezando abre los ojos, se despereza y sonríe soñolienta.

"Hoy es un día especial. . ."

Con calma prepara un baño y llena la bañera con sales exóticas. Parsimoniosa se acomoda dentro del agua evitando sumergir su cabellera para no arruinar su penúltimo tratamiento de belleza. Hoy toda ella debe brillar como la joya que es.

Disfrutando de la caricia del líquido sobre su piel empieza a recordar el momento en que lo decidieron, cuando tras la friolera de 6 años juntos la sorprendió con la idea de casarse.

__ ¿Bulma Briefs quieres casarte conmigo?_ su cara marcada denotaba nerviosismo y una gota de sudor se le escurría por la sien._

_Una carcajada sonora brotó desde lo más hondo de mis pulmones, lágrimas de risa acumuladas en mis ojos. _

__Sí, claro_ le contesto con sorna_ espera que ahora saco el traje del armario – para rematar le saco la lengua._

_Silencio sepulcral como respuesta su rostro mudó vertiginosamente a una palidez fantasmal._

__ Kamí, no era una broma…. _él, mi ladrón del desierto, ahora todo lo rojo que un ser humano puede ponerse, tartamudeando hincó la rodilla en el suelo para repetir la pregunta. _

_Mi risa y sus lágrimas se congelan ipso facto, la respuesta no se hizo esperar, un ataque de tos seca. Puro nerviosismo._

__Pe … Pero Yamcha. ¿T_ Tú lo has pensado bien? Hace apenas unos meses que volvemos a estar bien (más o menos), y de repente me sueltas ESTO _ como un jarrón de agua fría, si ahora me pincharan no me sacarían ni una gota de sangre, hasta mi corazón se ha parado de la impresión. No es que no esté acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, soy la más bella. . . _

_Estoy más que acostumbrada a torcer cuellos allá donde voy y los hombres medio en broma, medio en serio me lo han pedido desde que entré en la adolescencia. ` ¡Eh preciosa! ¡¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Resultaba halagador pero llegó un punto en el que yo deseaba a alguien a mi altura digno de mí, de mi brillante intelecto. _

_Y ese fue el motivo por el que empezó todo esto, por ese novio perfecto busqué las esferas mágicas. Entonces encontré a Yamcha, que de perfecto no tenía mucho, pero su atávico terror a las mujeres, un carácter salvaje, la fama de bandido, y las dificultades me excitaron. Todo un reto (o lo era). . . _

_Pero **esta vez** es la primera vez que me lo piden en serio, realmente en serio._

__Tu y yo ya llevamos muchos años juntos, nos conocemos muy bien, y el tiempo pasa. . . Mira a Goku y Chichi se acaban de casar y están esperando un hijo…_

"_Kamí esto empeora por momentos ahora suelta la palabra hijo" Mi sangre siempre caliente se hiela._

__ Yamcha, ellos se casaron porque él pensaba que le iba a dar de comer. ¿Re_cu_er_das? _ silabeo destilando ironía en cada fonema_ Ni siquiera sabe donde se ha metido, esto es algo **serio** _ la palabra seriedad y todo lo relacionado con ella siempre lo han asustado, me cruzó de brazos en actitud de `no voy a negociar esto´ y lo miro con firmeza._

__TÚ siempre te quejas de que soy poco serio, de que no me comprometo _ prosigue poniendo su expresión más seria y responsable, la que guarda para las reconciliaciones tan habituales en nuestra relación_ esa fue la causa de nuestras rupturas…_

__ UNA DE ELLAS MAS BIEN. ¡No olvides que tú tendencia a flirtear con todo lo que se mueve y a tú maldito club de fans!_ alzo la voz un par de tonos más _ ¡Y tú tacañería también ayudo bastante! ¡Rácano, siempre lo he tenido que pagar todo yo!_

__Ni que tú fueras una santa_ contesta entre diente mirándome de reojo. _

__ ¡QUE dices! No puedo evitar ser tan bella y genial **es natural** que todos los hombres me miren._ defiendo mi dignidad nunca hubo intención alguna en mi y una voz en el fondo de mi cabeza me susurra. ¿Seguro Bulma? Una larga lista de hombres atractivos y apetecibles pasa por mi cabeza a velocidad vertiginosa, enrojezco. Pongo mis manos en las caderas y añado orgullosa_ en cambio tú no puedes decir lo mismo._

__ Eso ya no va a ocurrir. Bulma, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado no hay otra como tú; eres la más bella y la más inteligente de las mujeres. No hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de la suerte que tengo, por eso te lo pido._

_En su gesto aparece una seriedad verdadera que me sorprende. _

__ Y en cuanto a lo de tacaño…_ tose levemente y mete la mano en el bolsillo saca una pequeña caja azul oscuro, me mira a los ojos con determinación girándola hacia mí. La abre. Una sonrisa se le escapa al ver mi expresión._

__ Hay un diamante por cada bola mágica ellas nos unieron. ¿Recuerdas tu deseo, mi deseo? Hoy puedes hacerlos realidad._

_Dentro brilla sobre el terciopelo negro como una pequeña constelación un anillo de pedida, 7 pequeños brillantes rodean a un zafiro. No es el más impresionante que he visto. Ni mucho menos, tengo mejores piezas en mi colección. . . _

_Pero es lo primero que él me regala._

__..._ silencio, maldición, no me esperaba esto, soy famosa por mi labia y ahora no puedo articular una sola palabra los músculos de mi garganta paralizados mi cerebro fuera de cobertura._

__ ¿Qué me dices aceptas casarte conmigo?_ y sonríe con esa sonrisa de chico travieso que me cautivó. _

__Yooo… _ mi mente hilvanando una respuesta una que me de seguridad y más tiempo_ Te doy un mes Yamcha, tienes un mes para encontrar trabajo y demostrarme que has cambiado. _

_De haber sabido que Yamcha ya había fichado por un importante equipo de baseball por una aberrante cifra, habría buscado otra excusa. Orgulloso el me lo comunicó y no me lo terminé de creer pensaba que era una exageración más de su lista._

_A partir de ese momento durante el siguiente mes su conducta fue intachable en apariencia, generoso, atento, fiel. . . E incluso empalagoso. Su rendimiento deportivo se triplicó y su equipo los "Titans" blindó su contrato asegurando su exclusividad por un número de temporadas inusual en ese mundo. Si antes era popular ahora era famoso, un ídolo de adolescentes…. Con muchas proposiciones y todas rechazadas._

_El plazo pasó y me repitió la pregunta, y bueno yo… Ya había comenzado a ablandarme un huracán de sueños y vestidos de tul (que antes me habrían parecido una cursilería supina) se colaban por mis retinas como el agua se filtra entre las grietas de una roca, pero faltaba una última y pequeña gota para desbordarme…._

__ ¿Quieres que nos casemos?_ esta vez lo soltó en mi habitación sin ningún tipo de formalidad, ni ceremonia. A quemarropa. Mientras yo inconsciente me probaba un vestido corto y blanco. _

__ ¿Ya estas otra vez con eso Yamcha?_ maldije mentalmente el momento en el que lo compré._

__Ya ha pasado un mes. El plazo que TÚ fijaste_ siguió sin darse por vencido. He cambiado._

__ Aun es pronto para decidirlo soy MUY joven, y bella, no digas más tonterías Yamcha y… _ ya no sabía cómo zafarme me había pillado desprevenida._

__ O vas a permitir que Chichi te llame solterona _añadió burlón espoloneando mi talón de Aquiles, la competitividad. La gota cayó y la presa se desbordó._

__ ¡Eso no va a pasar!_ estallé como una botella de champagne alzando el puño, sin retorno_ ¡Porque la gran Bulma Briefs se casa!_ y una voz en mi cabeza me preguntaba si era la decisión adecuada. Obligué a callar esa duda._

_Su contestación un grito de júbilo y un abrazo de triunfo. Bunny, mi madre atraída por el griterío entró precipitadamente en mi habitación, encontrándose a Yamcha alzándome de la cintura y chocándome con el techo. _

__ ¡Nos casamooosss!_pura euforia a grito pelado_¡En un mes!_ Yamcha gritaba histérico de alegría sin soltarme._

__ ¡Oh! ¡Por fin, el joven y apuesto Yamcha y tú os habéis decidido!_ soltó la bandeja y empezó a palmotear como una niña soltando grititos, danzando a nuestro alrededor._

_Aun aturdida por el golpe con un incipiente chichón en la cabeza, salté._

__ ¡UN MES! ¡YO HE ACEPTADO CASARME PERO NO EN UN MES!_ roja como una bombilla incandescente protestando por la premura. _

__ Me alegro tanto querida no vas a ser joven siempre y no hay nada peor que una novia con arrugas_ dijo recuperando la voz tras el chillido negando burlona con su dedo índice._

__ Es una locura en un mes no hay tiempo de nada_ prosigo aparentando calma._

_Mi madre en medio de su epifanía me ignora y llama a mi padre gritando extasiada._

__ ¡Trunks querido por fin vamos a ser abueloss!_ canturreó a su marido recién llegado atraído por los escandalosos gritos._

__ ¡Por fin tendremos nietecitos!_contestó alegre como si nada._

__ ¡Solo nos casamos no vamos a tener niños!_ chillé con las venas marcadas. Al diablo el plazo del mes esto empeora por momentos. Ahora HIJOS_ ¡Y en un mes es im-po-si-ble preparar una boda decente! _

__ ¡Pero querida, no te angusties el joven y apuesto Yamcha y yo te ayudaremos en todo!_ ofreció mi madre_ ¡Será la fiesta del siglo!_

_Casi puedo ver los proyectos de mi madre pasar por sus pupilas. Los tres me miraban suplicantes y extasiados con ojos de cachorrillos abandonados._

__Boda si, hijos NO_ concluyo determinante. Sin dar lugar a negociaciones._

__Todavía, Bulma, todavía_ sonrió él con ingenuidad y una mirada melosa en los ojos._

__ Eso depende de MÍ, y créeme, tardaremos _ una mirada gélida bastó. Una cosa era celebrar una fiesta y otra muy distinta tener descendencia_ si es que tenemos…_ murmuro entre dientes. La maternidad no entraba en mis planes de aventurera soy demasiado joven como para atarme de esa forma._

_Henchidos de gozo mis padres mandaron un comunicado de parte de la Capsula Corp. Anunciando el inminente matrimonio de su heredera la soltera de oro, la más codiciada…_

"_Tenemos el orgullo y el placer de comunicarles el enlace matrimonial entre nuestra hija Bulma Briefs y Yamcha Yamabuki, jugador estrella de los Titans. Que se celebrará el próximo día 10"._

_La noticia salto a los medios y causó un gran revuelo algo menor sería impensable. La soltera de oro, la heredera del mayor imperio de la Tierra, la CC. La GRAN BULMA BRIEFS se casaba. _

_Cada titular despertaba un montón de dudas en mi cabeza las voces internas susurraban cada vez más alto una y otra vez. Hasta gritar. "¿Estás segura?"_

_Los días pasaron y un tornado blanco nos envolvió, los más prestigiosos diseñadores desfilando; ofreciéndose a vestirme. Y la búsqueda de un lugar apropiado para celebrar el evento. Madre e hija se enfrascaron en una actividad frenética y las discusiones se desataban como las tormentas en agosto._

_Encontrar el vestido y el lugar perfecto parecía misión imposible._

_Mi madre sugirió usar para la ceremonia los jardines de la Corporación y tras la visita de un prestigioso paisajista ya no hubieron más dudas. _

_Los jardines que me habían visto correr de niña serían testigos silenciosos de ese día._

_El vestido fue tanto o más problemático… Siempre fui exigente pero en esta ocasión rozaba lo irracional. Nada ni nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para mi boda curiosamente me empezaba a recordar a la princesa del cuento que se veía obligada a casarse. . . _

_Y Yamcha se esforzó por ser perfecto y dócil más allá de lo que nunca había conseguido._

_Demasiado aburrido._

Bunny Briefs paseaba por el jardín envuelta en un voluminoso vestido de gasa y seda color crema, inspeccionando hasta el último detalle. Las plantas y flores exóticas plantadas especialmente para la ocasión, butacas forradas de blanco flanqueando la alfombra roja que conducía a la gran carpa. Una obra de arte diseñada ex profeso, un sueño de forja y seda blanca levantado en medio del jardín, ricamente adornada con exóticas vandas blue dragón, orquídeas azules como el pelo de su hija, pendían del techo dando un aspecto entre silvestre y mágico.

Las columnas de la carpa adornadas con guirnaldas de rosas blancas, a sus pies se agrupaban en conjuntos irregulares jarrones de fino cristal que contenían velas prisioneras.

Todo era poco para su hija aquel era el gran día, la esperada boda de su única hija. . . Cerró los ojos y se deleitó pensando, quien sabe si le daría nietos. . . A sus años ella ya era madre, Bulma tendría unos tres años. Claro que ella se caso muy joven apenas con 18 años, debido en parte a la marcada diferencia de edad con su marido Trunks Briefs. Quien ya más que bien posicionado económicamente le sacaba 15 años y desde un principio manifestó sus ganas de casarse y ser padres pronto "¿Para qué esperar? " le dijo.

_ ¿Querida donde está Bulma?_le pregunto el Sr. Briefs interrumpiendo su evocación, allí estaba su marido.

Montado en su bicicleta.

_ ¡¿Trunks querido pero todavía no te has cambiado?_ exclamó Bunny horrorizada mirando a su marido con su habitual bata blanca, Tama en el hombro y un cigarrillo pendiendo de la comisura de su boca_ ¡Y solo quedan dos horas!_ le espetó la rubia con un deje histérico.

_ ¿Para qué?_ inquirió el abstraído Dr. Briefs

_ ¡¿Cómo que para qué?_ su hombre nunca cambiaría, olvidadizo, un genio distraído_ Para que se case nuestra hija, por supuesto. **Hoy** se casa nuestra hija, querido_ le informó la Sr. Briefs_ ¿Lo habías olvidado?

_ ¡Ah, era eso! No, no lo he olvidado_ apuntó dándose cuenta_ De ahí todo el alboroto.

El Sr. Briefs como todo hombre no había participado activamente en la preparación de ese día, habían sido su esposa e hija quienes se habían encargado de todo. Él únicamente sonreía y decía que si a todo. Nada era demasiado para su pequeña. Pero por los preparativos que a la vista estaban aquello sobrepasaba los límites de lo imaginable.

Sonrió.

Parecía la boda de una princesa y no estaba lejos de la realidad, ella era la heredera del mayor imperio tecnológico de la tierra la Corporación Cápsula.

_Tranquila querida_ respondió con toda la calma de mundo_ hay tiempo de sobra los invitados no llegarán hasta las 8 PM. Y la ceremonia no comenzará hasta la media. ¿Dónde está mi pequeña?

_ Está en su cuarto dándose los últimos toques.

_Voy a verla_ dijo decidido pese a las quejas de su mujer por su tardanza en vestirse adecuadamente para la ocasión.

La amplia habitación de la novia estaba repleta de gente le recordaba a la película "El camarote" de los hermanos Marx. En un extremo, bajo la atenta dirección del diseñador las modistas daban los últimos toques a uno de los regios vestidos que ese día luciría. Una florista agrupando con gracia las rosas azules destinadas al ramo nupcial. Especialmente creadas en el laboratorio de los Briefs por encargo especial de la novia en conjunción con su madre encaprichadas con la idea antes imposible de un ramo de rosas azules.

Caprichosas y tozudas madre e hija no cesaron en su empeño hasta encontrar el tono perfecto.

En el otro extremo dos fotógrafos, uno midiendo la luz y el segundo fotografiando a la novia ya ataviada con el traje con el que se iba a casar. Un cámara filmando la escena y Bulma Briefs resoplando nerviosa con evidente cara de fastidio mientras tres estilistas giraban a su alrededor como un carrusel.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció el Dr. Briefs contemplando divertido a su niña, el centro gravitatorio de aquella improvisada galaxia.

_ Bulma hija. ¿Cuanto te queda?_ dio una calada más a su cigarrillo_ Tu madre ya está preguntando.

_ ¡NO SE puede que para una hora MÁS!_ contesté en un estallido de mal genio mi calma se iba evaporando de la cabeza azul de forma proporcional al paso de los minutos y aquello se estaba eternizando.

Trunks Briefs se extrañó incluso él un genio distraído encontró rara esa respuesta, era inusitada y rezumaba crispación.

Conocía a su hija amaba que la mimaran casi tanto como amaba la tecnología. Gozaba de ser el centro de atención. La pensaba feliz ante aquello y su imagen distaba de una novia impaciente por casarse, más parecía tener prisa por zanjar un trámite molesto.

Parecía ¿Atrapada?

_ ¿Podéis dejarnos solos unos minutos?_ les sugirió a las tres profesionales.

Una de las estilistas posiblemente la responsable se giró molesta y le contestó con voz aguda.

_ La señora Briefs nos ha dado órdenes de terminar lo antes posible_ clavándole sus ojos rosados encarándose como un gallo de pelea, casi extendiendo su voluminoso cabello a juego llena de pronunciados y voluminosos bucles le confería el aspecto de un gran chicle.

_ ¡LARGAROS FUERA YA!_ les bramó Bulma. No se podía hablar ni más claro ni más alto.

En tropel salieron las tres, y la chica de la cabeza de algodón de azúcar la miró molesta antes de cerrar la puerta.

_ ¿Hija, que te pasa?_ el Sr. Briefs se sentó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla como cuando era apenas una niñita antes de que su ojito derecho partiera a la aventura descabellada de buscar las bolas de dragón.

Bulma inhaló el denso aire y lo exhaló en forma de un suspiro, podía engañar a todo el mundo, a Yamcha, incluso a sí misma, pero no podía engañar a su padre. Él pese a su apariencia distraída leía en ella como si de un libro abierto se tratara.

Resolviéndola como a una complicada ecuación matemática.

Su padre sin lugar a duda era quien mejor la conocía en este mundo.

_ Estos meses atrás lo tenía más claro pero estos últimos días, todo se ha ido enturbiando_ le dijo mordisqueando su manicura francesa_ Su comportamiento es raro.

_Deben de ser los nervios de la boda_ trató de excusarlo.

_Nn…

_ Y el exceso de trabajo, se ha esforzado mucho para mejorar su contrato_ apostilló tratando de provocar una reacción que le permitiera leer a la peli azul.

_ Si, últimamente ha entrenado hasta tarde, ya solo nos veíamos de noche…_ añadió dubitativa_ eso debe de ser_ se negaba a aceptarlo pero las dudas de si Yamcha habría retornado a sus antiguos hábitos la empezaban a asediar. Demasiada perfección….

_ Hija mía_ el hombre canoso tomó su cara con ambas manos y la miro leyendo sus ojos, ahora sabía lo que le ocurría_ si tienes dudas, no importa nada. Ni la boda, ni los invitados, ni el entusiasmo de tu madre. Ni Yamcha._ paró para tomar aire y exhalar una bocanada de humo_ Todo esto se puede anular quítate el vestido. Solo me importas tú y tu felicidad. Lo demás es secundario.

Solo pudo abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y estamparle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Se miraron estaba todo dicho.

Nadie como él la tenía calada, era la persona que mejor la conocía en todo el planeta. Lo adoraba, siempre lo hizo. Desde su más tierna infancia se mantuvo pegada a su bata de laboratorio observándolo, mirándolo trabajar fascinada.

El aparentemente ajeno a todo, se percató del interés y más tarde del talento innato de su hijita. Permitiéndole pronto acompañarlo a fin de que pudiera observarlo mejor, se mostraba complacido de la insaciable curiosidad de su niña. Pronto el fascinado fue él, cuando la sorprendió un día reparando a escondidas uno de sus juguetes robotizados en el laboratorio.

Estaba decidido, la pequeña abandonaría la escuela para educarse en su casa pasando los correspondientes exámenes para obtener los títulos académicos. La iniciaría en los misterios de la ciencia en su laboratorio bajo su orgullosa mirada.

Y así fue como Bulma Briefs ingresó años más tarde en la universidad más prestigiosa de la Metrópoli del Oeste siendo la alumna más joven, batiendo el record establecido por su padre a los 15 años.

Ella lo hizo con 10, toda una Briefs, de pura casta.

Lo mejor de su esposa y de él conjugado.

Su hija.

El hombre canoso se retiró sonriendo imaginándose el barullo que se montaría, y las explicaciones que le daría a su esposa. La única pena es que no vería a su hija en unos meses el tiempo exacto para reunir las bolas de dragón y dar marcha atrás al tiempo.

Bulma Briefs salió de su habitación como una exhalación envuelta en una bata de seda blanca en dirección a la habitación que ocupaba el flamante novio. En su cabeza solo había un pensamiento: hablar con él.

Pero no fue a él a quien vio. Flotando casi ausente, no muy emocionado ante el revuelo, se encontraba Puar. El gato, la mascota de su chico.

El pelaje azul grisáceo brillaba de un modo especial, se giró al oír el ruido, al verla una mueca parecida a una sonrisa maliciosa asomó en su hocico.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí Bulma?_ su voz con un deje infantil sonaba intrigada_ ¿No se supone que da mala suerte que se vean los novios antes de la ceremonia?

_Solo si ella va vestida con el traje de novia_ extrañada buscó con la mirada a su prometido_¿Dónde está Yamcha?

_Ha salido un momento_ le dijo con un deje de nerviosismo que la peli azul cazó al vuelo.

_ ¿A dónde?_le acosó avanzando unos pasos hasta su flotante figura.

_Eso no te importa_ le contestó arisco mirándola casi desafiante, "Este gato está muy raro hoy, nunca le he caído demasiado bien. Ni él a mí."

Bulma era sabedora de la estrechísima relación del Rey Hiena con su mascota /amigo/compañero de batallas, pero hubiera jurado que en un primer momento el animal que adoraba a su amo, estaba literalmente, casi celoso de su presencia.

La mujer cerró la puerta y se marchó sin dirigirle la palabra, no es que rehuyera una confrontación, ella nunca las eludía.

Simplemente no tenía tiempo que perder gritándole a la gatuna mascota de su prometido cosas que ambos sabían.

Durante años habían estado ellos solos hasta que la llegada un tanto abrupta de la tercera arista del triángulo lo trastocó todo.

Puar la veía como la intrusa que se había interpuesto en su camino. Hasta que ella llegó eran una pareja, eran compañeros. Yamcha lo consideraba tenía en cuenta su opinión a la hora de tomar las decisiones.

Puar era importante.

Tras la aparición de la peli azul nada siguió igual, a su incorporación paso a ser un simple subalterno, una mascota con habilidades (nada despreciables) de transformación.

A la que, sí, le tenía cariño pero nada más que una mascota.

Rememoraba furioso las numerosas discusiones en las que la peli azul y su Yamcha se enzarzaban, siempre provocadas por la caprichosa mujer, su Yamcha merecía a alguien mejor. Ella, altanera, siempre alardeando de su fortuna, de su inteligencia, de su belleza. . .

Y su pobre Yamcha siempre esforzándose entrenando para superarse, para satisfacerla, eso nunca ocurría... Tratando de ganar el Torneo Mundial de las Artes Marciales. Arriesgando su vida si hacía falta, una mueca de rabia se poso en su hocico al recordar aquel sádico combate contra Ten Shin Han, detestaba a ese gigantón tres ojos.

"¡Ya estoy harta de que te largues a entrenar con ese viejo pervertido! Otra vez te vas y me dejas sola."

Las frases de la peli azul le herían los oídos.

A sus ojos Bulma Briefs no era más que una niña malcriada que jugaba con el Rey Hiena a su antojo.

"¿Qué te vas a preparar el torneo y desapareces 6 meses? Esto NO es una relación."

Siempre quejándose de todo rompiendo y provocando rupturas que obligaban al solitario lobo a dejar de ser tan solitario, a buscar consuelo en sus fans.

¿Qué culpa podía tener él de que las fans lo acosaran?

Ella era la arpía que enloquecía a su lobo del desierto, pero él, Puar lo había liberado de ella.

_No te lo mereces_ musitó el animal. Por un momento sus ojos negros adquirieron un tinte amarillento.

El gato salió de la habitación dejándola desierta en busca de su amo.

Sabía dónde encontrarlo y lo haría antes que la peli azul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****Los personajes y situaciones empleados que reconozcan no me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio alguno de ellos, es más pierdo mi café y tiempo.**

CAPÍTULO 2:

LA BODA

Llevaba ya media hora de infructuosa búsqueda y los nervios siempre calientes de la mujer comenzaban a desbocarse. Solo restaba volver a su habitación, el punto de partida.

_ ¿Pero quién está aquí?_ la pequeña bruja la miraba burlona_ Si es la novia, Bulma Briefs.

_ ¡Baba!_ su billete a la salvación levitando ante sus narices ella la ayudaría a encontrarlo_ Estoy buscando a Yamcha necesito hablar con él. ¿Dónde está?

_Te va a costar caro. . . – la venerable hacía cálculos mentales, Bulma casi podía ver las cifras seguidas de innumerables ceros bailando en sus ojos saltones.

_No tanto_ respondió la aguda peli azul_ ¿Recuerdas que le regalaste a Goku como regalo de bodas?_ una sonrisa triunfal adornó su rostro_ Y a mí todavía no me has regalado **nada**_ remarcó la última palabra con toda la intención.

Baba gruñó, cierto era que le había leído GRATIS su futuro a Goku como regalo de boda, pero este era confuso y cambiante. Pocos meses después de la boda ya había dado varios giros radicales. Y no tenía nada que ver con lo que le había predicho aquel día a la pareja de Goku desconcertado y una Chichi radiante de felicidad vestida con el milagrosamente salvado traje de novia de su madre.

_ ¿Quieres que la hermosa Uranai Baba te lea el futuro, muchacha?_ la miró tan fríamente que la asustó_ ¿De verdad lo quieres?

_ Solo quiero que me muestres donde esta mi prometido y que está haciendo en este momento necesito hablar con él.

Baba la miró fijamente, bajó de su montura la bola de cristal se iluminó levemente y la pequeña bruja descruzó los brazos ocultos por la túnica y canturreó.

_Sala Kadula Mágica Bola. Bibidi Babidi Booo. Donde esta Yamcha Yamabuki muéstramelo túúúúú_ apuntó con los brazos extendidos a la mágica bola, esta se iluminó como si un sol brillara en su interior en su interior solo había niebla. Transcurridos unos eternos minutos comenzó a disiparse o más bien a agruparse formando imágenes, que ganaban nitidez por segundos.

Yamcha había vuelto a su habitación pero no solo, le acompañaba una fémina de corta estatura, cabellera rosa con aspecto de chicle, flirteaban abiertamente. Al fondo de la escena podía discernir al maldito gato riéndose mostrando los colmillos.

Bulma ensombreció la mirada.

Se lo temía.

Él se aproximaba con aires felinos a la muchacha, ella lo miraba con deseo. Pero Yamcha…La miraba como si se tratará de un algodón de azúcar al que fuera a devorar.

Ya no quiso ver más.

Salió corriendo de allí en dirección a su habitación con el orgullo herido.

Un nuevo plan se hilaba en su mente. Mientras las imágenes de Yamcha devorando el cuello de la rosada mujer que gritaba de placer.

"¡Cerdo! ¡Malnacido! ¡Imbécil!" andaba maldiciéndolo en siseando hecha una furia por los pasillos directa al escenario del crimen. Los criados se asustaban al verla, apartándose despedidos por el aura maléfica de la voluble novia "Vas a pagármelas todas juntas. Bastardo". Su madre se acercó para decirle que se cambiara de ropa, que ya era tarde y la boda se celebraría en media hora.

_ ¡Nenita!_ su madre correteaba tras ella envuelta en su fastuoso vestido alzando el enjoyado brazo tratando de detenerla, parecía uno de sus pasteles de crema, la mujer corría todo lo que sus altos tacones le permitían.

Los insistentes gritos de su madre la detuvieron.

_No me llames así_ le dijo controlando su ira.

_ ¡Oh cariño lo siento, olvidaba que no te gusta que lo haga!_ respondió apenada abriendo sus ojos azules.

_ ¿Dime mama que pasa? _Era raro que su madre lo hiciera, siempre sonreía entrecerrando los ojos. Moderó el tono de su voz no quería herirla.

_ ¡Cariño la ceremonia comienza en media hora! ¡Los invitados ya están en el jardín! ¡Y tu aun no te has cambiado!_ la mujer estaba angustiada.

Durante un instante todas las piezas del puzle encajaron en la cabeza azul. Si, hoy era el día de su boda y se iba a poner su incomparable traje de novia. Le haría pagar a ese bastardo su atrevimiento. Una sonrisa maliciosa y torcida se formó en su rostro. Miró a su madre. Y le acarició su preocupado rostro.

_Tienes razón voy a vestirme con mi hermoso vestido, y a acudir a mi cita.

La mujer suspiró aliviada y giró sobre sus talones con la gracia de una antigua bailarina de ballet. Alguien tenía que atender a los invitados y su marido no poseía sus habilidades sociales.

Los últimos rayos de sol se perdían en el horizonte el sol se ahogaba en un mar hirviente, las primeras estrellas asomaban en el firmamento. En el jardín de la CC. los invitados charlaban esperando el inicio de la ceremonia.

Una joven esbelta vestida con un vestido de corte oriental en tono anaranjado adornado con un chal azul tornasolado, homenajeaba a los colores de guerra de su marido, el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Tan solo pensarlo la llenaba de orgullo. Se había recogido su negra melena en un moño alto adornado con horquillas de las que pendían racimos de flores blancas compuestas por perlas. A su juicio ella ya era una mujer casada, ama de casa y futura madre, ya no podía ir peinada como una jovencita alocada que decapitaba a tiranosaurios hambrientos, negó para sí, aquellos tiempos ya eran historia.

Andaba buscando a su marido, nadando en un mar de invitados, lo había perdido de vista dos segundos y él se había evaporado en el aire. Giró la cabeza ante un sonido familiar.

Un joven de melena rebelde estaba aposentado ante una mesa repleta de suculentos manjares que menguaban alarmantemente ante su ímpetu.

_Sabía que te encontraría aquí_ musitó dirigiéndose con decisión al buffet cercano.

Posó su mano en el brazo del hombre y tironeó suavemente aproximándolo a ella.

_ ¡Goku, para de comer canapés!_ ordenó Chichi, la reciente esposa de Son, quien la miró lastimero con la boca llena de comida_ Estas tan elegante con ese traje que. . . No quisiera que se manchara_ dijo sacudiendo algunas migajas de las solapas.

_Ñam_ él engullía el último bocado a toda prisa mientras su mujer lo alejaba inexorable del objeto de su deseo_ Es que, están tan buenos Chichi, que no puedo parar _él había consentido en ponerse un smoking negro; "Es la última vez que me meto dentro de uno de estos trajes" (la primera vez fue el día de su propia boda), pensaba mientras trataba de aflojar el incómodo lazo de su pajarita.

Pero se casaba su amiga Bulma con Yamcha, Chichi se lo había comprado y le había _sugerido_ que se lo pusiera. Y ella, bueno ella parecía encontrarlo atractivo en él y cuando Chichi sonreía, notaba ese raro calor en el pecho, esa risa, iluminaba su mundo.

La morena miro fijamente a su cuello con ojos felinos.

_ Déjame que te arregle el nudo se te esta aflojando_ con la rapidez de un gato se zafó de las manos de su marido y le ajustó el nudo_ Una sonrisa iluminó sus ojos y bajó a su boca.

Olvidó el nudo y el buffet y cogió la mano de su esposa.

_ Así está mucho mejor. Tengo el marido más guapo del mundo_ susurró cariñosa.

_Y el más fuerte_ apostilló riendo Krilin. El pequeño guerrero también se había _sacrificado_ por la ocasión aunque su cuello estaba libre de ataduras.

_ ¡Krilin!_ le saludó eufórico el moreno estrechándole fuertemente la mano_ ¡Maestro Tortuga, Unigame!_ continuó al advertir las presencias de sus acompañantes, junto a él se encontraban Muten Roshi y Unigame, la tortuga de mar. Resultaba pintoresco ver al viejo sensei sin sus lentes de sol, vestido con smoking y con la peluca de su disfraz de Jaqui Chun.

_ ¡Krilin que sorpresa!_exclamó la joven esposa_ ¿Vienes solo?_ le interrogó

_UHH, es que ella todavía no ha llegado_ respondió nervioso_ ¡Vaya Chichi estás preciosa! Te ha sentado bien el embarazo.

La joven morena se sonrojo y Goku rio abiertamente apretando el brazo de su esposa.

La dejó momentáneamente para charlar con Muten Roshi le intrigaba el aspecto que lucía esa noche.

_Maestro. ¿Es que esta noche va a combatir?_ preguntó el joven del pelo puntiagudo un tanto perplejo.

El sensei se rio entre dientes y le contestó.

_ Eso espero aquí hay muchas chicas guapas_ le dio un codazo con picardía bajando la voz para que Chichi no lo escuchara.

_Siempre igual maestro_ puntualizó Chichi molesta aferrándose al brazo de su Goku, daba gracias a Kamí de que Goku no fuera un pervertido como ese honorable hombre.

_ ¿Vienes solo Krilin?_ inquirió su maestro_ ¿Donde está la chica que me comentaste?

_Mi chica ya debería de estar aquí_ el pequeño se sonrojó y se pasó la mano por detrás del cuello_ no entiendo su tardanza.

_ ¿Seguro que existe esa chica?_ ironizó Oolong gruñendo_ Ya tengo ganas de comprobar si es real o no.

Todos rieron perdiéndose en sus vanas conversaciones sobre los novios y su largo e irregular noviazgo, hasta que el pequeño cerdito exclamó un grito como saludo y se puso a saltar agitando su corto brazo.

_ ¿Esa no es. . .?_ se preguntó en voz alta_¡Lunch, Lunch!

A primera vista parecían una familia, una joven pareja acompañada de un niño de unos 6 años. Tras una segunda observación se desmontaba la hipótesis. Eran en realidad tres adultos una pareja joven más bien un trío teniendo en cuenta al pequeño Chaos. La muchacha se volteó al oír los gritos del porcino.

_Oolong, Krilin, Maestro, Unigame. . . ¡Chichi y Goku!_ feliz por el encuentro se agachó para saludar al cerdito saltarín_ Me alegro mucho de veros a todos.

El porcino en uno de sus saltos eufóricos casi alcanza el escote de la antigua criada de no ser por el pequeño Chiaoatzu, que haciendo uso discreto de sus poderes telequinéticos lo paralizó en el acto haciéndole caer al suelo ante la mirada satisfecha del guerrero de la cabeza rapada, que cerca había estado de escarmentarlo él mismo. Aparentemente un fallo en el salto.

Ajena a todo Lunch charlaba animada con Goku, Krilin y el Maestro. Chichi la miraba de reojo.

_ ¡Caray Lunch vas muy elegante esta noche!_ observó el sensei, avanzando peligrosamente, y haciéndose atrás al ver al cerdito en el suelo.

_Gracias maestro, no todos los días se casa una amiga _ contestó con dulzura. Llevaba un ligero vestido de seda en azul hielo tan sencillo que solo le podía sentar bien a ella el pronunciado escote mostraba la parte superior de sus senos, entallado caía fluido ajustándose a las curvas de su esbelta silueta. Su melena índigo, más ondulada de lo habitual estaba, recogida con un lazo blanco caía tapándole la espalda.

_Tu sí que has sido listo Ten_ le murmuró Goku al tríclope al ver que llevaba su uniforme de combate de gala, aprovechando que su esposa charlaba animada con Lunch.

_Bueno_ contestó_ nosotros solo acompañamos a Lunch a la boda.

_A las mujeres les hacen ilusión estas cosas_ zanjó el maestro Roshi colándose en la conversación.

Los hombres charlaban mientras Chaos algo alejado examinaba curioso el buffet. Justo al lado una conversación paralela pasaba inadvertida para los guerreros las dos féminas compartían confidencias, Chichi le sonsacaba a Lunch.

_ ¿Desde cuándo tu y Ten Shin Han estáis juntos?_ le murmuró la morena a la de la coleta, discreta como ella sola, directa al corazón. Sin rodeos.

_No mucho_ respondió ruborizándose la del vestido azul.

_Pues esto parece que va en serio_ le comentaba Oolong a Krilin pendiente de la conversación.

_ Pensé que ella vendría_ dijo triste_ Nunca voy a ligar con una chica guapa. Por eso empecé con las artes marciales. . .

_No te desanimes siempre puedes ir a la Escuela de Transformismo_ dijo con aire de sabelotodo_ eso ayuda.

El pequeño guerrero lo miró entre resignado y desalentado.

Minutos más tarde la señora Briefs sonriente acudió presurosa a indicarles sus asientos ante el inminente inicio de la boda.

El aspecto era mágico, el jardín de la CC. brillaba en la noche como una gema era un espectáculo digno de ver, o eso pensaba la novia.

Cada árbol, cada planta estaba cuidado, limpio y reluciente. Las flores exóticas pendían de los arboles, el césped recién cortado despedía su fresco perfume.

Y lo mejor estaba por venir.

El momento había llegado Bulma Briefs tomó aire y lo exhaló lentamente, miró por la ventana, desde la paz de su habitación observaba el movimiento frenético de los invitados acomodándose en sus asientos.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y avanzó.

Los invitados estaban finalmente acomodados en las blancas butacas, flanqueado una alfombra roja cuyos bordes estaban adornados con velas y pétalos de rosas blancas.

La suave brisa nocturna mecía rítmicamente las blancas cortinas de la carpa nupcial las vandas blue dragon se balanceaban a su son, las rosas se retorcidas en las columnas esperando estáticas a que llegara la novia. Las velas vírgenes ardían dentro de sus cárceles de cristal.

Yamcha acompañado de su amigo Puar esperaba la llegada de la novia Briefs, el nerviosismo se hacía patente, la novia llevaba algo más del habitual retraso.

"Siempre le gustó lucirse, hacerse de esperar" pensaba el novio, los pensamientos del gato eran distintos "Esa estúpida pretenciosa, presumida hasta el final". El minino sostenía una mirada maliciosa.

La música de los violines flotaba en el ambiente, el selecto grupo de cuerda y las voces del coro acompañando a la soprano, daban lo mejor de ellos. Repentinamente cesaron los cantos y comenzaron los murmullos.

Se hizo el silencio.

Las exhalaciones de los invitados la precedieron. Acomodados entre ellos se encontraban todos sus amigos, M. Roshi, Chichi y Goku, Lunch y Ten Shin acompañados del inseparable Chaos, Ooolong, Yajirobe, Krilin, el rey Buey. En su recuento mental fallaba Baba, la vieja bruja no se encontraba allí. Una pena iba a perderse el espectáculo, no de eso nada, la vieja bruja sin duda lo vería detalle por detalle en su bola.

No había palabras para describirla, avanzaba por el pasillo del brazo del canoso doctor Briefs. Un paso lento, ceremonioso, sin prisas. Era una mujer regia, vestida con la mejor seda del planeta, una diosa griega. El diseño del vestido era depurado, supremo, nada que le restara protagonismo a su belleza. Un profundo escote mostraba el valle de sus senos, y la delicadeza de sus clavículas, su cuello orgulloso lucía una pequeña cruz de platino. Su rostro disfrazado con falsa paz no podía ser más bello.

Enjoyada con la simplicidad de una reina, brillaba como los zafiros que adornaban sus lóbulos y su dedo corazón derecho. El izquierdo desnudo esperaba otro anillo.

En las manos nada más que un sencillo e imposible ramo de rosas azules.

Atravesaba el pasillo sonriéndoles y volviendo la mirada al frente, se detuvo brevemente observando al bastardo al que iba a humillar.

"Vas a tener el peor día de tu vida".

Sonrió con fingida inocencia y prosiguió su camino.

Se acercó al novio y lo miró, él le devolvió una mirada ansiosa la devoraba con anticipación la tomó de las manos, centró los ojos en su pronunciado escote, en él sutilmente brillaba el discreto colgante. Una cruz.

Apartó la vista rápidamente y la miro a los ojos.

Ella lo analizó, esa noche parecía un actor de cine relucía vestido con un Armani a medida oscuro. La única nota discordante era la mancha rojiza en el cuello del traje. "Carmín. El carmín de la zorra de goma de mascar" asumió para sus adentros, le hizo recordar su objetivo. Absorta en la contemplación del atractivo hombre había estado a punto de olvidarlo.

Volvió a mirar al flamante novio a los ojos, su mirada, Kami hacía siglos que no la miraba así, le hacía recordar al salvaje ladrón del desierto.

La estremecía.

_ ¿Bulma Briefs deseas tomar a Yamcha Yamabuki como legitimo esposo?_ el sacerdote carraspeó tratando de llamar la atención de la ausente novia.

La voz del sacerdote le recordó para lo que estaban allí.

_ ¿Bulma Briefs deseas tomar a Yamcha Yamabuki como legitimo esposo?_ nuevamente repitió la pregunta ante su silencio.

La novia sonrió como solo ella sabía y soltó con suavidad las manos del novio. De su ramo saco una capsula y una nube metálica la envolvió, al disiparse dejó ver a una novia montada sobre el prototipo más veloz de aeromoto de la CC.

_NO_ la palabra cayó sobre los invitados como un mazo de hormigón. La melodía de los violines cesó en seco, Yamcha la miraba perplejo, lívido, sin palabras_ sin dar tiempo reacciones la novia fugitiva pisó el acelerador y arrancó a toda velocidad. Arrojando el anillo de pedida al suelo, el ramo azul fue a parar a las manos de la sorprendida Lunch.

El novio trató de alcanzarla, fue inútil el vehículo era demasiado rápido y ella demasiado diestra. Todo lo que quedó de la novia fueron sus carcajadas arrastradas por el viento.

_ Ya sabemos quién va a dormir solo y quién no. – comentó mordaz Oolong dándole un codazo al tríclope_ ¿La pregunta es con cuál de las dos?_ dijo mirando libidinoso a la muchacha_ ¡Qué suerte, la pena es que no puedan estar las dos presentes a la vez!_ el porcino babeaba imaginando la escena.

El tríclope hastiado y furioso olvidó su promesa de no meterse en problemas. Aquello era la gota que colmaba su paciencia, se giró veloz y lo golpeó mandándolo varios metros más allá. Goku se encaró para defenderlo, Krilin y Roshi se pusieron en guardia, la pobre Lunch trataba de sujetarlo de la manga y apaciguarlo.

_ ¡Maldito cerdo te voy a matar!_el tríclope forcejeaba con Goku tratando de soltarse para matar al animal que se encontraba semiinconsciente en un extremo.

_ ¿Déjalo no ves que esta borracho?_ su contrincante trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

_ ¡Esta noche comeré cerdo asado!_ el pequeño Chaos se solidarizó con su amigo Roshi trataba de retenerlo.

El embarazo de Chichi eligió ese momento para causarle un desmayo y su padre trataba de darle aire con una servilleta.

En medio de todo el barullo montado un rugido salvaje rompió la noche.

El caos se apoderó de todo cuando un grupo de asaltantes surgieron de las sombras abalanzándose sobre los invitados.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****No poseo los personajes ni las situaciones conocidas, ni obtengo lucro alguno de su uso, es mas pierdo mí café y mí tiempo escribiéndolo.**

CAPÍTULO 3:

EL BANQUETE

Salieron de la nada e incluso entre los propios invitados, eran más de cien, furiosos ojos amarillos, afiladas garras, mortales colmillos.

La respuesta de los guerreros z, no se hizo de esperar, iniciaron una sólida defensa, no eran rivales tan fuertes como Piccolo Daimaio, pero, su apabullante superioridad numérica podía ser un problema molesto.

Nada que no pudieran superar un grupo de guerreros de su categoría. . .

La lucha demoraba en resolverse, Ten Shin Han, harto de tanta molestia, golpeó duramente a uno de aquellos seres en el cuello, la cabeza hizo un giro de 270 grados, era un golpe necesariamente mortal, vio al cuerpo tocado de muerte, caer en una posición antinatural.

Satisfecho, rotó para centrarse en otro enemigo.

Un ruido al lado, un destello en el rabillo de sus dos ojos, le hizo voltearse justo a tiempo, 'el muerto' se disparaba a toda velocidad sobre él con los colmillos clamando venganza, las garras lujuriosas de sangre.

Casi paralizado lo achacó a un error en el golpe, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, fracturando el cuello, sintió las vertebras de la columna crujir, bajó sus tres pupilas para cerciorarse, de que el tacto de sus manos le mentía, que no era real.

Él cuerpo aun se revolvía entre sus manos.

NO estaba muerto.

NO podía morir.

Difícilmente se podía mover, pero seguía retorciéndose, la _¿vida?_ Se negaba a abandonar el cuerpo del monstruo.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco, la situación fue tornándose desesperada, los ataques, los golpes por fuertes que fueran, no parecían afectarles, se levantaban una y otra vez, sumado a la ventaja numérica, mostraban lo desalentador de la situación.<p>

Sin percatarse, los guerreros, se fueron separando absorbidos por el fragor de la batalla, demasiado ocupados luchando, concentrados en la lucha para darse cuenta de que estaban cercados, rodeados por un mar de sangre.

La marea de alimañas, no parecía tener fin, y lo peor no parecía tener un líder al que matar para disgregar a la manada.

* * *

><p>Parecían leones cazando a sus presas; los invitados aterrados chillaban y trataban de huir, entre el caos y los gritos desgarrados, resultaba curioso ver a las damas de la alta sociedad huyendo desesperadas, entorpecidas por los fastuosos trajes que se enganchaban en las ramas, los predadores las perseguían, cazaban, se lanzaban sobre ellos tirándolos al césped, mordían llenos de ansia sus cuerpos sangrantes, ensangrentados, finalmente las despedazaban, en el suelo daban cuenta de los cuerpos despedazados, arrastrando los trozos, peleando por cada miembro tal como lo harían alimañas carroñeras.<p>

Algunas personas, horriblemente vivas, chillaban todavía conscientes de tales torturas.

En medio de la marea sangrienta, el joven del pelo puntiagudo golpeaba a diestro y siniestro tratando de defender a su inconsciente esposa, cargada en brazos de su gigantesco suegro.

_ ¡Goku no vamos a aguantar mucho, son demasiados!_ el Rey buey, sonaba desesperado, le resultaba imposible luchar correctamente sin soltar a su hija, apenas podía atinar a propinar certeras patadas a los predadores.

_ ¡Gyumao _ atinó a ordenar_ no la sueltes quédate detrás mi! _ ¡Nube mágica, ven!_ chilló el joven moreno_ a toda velocidad descendió del cielo una pequeña nube dorada y se poso a unos metros frente a él_ los asaltantes rápidamente la rodearon, tratando en vano de coger la masa esponjosa, sus manos manchadas de sangre no podían contenerla. Goku se acercó a ella, con Gyumao pegado a sus talones, aferrado a su hija, protegiéndola a la vez que sacudía una pierna y pateaba como buenamente podía a los cuerpos de las criaturas que se aferraban a sus piernas clavándole los colmillos.

El joven se abría paso golpeando a los enemigos, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó una cápsula, la nube de humo pareció asustar a los atacantes, por un instante se paralizaron, tapándose los deformes cráneos. Al disiparse el humo y ver que simplemente era un pequeño bastón, resonaron macabras carcajadas y se lanzaron sobre sus presas.

_ ¡ALARGATE BASTÓN MÁGICO!_"Sabía que hacía bien en traerlo", el bastón se alargó convirtiéndose en una larguísima vara, él, la uso golpeando y derribando a todo aquel que se le cruzara, abriéndose paso a marchas forzadas, camino a la salvación, avanzando en el lapso de tiempo en que los malditos tardaban en levantarse, como si nada les hubiera ocurrido, para redoblar sus ataques.

_ ¡LLEVATELA! ¡Ponla a salvo!_ le rogó mientras trataba de empujar grotescamente al gran Gyumao, para ayudarlo a subir a la nube, tras instantes de forcejeos, logró subirlo. . . y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

No dándose por vencido lo intentó de nuevo, nuevo fracaso.

Cargó a su esposa en ella, el mismo resultado.

Gyumao, vio clara la causa.

_ Déjalo Goku, es imposible_ pausó la voz, jadeando cansado_ yo no puedo ir en esta nube, no soy puro_ el joven lo miró contrariado, su suegro lo tomó del brazo y puso su preciada carga en sus brazos_ llévatela, sácala de aquí_ lo empujó junto con su hija cayendo sobre la nube_ cuídala, yo los entretendré_ acarició la cara de su hija manchándola con su propia sangre, se dio la vuelta y se encaró con la manada.

La nube se elevo unos metros Goku, paralizado ante el dantesco espectáculo, contempló brevemente a sus amigos, sus compañeros debatiéndose, golpeando y encajando ataques de la marea. Volvió sus ojos a su inconsciente compañera que comenzaba a moverse.

* * *

><p>En medio de la sangrienta multitud, los guerreros Z estaban divididos, tratando de defenderse.<p>

Ten Shin Han empleaba el Shisin –no_ ken, dividido en cuatro, mientras Chaos usaba sus poderes paralizando a todo el que se acercaba demasiado, permitiéndole machacar a los monstruosos seres, ganando tiempo.

Dentro del improvisado círculo momentáneamente a salvo, Lunch y la señora Briefs, que aterrada se abrazaba a su marido malherido, atónitos presenciaban el sangriento espectáculo.

A unos metros del Muten Roshi, y Krilin, cubriéndose espalda contra espalda.

_ ¡Maestro!_ el joven jadeaba_¡Los ataques no les afectan vuelven a levantarse!

El anciano que golpeaba con su báculo alejando a los parásitos, se despojó de su camisa mostrando su escuálido cuerpo.

_ ¡Sígueme! _ su cuerpo pellejudo como el infierno, se infló cubriéndose de músculos, adoptó la posición, le miró de refilón a su compañero y gritó_ ¡KAME-HAME-HAAAA!

Haces de luz salieron disparados de las manos de ambos, maestro y discípulo, despejando su trayectoria, cubriendo el suelo con las cenizas de los malignos.

_ ¡Funcionaaaaa! – gritó emocionado el joven.

El grito de Krilin, lo hizo reaccionar, avanzó hacia él y unos metros por encima le gritó.

_ ¡Resistid! ¡Voy a ponerlas a salvo! – se dirigió a donde estaba Ten Shin y aterrizó en medio del circulo_ ¿Hay algún lugar seguro en la casa?_ le preguntó a Bunny Briefs.

La mujer estaba casi catatónica, Goku la zarandeó, tratando de hacerla volver en sí, abrió los ojos todavía en estado de shock y lo enfocó, tratando de procesar la pregunta.

_L...La habitación, la habitación del pánico_ articuló la rubia.

_Los muros son de más de un metro de grosor, puro cemento, la puerta es de acero de 20cm de espesor._ continuó el Sr. Briefs_ No podrán atravesarla.

_ ¿Dónde está? Llévame a ella_ le dijo a sus amigos cargó a ambas mujeres y salió disparado. En el precario centro se mantenían Lunch y Briefs_Volveré

Minutos después volvió y tomo a Briefs y a Lunch, ella le dirigió una mirada de despedida a los múltiples Ten Shin Han y a Chaos, sus defensores enfrascados en la batalla, se les comenzaba a notar el desgaste.

_Volveremos a vernos_ le gritó mientras Goku la subía a la nube.

Le pareció que en el fragor de la batalla a los tríclopes se les escapaban medias sonrisas.

_Esperadme dentro_ Trunks Briefs le habló a su mujer completamente serio, sin negociaciones empujó a las dos mujeres dentro de la habitación, junto al cuerpo murmurante de Chichi, que comenzaba a despertar_ me quedaré fuera esperando a Goku.

_Me quedo fuera contigo_ pidió desesperada la rubia.

_No es posible. De ninguna manera, estas más segura aquí,

_Pues quédate dentro con nosotras_ suplicó como una niña.

_ Bunny, una vez se cierre la puerta no se abrirá hasta transcurridas 10 horas _ la miró con ternura acariciándole la mejilla_ Solo hasta que vuelva Goku después entraremos todos. Estaré bien_ afirmó tratando de convencerla.

La mujer rubia lo miró con pena, con los ojos extrañamente abiertos, se acercó a él y lo besó, un beso amargo.

Dentro, la inconsciente empezó a murmurar y se despertó agitada.

_ ¿Chichi, como te encuentras?_ le preguntó la de la cola.

_ ¿Dónde está Goku?¿Y mi padre?_ preguntó la morena al verse con la ropa hecha girones y llena de sangre, sus compañeras no tenían un aspecto mejor_¿Qué ha pasado?

_ ¡Oh querida!_ le contestó entre sollozos Bunny _¡Nos han atacado…!

La morena trató de incorporarse y salir a buscarlos, pero una punzada en su vientre le obligó a doblarse.

_ ¡Para de pegarle ya a mamá!_ le exigió a la criatura que llevaba en su vientre, a la vez que intentaba nuevamente levantarse. Cayó sobre sus talones. Lunch y Bunny se apresuraron a atenderla. La mujer rubia la sujetó del brazo acomodándola a su lado.

_No hagas esfuerzos_ le dijo la más joven

_ ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso?_ le rugió enfadada_ Me voy con mi marido y mi padre, voy a ayudarles.

_Soy enfermera titulada_ respondió sencillamente_ por tu estado, por la situación de allí fuera, y por el bien de tu bebé, te digo que te quedes_ la mirada entre endurecida y suplicante.

_. . . – la más joven se rindió a la evidencia, en su estado no podía ayudar, solo empeorar la situación. "Kamí pero que está pasando" se llevó la mano a l mejilla, la sintió pegajosa, y miró la sangre de su padre "Goku sabrá que hacer. Y papá es un gran luchador". "Papá. . ."

* * *

><p>En el campo de batalla las fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear, Ten Shin Han agotado, sabiendo ya a salvo a Lunch, volvió a unificarse, para concentrar fuerzas.<p>

_ ¡KRILINNN!_ una joven rubia de pelo liso trataba de resistirse, mientras una figura alta y negra la arrastraba_¡Ayúdameee!

_ ¡A. Juhachigou!_ Le grito el joven corriendo hacia ella, cansado ya de tanto esfuerzo, el uso de tanto Kame Hame lo había debilitado considerablemente.

Reuniendo fuerzas en último ataque destrozó a su adversario, y sujetó a la hermosa mujer, estaba cubierta de sangre.

_Sabia que vendrías_ le murmuró, entre sollozos la frágil muchacha y se le abrazó hundiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

_Has venido_ le contestó jadeando el pequeño guerrero_ Tu has venido.

* * *

><p>_ ¿Dónde está Krilin?_le interrogó a su sensei, buscándolo con la mirada.<p>

_Se ha ido a ayudar a su damisela_ el respondió el cansado anciano.

_ ¿Y Yamcha?_ inquirió el joven temiéndose lo peor, ya que mientras Krilin y él siempre fueron estrictos con el entrenamiento, a día de hoy seguían siéndolo, Yamcha tras finalizar el último Torneo Mundial, lo había dejado de lado para dedicarse plenamente a su carrera deportiva. . . Y francamente en aquellos momentos, eso, no constituía una ventaja.

_Lo perdí al inicio de la batalla_ concluyó su sensei_ tampoco veo a Unigame_ prosiguió preocupado.

_ Estarán bien_ trato de darle ánimos el moreno_ Yamcha no ha olvidado como pelear y Unigame. . . Ellos_ refiriéndose a la manada_ están centrados en los humanos.

_Eso espero_ el anciano parecía sumamente preocupado, por su discípulo y por su amiga, no en vano llevaban toda una vida juntos.

* * *

><p>Una figura golpeó a Chaos brutalmente por la espalda, Ten Shin Han, rotó y allí estaba.<p>

_Yamcha. . . _ lo miraba petrificado no podía creer lo que le mostraban sus tres ojos, ni podía abrirlos más. No es que fueran íntimos amigos, pero pensaba que el rencor ya había pasado.

_ ¿Crees que he olvidado lo del torneo?_ la voz sonaba fría, tremendamente fría_ Ahora solos tu y yo_ dio un paso más hacia él crujiendo sus nudillos.

Se miraron y el rey lobo se inclinó y saltó hacia delante, atacándole.

_ROGAFUFUKENNNN.

Estaba debilitado, pero no tanto como para no poder resistir el ataque del moreno, cuando este le golpeó a toda potencia, derribándolo.

El de la cara marcada comenzó a machacarlo con saña, supo que su fuerza no era normal, no podía poseerla sin haber entrenado años.

Yamcha era mucho más fuerte de lo que recordaba, más aun teniendo en cuenta que supuestamente, solo entrenaba en los Titans, su equipo.

Le constaba por las conversaciones telefónicas de Lunch y Bulma, que él había abandonado las artes marciales para dedicarse por entero al mundo del baseball.

_ ¡¿Qué se siente al ser humillado Ten?_ lo atacaba con sadismo, machacándolo contra el suelo_¡¿Qué se siente al estar indefenso?

Un tinte amarillento se filtraba en sus ojos.

Desde el suelo el pequeño Chaos, miraba la escena, haciendo un esfuerzo alzó sus manos y paralizó al rey lobo, momentáneamente.

_Ten Shin. . ._ murmuraba el pequeño arlequín en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre.

Aprovechó el respiro y saltó hacia atrás, vio a su amigo malherido y lo vio claro, estaba demasiado desgastado por la batalla, necesitaba hacer algo que le diera ventaja para lanzar el ataque definitivo.

Animado por los éxitos de los Kame hames, hizo acopio de sus mermadas fuerzas y puso sus manos enmarcando su cara.

Al ver el gesto Yamcha salió volando como alma que lleva el diablo.

_TAIYO KEEEENN

Un resplandor cegador lo inundó todo.

* * *

><p>_Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer_ le ordenó. Su compañero le miró de mala manera, lo sujetó fuertemente y le clavó los ojos, no bromeaba_ la quiero viva, muerta no me sirve de nada_ Yo tengo un asunto que concluir aquí.<p>

_Trataré de complacerte_ el animal le devolvió la mirada furioso, el pelaje erizado, las garras expuestas. Al hablar mostró deliberadamente los colmillos.

_ No lo trates. HAZLO_ apretó el agarre, haciendo que sus ojos amarillos centellearan. Una mueca de dolor acompañada de un gruñido se filtró a través de sus colmillos fuertemente apretados.

* * *

><p>El viaje duró horas, de seguro las tres de la madrugada habían pasado hacia un buen rato. Cansada de la incomodidad del vestido, y aterida del frío aire del viaje, divisó un claro en medio de un bosque, le pareció un buen lugar para acampar, aminoró la velocidad y se dispuso a aterrizar.<p>

Se felicitó a si misma feliz de haber tomado su pack de emergencia de cápsulas, y no solo la de la aeromoto.

Desencapsuló una cómoda casa, de forma esférica, similar a un iglú; entró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, demasiadas emociones para un solo día, al bostezar, se llevó la mano a la boca y miró de nuevo el anillo.

Los pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente.

A última hora, decidió no pasar allí la noche, no porque lo sintiera por Yamcha, simplemente no tenía ganas de atender a los invitados, ni de dar explicaciones. Y sobre todo de dárselas a su madre que ya incluso pensaba en nombres para los 'numerosos retoños que le daría con el apuesto Yamcha', le constaba. Su padre ya se encargaría de parar el primer ataque de las incesantes preguntas de Bunny Briefs.

Por un lado era una pena perderse las reacciones de los invitados y la humillación de Yamcha, pero del otro, era de lo más gratificante imaginarlos murmurando, bisbiseando, mirando de reojo al humillado hombre al pie del altar. . . .

Tejiendo todo tipo de rumores, elucubrando sobre él, sobre su hombría, sobre todo lo imaginable.

Empezó a reírse y le sacó la lengua, para comenzar a patalear sobre la cama y a golpearla con los puños.

Los medios de comunicación lo harían, la perra del pelo de chiche saldría en la prensa y se haría de oro yendo y viniendo de programa a programa.

"¿Cómo se atrevía ese cerdo a hacerle algo así el día de su misma boda?"

Se sintió culpable cuando recordó que ella lo buscaba para anular la boda y decirle que no podía seguir hacia delante con su relación. Casi podía oír su voz interna, maldita voz interna, diciéndole que plantarlo ante el altar por infiel cuando ella iba a hacerlo antes por no estar segura de su amor, no era muy moral que digamos. . .

Una punzada de culpabilidad le agrió el dulce gusto de la venganza, se había pasado, él, había actuado MAL MUY MAL, pero ella no se había quedado atrás.

"A la Gran Bulma Briefs nadie la humilla nadie la gana, ni siquiera en esto"

Bajó la cabeza, ella era mejor que Yamcha, y sin duda más caritativa, buscaría las bolas mágicas y convocaría al dragón para pedirle que borrara los recuerdos de todo el mundo, sobre su relación, sobre su enlace, sobre su huida.

¿A todo el mundo, incluso a Yamcha?

La voz interna le contestó, si, incluso a _ese._

* * *

><p>El sonido de un jet aterrizando al lado de su refugio la hizo voltearse temiéndose lo peor.<p>

¿Era posible que Yamcha la hubiera localizado leyendo su ki?

Si él siempre se excusaba diciendo que era demasiado pequeño para localizarlo. . .

Era totalmente imposible, el estaría lamiéndose las heridas solo o en compañía.

Los golpes en la puerta la estremecieron.

¿O no?

Algo asustada se acercó al comunicador, la imagen de la pantalla no dejaba lugar a dudas. Era su ex prometido, al igual que ella todavía vestido con su atuendo.

_ ¡Ábreme la puerta Bulma!_ derramaba exigencia_ Tenemos que _hablar. . . _

El tono era irreconocible, se lo esperaba furioso, descontrolado, desconcertado, especialmente lo último.

Pero la lucidez de las palabras escupidas no denotaba desconcierto, sino una amenaza no pronunciada pero real.

_ ¿De qué, tu amiguita pelo chicle no quiere dormir contigo?_ no se achicó, él nunca lograría acobardarla era la Gran Bulma Briefs, le abrió la puerta de golpe, él retrocedió ante ella una zancada.

La tenue luz de las estrellas le iluminaba, algo en él parecía distinto, lo miró analizando cada detalle.

No le cuadraba.

Sus ojos destilaban crueldad y Yamcha por furioso que se sintiera no era una persona cruel.

Solo había un ser capaz de suplantarlo, Puar, tenía que ser el maldito gato.

¡Yamcha no había tenido redaños para encararla y le mandaba a su mascota para que se hiciera pasar por él!

Esa animal sentía adoración por su dueño, con razón su mirada era furiosa, pero esa crueldad. . .

La desconcertaba tampoco era propia del gato, y desde luego solo podía ser Puar.

Ofendida en el alma, se sintió menospreciada por su ex pareja. Pero no lo iba a dejar ganar, conocía los límites de las habilidades del animal, no podía superar los cinco minutos transformado. Como mucho le quedaban dos o tres, dejaría pasar el tiempo y se lo echaría en cara después.

_ Déjame pasar_ más exigencias en ese irritante tono.

_No, no te permitiré traspasar el umbral de mi casa nunca más_ lo miraba directamente a los ojos_ Estas fuera de mi vida. Tú y tú maldito gato_ lo provocaba buscando una reacción.

_Deja a Puar fuera de esto siempre me ha sido fiel.

_ ¡Vaya Yamcha, quien lo diría, hasta tú mascota te gana en eso!_ ironizó cada silaba "Voy a desenmascararte apenas te queda un minuto minino"

_Siempre te he sido fiel_ el presunto Yamcha, aprieta la mandíbula, y casi gruñe.

_ ¿Todos estos años?_pregunto divertida.

_Tu siempre andabas babeando detrás de todos los que te cruzabas como una perra en celo_ escupió. Definitivamente, es el gato del demonio.

_ ¡Yo solo los miraba, me dejabas sola todo el tiempo te ibas a entrenar, me abandonabas, te largabas con ese par de pervertidos, acompañado solo de tu estúpido gato! _ sigue sin transformarse, un minuto como mucho dos_¿Qué esperabas, que me quedara muda y ciega?_ ironizó la frase, respiró pensando cómo acabarla _ Pero tú, cerdo, eres peor que Roshi y Oolong juntos. . . ¡TU te ibas a la cama con ellas, te las fornicabas!

_ ¡YA NO ESTÁBAMOS JUNTOS, LO HABÍAMOS DEJADO!_ concluyó gritando exasperado, aprieta los puños a los lados, los músculos marcados bajo la chaqueta, esta saliéndose de quicio, queda menos para que salte.

Le respondo muy calmada, ahora lo tengo donde quería.

_Si, sobretodo hoy, con la maquilladora del pelo rosa_ lo remató poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa_ Puede que cuando fornicabas con esas hubiéramos roto, aunque aun me llamabas_ saco el as del triunfo_ ¡TE HE VISTO, A TRAVÉS DE LA BOLA DE URANAI BABA!_ el tiempo de transformación ha concluido va a saltar ya_ ¡DEJA YA DE MENTIRME Y VETE DE UNA VEZ CON TU ESTUPIDO AMO!

Se paraliza, se congela, siento el frío venir hacia mí, lo miro desafiante. El baja la cabeza, no cambia, no hay nube de humo, las dudas plagan mi cabeza.

¿Me habré equivocado?

Eternos segundos, el límite de los cinco minutos ha sido rebasado ya van diez. Es Yamcha.

Al fin la nube de humo, respiro aliviada, ante mí levitando el gato histérico, con el pelaje erizado, la cola agitándose furiosa, jamás lo había visto así, derrocha crueldad.

_Yamcha no se la estaba fornicando. . . _ escupe a presión, furioso, casi susurrando, la cabeza baja, su rostro queda en la penumbra_ ¡SE ESTABA ALIMENTANDO!

Alzó la cabeza rápidamente, su cara transformada, irreconocible, unos ojos amarillos destilan furiosa crueldad, monstruosos colmillos se escapan de sus fauces.

_Él, quería protegerte, te había elegido, ibas a ser suya. . . _ aterrada trago saliva mientras el macabro demonio flotante sisea aproximándose_ Me ordeno que no te matará, es una pena, le diré que los otros te encontraron antes.

Retrocedo tropezando, con el borde del vestido. El, deja escapar una macabra carcajada.

De la nada surge un militar, le golpea evitando que entre en la casa.

_ ¿Le has permitido pasar?_ me grita.

_NO_ le chillo sin saber por qué le contesto.

Puar, o lo que quiera que sea se lanza contra el desconocido, este, lo encara sacando algo de su chaqueta, una cruz.

_ ¡Imbécil!_ le grito_ ¡Apuntale con tu arma, no con eso!

Me trago las palabras al ver que el gato, tras chocar contra él, sale repelido como un demonio, en el pecho, la cruz grabada a fuego. Lo mira rabioso, rugiendo intimidándolo, pero no se atreve a acercarse.

_ Déjame pasar me pide el militar aproximándose a los vanos de la puerta_ dentro estaremos a salvo.

_NOOO – me niego_ ¿Cómo sé que no eres como él?

_ ¿Eres estúpida o qué? Mírame las manos_ me centro en sus manos desnudas, no están quemadas, su rostro no muestra dolor ni repulsión por el objeto_ Están limpias.

Me aparto y de un salto se cuela dentro, Puar trata de seguirle, pero el desconocido cierra la puerta y coloca la cruz en ella.

Alaridos de dolor resuenan al otro lado, después el silencio.

_ ¿Quién demonios eres tú?_ inquiero frotándome las sienes nerviosa, mirándolo a los ojos.

_ ¿No sabes nada?_ me pregunta pasmado mirándome como si fuera un alienígena.

_ ¿De qué?_ pregunto espantada_ Dime lo que sepas_le exijo_ No sabes con quien estás hablando soy Bulma Briefs. ¿Qué ha pasado, qué demonios está pasando?_ inconscientemente voy alzando el tono de voz con cada sílaba.

Él queda de espaldas a mí, y fija la cruz a la puerta. Se gira y me mira, asombrado.

_No sabes nada_ afirma desolado ante mi furioso desconcierto, exhala suspirando _ Detesto esta parte.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Muchas gracias por leerme y aun más por dejarme rewiews.

Es la primera vez que escribo y ando un poco perdida XD ¡Todo consejo será apreciado!

Esplandian: Si, un vistazo a los IC de Itasz si que le eché XD. ¡Gracias a Itasz por postearlos!

Puar es malo y. . . ¡Sorpresa! Yamcha no es infiel no al menos en este fic.

A veces las apariencias engañan, aunque lo admito quería despistar un poco Je je je ; D

Me alegra que te pareciera divertido lo de Oolong creo que a él le obsesiona Lunch, ya sabes, la candorosa y la leona peligrosa, las dos caras de la moneda juntas, separadas por un solo estornudo ¿Como los pervertidos de Oolong y M. Roshi no van a fantasear con ella?

Desgraciadamente la personalidad de Ten sin Han no la acabo de tener clara, y la verdad me hacía mucha ilusión incluir esta escena, con Ten protector respecto a Lunch…

Phazonwarrior05: ¡Gracias por tus ánimos, me alegra que te guste!

No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia, pero algunos escritos ya tengo, los iré publicando a medida que los revise.

Bonus Kun: Espero ir animando un poco el fic con el transcurso de la historia, aunque habrán "remansos de calma".

Trataré de corregir mis defectos narrativos y de mantener una ortografía correcta.

Nos vemos el mes que viene.

Saludos


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: no poseo los personajes ni las situaciones conocidas ni obtengo lucro alguno de su uso, es más pierdo mí café y mí tiempo escribiéndolo.**

CAPÍTULO 4:

EL VIAJE. GIRO AL INFIERNO.

El militar se me quedó mirando fijamente todavía apoyado en la puerta, totalmente inmóvil, como una estatúa. Tomó aire y lo exhaló lentamente, su expresión me recordó a la mía en aquella ocasión, cuando Son Goku me preguntó cómo funcionaba el radar de dragón y yo traté de explicárselo.

Este rubio me trae a memoria, a otro; el General Blue, alto, musculoso, ojos azules, no estaba mal físicamente pero esas risas y esos gestos. . . mejor que el bromuro, anti libido total.

Su uniforme me es familiar pero la insignia esta arrancada.

_ ¿Vienes de la ciudad del Oeste?_ habló al fin.

_ ¿Ves la televisión, o eres un ermitaño como el Gato Karin?_ Una ironía contestando a otra. "Increíble, no me conoce"

_Vienes de la ciudad del Oeste_ afirma cerrando los ojos_ tu cara me es muy familiar.

"Tonto, definitivamente tonto perdido"

_Si, vengo de la ciudad del oeste, soy Bulma Briefs._ apostillo orgullosa_ La Gran Bulma Briefs para ti_ me mira sorprendido, sonrió orgullosa "Por fin me ha reconocido"_ Así que deja...

_ Tú. . . _ un gesto de asombro nace en su cara, entre la sorpresa y la risa, como la que se siente al ver a un viejo conocido _ eres la chica del radar mágico.

Se me hiela la sonrisa, ahora reconozco el uniforme, no es exactamente igual, ha cambiado, pero no cabe duda, es el de la Patrulla Roja.

Presa del nerviosismo giro rápidamente y avanzo hacia la ventana dispuesta a abrirla y huir. Veloz, el soldado me sujeta cortando mi huida.

_ ¡No es lo que crees!_ el agarre es firme, no hay vacilación.

_ ¡Suéltame tarado! ¡No sabes con quien te metes!_ le grito_ ¡Mis amigos y familia, vendrán por mí, te destrozarán! ¡No podrás huir!_ al mencionar familia, vacila un segundo, aprovecho la distracción para clavarle el stiletto afilado como un puñal en el pie, afloja el agarre y acto seguido le golpeo la entrepierna con todas mis fuerzas.

Se dobla de dolor, las prácticas con Oolong y M. Roshi merecieron la pena.

Acorto el espacio que me separa de la ventana, la abro, los ojos amarillos del gato demoníaco centellean desde la oscuridad.

Se acercan veloces.

Un golpe seco.

Oscuridad.

Desorientación.

Me despierto soñolienta, entumecida, en medio de la absoluta oscuridad, trato de insultar pero no puedo, una mordaza lo impide, intento arrancármela, fallo, las muñecas están atadas, forzando los brazos a ir al frente.

Instintivamente, trato de levantarme, resbalo, caigo una y otra vez, cierro los ojos de nuevo tratando de concentrarme mejor, palpo los lados de mi prisión es lisa, fría, angosta, las imágenes de un ataúd vienen a mi cabeza, sacudo la cabeza violentamente tratando de espantarlas.

"Calma Bulma, mantén la mente fría y despejada, has salido de peores" lo repito una y otra vez como un mantra.

Busco en vano cualquier tipo de cerradura, conexión o botón, topo con una hendidura rectangular los bordes parecen del mismo material que el del nicho, me recuerda a una entrada de agua.

"¡Hijos de perra van a ahogarme viva!" un sudor frío me baja por la espina dorsal.

"Ahogada, quieren matarme ahogándome".

Las imágenes de mi hermoso cuerpo ahogado, hinchado flotando sobre una superficie turbia viene a mi cabeza, la mordaza ahoga el grito de pánico.

"No voy a permitirlo, no puedo acabar así. Soy demasiado bella y joven para morir."

Pensamientos enloquecidos recorren mis sinapsis hasta que la voz de la lógica se abre paso.

"No, no pueden matarme, me necesitan. Solo yo sé cómo fabricar el radar."

Hago el esfuerzo titánico de respirar hondo, invoco a la calma, estiro los brazos tratando de separarlas, probando la resistencia de las ligaduras, al cabo de un exasperante rato de esfuerzos infructuosos, ceden unos milímetros.

"Chapuceros, han usado cinta adhesiva" sonrío esperanzada "En poco tiempo las habré aflojado lo suficiente para huir"

Con fuerzas renovadas, abro y cierro los puños a la vez que, frenética, comienzo a girar las muñecas.

Para mi alegría ceden antes de lo que esperaba. Levanto las manos, temblonas, buscando el techo de mi prisión y topo con el vacío, me incorporo lentamente todavía con la mordaza.

Súbitamente la luz me ciega.

* * *

><p>La nave espacial tomó contacto con el desgraciado planeta, su suerte ya estaba echada.<p>

La vanidad es el peor de los pecados, o eso dicen, y aquel pueblo se vanagloriaba de su riqueza de su cultura, de su poder, se habían tenido por los reyes de la creación, habían pecado contra su dios Mou, levantando la cabeza a los cielos con el pecho henchido de orgullo, y su dios los castigó mandándoles la peor de las plagas.

Saiyajines.

Ese fatídico día, algunos incautos acudieron a darles la bienvenida, o simplemente a curiosear quienes eran los visitantes.

Incautos.

Los Duff_jin eran un pueblo curioso y la curiosidad mató al gato.

Literalmente.

Los integrantes de la comitiva de bienvenida desaparecieron sin rastro, sus familiares esperaron en vano su retorno.

Dentro de la nave el hombre de la cara cortada acababa de ultimar su informe y se preparaba para dar cuentas a su superior, nervioso y molesto.

Aquella no era su tarea, él no era el encargado de hablar con el Rey sino el Príncipe, mientras el mocoso se había largado antes de concluir los estudios para `estudiar el terreno´ y más que probablemente habría empezado la diversión por su cuenta. . . .

Sus instrucciones eran realizar los estudios con las indicaciones básicas que los científicos contratados por el imperio, le habían dado.

Despreciaba ese trabajo.

Él era un guerrero no una rata de laboratorio, maldecía entre dientes aquella fase. Y desesperaba por la llegada de la siguiente.

Conquista y lucha.

Lo más molesto era sentirse continuamente observado por su reflejo, que aprovechaba la más mínima ocasión para recordarle lo absurdo de la situación. Armándose de paciencia lo ignoró para retomar los datos y volver a comprobar los resultados.

El Rey no admitiría un error.

_Estoy cansado de verificar y de perder el tiempo hermano_ habló su reflejo_ necesito estirarme y hacer algo de ejercicio_ resopló, deseaba salir de esa bola estéril y aburrida.

_ Antes tenemos que presentar cuentas al Rey_ respondió volteándose hacia él.

El pitido del tanque donde la pobre criatura se hallaba suspendida interrumpió la conversación. Ambos se aproximaron para leer los datos en la pantalla.

_ ¿Algo interesante?_ preguntó hastiado por la rutina.

_No solo son extremadamente débiles, apenas 100 unidades el espécimen más fuerte_ respondió igualmente hastiado_ sino que carecen de cualquier tipo de habilidades útiles.

_ ¿Seguimos con el protocolo?_ preguntó ansioso por la anticipación_ ¿O vamos directos al final?

_Seguimos_ su gemelo lo miró decepcionado, no entendía por qué su hermano era tan cuadriculado.

_Ahora podríamos estar divirtiéndonos. . .

_ Primero el deber_ el al rastreador para contactar con su Monarca intuía que las noticias no serían de su agrado

_Seguro que el Príncipe ya ha comenzado sin esperar la orden del Rey. . . – insinuó.

_Él es el heredero de la Corona nosotros solo somos soldados, todos respondemos ante el trono.

_Pero no de la misma forma. . .

La gran pantalla se iluminó mostrando la majestuosa figura coronada por una llamarada, en el pecho el collar de la casa real, en el corazón el emblema escarlata de Vejeta - sei.

_ ¿Donde está el Príncipe?_ Su rostro pétreo, ilegible para cualquier no saiyajin, reflejó por un instante sorpresa y enfado.

_ Reconociendo el terreno majestad.

_En cuanto termine su `reconocimiento´ que inicie una comunicación audiovisual conmigo_ el carácter desafiante del muchacho comenzaba a enojarle_ ¿Cuáles son los resultados de la misión de recuperación? _ inquirió llevándose la mano a la barba mirando implacable a su interlocutor.

_Majestad no son aptos _ continuo_ y su poder es extremadamente bajo.

_ ¿Ya han matado al inútil que fracaso en su purga infantil?

_ El mismo Príncipe le dio ese honor.

El Soberano frunció el ceño y cortó la comunicación, Bardock respiró aliviado. Su hermano tenía razón el joven Príncipe ya había empezado con la diversión, primero dándole el inmerecido honor al insecto que fallo la purga de ser ejecutado personalmente por el heredero a la Corona d Vegeta-sei.

Tras destruir la primera ciudad el descerebrado se presentó ante él como defensor del planeta, cansado de la inactividad del viaje se puso a `jugar´ con él, como un gato con un ratón, sin prisas por rematar al insecto, indigno de su tiempo, pero menos aburrido, que los aborígenes. Cuando finalmente quebró su orgullo y el traidor suplicó por su vida, lo desintegro de un solo ataque cansado de perder el tiempo.

El muy tonto pensaba que era un duff-jin, descerebrado, además de tonto, ciego, los duff -jin eran humanoides de pelo afro y tez amarillenta, su aspecto era totalmente distinto del de un saiyajin. Cuando una esfera saiyajin aterrizaba en un planeta su destino estaba sellado, tanto como el de su tripulante, si llevaba a cabo con éxito la purga, sería aceptado como uno más en la sociedad. Si había fallado, los propios integrantes de la misión de recuperación, lo eliminarían como el error que era, generalmente el encargado de ejecutar la sentencia era el familiar más próximo. Aun después de la muerte de la escoria el honor de la familia quedaba destrozado.

Bardock sacudió la cabeza espantando los malos presagios, pese a ser un guerrero de probada valía y experiencia, el tercera clase sabía que ya había recorrido la mitad del camino del deshonor. La mancha en la honra de su familia tenía el origen en sus dos hijos.

* * *

><p>Raditz y Kakarotto.<p>

El mayor no era todo lo fuerte que cabía esperar, no porque no tuviera potencial, él era su padre y su madre, Karrotte, fue una de las mejores guerreras de la tercera clase. Y el mocoso nació con un nivel de pelea aceptable, no como el otro. . .

Raditz era arrojado, inconsciente, altanero y pensaba más en el sexo de lo que un buen saiyajin debería de pensar.

Físicamente era idéntico a su madre, alto, con la misma cabellera larga y salvaje, de ella heredó los mismos rasgos faciales, aunque más afilados; de su progenitor la piel olivácea. Lástima que no heredara su capacidad de superación.

Con los años, purga tras purga, había demostrado que era un buen guerrero, aunque fallaba estrepitosamente a la hora de entrenar, debió de heredarlo de su tío Turles, le faltaba la obsesión por el entrenamiento de la vieja guardia.

Kakarotto era su hijo menor, no pasaba día sin maldecir el día en que su madre murió, el humillante día de la victoria. Por mucho que se estrujaba los sesos no podía entender como de dos guerreros fuertes había nacido una criatura tan débil, para colmo de males el mocoso, era irónicamente una copia casi perfecta de su progenitor, aunque con el color de piel de su madre. . . y sus pulmones, lloraba como un condenado cuando fue a conocerlo a la sala nido.

Si su compañera no le hubiera exigido esa oportunidad, él mismo habría liquidado al pequeño llorón.

"Mujeres siempre tan sentimentales"

* * *

><p><em>Karrotte tenía un fuerte instinto se empeño en gestar ella misma ambos embarazos y en entrenar a sus crías. <em>

_Aquel día en la sala nido cuando lo vio levantar la mano y comenzar a acumular kí, dispuesto a eliminar al neo nato lo golpeó derribándolo, él se levantó y la inmovilizó por las muñecas._

"_Es lo mejor, alguien tan débil solo traerá deshonor a la familia"_

_Ella se encaró acercándose hasta que sus alientos chocaron, en sus ojos negros ardía la furia._

"_Es débil pero será fuerte, tanto o más que tú, yo me encargaré de ello"._

_Conocía a su mujer sabía que podía vencerla como también que si mataba al mocoso, ella lo odiará eternamente y no podría volver dormir ni a tener un instante de paz, Karrotte se encargaría de ello. Podría fallar pero lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente._

"_No esperes que lleve mi nombre" le dijo antes de marcharse de la habitación._

"_Te guste o no lleva nuestra sangre en sus venas, pero descuida no le pondría un nombre tan feo a mi hijo"._

_Ella removió cielo y tierra para enviarlo a un planeta con habitantes aun más débiles y con numerosas lunas llena,; todo para facilitar el éxito de su purga, el fracaso significaría la muerte y Karrotte no estaba dispuesta a fracasar._

La cuenta atrás para reencontrarse con Kakarotto había comenzado.

* * *

><p>En Vegeta-sei, la solitaria figura del Rey Vegeta envuelta en la penumbra, sentado en el trono recibía los desalentadores informes.<p>

Se levantó irguió su musculoso cuerpo, tensó y destensó repetidamente los entumecidos músculos y comenzó a pasear inquieto, como un león enjaulado.

Le mataba esa impotencia hoy mismo entrenaría.

Conocía bien a su heredero, el maldito mocoso debía de estar ya destruyendo el planeta aun antes de completar los resultados, era joven, impetuoso, orgulloso como solo el único heredero de la raza guerrera podía serlo. . Y con un serio problema de disciplina.

Se sabía imprescindible era el hijo más fuerte de Vegeta-sei, para orgullo de su padre más que él Rey mismo a sus años, y todo el mundo (incluso su progenitor) pensaba que el ascendería al Legendario. . .

Pero eso todavía no le había ocurrido y la rabia le devoraba las entrañas al orgulloso muchacho y culpaba a su padre por ello.

Se dedicaba a desafiar al Rey en privado con privados actos de rebeldía, era consciente de que no se puede desafiar a la institución a la que se pertenece y a la que sabía que algún día iba a gobernar.

Como padre le satisfacía el carácter indómito de su hijo, como Rey rozaba el estorbo… Si su Reina le hubiera dado otro hijo las cosas serían distintas. El rebelde delfín acataría las órdenes del Rey para evitar ser desbancado por su rival.

La idea se le había pasado por la cabeza en más de una ocasión, era arriesgado, pero no podía abandonar el planeta para hacer cumplir escrupulosamente sus órdenes, el imperio era todavía vulnerable.

Pero podía enviar un representante personal. Sonrió imaginando la cara de su primogénito al verlo.

Ya no había nada que pensar, tomó la decisión. Finalmente el mocoso tendría alguna utilidad.

Vegeta cumpliría sus ordenes, quisiera o no.

* * *

><p>Tarble era un accidente, fruto de sus escarceos con una de sus cortesanas favoritas, una anormalmente bella saiyajin de tercera clase.<p>

Escarceos que dieron como resultado a un engendró débil, una vergüenza, no por el hecho de una cría nacida fuera de la pareja real, sino por la aberrante diferencia de clases entre sus progenitores.

Para colmo, resultó un muchacho excesivamente suave para los estándares saiyan.

* * *

><p><em>El soberano presto a enmendar el error, alzó la mano y comenzó a acumular ki. En su cara se dibujaba la clásica sonrisa torcida, ella se preguntó si su hijo de haber vivido la habría heredado.<em>

_La esfera de luz crecía veloz, "Por lo menos no va a escatimar energía". La mujer no se movió, aparte de considerarse traición, era inútil defenderse del Rey, su desventaja era abismal. _

__ No es tuyo_ en el último minuto habló a la desesperada, tenía que intentar algo_ ¿Piensas que has sido el único que me ha fornicado?_

__Doblemente traidora, por preñarte y por mentirme _ contestó socarrón._

__Mi lealtad a la Corona esta fuera de dudas_ pausó trazando un plan_ pero antes de que la Corona me **eligiera **yo ya había tenido una vida _ remarcó las palabras._

_El Rey se quedo dubitativo, la esfera de ki dejó de crecer, la tercera clase alentada por el silencio prosiguió._

__ Si lo fuera la cifra de tu rastreador sería mucho mayor. ¿No crees? _ la mujer no cejaba en su empeño._

__Pruébamelo_ con una sola palabra vio en sus ojos la semilla de la duda germinar. _

__Mira a tu heredero, tu sangre es fuerte en él su poder es abrumador y ahora mira tú rastreador_ dijo señalándose el abdomen levemente abultado_ Mi sangre baja nunca podría imponerse a la tuya, nunca podrías tener descendencia tan débil._

_La carcajada perversa del soberano rebotó en la estancia, la tercera clase lo miraba desconcertada, expectante con el semblante serio. _

_Él sabía que era suyo, pero el plan de la hembra era impecable, lo había atrapado. Si la mataba, si mandaba eliminar a la aberración, reconocía públicamente su error, dando crédito a los rumores de las Élites, había preñado a una tercera clase deshonrando el nombre de la Casa Real._

_Tampoco podía ni quería mantener a la traidora en Vegeta-sei la única salida para salvaguardar el orgullo era desterrarla hasta el nacimiento del mocoso e ignorarlo, ya habría tiempo de ajustar cuentas cuando los bisbiseos cesaran. . ._

_La arpía no se saldría con la suya._

__Quedas desterrada por tu infamia hembra estúpida, hoy mismo saldrás de Vegeta-sei – sin más palabras volteó y abandonó la estancia tenía asuntos más importantes que resolver._

_Ya a solas cayó de rodillas al suelo presa de la tensión, había evitado la muerte. . . por el momento. El destierro antes habría sido una deshonra, pero en esas circunstancias constituía una bendición._

* * *

><p>Jamás fue reconocido, el muchacho fue ignorado y despreciado sistemáticamente por padre, patria y hermano. Tarble creció en la distancia pese a ello los rumores no le eran ajenos y se mostró deseoso de ganarse un poco de aprobación.<p>

Los pasos apresurados resonaban en las losas de mármol rojo aproximándose al salón del trono. Las puertas se abrieron, los gonces gimieron levemente. Y una pequeña figura puntiaguda se recorto a contraluz. Se detuvo levemente apenas una fracción de segundo, nervioso, era la primera vez que su Padre, su Rey le llamaba a su presencia.

Se dio ánimos y reemprendió su camino, pausado tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. Unos 10 metros antes de llegar al Trono, hincó su rodilla en el suelo y se llevó el puño derecho al corazón. La cabeza gacha, los ojos clavados en el suelo, el sudor concentrándose en sus manos humedeciendo sus palmas desnudas, el uniforme azul, los guantes y la armadura blancos, eran de la realeza.

Él vestía con armadura y uniforme negros.

La gran figura del soberano se alzó contrastando con la casi infantil que estaba postrada en el suelo.

_Tarble, hijo de Lledó, te he mandado llamar una misión te espera_ la voz casi pronunció el casi olvidado nombre de su amante muerta _ Ya he perdido la cuenta de planetas que ha purgado el Príncipe sin resultado alguno _ su voz bajó octavos habría helado el infierno_ me temo que tu hermano está siendo demasiado estricto con sus criterios ve a la Chikyuu e infórmame desde allí.

El Rey pronunciaba sus palabras elegidas cuidadosamente para asegurarse la fidelidad total del mocoso, era de vital importancia que siguiera sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Sabía que Vegeta las pondría a prueba. No cabía margen para el error.

_Mírame. _ le instó _Tú serás mis ojos y mis oídos. Me representarás ante él _la grave voz de su progenitor lo saco de su ensoñación_ No me falles.

Al púber casi se le escapó una sonrisa de su atemorizado rostro, admiraba a su padre y a su hermano con todo su ser y se le estaba brindando la oportunidad de hacer algo por su Rey junto a su hermano.

El muchacho alzó la cabeza con un deje de orgullo dejando atrás su inseguridad topándose con la fija mirada del Rey.

_Eso nunca mi Rey_ contestó casi atragantándose con la emoción.

_Infórmame cada día por el canal privado de este rastreador_ continuó el soberano lanzándole un rastreador_ nadie podrá oírnos.

_A sus órdenes mi Rey_ se despidió el joven dirigiéndose a los hangares a por una nave unipersonal. Feliz de poder demostrar por fin que es útil, de quizás ganarse algo de aprobación por parte de su padre y hermano. Feliz ante la posibilidad de atreverse a soñar el llegar a ser llamado hijo y hermano.

Solo tenía que informar a su Rey y ayudar a su Príncipe a completar la misión.

Iba a dejarse la piel en ello.

* * *

><p>Estaba a punto de embarcarse en su esfera cuando un reptil parecido a un pterodáctilo se dirigió presuroso hacia él.<p>

_ ¡No puede despegar!

Tarble frunció el ceño, ¿Habría el Rey reconsiderado su decisión? El temor a perder la recién ganada confianza le calaba los huesos se esforzó en no mostrarlo abiertamente. Era un saiyajin, deseó tener las agallas de su madre esa mujer no se amedrentaba ante nada. Paralizado al lado de la nave esperó a que el esclavo le alcanzara.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó casi temeroso.

_El Rey ha ordenado que use desde este momento su nuevo uniforme_ dijo extendiéndole un paquete.

Tarble aliviado tomó el bulto y rasgó el envoltorio. El hombre pterodáctilo lo contemplaba intrigado, el joven guerrero parecía presenciar una epifanía. Dentro una armadura blanca con el escudo de la casa real acompañada por el spandex azur y los guantes blancos. Desconcertado el joven parpadeó. ¿Era aquello una confusión?

_ Su majestad ordena que lo lleve en la misión.

Tarble sonrió todavía incrédulo. Se alistó para cambiar de uniforme y afrontar su misión con la confianza aumentada.

* * *

><p>La devastación se olía en el aire, la superficie rocosa y fría de aquel planeta daba silencioso testimonio de lo ocurrido, unos pocos supervivientes se habían refugiado en el subsuelo ocultos como ratas, en un complejo de grutas donde se hallaron los primeros indicios de la cultura, otrora floreciente de su planeta.<p>

Irónicamente las cuevas que vieron nacer su cultura serían la tumba de su pueblo.

El rey Moe de Moe-sei levantó a sus ejércitos demasiado tarde. Aunque de haberlo hecho antes los resultados no serían muy distintos.

Unos bárbaros poderosos como dioses de la destrucción salieron flotando. Pero de entre ellos uno se adelantó dejando rezagados a los demás, parecían esperar órdenes.

El no atendía a instancias superiores. Barrió los cuatro puntos cardinales dejando a su paso solo tierra yerma y quemada. Devastación, ríos de muerte.

Parecía disfrutar de una forma obscena de la violenta masacre.

Era el de menor tamaño, parecía un adolescente entre colosos, aparentemente el más débil, empíricamente el más poderoso, el más sanguinario. Una llamarada oscura casi en forma de corona, parecida a la de un demonio, el pico de viuda bajaba por su amplia frente hasta unas pobladas cejas que enmarcaban unos ojos, negros pozos sin fondo, implacables, inescrutables. La fina nariz herencia de la línea paterna y la sonrisa altanera, retorcida. Dicen que el rostro es el espejo del alma, su rostro afilado reflejaba una personalidad hiriente, un alma oscura y cínica.

Su cuerpo duro y compacto como el granito estaba cubierto de músculos cincelados por años de entrenamientos espartanos. La inflexible rutina de un guerrero labrando su cuerpo y su espíritu purga tras purga, batalla tras batalla, todo dirigido a aumentar su poder hasta la locura.

Pulverizaba las ciudades por diversión, perseguía entre risas siniestras a los miserables que terminaban desintegrados por sus rayos de kí, él jamás se mancharía sus guantes con la baja sangre de los insectos a los que daba caza. La sola idea le repugnaba.

Era un asesino, un predador y esos infelices sus presas. En lo que a él respectaba deberían de sentirse honrados por la suerte de morir bajo su mano, pensaba mientras se relamía ante la sangre derramada.

Apenas en unas horas la mayor parte del planeta ya había caído, unos pocos cientos de refugiados restasdos de los caídos se hacinaban en cuevas como ratas burlando a la muerte por poco tiempo. El viento hacía ondear la capa símbolo de la realeza, gruñó enfadado pensando en que tendría que bajar a eliminarlos, detestaba la idea de manchar su impoluto uniforme. Para esas tareas estaban los de la tercera clase. Se llevó la mano al rastreador, la bajó de inmediato.

En el horizonte despuntaba el resto de su escuadrón, unos minutos más tarde se le unían sus caras mostraban frustración por haberse perdido la mayor parte de la diversión.

_Veo que su Alteza ha cumplido con las órdenes del Rey_ habló el más alto acariciándose su bigote en forma de herradura_ con adelanto. . .

_No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy_ le contestó con un deje burlón_ Eso fue lo que me enseñó mi padre, el Rey. Solo sigo sus instrucciones.

_El Rey dejó claro que no se completaría la purga hasta tener los resultados_ habló el de la cicatriz.

_ La purga no ha concluido_ si el imbécil tercera clase pensaba que podría siquiera atraparlo estaba muy equivocado, él era un estratega no un descerebrado de sangre baja_ en las cuevas de esa cordillera se han escondido unos cientos, suficientes._ sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto de su subordinado_ ¿Cuáles han sido los resultados y las órdenes del Rey?

El reto del escuadrón verificó los informes con sus rastreadores, en efecto unas trescientas almas se habían refugiado en el subsuelo. Las órdenes del soberano habían sido respetadas.

_Seguir con el protocolo establecido de purga_ dijo serio repitiendo las palabras del monarca.

_Eso es lo que estaba haciendo antes de que interrumpierais, cumplir las órdenes de mi padre.

_Podéis ocuparos de esos gusanos ya estoy cansado de perder el tiempo_ se volteó dirigiéndose a la nave mientras los soldados se aprestaron a formar bolas de ki para bombardear desde el aire_ desde dentro_ puntualizó girando la cabeza_ bajad a las cuevas y eliminad ese nido de insectos. No queremos que se escape ninguno. Las órdenes reales deben de cumplirse escrupulosametne. ¿No es así?

El Príncipe Vegeta sonrío malicioso regodeándose con los murmullos de disgusto que el viento arrastraba.

Él era de la realeza, el heredero y pronto sería el legendario. Pesará a quien le pesará, le era indiferente lo que pensará el Rey, aunque públicamente jamás desafiaría a la Corona. . . salvo para tomarla.

* * *

><p>"Mierda" maldigo mi suerte, "Tan cerca y me atrapan".<p>

Casi dolorosa la luz acuchilla mis pupilas dilatadas por la oscuridad, busco un punto de referencia, los azulejos del suelo me son familiares. "¡Estoy en el baño de mi capsula!" no puedo evitarlo una carcajada nerviosa se me atraganta. "Todo este tiempo angustiada pensando que iban a ahogarme y resulta que estaba encerrada en el cuarto de baño de mi capsula".

_ ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí Riley?_ una voz femenina exige molesta una información.

_ He encontrado una superviviente, aquí está –la voz masculina del soldado suena triunfal. Superviviente, la mención de esa palabra trae a mi cabeza, la imagen de Puar o lo que quiera en que se haya transformado esta vez hace que se me erice la piel trato de aparentar calma, me necesitan.

Alzo la vista lentamente acostumbrándome a la claridad, se recortan dos figuras, una es, creo la del soldado y a su lado otra sorprendentemente menuda, se aproxima a zancadas y me arranca la cinta adhesiva de cuajo.

_ ¡Auuuuu! ¡Mis amigos son los campeones del Torneo Mundial de las Artes Marciales, vendrán y me salvarán! – escupo dolorida por el tirón_ ¡Son Goku os pateará el trasero Patrulla Roja!

Voltea ignorándome y se dirige enfadada al soldado.

_ ¿No se te ha ocurrido otra idea mejor que dejarla inconsciente atada y metida dentro de la bañera?_ él baja la mirada _ Da igual ha conseguido soltarse ella sola.

_ ¡Trató de escapar, iba a abrir la ventana y fuera. . .!

_NO, pueden entrar si no se les invita Riley.

Avergonzado por su error intenta desviar la conversación.

_ No te lo vas a creer. ¡Es la chica del radar. . .!

_ ¿Cuando vas a dejar de creer en cuentos?_ bufa cansada llevándose la mano a la frente _ Si existieran esas bolas mágicas yo lo sabría. ¿No crees?_ termina autosuficiente apoyando la mano en la cintura encarándolo _ Soy la Cazadora.

_ ¡No son cuentos las bolas de dragón son reales!_ Mi vida depende de que la niñata y el soldado crean en las bolas de dragón, harta de su conversación estallo.

Los dos se giran, me miran, el esperanzado ella escéptica. Mis opciones de ser útil y de seguir viva disminuyen.

_La prioridad es encontrar a Baba_ continua_ y todavía no tenemos un lugar exacto.

_ ¿Para qué quieres encontrar a Uranai Baba?_ la interrumpo, voltea de repente, ahora realmente me ve_ ¿Tengo tu atención?

_Yo no he dicho cual es su nombre_ mirándome fijamente_ ¿De que la conoces?

_Es una vieja amiga_ la miro a los ojos levantando la barbilla_ Explícame que ha pasado_ le exijo sabiendo que tengo el control.

En el salón de la cápsula las ventanas filtran la luz anaranjada del amanecer. Sentados frente a unas tazas de humeante café nos miramos explorándonos mutuamente.

Cada vez tengo más dudas sobre su pertenencia a la Red Ribbon, ella la adolescente rubia es demasiado joven para eso (no debe de llegar a los 17 años), no es fea, aunque viste con pésimo gusto, un top blanco con una chaqueta de cuero rematada con tachuelas y pantalones negros, no viste como una militar. "¿Quién se cree que es un ángel del infierno?"

Ella es la que da las órdenes, dudo mucho que en este momento estén en la milicia pero él, él sí que tiene edad y aspecto de haber pertenecido en algún momento.

Y él, bueno, hace justa memoria a su hermanito Blue… el mismo aire marcial, calculo que no tendrá más de 23 años, alto, rubio, ojos azules, musculado, no como Yamcha o Goku pero mucho más que la media de los soldados. Espero que no se le parezca en todo…Tras mi encontronazo con Blue llegue a la conclusión de que "las chicas no eran de su gusto. . ."

_Siéntate, será mejor_ la chica se traga café como si fuera agua, con los ojos cerrados se frota las sienes, parece pensar la manera de darme una mala noticia.

_Esta mañana iba a casarme, descubrí a mi novio con otra, lo planté, estaba celebrándolo, aparece su mascota psicópata, intenta matarme, me captura tu amigo, y me despierto atada y amordazada en mi bañera._ suelto con ironía_ ¿Dime, que podría ir a peor?

_ Antes has mencionado a la Patrulla Roja. _ Me mira con superioridad y se reclina_¿Qué sabes de ellos?

_ ¿Estas en sus filas?_ suelta una risita disfrazada de soplido_ ¿O eres una desertora?

_NO estoy en sus filas y no soy una desertora.

_ ¿Y el hermanito de Blue tampoco?

_ Explícale que haces con ese uniforme_ el soldado asiente.

_ No soy hermano del General Blue. Soy su sobrino mi padre era su hermano mayor.

_ Eso explica tu atractivo_ se sonroja y se ríe visiblemente nervioso, es una risa varonil, no a lo `Chicho terremoto´. "No se ríe como él. Gracias Kami". La adolescente me fulmina con la mirada_ E es herencia de familia ¿No?_ me retuerzo un mechón azul mirando hacia otro lado la ofendida le hace un gesto ordenándolo continuar.

_ Él no era mala persona, solo, en fin, era ambicioso y manipulable._ ante la seria mirada de la rubia el `soldado´ prosigue _ Mi padre me hizo prometer antes de morir que lo haría entrar en razón, que volvería a casa, por eso me aliste. Al principio se alegró al verme, pensaba que iba a unirme a la causa._ pausó su relato_ Cuando traté de convencerlo me miró y dijo que era penoso que su única familia le traicionara. Mandó arrestarme y allí permanecí hasta que Tao Pai Pai lo mató. Ya no había nadie esperándome fuera y nada mejor que hacer salvo esperar a que Tao Pai Pai volviera, hasta ese momento, fingí colaborar, ser un adepto, para poder entrenarme y ser capaz de matarlo.

_ Ve al grano_ le espetó impaciente la adolescente.

_ Allí descubrí lo de las bolas de dragón, del radar y de ti_ me miró con seriedad, fijamente. "Kami, sí que es apuesto" no pude evitar ruborizarme.

_Tras la caída ya estaba demasiado metido, quedé atrapado. Estaba preparando la fuga cuando empezaron los rumores. El doctor Maki Gero juró vengarse parecía haber enloquecido, se obsesionó con el mundo del ocultismo.

Los remanentes comenzaron a inquietarse y los planes de fuga iban viento en popa, estaba a punto cuando. . .

_Acelera, no tenemos todo el día_ habló la rubia, ejemplo de empatía.

_Si ni el Ejército Rojo ni Piccolo Daimao pudieron con Son Goku ¿Qué podría?_ pregunté deseosa de llegar a algún lado cuanto antes. Había crecido rodeada por los guerreros más fuertes que dio la tierra en años, los había visto luchar superarse y derrotar lo inexpugnable. Ardía de curiosidad intrigada sobre que ser podría ser peor que Daimao y la Red Ribbon.

_Volvió con planes dementes, afirmaba poseer el arma definitiva para derrotar a Son Goku y dominar la Tierra._ pausó su discurso_ Y tenía pruebas irrefutables. Según la leyenda, bajo tierra en una cripta se encontraba el Maestro, un Nosferatu muy poderoso, un vampiro de quinta sangre, atrapado por un sello. Gero pretendía liberarlo... Pero para eso necesitaba sangre, mucha sangre.

_ ¿Humana?_ palidezco en aquella época desparecieron sin motivo aparente muchas personas, fueron dadas por muertas, pero sus cuerpos no aparecieron.

Cabecea como toda respuesta.

Relampaguea en mi cabeza la imagen del Puar demoniaco.

"¡No te estaba siendo infiel estaba alimentándose!"

_ Kamí no. _ susurró llevándome la mano a la boca. La mancha no era de carmín era de sangre_ ¡Yamcha! ¡Mi familia!

_ Cuando traté de evitarlo ya era demasiado tarde solo pude huir y salvar el pellejo, no morí fue porque él amanecer llegó antes que El Maestro.

La mirada del sobrino de Blue es sombría.

_Las ciudades fueron cayendo como un dominó, los demás clanes vampíricos se unieron alentados por el Maestro.

_ ¡No puede ser, no puede ser!_ sacudo la cabeza negando_ ¡Me estas engañando, es imposible, la prensa, los medios, habría salido a la luz!_ me levanto subiendo cada vez más el tono de voz_ ¡Se habría desencadenado una guerra, tenemos tecnología, habríamos luchado! _ caigo derrumbada incrédula, indignada_ ¡Ganado!

_No necesariamente_ una muchacha rubia con incipientes raíces oscuras aparece con una bandeja cargada de café y dulces, una grotesca imitación de mi madre_ Usaron conjuros de olvido, son muy poderosos, borran el lapso de tiempo elegido, no dejan ni rastro, ni un recuerdo. ¿Sabes? Es muy complicado hacerlos. . ._ su voz es infantil y violentamente franca.

_ Cada ciudad cayó con el estupor de la primera vez_ prosigue como un autómata el desertor.

_ Gracias por el café Anyanka_ la adolescente rubia la despide la muchacha no se da por enterada y se sienta entre los dos, justo frente a mí. La adolescente la mira molesta.

_ De nada Buffy_ se inclina hacía mi_ ¡Hola soy Anyanka, ex demonio vengador! Es una pena lo de tu novio si te hubiera encontrado antes te habría ayudado_ extiende su mano hacia a mí, la ignoro consternada, perdida en mis pensamientos buscando una solución, un sentido a todo esto.

_Siempre han existido los vampiros, ocultos en las sombras, esperando la ocasión de dominar el mundo, de reducirnos a ganado_ continúa Riley.

_ ¿Y la gente?_ tiemblo pensando en mi familia. Me levanto violentamente_ ¡Me voy a casa, voy a por mi familia!

_ Tu familia, tus amigos, tu mundo, están muertos, o sirven de comida a los no muertos _ la peli teñida infantiloide continua_ lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte aquí.

_ ¡No!_ le grito sollozando_ ¡Goku y mis amigos les protegerán, ellos son fuertes, los más fuertes del mundo!

_Son solo humanos, el más débil de los vampiros es mucho más fuerte que cualquier humano. _ la adolescente me retiente con un agarre férreo_ Imagina un ejército encabezado por el más fuerte y viejo de los vampiros.

_ ¿¡Quien eres tú para juzgar su fuerza!_ le espeto histérica_ Yo he crecido rodeada de guerreros los he visto pelear, superarse, vencer a enemigos mucho más fuertes, hasta al mismísimo Rey de dos demonios Piccolo Daimao._ los decibelios crecen exponencialmente_ Los he visto volver de entre los muertos._ bajo la voz gradualmente_ Tú no sabes nada_ le siseo_ no eres nadie.

_Yo soy la Cazadora

_ ¿Y que cazas gatos neuróticos?

_ En cada generación, una mujer tiene el poder de luchar, de defenderse. Soy más fuerte que los vampiros, puedo matarlos de uno en uno o en grupos pequeños, pero contra un ejército, no tengo nada que hacer.

_ ¡PUES ENHORABUENA HAS HECHO UN EXCELENTE TRABAJO! ¡EL MUNDO SE HA IDO A LA MIERDA CAZADORA! ¡Y TU NO HAS HECHO NADA PARA EVITARLO!

La adolescente me aprieta el brazo un poco más y chilló de dolor, aparta la mano asustada como si mi piel ardiera dejando atrás un violento moratón.

_Ella, fue elegida cuando el Maestro y su ejército ya campaban a sus anchas_ Riley sale a su defensa.

_ No nací Cazadora ni elegí serlo. Fui la elegida, tuve que entrenar muy duro. _ pausa y traga duro_No todo está perdido hay una esperanza, Uranai Baba tiene un arma capaz de matar al Maestro y a su ejército. Y con las bolas mágicas podemos resucitar a los muertos.

_ Buen plan_ pauso todavía incrédula_ Pero antes quiero pruebas, no esperes que me trague esa patraña de los vampiros _ le exijo_ quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

_ Prepara el transporte._la rubia apura su último café_En cuanto lo tengas salimos y tendrás tus pruebas.

_Uranai Baba vive cerca de aquí, dame una hora y tendrás listo el transporte más rápido que hayas visto_ bajo la cabeza y miro al suelo brevemente, la alzo y continuo_ Si no me engañas, en un día puedes tener tu arma definitiva. Pero cuando todo esto acabe. Tú y tu súper fuerza vais a ayudarme a resucitar a los míos. ¿Trato hecho?

_Hecho.

* * *

><p>Dos horas más tarde el vehículo estaba listo y en camino a la mansión de Baba. Iban a toda velocidad cortando el viento en cuestión de minutos llegarían, de pronto el aero-coche comenzó a perder velocidad de una forma alarmante hasta detenerse.<p>

_ ¿Y ahora qué pasa?_ preguntó la rubia_ ¿No sabes ni montar un motor?

_Escucha ¡OH gran cazadora de gatos!_ me mira molesta y disfruto de ello _ El motor está perfectamente montado solo que al cambiarlo a otro vehículo más grande y pesado necesita más combustible para mantener la velocidad máxima._ "¿Cómo se atreve esa renacuaja a poner en duda mi eficiencia? Soy la mujer más inteligente de todo el planeta" _ Nos hemos quedado sin.

_Bajad y encapsuladlo, tendremos que caminar un rato hasta encontrar una gasolinera.

* * *

><p>Llevarían un buen trecho caminando, Riley silencioso encabezaba la marcha, Buffy maldiciendo sus cortas piernas iba a la zaga en franca desventaja ante los largos pasos del militar, en la cola Bulma agradecía mentalmente el haber encontrado algo de ropa más cómoda dentro de la casa cápsula y soportaba el parloteo incesante de la ex demonio. La peli azul tratando de congraciarse con alguien del grupo que le pudiera reportar alguna información adicional, la rubia estaba excluida era una maldita tumba, lo intentó con el apuesto joven, fue un fracaso, inexplicablemente seguía a la niñata como un perro faldero. Solo quedaba Anyanka, los dos anteriores hacían una piña y ella quedaba fuera, era el elemento más débil y del que era más posible sacar información útil. Seguía negándose a creer lo del Apocalipsis.<p>

La demonio sonrió extasiada cuando ella le regaló los carísimos e incómodos stilettos que llevaba puestos en su boda y desde ese momento no había parado de charlotear como un loro.

Estaba aburrida de la perorata las orejas casi le sangraban, no había dicho nada de interés, salvo datos del supuesto Apocalipsis que no le parecían concluyentes. Sin duda estaba tarada. Y la confirmación de que el guapo soldado era definitivamente la pareja/perrillo de la descortés y escuálida cazadora.

_ Sigo sin creérmelo_ repetí por enésima vez solo para parar de escucharla.

_ ¿Crees en un Dragón mágico que sale de unas bolas de billar mágicas para concederte tus deseos y no en algo tan real como los vampiros?

_ ¡NO son bolas de billar!¡Te lo he explicado unas 10 veces!_ le contesté exasperada estaba perdiendo la paciencia y la cordura a pasos agigantados, retomé mis estribos sujetándome _ El único vampiro al que conocí practicaba Kick Boxing a plena luz, no chupaba sangre y era azul.

_ ¡UAUU me encantaría conocerlo!_ sonaba fascinada ante la perspectiva del encuentro.

_Dentro de poco quizás puedas, trabaja para Uranai Baba junto con el hombre invisible y la momia…

_Detesto perder el tiempo_ protestó Riley cansado de la cháchara de las dos mujeres.

_Aguanta, el pueblo que divisamos desde el aire no puede estar muy lejos_ bufó la rubia.

De repente, Anya se puso a saltar y a gritar como una niña histérica, todos se voltearon.

_¡Allí!_ dijo la ex demonio señalando eufórica un conjunto de casas a un kilómetro de distancia, escondido entre la frondosa vegetación de un valle _ ¡Allí se ve un pueblecito, podremos conseguir combustible!

_Se agradece que aun conserves tu vista de demonio Anya _ respondió la rubia_ sabía que hacía bien en no matarte_ bromeó Buffy.

Anyanka sonrió orgullosa para ella eso era casi un elogio.

El pueblo parecía morado solo por fantasmas, avanzaron un poco más hasta el último grupo de casas junto a una gasolinera.

Empezaron a ver cadáveres disgregados por el suelo, tirados como muñecos de trapo por un niño caprichoso.

Oyeron el llanto de un niño, estaba agachado junto a una mujer muerta, posiblemente su madre, estaban bajo la sombra de una casa protegiéndose del intenso sol de medio día.

El muchacho de unos 12 años levantó la cabeza al ver a la pequeña comitiva pasar. Se detuvieron al verlo.

_ ¡Ayúdenme, han matado a mi madre!_ les gritó lastimero.

La peli azul se dirigió decidida hacia allí dispuesta a brindarle consuelo.

_ Yo de ti no iría _Buffy la sujetó del brazo_ déjame probar a mi_ para sorpresa de la peli azul, trató de poner una cara amable y una voz dulce, se agachó a pocos metros del pequeño sin adentrarse en la sombra_ ¡Ven pequeño no tengas miedo, yo te ayudaré!_ el niño la miraba reticente, "Haces bien" pensó la peli azul "es una bruja".

Las llamadas `amorosas´ de la rubia solo obtuvieron más llantos desesperados del niño, ni un movimiento.

_Si no vienes con nosotros nos iremos y te dejaremos aquí_ advirtió la rubia cansada de la pantomima.

_Eres un monstruo insensible_ estalló la peli azul dirigiéndose hacia el niño_ ¿No ves que acaba de perder a su madre?

Riley trató de detenerla pero Buffy negó con la cabeza.

_Déjala intentarlo, tiene que comprobarlo ella misma.

En cuanto penetró en la sombra se acercó hablándole con verdadero cariño.

_ No le hagas caso es una desagradable maleducada. Yo cuidaré de ti.

El niño levanto sus ojos y en una fracción de segundo se transmutó, los horribles ojos amarillos acompañados de los colmillos aparecieron y con ellos la sed de sangre. Veloz se le echó encima y estaba a punto de morderla cuando la Cazadora lo placó lanzándolo contra la pared de la casa, sujetándolo por el cuello.

_ ¡Suéltameeeee ASESINAAA!_ berreaba la mini alimaña.

_Cuando los mayores hablan, los niños callan_ le respondió con su aguda voz_ ¿O es que tu madre no te enseño buenos modales?_ pura ironía_ Deberías de ser más lista, las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, este_ señalo al monstruito que pataleaba forcejeando_ es un VAM – PI- RO, no un pobre niño _ señaló a la mujer inerte_ y esta no es su madre es su última presa. Aprende a distinguirlos si no quieres acabar como ella.

Dicho esto sacó una estaca y empaló al cuerpo que se retorcía en sus manos. Se desintegró volviéndose cenizas. Si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos no me lo habría creído, la demostración era irrefutable. La única salida era llevarla ante Baba y esperar a que ella cumpliera su parte del trato.

En silencio remprendimos la marcha hacia la mansión de la bruja.

Cumplidos todos los trámites entramos en el tatami de combate y allí esperamos su aparición. Buffy estaba tensa, daba la impresión de esperar un milagro.

Y de repente apareció levitando en el aire, casi mimetizándose con el entorno, se encontraba una pequeña figura sumamente familiar, observa quieta sentada sobre una bola de cristal. _La hermosa Uranai Baba_ como reza la canción, es una anciana tan vieja como el mismo tiempo, que parece haberla consumido por partes. El momento en el que paro de envejecer y el motivo, son un completo misterio, todavía se jacta de su belleza en sus canciones, es el espejo el que le devuelve una visión equivocada de la realidad.

Su cuerpo menudo, casi infantil, vestido de negro, coronado por el enorme y picudo sombrero de su profesión, bajo él un pelo lacio y morado enmarca los ojos, enormes, saltones, traen a la memoria la imagen de un buho.

La tez apergaminada surcada por numerosas arrugas, contrasta con sus mejillas regordetas de antigua niña golosa que cuelgan hoy levemente hacia el suelo.

_Bulma Briefs, me alegro de verte_ habló la bruja_ ¿Quiénes son tus invitados?

_Uranai Baba necesitamos. .

_Dame la Guadaña_ interrumpió bruscamente Buffy.

_Es demasiado cara no puedes pagarla_ la anciana en miniatura la miró airada – Y aunque pudieras, no podrías usarla.

_ No necesito pagar por lo que me pertenece, Guardiana_ Baba la miró sorprendida_ Soy la cazadora_ la rubia habló con una seriedad atronadora no había rastro de broma ni de ironía en ella.

_ ¿Eres la pobre chica del callejón?_ interrogó aun sorprendida.

_Esta vez fue en un bosque no en un callejón_ respondió.

_ ¡Cada vez las eligen más jóvenes!_ exclamó _ ¿Es que eras la última potencial o que caperucita? ¿Quién es tu vigilante y donde está?

_ Dulce y honorable abuelita_ respondió con sorna_ mí vigilante era Giles también conocido como "el destripador". Y está muerto.

La anciana asintió.

_ Acompáñame, esta conversación es privada_ jamás había visto a Baba tan seria ni tan desinteresada_ voy a comprobar si eres quien dices ser, si lo eres, la Guadaña te pertenece. Si no, servirás de entretenimiento a mis guerreros y me darás espectáculo.

Dos horas después se abrieron las puertas, Buffy salió blanca y sudorosa cargando con una extraña y pesada hacha. A su lado Uranai Baba parecía pensativa.

_ Cumplo con mi parte del trato_ el articular palabra parecía consumir sus energías_ Volvemos a la Capsule. Corp.

La peli azul se puso manos a la obra volviendo a rellenar de combustible su nave ultimando los preparativos.

Mirando al futuro con preocupación.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Originalmente estaba pensado en dos capítulos cortos, pero opté por refundirlos en uno solo, algo más extenso de lo habitual.

Los personajes que no pertenecen a Dragon Ball, provienen de una de mis series favoritas. Buffy Cazavampiros. Creo que habiendo aparecido tantos demonios, brujas/os , y algún vampiro invitado, Drácula y el sirviente de Uranai Baba, sin olvidarnos de la Red Ribbon, no desentonarán excesivamente una cazadora, un militar renegado y una ex demonio vengadora.

Respecto al carácter de Buffy Summers, no es el del principio de la serie, hay que avanzar a las tres últimas temporadas, donde el personaje es más maduro, más oscuro, mención al episodio "Make a wish" donde aparece un universo alternativo en el que los vampiros y de más "animalillos malignos" dominan el mundo.

Lledó: El lledoner (Celtis australis) es un árbol de la familia de las cannabaceae originario del sur de Europa, oeste de Asia y norte de África. Se utiliza como árbol ornamental, a pesar de que produce unos pequeños frutos comestibles.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!

Adickdelta: ¡Si Vegeta ya está en camino! ;D

Esplandian: Tienes razón Ten Shin Han es un personaje complicado, le pediré ayuda a Shenron.

Espero mejorar poco a poco este fic con vuestras sugerencias.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: no poseo los personajes, ni las situaciones por todos conocidos, ni obtengo ningún lucro o beneficio de ellas, es mas pierdo mi café y mi tiempo en escribirlas.**

CAPÍTULO 5

LA HABITACIÓN DEL PÁNICO

Los saiyajines volvían a la nave nodriza polvorientos y cubiertos de sudor, las cuevas eran mucho más profundas de los que aparentaban en principio se extendían formando un entramado de redes que ocupaban todo el subsuelo de la montaña.

Un hormiguero.

La persecución de no contar con los rastreadores bien afilados habría supuesto un problema, su vasta extensión aunada al perfecto conocimiento por los duff-jins habría ralentizado la purga.

Las ordenes del Príncipe fueron claras cumplir escrupulosamente las del Soberano y terminar con la purga de la manera más eficiente posible.

Camino de la nave Turles se rezagó unos metros, Bardock le esperó, se llevó la mano al rastreador desconectándolo.

_ ¿Vas a darle el parte personalmente?_ preguntó.

_Es el protocolo, hay que cumplirlo_ contestó con tedio la respuesta trillada.

_ ¿No dijiste antes que el Rey quería hablar con el Príncipe? – preguntó extrañado_ Pensé que le daría las cuentas él _inquirió extrañado.

_Es mi deber, cuando comenzó esta misión entre mis obligaciones se me encomendó esta.

_ Y comprobar que los informes que el Príncipe Vegeta reporta a su padre son totalmente `exactos´._ le replicó con sorna.

Bardock lo reprendió con la mirada, sabía perfectamente que su hermanoTurles estaba en lo cierto. El Rey no se fiaba de su heredero, era un secreto a voces, el joven príncipe creció rodeado de presagios gloriosos, la gran esperanza saiya-jin, el hijo más fuerte que jamás dio la Casa Real de Vegeta-sei.

¿Quién iba a pensar que las cosas sucederían así?

_Hermano. . . ¿Es que no echas en falta el escuadrón, la batalla, los golpes?_ La voz de su hermano le saco de sus divagaciones _ ¿La tensión?

_ Los buenos tiempos_ habló con añoranza_ yendo de un planeta a otro, conociendo nuevos sistemas. . . Nunca volvíamos sobre nuestros pasos, ni arrasábamos un planeta dos veces. No como las nuevas generaciones . . . hacíamos bien el trabajo_ concluyó orgulloso.

* * *

><p>La gran pantalla se encendió emitiendo un brillo azulado, la imagen borrosa fue cobrando nitidez con el paso de los segundos, al saiyajin de la cara marcada se le hizo eterno el proceso.<p>

La figura imponente del Rey Vegeta apareció en ella, gesto fruncido, mirada calculadora y fría, nunca sabías por donde el veterano iba a atacar, aunque en esta ocasión el punto estaba claro.

_ ¿Dónde está el Príncipe?_ su grave voz retumbó a miles de años luz en la sala del trono.

_ Sigue con su reconocimiento del terreno_ excusó el otro veterano._ La purga ha sido concluida satisfactoriamente, el Príncipe acudió a reconocer una zona conflictiva personalmente para asegurar la eliminación total.

_Tan pronto vuelva que contacte con Vegeta-sei._ pausó la voz dejando entrever rabia contenida _ INMEDIATAMENTE.

Bardock dobló la espina ante el Rey, la luz dentelleó brevemente antes de distorsionar la imagen y fundir en negro.

Parecía no ser el único a quién molestaba la actitud de Vegeta, aunque eso era algo que jamás diría, ni en susurros.

Con hastío se encaminó presto al encuentro atravesando los corredores metálicos, estaba harto de él, NO le importaba si le ofendía su presencia, a fin de cuentas solo era un soldado cumpliendo las órdenes de su REY.

Lo sabía, el maldito mocoso había desoído las órdenes del reales y ÉL tenía que dar cuentas, excusar su conducta; detestaba esa situación. Realmente le correspondería a Nappa como su escolta personal arreglarlo, dar la cara. Pero EL REY, viejo zorro, supuso que distorsionaría los informes por orden del Príncipe y eligió a alguien con menos vínculos.

Bardock fue el `agraciado´ con tal honor.

Nappa fue el primer maestro que el joven príncipe tuvo, lo entrenó aun antes que su propio padre, el soberano no podía perder tiempo entrenando a su propio hijo, (si bien le gustaba comprobar sus progresos en el campo de entrenamiento) y la reina pese a ser la hembra más fuerte no podría frenar los potentes ataques del niño por mucho tiempo, pronto la superaría, no en vano, era el guerreo más poderoso de la historia.

Así pues fue Nappa, un élite de reconocida valía cuya familia se encontraba vinculada a la Casa Real por generaciones a quien se le encargó su formación. Mientras durase el proceso no podría tomar compañera ni engendrar hijos hasta finalizar su enseñanza, nada debía interferir en la formación militar del heredero era una cuestión de estado.

Los años pasaban y una estrecha relación nació entre el maestro y discípulo esto sumado al hecho de que no hubiera tenido hijos antes de recibir dicho honor causó que, en cierto modo desarrollara un afecto casi paternal por el muchacho. Irónico. Aquella Luna de Sangre era en la que Vegeta daba `oficialmente´por concluida su formación y Nappa esperaba ansiosamente (era un secreto a voces) encontrar compañera.

Los planes nunca salen según lo previsto.

* * *

><p>Cuando Yamcha vio adoptar a Ten Shin Han el Taiyo-Ken salió volando portando a su gato a toda velocidad buscando refugio en la Corp. Cápsula.<p>

"El único ataque que me puede destruir. ¿Cómo es posible que lo sepa si no he llegado a transformarme delante de él?"

Le ordenó a Puar que siguiera a Bulma y la trajera de vuelta VIVA, la tardanza de su amigo comenzó a inquietarle, tal vez no aprendió a seguir los rastros cuando eran compinches de fechorías, no, se negó a sí mismo, Puar era hábil en ello, sus sentidos notablemente agudizados no podrían fallar. . . Su fino oído de vampiro captó la conversación del Dr. Briefs con su esposa. Tal vez su suerte no era tan mala, quizás todavía podría ganar, corrió pasillo abajo buscando la habitación del pánico, "Es bueno que sepas donde esta, ahora vas a formar parte de la familia" le dijo el bondadoso hombre de pelo cano, si, iba a ser muy provechoso…

Llegó justo después del sordo ruido del cierre de la puerta.

_¡Dime cual es la clave!_ tomó a su ex suegro de las solapas zarandeándolo como si fuera una brizna de hierba.

_Hijo. . . ¿Qué?_ el maduro científico abrió los ojos con pavor reconociendo en el rostro de su yerno las facciones de las bestias. "Está con ellos, está infectado"

El anciano lo miró fijamente, su boca se abrió, Yamcha cesó de agitarlo.

_Nunca_ la voz calmada_ nunca las tendrás.

_¡Apártate!_ golpeó al doctor dejándolo inconsciente, se acercó al panel de control y comenzó a probar combinaciones de series numéricas, la fecha de nacimiento de Bulma, la del matrimonio de sus padres. . . Una tras otra fueron fallando, furioso, arremetió con fuerza golpeando una y otra vez la sólida puerta, marcando sus puños en el acero.

Los ataques demoledores rebotaban con furia sobre la superficie claveteada, primero deformando, después agrietándolo, acompañados de gruñidos cuasi animales. Dentro seis ojos asustados taladraban con angustia la puerta, las féminas se abrazaban entre ellas. Chichi trataba de levantarse pero cada intento provocaba una punzada de dolor en su abdomen por primera vez en su vida sintió la punzada del miedo, no por ella sino por la criatura que crecía en su vientre.

Lunch la sujetaba con firmeza la enfermera temía que la joven morena cometiera una imprudencia irreparable, por un momento pasó por su cabeza índigo el sentimiento de envidia a su alter ego la peligrosa rubia, ella sabía defenderse, se sintió impotente.

La señora Briefs gimoteaba en posición fetal apoyada contra la pared, apretándose los oídos con sus manos. Como si con ello todo fuera a desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Sus agudos sentidos le advertían de la inminente llegada de los salvadores, "No cederá antes de que lleguen Son Goku y los demás". Se maldijo pensando en lo cerca que estaba de romper la puerta, "En diez minutos habrán llegado. Quizás si tuviera otros 10 más. . ." pensó para sí el ex novio. Podría quedarse y arriesgarlo todo a una carta, combatir con ellos, su nuevo poder le daría la victoria. . . Ten Shin Han. Por mucho que la transformación hubiera acrecentado su poder, con el Taiyo- Ken lo incineraría como la llama a una polilla. El cuerpo inconsciente de su `suegro´ le dio la idea.<p>

_ Tú serás mi seguro _ le murmuró al oído al Dr. Briefs, se volteó hacia la puerta blindada y gritó a pleno pulmón_ ¡Dile a tu hija que si quiere ver a su padre vivo que venga a buscarme!

_Joven Yamcha. . . No puede ser_ la mujer se llevó la mano a la boca para reprimir sin éxito un alarido, apreciaba a su futuro yerno y no le cabían en la cabeza los últimos sucesos, siempre fue amable y cortes con ella. Hasta ese momento no reconoció la voz de su `joven y apuesto Yamcha´ pensaba que era una de las bestias que habían invadido el jardín. Lo hubiera preferido.

Dentro de la prisión la madre de la novia lloraba a pleno pulmón, atrás quedaban los sollozos, sus compañeras trataban de consolarla sin palabras.

* * *

><p>Ya no se oían ruidos en el exterior, la espera había consumido a las mujeres, perdida ya la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido ansiaban alguna noticia, cualquiera. Los minutos goteaban con una lentitud pasmosa.<p>

La morena miraba la puerta fijamente, la impaciencia comenzaba a vencerla. Lunch permanecía callada, la Sra. Briefs en un parloteo incesante trataba de convencerse a sí misma y a las otras de que todo era una pesadilla, que pronto despertarían. Chichi solo miraba la puerta cerrada y apretaba los puños, si no fuera por su embarazo habría salido fuera y habría enseñado a esas alimañas quien era la hija del Rey Gyuamao.

Chichi se levantó decidida deshaciéndose del abrazo de Lunch.

_Dame la clave_ le ordenó a la rubia. La mujer la miró sin verla. Chichi se agachó y la sacudió por los hombros_ ¿Cuál es la clave?_ alzó el tono de voz.

La rubia centró su mirada en la morena para pronunciar una retahíla numérica, repitiéndola como un autómata una y otra vez.

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ la interrogó la de la cola de caballo.

_ A buscar a mi familia_ respondió tajante a la enfermera.

_ Tu bebé, piénsalo bien_ trató de retenerla inútilmente.

_Si me quedo aquí créeme será peor. Mucho peor. _ pausó_ Necesito saber algo_ terminó.

La joven asintió, se agachó a recoger a Sra. Briefs, acarició su cara secándole el maquillaje arruinado todavía húmedo. Tirando de ella con delicadeza, como si de un bebé se tratará.

_ Hace rato que no se oye nada el peligro parece haber pasado, levántese Señora Bunny vamos a buscar ayuda – como si consolara a una niña pequeña.

_ ¿Trunks. . .?_ murmuró la potencial viuda clavándole los ojos irritados por las lágrimas.

_ Vamos a buscarle_ el peso muerto de la Sra. Briefs se levantó con la levedad de una pluma.

* * *

><p>Fuera, en el jardín sembrado de cadáveres los guerreros Z buscaban algún superviviente.<p>

_ ¡UNIGAMEEEEEE! ¡Oolongggg!_ M. Roshi buscaba a su compañero de aficiones y a su fiel amiga.

_¡Aquíííí en la piscina!_la voz callosa, afónica y bien conocida respondió a su llamada.

_¡UNIGAME!_ el anciano la abrazó, por un momento pensó que había perdido a su fiel compañera de varios siglos y se sintió solo. Por muchos videos de muchachas traviesas y ligeras de ropa que coleccionara, no acompañaban, la tv tampoco, solo eran imágenes de gente ajena, era Unigame quién le acompañaba, su presencia era una constante en su vida, más incluso que su hermana Uranai Baba. A quien apenas veía y no destacaba por su calidez contrariamente a Lunch pero ella partió a hacer su vida, los discípulos tarde o temprano, más bien tarde en el caso de Krilin a quien pensaba que hospedaría por mucho tiempo y del que no había ni rastro, "Claro que se perdió bien acompañado y no querrá que le encontremos todavía", se independizaban o se casaban. Era con la Tortuga con quien comentaba las noticias de la televisión, los sucesos grandes y pequeños que transcurrían en la plácida vida de Kame House, era su compañera, su amiga._ ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?_ las gafas de sol tapaban los ojos humedecidos del anciano.

_ ¡Fingí ser una roca y cuando tuve la oportunidad me lancé a la piscina sin que se enteraran!

_ ¡Gyamaoooooo! _ el de la melena alborotada buscaba a su suegro y a su fiel amigo_ ¡Kriliiiiinnnnnnn!¡Yajirobeeee!

Ten Shin Han removía los cadáveres del suelo buscando a su pequeño amigo, lo encontró sepultado bajo el orondo cuerpo de Yajirobe. Tocó su cuello buscando el pulso ausente, sus peores temores se confirmaron otra vez.

Se curvó junto al muñeco roto, levantó con suavidad su cuerpecillo frío pegándolo a su pecho.

_¡Estés donde estés, te encontraré y te mataré bastardo!_ gritó con desgarro_ Te vengaré amigo. . ._ musitó lo último en su oído.

Una mano suave se apoyó consoladora en su hombro se estremeció al contacto como si le quemara. Lunch la retiró llevándosela al pecho.

_Yo lo siento Ten – Shin. . . _ la dueña de la extremidad trató de hablarle.

Apretaba con más fuerza el cuerpecillo frío del pequeño. Parecía desorientado, había perdido la cuenta de los años transcurridos con el arlequín como único amigo bajo la tiranía de su antiguo maestro, haciendo el mal y no el bien, estafando para conseguir dinero todo bajo el yugo de Tsuru Senin.

Después Son Goku y la pelea con Jaquie Chun, el cambio, la rebelión, la redención, seguir a Muten Roshi y el camino de la justicia. El bien común.

Y ahora poco tiempo después de su resurrección. . . uno de sus discípulos . . . atacaba por la espalda causándole la muerte a Chaoz.

Le iban a estallar la cabeza y el corazón.

_Él era_ pausó tragando duro_ demasiado débil. . .

_No tienes la culpa Tien. . .

Volteó, apartándose de ella la miró con una mezcla de enfado y culpa. Era culpa suya debió de haber previsto que algo le pasaría, debió de haberlo protegido, sacado de allí. En cambió se obcecó en el combate y por su culpa, por no haber sido más fuerte, más listo, su pequeño `hermano´ yacía en sus brazos otra vez frio y roto.

"Él . . . era demasiado débil"

Fue a buscar un rincón libre de cuerpos buscando la soledad junto a su hermano, la muchacha se debatió entre seguirlo o dejarlo hacer, optó por mantener las distancias.

Se mantendría cerca por si la necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Son Goku ya había parado de buscar, el enorme cuerpo de Gyumao destacaba por encima de los demás desgraciados. Su yerno miraba el cadáver del hombre, por los signos visibles el hombre había luchado hasta su último aliento sin darse por vencido llevándose por delante a cuantos pudo, hasta que debilitado por la sangría cayó para no levantarse más. El traje hecho jirones mostraba parte de su torso desnudo en lsu extremada palidez se apreciaban numerosas mordeduras, murió desangrado.<p>

* * *

><p>Una presencia, un grito tras él lo obligó a voltearse, Chichi pese a los ruegos de Lunch había abandonado la seguridad de su encierro. La joven esposa Son se acercó tambaleándose al cadáver de su padre, su única familia a parte de su marido y de la criatura que luchaba en su interior. . . Su padre.<p>

El temible Rey de Frypan, antiguo salteador de caminos venido a rey, casado por amor con una voluntariosa y hermosa mujer, Milk, quien tuvo la desgracia de morir de sobreparto endureciendo al soberano, dejándolo con una niñita de pañales. El Rey Buey aplastó el dolor canalizándolo en amor hacia la criatura que tanto le recordaba a su esposa, ayudado por honorables hayas de cría la vio crecer fuerte y sana, apegada a su padre quién la entrenó para que nadie, nunca, pudiera dañarla.

Jamás le fallaría a su niña su afán de protección rompió en locura, pronto la gente de Frypan comenzó a temer al antes amado rey. El incendio, la llegada de Goku que con su ingenuidad les devolvió al bonachón que pensaban perdido…. la boda…. todo fue felicidad. . . y ahora. . . él. . .

Cayó de rodillas y comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas el pecho del gran hombre.

_ ¡DESPIERTA…!_la joven zarandeaba la cabeza de su padre tratando inútilmente de despertarlo, los desgarrados gritos iniciales descendieron a susurros _ Despierta, despierta… _ murieron en sollozos.

Son Goku observaba el dolor de su esposa lo sentía como propio, se sentía responsable, no debió haberse entretenido con Roshi aquellos breves pero quizás trascendentales momentos.

Podría haberlo evitado.

_ ¡Dijiste que nunca me dejarías sola!_ densas lágrimas comenzaban a apiñarse en las esquinas de sus ojos enrojecidos resistiéndose a caer_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Nunca fue bueno con las palabras, lo suyo no era la retórica, era pelear, él era un guerrero, falló como guerrero al no salvarlo, fallaba en ese momento por no saber cómo consolarla. Pese al breve tiempo que llevaba casado sabía que Chichi no era de las que lloraban, esos ojos que pasaban con ligereza de la alegría al enfado, ahora le preocupaban.

La separó con cuidado del cadáver, encerrándola entre sus brazos soportando los puñetazos en su duro pecho, no eran golpes fuertes de los que le pudieran dejar marca, ni consecuencia de una pelea ni de un momentáneo enojo de la temperamental morena. No le causarían cardenal o contusión. Era peor que eso, los golpes de su esposa le marcaban el alma. Pasados unos minutos el martilleo se ralentizó hasta finalizar, desembocó en convulsiones acompañadas de sollozos, el joven guerreo sintió la humedad filtrarse en su pecho y la culpabilidad en su corazón.

_T. .Te juro que lo arreglaré Chichi_ musitó el guerrero _ encontraré a Bulma y buscaré las bolas mágicas. Yo lo arreglaré.

La morena desenterró la cabeza, dos ojos enrojecidos y húmedos lo miraron con esperanza.

* * *

><p>El Príncipe Vegeta sonreía satisfecho, pocas cosas había que sentarán mejor que una ducha tras una purga, no es que la necesitará para recuperarse, a aquello ni siquiera lo podía llamar un calentamiento digno. Los habitantes de aquel planeta era simples insectos cucarachas que pedían ser aplastadas, no representaban ningún desafío, lo más ridículo fue el combate con el descerebrado desertor que se creía uno de ellos, se creía el ser más fuerte del planeta (de hecho lo era) hasta que llegó él. El muy imbécil se personó ante él como defensor con autosuficiencia y derrochando seguridad le convenció de su falta total de seso, le entraba la risa solo de recordarlo apenas le duró unos asaltos. Lo podría haber matado de un ataque pero el total aburrimiento de la rutina en que se había convertido su vida le dio al fracasado proyecto de saiyajin el inmerecido honor de morir a manos del Príncipe de su raza.<p>

No sin antes haberse entretenido jugando con él, hasta que casi lloriqueó cuando la estúpida hembra con la que estaba apareado apareció allí con el vientre abultado, ese perro había deshonrado a su raza con un media sangre. Por suerte él la vio primero, sin perder un segundo la incineró para verlo enardecer y pelear más duro, sin resultado alguno.

Fue de lo más ameno.

Pero lo mejor era sin duda desafiar a su padre llegar hasta casi la desobediencia oficial de sus órdenes, (la extraoficial ya la haría pública en cuanto pudiera), era un juego al que solo él podía permitirse jugar, aquello SI era un placer que merecía un momento a solas para rememorarlo.

Esa era por el momento la única venganza que podía permitirse, su venganza por esa estúpida misión sin sentido. "¿Quién se creía que era el maldito viejo para enviarlo en aquella estúpida y deshonrosa misión?"

Torció el gesto frunciendo más el ceño, meterlo en una nave rodeado de un puñado de escoria de tercera clase, hasta Nappa parecía empezar a preocuparse por ellos, un gesto de asco se formo en su boca. El viejo era un miembro de la Élite, de lo que quedaba de ella tras su última batalla, había sido un buen guerrero, su tutor desde niño, pero cada vez veía más claro que sus mejores años de guerrero llegaban a su fin. No por falta de condición física, sino por la debilidad mental que la escoria con la que viajaba le estaba contagiando.

Todo buscando lo imposible revisando uno a uno los planetas donde se extraviaron un atajo de crías tan inútiles que no llegaron a completar la purga.

_Alteza _ Bardock entró en la amplia estancia para encontrarse al Príncipe terminando su ducha.

La molesta voz del estúpido interrumpió su ducha, maldijo otra vez el nombre del Rey por encontrarse allí con todos aquellos, sin siquiera los privilegios más elementales que por nacimiento le correspondían, un baño privado. Detestaba tener que rebajarse a usar el mismo espacio que aquellos soldados rasos.

Pero NO al mismo tiempo.

El goteo de agua persistía mientras se volteó encarando al estúpido de Bardock vestido cubierto de suciedad tras su labor en las cuevas.

_"Las ordenes del Rey deben de ser escrupulosamente cumplidas"_

En la mano derecha de Vegeta se formaba una esfera de ki mientras el hombre de la cara cicatrizada tensaba sus músculos preparando la respuesta.

_ El Rey, le espera en la sala de mando para iniciar la comunicación._ pausó el de la cara cortada_ Ordena su inmediata presencia.

Sin mediar palabra el Príncipe deshizo la esfera de energía elevando su ki exageradamente para secarse.

_Lárgate_ siseó mientras buscaba un uniforme limpio que ponerse.

Se dirigió a la sala de mandos para iniciar la comunicación privada con su padre mientras pensaba en la forma más sofisticada de llevar a cabo la venganza por robarle lo que le pertenecía.

Al salir se encontró con el resto de la escoria de tercera clase esperando su turno para acceder a las duchas.

Su ki excesivamente elevado evidenciaba su enfado, los soldados se apartaron bruscamente alejándose de su trayectoria.

* * *

><p>¿Qué hacer con tanto cuerpo?<p>

Dejarlos en la superficie era peligroso los despojos podrían atraer a las alimañas de nuevo, pensaron en guardarlos en los sarcófagos especiales esperando la resurrección pero no habían suficientes para todos. M. Roshi espíritu práctico, concluyó que lo mejor era enterrarlos a todos, a fin de cuentas pronto resucitarían con las bolas de Dragón.

Chi chi se negó a enterrar a su padre, la idea de sepultarlo bajo tierra se le hacía insoportable, optaron entonces por conservar en ellos a sus amigos pero ante la imposibilidad de encajar el enorme cuerpo de Gyumao en el pequeño sarcófago, se montó una improvisada morgue en un almacén anexo a la casa donde reposaban los cuerpos de sus amigos, aquellos que consiguieron encontrar:

Gyumao, Yajirobe y Chaoz.

Krilín desaparecido y ni rastro había de Oolong.

Todos colaboraron (en la medida que les fue posible) en las labores de sepultura, cavar tantas tumbas resultó agotador más a nivel psicológico que físico, les hizo tomar plena consciencia de las dimensiones de lo ocurrido. Cada uno afrontaba a su manera el dolor. Goku y Roshi realizaron veloces una buena parte del trabajo, pero Ten Shin Han. . . Su actividad era frenética, febril, cubierto de sangre reseca y polvo, empapado en sudor, tanto como cuando entrenaba, había perdido horas atrás la cuenta de las tumbas cavadas.

_Ya es suficiente muchacho_ la mano de Roshi se poso en su muñeca impidiéndole continuar, el no contesto ni frenó solo aminoró la velocidad dando un par de paladas más_ se terminó_ la voz del anciano sonó honorable, llena de comprensión pero firme.

_Nunca lo será _el tríclope se volteó y miro al maestro ajeno. No parecía dispuesto a parar.

_Has cavado tumbas de más. . ._ dijo Son Goku al acercarse.

En ese momento Ten Shin han abrió los ojos con terror cesando su actividad se incorporó mirándolos fijamente. Roshi ya se había dado cuenta pero la prudencia acumulada a lo largo de los años le aconsejó omitir el dato, miró molesto al inoportuno joven, Son se dio cuenta tarde de lo inoportuno de su comentario quedándose unos momentos sin saber dónde mirar.

_Las mujeres ya han terminado de prepararlos, pensé que querrías estar cuando sellaran los sarcófagos._ el tríclope cabeceó y abandono el jardín siguiendo los pasos de Roshi y Goku, dejando atrás la pala olvidada.

La tierra removida mudo testigo de la noche anterior las tumbas abiertas llenaban el suelo del jardín trasero de la Capsule Corp. impregnando el aire del olor a tierra removida, hierva cortada y sangre. Olor a cementerio.

Cuando las fosas se terminaron de llenar M. Roshi les dedicó unas breves palabras.

* * *

><p>Subieron la refrigeración hasta el tope mismo para evitar en la medida de lo posible que el olor de los cadáveres atrajera a visitas indeseadas. El frío calaba los huesos de la joven. Chichi se negaba a dejar a su padre allí, verlo tan pálido, cubierto solo por una sabana, dejándolo allí tan solo, abandonarlo. . . parecía dormido, solo las manchas rojas que afloraban de la sabana le recordaban la horrible realidad.<p>

_Es hora de irse_ Son Goku la tomó del brazo, no le contestó, no se movió. Parecía una estatua de sal solo el vaho de sus respiraciones flotaba en el ambiente.

_Vámonos_ el joven tiró con suavidad del brazo de la hija de Ox-Satan sacándola de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Es curioso lo que la muerte hace con los cuerpos. Los agranda o empequeñece en grado sumo, la Parca resaltaba la fragilidad del pequeño hombre, lo había tratado casi con cariño (si es que se puede decir algo así), en comparación con el ensangrentado cuerpo del Rey buey el pequeño arlequín apenas presentaba mordeduras, murió sin poder defenderse, parecía una marioneta rota.<p>

Ten Shin Han contemplaba silencioso el cuerpecillo de Chaoz, junto a él estaba Lunch tan quieta como él, justo a su lado, apenas unos centímetros atrás sin tocarlo, respetándolo.

_Juro que te vengaré Chaoz_ dijo en voz de ultratumba, tan bajo que solo Lunch y el difunto podrían haberlo oído. Las lágrimas se apiñaban y se negaban a brotar por las esquinas de sus ojos_ ¡JURO QUE TE TRAERÉ DE VUELTA OTRA VEZ!

Lunch se contuvo de tocarlo Tien abandonó la sala bajo su atenta mirada, era inútil tratar de acercarse en esos momentos, se mostraba frío, casi resentido, la mujer pensaba que él se sentía culpable, su conducta se lo probaba, sabía que él no tenía culpa alguna, todo fue. . . una horrible serie de desdichadas casualidades

"¿Quien iba a pensar que Yamcha era uno de ellos?"

Se acercó al puesto que antes ocupaba Tien, la tristeza la impregnaba las despedidas eran algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, los estornudos rara vez le permitieron afrontarlas y menos en esas condiciones. . .

Contempló su frágil figura, los recuerdos se removieron, estimaba a Chaoz, tan infantil, tan dulce, tan amable con ella, cocinando juntos y riendo, él le enseñó los platos favoritos de Tien y como prepararlos. . . "Chaoz"

Lágrimas brotaron en sus mejillas. Añoraría al arlequín pero tenía fe en que fuera un simple hasta luego.

Resignada se agachó acariciándole la frente besando su pequeño rostro.

_Hasta pronto amigo mío_ musitó en su oído antes de levantarse y salir de allí.

* * *

><p>Los jirones de tela enganchados en las ramas de los arbustos de la entrada de la C.C. le dieron la siniestra bienvenida agitándose como banderines macabros.<p>

Los recuerdos de apenas veinticuatro horas atrás quemaban en sus retinas. Bulma se bajó del vehículo y avanzó lenta hacia su hogar, el corazón le latía tan rápido que amenazaba con escaparse de su pecho. El resto de la comitiva miraba el panorama sin sorprenderse, en un acto rutinario Buffy se forzó a recrear lo ocurrido en su cabeza, arrugó el gesto y prosiguió "siempre es lo mismo". El edificio, testigo mudo estaba con las puertas abiertas de par en par.

Bulma parada en frente de la puerta miraba hacia el oscuro interior, recordaba la escena con el pequeño monstruo, le aterraba encontrarse a sus padres, o a alguno de sus amigos en aquel estado. . . después del suceso con Puar, del presentimiento respecto a Yamcha. . .

Riley se adelantó dispuesto a entrar Buffy lo cortó negando con la cabeza.

_No pueden entrar si no se les invita, la boda se celebró en esta casa. ¿No?

La peli azul cabeceo como respuesta.

_¿Invitasteis a los asistentes a vuestra casa? Piensalo Bulma. ¿Les permitisteis el paso?

La peli azul daba vueltas a los recuerdos de los últimos días tratando de encontrar el adecuado, los invitados estaban invitados, valga la redundancia, pero…

_Cuando anunciamos el compromiso, mi padre abrió las puertas a todos "Estáis todos invitados a la boda de mi hija", eso fue lo que dijo._ la peli azul entresacó ese retazo del mar de recuerdos antes estresantes y anodinos, ahora felices, de los preparativos de su boda.

_ ¿A quién se lo dijo?_ se temía lo peor, prefirió que la joven Briefs le confirmará las malas noticias.

_ A los medios de comunicación…

_Me encantan las buenas noticias_ contestó sarcástica sacando la recién adquirida guadaña con una mano y preparando una estaca en la otra_ Bulma quédate fuera con la bruja.

_De eso nada yo voy_ determinó la peli azul.

_Voy a entrar **sola** y terminaré con esto rápido y sin dolor.

_ Voy a entrar **con** o **sin** ti y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

_¡Ahora si!_ ordenó_¡Riley átala a un árbol!

_¡Si lo haces no esperes que te ayude a buscar las bolas mágicas!_ le grité mientras forcejeaba con Riley_ ¡Pediré mis propios deseos! ¡Y todos los tuyos seguirán muertos!_ amenacé.

La Cazadora la miró, en sus ojos había decisión "No es un farol" pensó para sí. "La necesito para encontrar las bolas"

_¡Sueltala!_ le gritó al soldado_ No digas que no te lo advertí_ espetó. "Testaruda" pensó para sí la Cazadora.

Aquella mujer entraría sola eso no lo dudaba y causaría problemas, no quería ni podía perder a la única superviviente que había encontrado en varios días, menos aun cuando esa mujer tenía la clave para resucitar a todos, para arreglarlo todo. Resopló cansada, llevaba 24 horas sin dormir ya no tenía ganas ni fuerzas de replicarle, solo quería acabar con su trabajo y descansar todas la horas que pudiera antes de la puesta de Sol.

Se dirigió a la científica mirándola a los ojos.

_Iras detrás de mí, delante de Anyanka, Riley cierra la cola.

_ ¿Y Baba?_ preguntó.

_ Tranquila no tocarán a la bruja_ Baba la miró molesta_ se quedará fuera vigilando por si aparece algún demonio merodeador.

La rubia se dirigió hacia la puerta con total determinación para ella era pura rutina. Yo seguía inmóvil, me aterraba lo que me podía encontrar dentro a mi familia muerta o vampirizada. . . Ya había visto a Buffy actuar y sabía las consecuencias.

_ ¿No tenías tanta prisa por entrar?_ se volteó la chiquilla.

_Antes quiero probar algo_ atajó la peli azul_ ellos todavía pueden estar vivos.

La chica suspiró y paró su avance.

_Sé que para ti es muy difícil_ pausó respirando hondo_ créeme, lo sé, pero debes de aceptar lo ocurrido. Si lo sigues negando lo más posible es que le sirvas a alguno de tus familiares o amigos de tentempié… o que cometas alguna tontería. . . ¿El qué?

_ La bola de Baba nos los mostró vivos y dentro. . .

_La bola de la bruja no nos muestra si se han transformado o no. Si ha ocurrido ya no eres de su familia, eres comida.

Anyanka y Riley pasaban su vista de la una a la otra en silencio parecían estar contemplando un partido de tenis.

_ Tú todo lo arreglas igual eres una. . – la palabra bestia, nunca pronunciada flota en el ambiente, la mirada de enfado de la rubia me hace replantearme la situación. Esa no tiene remordimientos en el camino de vuelta la he visto matar sin despeinarse, es su rutina. Pero nunca mataría a un humano, creo. . ._ imprudente. Voy a llamarlos._ concluyo.

_ ¿Vas a usar el interfono para convencerlos de que salgan fuera y tomemos el te? Si son todavía humanos no van a querer salir por miedo no vas a conseguir nada.

_No, voy a llamarlos, con esto_ repliqué sacando un móvil.

_ ¿Tú piensas que te van a hacer caso?_ le espetó la rubia_ ¿Crees que van a salir para que los empale?

_Voy a pedirles que salgan al Sol, si todavía son ellos. . . saldrán.

_Repasemos. Tú te fugas, ellos se quedan en el jardín al aire libre y comienza la invasión, nunca lo has visto pero son una marabunta no dejan nada a su paso, es prácticamente imposible que tuvieran la oportunidad de refugiarse en la casa. Y aunque la hubieran tenido, tu padre invito públicamente a todo el mundo a la boda de su hija._ hablaba rápido sin dejarme replicar_ Es mejor que lo asumas esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Entraré y acabaré rápidamente y nos iremos a buscar las bolas de billar mágicas.

_ ¡Mis amigos son fuertes, los más fuertes! ¡Hasta pueden volar y lanzar energía con las manos! Tuvieron la oportunidad. – afirmo en un acto de fe_ Según la bola de Baba estaban dentro de la habitación del pánico es el lugar más seguro de la casa_ saco un móvil de mi bolsillo y lo agito ante ella_ esa habitación esta blin-da-da, es imposible entrar, pero, está conectada por cable. Tus `amiguitos´ no comen cable ¿No?_ ironizo mientras marco los dígitos.

Buffy suspiró cansada de la discusión dejándola hacer "Maldita sea la larga fase de negación".

Desde fuera de la casa se oían los tonos de la llamada. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco tonos y nada.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban reunidos en la habitación del pánico de pronto el Maestro Roshi, Ten Shin Han y Son Goku se estremecieron.<p>

_ ¿Lo has notado?_ le preguntó el de la melena alborotada al tríclope, este cabeceó en respuesta.

_ Siento una gran fuerza fuera de la casa_ sentenció Roshi_ y no es pura.

_ ¿Es poderosa?_ preguntó Chichi amenazando con levantarse.

El sensei cabeceó mirando quien sabe que, su gesto era grave.

_Recuerda Chichi que tus actos ya no te afectan solo a ti_ Goku se lo impidió negándole con el gesto. La morena volvió a sentarse su marido por una vez tenía razón.

Lunch miró a Tien tensarse y adoptar la guardia, "Por lo menos reacciona a esto." acarició el hombro de Bunny Briefs que comenzaba a sollozar pensaba que habían vuelto los monstruos a terminar lo que empezaron.

El silencio era espeso se podía cortar con un cuchillo pero fueron los pitidos del teléfono de la pared los que lo interrumpieron, todas las cabezas se giraron a la vez mirando temblar el aparato sin saber qué hacer.

_Es Trunks, me está llamando_ la Sra. Briefs se levantó ágil dispuesta a cogerlo, la mano de Roshi la volvió a sentar.

_No sabemos quién es_ dijo_ podría ser una trampa.

_Los monstruos no llaman por teléfono_ replicó Chichi_ anoche no lo hicieron.

_Podrían querer comprobar si quedan supervivientes_ el gesto de la morena se dolió al escuchar la palabra.

_No sabemos quién esta fuera_ respondió_ pero sabemos que tiene ki y a los monstruos de anoche no los sentisteis llegar.

_No tenían Ki_ afirmó el tríclope.

El teléfono paró de sonar mientras el grupo seguía discutiendo.

Lunch se observó el aparato, "¿Una oportunidad perdida?" se preguntó, segundos después volvió a vibrar y sin encomendarse a nadie lo descolgó.

* * *

><p>La rubia sintió lastima por la peli azul, la miraba entre la condescedencia y la pena, parecía gritar "Asúmelo", la enervaban los tonos sonando uno tras otro casi como las campanas preludio de duelo.<p>

La científica se desesperaba colgó y volvió a intentarlo.

_No va a resultar_ repitió la adolescente. Al sexto tono la voz de Lunch sonó al otro lado del auricular.

_ ¿Bulma?_ a medio camino entre la pregunta y el rezo.

_ ¡Lunch!_ jamás se alegró tanto de oír su nombre_ ¡Gracias a Kamí!

_ ¡Oh Bulma. . . tú no sabes!_ pausó dejando escapar un sollozo reprimido desde la despedida de Chaoz_ ¡No sabes lo que ha ocurrido!

_Lo sé_ suspiró_ lo sé todo, Lunch tengo que pedirte un favor, necesito que lo hagas.

_ ¿El qué?

_Necesito que salgáis todos al jardín_ soltó al fin.

Lunch repitió las palabras en voz alta ante sus amigos las expresiones de los guerreros fueron de lo más variopintas.

_Es una trampa_ dijo Tien_ han cogido a Bulma como cebo para hacernos salir.

_No tiene porqué serlo desde que amaneció no hemos visto a más de ellos_ replicó Goku.

_Fuera esta esa extraña presencia_ apostilló Roshi.

Lunch seguía con su conversación.

_Necesitamos una prueba de que seguís siendo vosotros_ explicó la peli azul_de que no estáis infectados._ remarcó_ Por eso tenéis que salir.

_ ¡No podemos fiarnos es una trampa! _ contestó Tien para arrevatarles arrebatarle el aparato a Lunch_ Hay una presencia demoniaca junto a ti.

Al otro lado de la línea la peli azul volvió la cabeza y vio a Anyanka.

_No es peligrosa. Podéis salir.

La cazadora cansada de la cháchara, le quitó el teléfono y espetó.

_Bien, podemos hacer esto de la manera difícil o podemos. . . ah bueno, la verdad solo hay una manera de hacerlo.

_Por mi encantado, entra y acabaré contigo_ respondió Tien.

_ ¿Estás seguro? No va a ser agradable, va a haber violencia, palabras fuertes, cosas de adultos. . .

_En el patio trasero. Ya_ atajó el coloso.

_¿Ves_ satisfecha la rubia miró a la científica_ como si que sé ser diplomática?

Bulma suspiró dejando salir la angustia.

_ **NO** están infectados _ pensó en voz alta "Gracias a Kami".

* * *

><p>Las tumbas cerradas y las aun sin estrenar les dieron el resto de la información no podían estar infectados las tumbas estaban recién excavadas y el Sol hacía horas que brillaba.<p>

Un suspiro de alivio colectivo rozó el aire.

Buffy esperaba apoyada en un árbol quitándole hojas de la cabeza a Riley, Anyanka y Bulma estaban paradas en la zona de luz frente a entrada de la casa.

De la misma emergió el tríclope, Buffy lo miró con curiosidad cuando vio el tercer ojo pensó que era un demonio, saltó y avanzó rápida atacándole. Tien la esquivó sin problemas la golpeó lanzándola contra el suelo la chiquilla volteó cayendo de pie girando para atestarle un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, lo dobló.

_¡No es un demonio! ¡Él es así tiene tres ojos!_ gritaba la científica, el resto salió de la casa al oír los gritos. Goku que había presenciado la escena corrió a separaros.

_Él no pero ella si_ señaló Roshi.

_ Eso **ya** lo sabía_ bufó la peli azul señalando a Anyanka.

_ Esa NO_ negó Roshi_ esta _ señaló a Buffy inmovilizada por Goku.

Todos miraron a la rubia, súbitamente pálida bajar la mirada, con una mezcla de vergüenza y desconcierto "¿Como pueden saberlo?"

_ Veo que no les has explicado nada de nuestra pequeña charla_ Uranai Baba hizo acto de presencia.

_Vaya hermanita que sorpresa verte por aquí.

_Suéltala Son Goku_ ordeno Baba.

Aquella chica había doblado a Tien eso no era normal hasta él lo sabía, algo pasaba, Baba repitió la orden en tono más amenazador, Son reluctante finalmente la soltó, las órdenes de Baba eran sagradas.

_Y ahora jovencita no seas maleducada y preséntate – le instó la anciana_ o lo haré yo.

Buffy se acercó al grupo.

_ Yo soy la pobre chica del callejón.

_ ¿Trabajas en un callejón?_ preguntó Roshi ruborizado.

_Bueno si a veces_ respondió con naturalidad la rubia_ otras donde surja.

_ ¿No eres un poco joven?_ el rubor del sensei iba a más.

_ Mis `clientes´ me lo dicen constantemente_ al escuchar `clientes´ Roshi cayó de espaldas sangrando por la nariz con cara de pervertido, Baba se llevó la mano a la sien mientras una gota de sudor se escurría paralela.

_ ¿Y cuanto cobras por tus servicios?_ continuó acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia.

_Nada_ contestó con sencillez_ es por **vocación**.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta la mano de M. Roshi estaba donde no debía estrujando su trasero y el anciano la miraba riéndose pícaramente, distraído como estaba no vio venir el golpe de la rubia, que no habría tenido nada de raro si no fuera porque le hizo entrar dentro de la casa atravesando el muro.

Todos la miraron boquiabiertos.

El enfado de la rubia era evidente.

_ ¡NO ES ESE TIPO DE SERVICIOS PERVERTIDO!_ le gritó corriendo hacia él.

Levitando sobre su bola Baba se acercó, Roshi cubierto de polvo y cascotes miraba a la iracunda joven sujeta de nuevo por Goku y Tien revolviendose de su agarre dispuesta a golpearle de nuevo.

_Hermano no es una prostituta, es la Elegida. Ella es la Cazadora.

Dentro de la casa sentados en la mesa del salón escucharon el relato de bruja.

_En los albores de los tiempos la humanidad estaba al borde de la extinción acosada por demonios y criaturas de la noche. Un grupo de hombres sabios eligieron a una chica y le introdujeron la esencia de un poderoso demonio, eso la hizo fuerte como uno de ellos y también resistente a sus ataques. Desde aquel momento, cuando la Elegida muere su poder pasa a otra muchacha, una `potencial´ cazadora. De tal modo en cada generación una muchacha es elegida y recibe ese poder, siempre hay una. Manteniéndose así la balanza en equilibrio. . .

_Di más bien ` Un grupo de hechiceros sin escrúpulos capturaron, encadenaron y obligaron a tragar la esencia demoníaca a la pobre chica´ que por cierto pudo haberla matado_ la cortó la joven ya recuperada de lo ocurrido.

_Pero no la mató, la asimiló_ murmuró Anyanka_ eres medio demonio. Claro es por eso que. . .

Riley miraba a Buffy en silencio, ya en la Red Ribbon había oído hablar a Maki Gero de la Cazadora, pensaba que era una leyenda más del loco científico. Cuando se la encontró el mito se hizo carne, pero ignoraba que ella, su pareja, fuera medio demonio. Había atribuido su fuerza sobrehumana a poderes místicos no demoníacos. "Por eso salió en ese estado de hablar con la bruja, ella no lo sabía".

La bruja detestaba que la interrumpieran tomó aire para proseguir y cuando iba a empezar de nuevo. . .

_Nadie le preguntó su opinión_ puntualizó la rubia replicándose ajena a los balbuceos de Anya y a las abstracciones de Riley.

_ ¿Tienes que ser tan literal siempre?_ Baba la miró molesta de verse interrumpida.

_Si, cuando hablas de la vida privada de los demás_ le espetó la rubia.

_ ¡No es tu vida privada, tu deber es proteger a los inocentes matando a esos seres, para eso fue creada la primera cazadora!_ le espetó_ Para eso naciste. Así que cállate y escucha el resto de la historia, puedes conocer una parte pero ellos no saben nada.

Después de aquella dilatada charla poblada de preguntas difíciles de hacer y de respuestas aun más de soportar los guerreros Z o lo que de ellos quedaba se prepararon para afrontar la noche, mientras Buffy por fin dormía a pierna suelta dispuesta a enfrentar una noche más.

* * *

><p>_ Esperaba tus informes sobre la purga de Moe-sei, se te ordenó presentar el parte – comenzó la conversación en tono frio, él y solo él llevaba las riendas.<p>

_ Deberías de saber que un príncipe de Vegeta-sei NO acepta ordenes de un tercera clase, padre_ le contestó con airada frialdad continuando con la pantomima del protocolo.

_ ¿Dónde estabas?_ cansado de juegos el soberano endureció el tono eliminando el lugar de absurdas batallas dialécticas que solo les harían perder el tiempo miserablemente. Aquello era una orden.

_ Reconociendo el terreno_ contestó con guasa_ un grupo de ratas duff-jins se habían escondido en sus madrigueras. Las `ordenes´ eran completar la purga. ¿No te lo dijo el perro de Bardock?_ respondió el delfín.

_ ¡Te ordené que me lo dijeras tú!_ el maldito mocoso le estaba faltando al respeto, tuteándolo como a un igual de haber estado allí le habría dado su merecido.

_ Si quieres algo ordénamelo personalmente no a través de un simple subalterno._ casi le escupió exaltado el hijo.

_ ¡Seguirás mis órdenes vengan de quien vengan!_ rugió el padre_ ¿¡Te queda claro!

_ ¿Y qué vas a hacer Rey Vegeta?_ se carcajeó altanero, provocándolo, poniéndolo contra las cuerdas_ Soy tu único heredero no tienes otra alternativa, ni la podrás tener. . ._ el amago de sonrisa del soberano le heló la hirviente sangre.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado los ojos fríos y calculadores del heredero lo contemplaban dejando escapar destellos de satisfacción, era su venganza. Destruiría todo.<p>

El Rey se mantenía sentado en su trono con los músculos tensos, las manos apoyadas en los brazos del trono apretaban descargando la ira contenida agrietando los reposabrazos de mármol, no permitiría al mocoso ver lo mucho que le sacaba de quicio. Estratega nato trataba de analizarlo, era raro muy raro que Vegeta se dirigiera al Rey por su título biológico, aun en una conversación de índole privada como aquella, esas palabras le dieron la prueba de las piezas que faltaban en el puzle era obvio su hijo estaba tramando algo contra él posiblemente saboteando la misión ya de por si casi imposible. Cabeceó, el peso de los recuerdos le abrumaba.

Era desesperante, hablarle a su hijo era como hablarle a una imagen diferida de sí mismo en el pasado.

"¿Es que no había aprendido nada de todo lo ocurrido?"

Pensaba para sus adentros el soberano.

_ Príncipe Vegeta_ habló el Rey con voz fría llena de falsa calma_ he enviado a un representante personal, él será mis ojos y mis oídos, con él hablaré por vía privada. Será respetado y obedecido, como si de mí mismo se tratará. De ese modo no tendrás que tratar con Bardock.

_ ¿Quién es?_ la sonrisa de su padre le irritaba, necesitaba saber que tramaba el viejo, . Comenzó a elegir y descartar a los posibles candidatos a `desaparecidos´.

_Ya lo sabrás cuando os alcance en Teluria-sei _ el Rey sonrió casi abiertamente, sabedor de que en aquel momento tenía todo el control. Celebraba haber dejado vivir a Tarble solo por ver la expresión de Vegeta en ese momento. Ansiaba verlo obligado a obedecer las órdenes del hijo ilegítimo de su padre, doblegar su orgullo sería algo digno de ver.

Esa sonrisa más abierta molestó y desconcentró sobremanera al hijo, más aun cuando el Rey cortó la transmisión sin decirle a quien debía de esperar. La sonrisa sardónica quemaba en su cerebro. Comenzó a romper todo a su paso.

_¡¿A quién puede haber elegido ese viejo zorro?_ no era consciente ni le importaba, solo gritaba furioso, barajando posibilidades_ ¡Alguno de sus consejeros!_ volteaba girándose bruscamente al llegar al límite de la sala ¿¡ Uno de sus generales! ¡Atajo de viejos decrépitos! _ la furia del príncipe crecía como un torrente_ ¡¿ Zorn? _ Se preguntaba y respondía a sí mismo realmente parecía haber perdido la razón _ No, solo es un burócrata una rata de palacio. Da igual a quien envíes padre_ dijo en un tono tan frio que habría helado el infierno_ ya encontraré la forma de eliminarlo no creas que vas a detenerme.

Los sonidos de la destrucción y las carcajadas enloquecidas retumbaban por la nave. Él resto de los soldados se preguntaba que noticia le habría dado el Rey a su heredero para provocar tal reacción en el siempre frío y calculador príncipe.

* * *

><p><em>Dos semanas atrás antes de la boda.<em>

_Yamcha Yamabuk, terminaba su entrenamiento diario prácticamente un juego para él, acostumbrado a los rigores de la lucha, aquello era un pasatiempo. En el fondo le sorprendía que le pagaran esa aberrante suma por algo que podía hacer con la misma facilidad que respirar. Jugar a basebal, era simplemente un pasatiempo, MUY bien remunerado, rallando lo indecente. Quizás aburrido….. pero tenía sus ventajas, podía permitirse todo tipo de lujos, pero sobre todo, iba a casarse con la mujer más deseada y más inteligente del planeta. Por fin sería suya._

_Demasiadas veces se temió el perderla, pero el destino y la suerte se habían puesto de su lado y la había cazado. Sonrió bajo la lluvia templada de la ducha, ya no le importaban las adolescentes (y no tan adolescentes) que esperaban en las inmediaciones del estadio aguardando a que las estrellas acabaran su entrenamiento. Él solo tenía ojos para su chica azul y en quince días sería suya. Solo suya para siempre._

_Se cambió por algo más informal de Hugo Boss, frente al espejo trató de arreglar los picos salvajes de su pelo. La recordó días atrás sentada en el sofá del saló su negra cabeza apoyada en su regazo, ella lo acariciaba con parsimonia como si fuera un gato, casi ausente. Le gustaba juguetear con los remolinos de su cabeza._

_ "Me gusta más así, salvaje", le dijo en una ocasión._

_Paró de atusarse el pelo y desordenó los mechones ya perfectamente colocados hasta devolverlos a su estado original. Sonrió al espejo._

_"Eres afortunado Yamcha"_

_Se lo decían sus compañeros a todas horas y se lo recordaba ella misma cada vez que tenía ocasión, en su fuero interno todavía no terminaba de creer que ella le hubiera dicho que sí._

_Se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa y abandonó el vestuario con aire satisfecho entre las miradas envidiosas de sus camaradas._

_Directo a su lujoso loft donde esperaría a su chica para "hablar", un escalofrío de anticipación le recorrió la espalda al recordar su tono por teléfono. La suerte le sonreía Puar le había dejado libre la casa durante dos días para tener más intimidad, por fin su fiel mascota había aceptado la permanencia de la situación._

* * *

><p><em>Tres días antes de la boda.<em>

_La menuda silueta del minino flotaba nerviosa yendo de un lado a otro, parecía más que nunca un gato enjaulado._

__Todo esto es un error_ se repetía una y otra vez_ un gran error. Si se casan, no durarán, nunca duran ni medio año juntos._

_Se mordisqueaba las patitas crispado la boda era inminente ambos parecían decididos y no había marcha atrás._

_Pensó en rendirse, pero los recuerdos de su Yamcha y la espiral en la que se envolvía tras cada ruptura provocada por la peli azul con sus celos o su rabietas…_

_Alcohol y noches sin fin que terminaban con él enredado entre las sabanas de modelos, y cualquier mujerzuela que se le cruzara. Para volver siempre a llamar a la `princesita de hielo´ suplicando otra oportunidad._

_Si las frecuentes rupturas traían aquello, no quería ni podía imaginar lo que le acarrearía un fracaso matrimonial._

_Lo impediría como fuera._

_Había intentado hacerlo razonar pero se negaba de pleno. Tras una semana de infructuosos intentos de abrirle los ojos y de darse contra un muro, trazó su plan. Haría lo que fuer… incluso se había transformado en ella y había flirteado públicamente en locales de buena y no tan buena fama, con desconocidos preferentemente guapos. A la Briefs le perdían los hombres guapos era de dominio público._

_Se encargaría de hacerlo planetario dejándose ver por la prensa en actitudes `cariñosas´ con un sujeto apropiado para el gusto de la peli azul._

_Le dolía hacerle daño a su Yamcha, "es por su bien", se repetía como un mantra tratando de auto convencerse. "Más vale llorar un año que toda una vida"._

_Lograría que la odiara eso aminoraría el dolor de la herida, él anularía al compromiso._

_Todo volvería a ser como antes. Solos los dos._

_Unas noches atrás en un oscuro local mecía sus caderas al ritmo de la música, buscando al candidato perfecto, lo encontró. No tan perfecto como su Yamcha, pero aceptable, un joven moreno de penetrantes ojos azules, pelo lacio y largo hasta poco más abajo que los hombros. No tan musculado como su amigo, pero sus pantalones ajustados y su camisa entreabierta dejaban entrever un cuerpo cuidado y tonificado._

_Su vestimenta oscura resaltaba su extrema palidez sostenía con elegancia una copa de líquido rojizo, lo miraba, bueno, miraba a la peli azul, mientras atendía con evidente desinterés a una joven de pelo verdoso._

_"Un ave nocturna" pensó para sí._

_Emanaba. . . un no sé qué. . . ¿Misterio, magnetismo?_

_Tomó aire inflando su pecho y se comenzó a acercar gradualmente contoneándose como la había visto hacer con Yamcha. Sacudió la cabeza, le repugnaba actuar como ella, pero tanto tiempo observándola facilitaba el trabajo._

_Al llegar junto a él la muchachita de pelo verde y ojos azules lo miró molesta mientras continuaba la cháchara, Puar apoyó su mano en su antebrazo con suavidad llamando su atención. Él rotó encarándolo, tuvo la impresión de encontrarse ante una pantera. Se estremeció de nuevo._

_Si, aquel era un buen candidato._

_El límite de los cinco minutos supuso una barrera que se esforzó en superar, usó todas las argucias, todos los retazos del comportamiento que había aprendido de la Briefs incluso los que tan solo usaba con Yamcha._

_Las noches siguientes siguió con sus tretas, cada vez ropa más escasa y más proximidad._

_Pero él desconocido de nombre raro Juhannagou parecía divertirse con su comportamiento, la miraba con deseo frío sin aproximarse, empezaba a sentir la frustración de no llegar a su objetivo. Su acompañante tenía algo de felino en sus movimientos, en su mirada, en el ronroneo de su voz… comenzaba a sentirse como una madeja de lana en sus garras._

_Y lo peor de todo seguía sin hacer nada comprometedor._

* * *

><p><em>Los cristales de la lámpara todavía vibraban. Ecos ya silenciados impregnaban aun el ambiente, bajo la araña de cristal una cama regia de aspecto sólido sostiene un enredo de sabanas de negra seda, una pareja yace en un interludio de reposo. Él en vigilia se aparta un largo mechón de su sedoso pelo, tan negro como la seda que parcialmente lo cubre.<em>

_"Cada noche la veo acercarse una y otra vez, nunca aguanta más de 10 u 11 minutos, desaparece y aparece revoloteando como una mariposa, provocándome con su piel expuesta. Bulma Briefs, la gran Bulma Briefs, algo oculta en su cabeza azul, en sus intermitencias. . ."_

_"Algo no es real, no es autentico. La pública destila soberbia es altanera, rebosa orgullo, seguridad. Son casi idénticas, casi. Su voz, la manera de moverse… pero esas pequeñas torpezas, inseguridad, gestos postizos. Falsos."_

_"¿Crees que puedes engañarme desconocida?" una risa cínica se filtra por su boca enrojecida. "Quizás la goce antes, usar y tirar." Las imágenes de Bulma Briefs asistiendo a un desfile de moda pasan por sus retinas, "Comienzo a desear saborear a la auténtic…, quizás hasta la tome como mascota. . ."_

__Dos semanas para la boda, sería divertido hacerlo allí en medio de todos, sobre el altar… merecerían la pena las molestias. . ._ las risas del joven oscuro despertaron a la joven que dormitaba en su regazo._

_Se revuelve entre las sabanas y lo mira soñolienta._

__Eres un escandaloso hermanito. ¿Los sabias?_ le contesto parpadeando._

__ ¿No me digas que he perturbado tus sueños Juhachigou?_ su voz fría como el cristal sonó irónica, dejó resbalar el dorso de su mano sobre la sedosa cabellera platino de su hermana para seguir bajando por el largo cuello._

__ ¡Hablabas tan alto hermanito que despertarías incluso a nuestro padre Caín!_ la joven se desperezó indiferente estirando los níveos brazos, al incorporarse la sabana se resbaló dejando al descubierto sus blancos senos, continuó sin una pizca de pudor _ ¿Dime a que se debe todo este alboroto?_ fijó en él sus ojos de gata_ ¿Has conocido a alguna `presa´ interesante en tus cacerías? Juhanagou siguió deslizando su mano sobre la piel de nácar de su gemela bajando al valle de sus senos rozando levemente las cimas_ ¿Voy a tener un juguete nuevo?_

__ Quizás…. pero antes creo que lo probaré personalmente_ los ojos azules de la mujer se estrecharon le satisfizo esa reacción, en raras ocasiones su hermana reflejaba emoción alguna. Nunca fue muy expresiva_ Jamás te regalaría una mascota sin asegurarme, conozco tus gustos, pienso en ti. . ._ acentuó burlón._

__ ¿Y desde cuándo piensas mi príncipe? _ la mirada de la chica se aceró y rápida como un felino arañó con sus uñas filosas desde la comisura de los labios hasta casi la oreja, para lamerlo después de un modo nada fraterno_ ¿Quieres ponerme celosa?_

_Siempre se habían tenido solo el uno al otro_

_Nacieron y crecieron juntos, era algo natural en ellos el amor a las cosas bellas. Pura pasión eran artistas, Juhannagou era pintor y Juhachigou una excelente escultora. No en vano fueron reconocidos, aunque Juhachigou (nunca tanto como él), tuvo que fingir ser un hombre para poder dedicarse a lo que más amaba. En aquella época no estaba bien visto que las mujeres esculpieran a adonis y atletas olímpicos en mármol. . . se suponía que debían de permanecer en el gineceo dedicadas a labores propias de su género. Y Juhachigou no era de esas._

_Ellos eran capaces de plasmar la belleza en sus obras pero no solo eso el hacerlas vibrar de vida, preservarlas para la eternidad… era su obsesión._

_Cuando los abrazaron, en el instante en que nacieron a la no-vida, todo cambió, con los años las burdas convenciones sociales cayeron, los siglos les hicieron descubrir que su amor fraternal había mutado hacia algo más completo, más complejo._

_Distinto._

_Se amaban por su lazo de sangre, se amaban por su belleza, por su pasión y con ella, por ser ya, el único lazo autentico que les quedaba con la realidad, eran compañeros en la eternidad._

_La rubia le dirigió una mirada gélida, fuego bajo el hielo. Su hermano jamás fue reflexivo, pensar antes de actuar era una virtud que no había tomado como costumbre. Llevaba tiempo ya observando las rutinas de Juhannagou, últimamente sus preferencias en alimentación eran mujeres jóvenes y bellas nada extraño, como no, él era el príncipe de los Toreadores el amor a la belleza era un rasgo más de su carácter tal como el ser un tanto caprichoso… pero todas ellas sin excepción tenían el pelo y los ojos azules._

_Tal `manía ´ comenzaba a desquiciarla, su inmaduro hermano jamás fue constante en algo salvo en ella misma._

_Sabía por sus lacayos que últimamente se estaba viendo con una tal Bulma Briefs una muchachita de pelo azul y que NO se había alimentado de ella todavía._

_Impensable._

_No sabía que juego se traía entre manos pero su intuición femenina le gritaba que su hermano había encontrado una nueva distracción._

_Bulma Briefs._

__ ¿Aun sientes celos mi princesa?_ la apartó y la miró a los ojos sujetándola firmemente por la barbilla, si fuera una humana común le habría fracturado la mandíbula._

__ Ninguna mortal se me puede comparar. Solo son ganado._ dijo altanera como una verdad incuestionable._

_Cruce de miradas, choque de sables, pulso invisible, tensión nunca resuelta._

__Ni ninguna inmortal_ remató el moreno._

__Solo tú y yo somos eternos_ ronroneó la pálida belleza_ no lo olvides o puede que me busque una mascota también_ Gruñó molesto en respuesta arañó la parte superior de su seno izquierdo donde una vez latió un corazón, la sangre manó sin prisa de la herida, comenzó a lamerla._

_No es que se alimentará de su hermana solo la sangre humana servía de alimento, ambos hacía casi una eternidad que ya no lo eran. En algún momento la eternidad se hizo pesada aun en su corte rodeados de lacayos y ganado fresco, la no-vida se volvió terriblemente aburrida… siempre los mismos lujos, las mismas gentes sin talento, las mismas reacciones, las mismas situaciones, las mismas adulaciones._

_No había nada nuevo bajo el sol._

_Hastiados buscaron a un guardián. No fue sencillo, ni en el inframundo habitado por demonios, ni en el mundo vampírico tuvieron éxito. La virtud era tan rara como una flor en el desierto era imposible encontrar a uno que cumpliera con las expectativas._

_El único clan honorable los hijos de Saulot habían sido borrados, aniquilados de la faz de la tierra por los Tremere…. _

_Corrían rumores de un salubri olvidado por todos, incluso por su propio clan antes del exterminio. Persiguieron todas las fuentes, todos los rumores, pero el salubri de existir era esquivo su rastro les daba un esquinazo tras otro, pero lo encontró. Más bien el último salubri les encontró ofreciéndose a cambio de la protección real contra los Tremere. _

_Aceptó ser su guardián._

_Se retiraron a descansar durante siglos de letargo para despertar apenas cien años atrás en un mundo desconocido, tosco, lleno de luces de neón, ruidos estridentes y vulgaridad. . . Todo había cambiado se había echado a perder, las mujeres, las presas, cualquier entretenimiento era insípido. Indigno. Solo un placer persistía, la excitación de paladear el néctar de la más hermosa de los Toreadores._

_Su rival, su amante, su hermana. Compañera en la monotonía de la eternidad._

_. . .Aunque sentía curiosidad por probar la sangre azul de Bulma Briefs. . ._

_Dejó los pensamientos de lado para comenzar a enzarzarse en un lío de cuerpos, atacándose a dentellada , deslizándose, bailando sin música un baile eterno._

_Mientras los cristales y las paredes volvían a temblar._

* * *

><p><em>2 días antes<em>

_Puar salió furioso del local, otro nuevo fracaso Juhanagou seguía jugando con el/Bulma. Salió a respirar, necesitaba tomar el aire descansar en su forma original aunque fuera un instante antes de volver a intentarlo por enésima vez._

_La nube de humo se disipó y el felino se topó frente a Juhanagou se acercó con gracía casi felina, enfundado en cuero negro, hincándole los ojos amarillos acorralándolo como una pantera._

_El gato se ruborizó y maldijo las oportunidades perdidas el tiempo se agotaba se le había escurrido como agua ente sus patas._

__Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí un transformista – lo agarró fuertemente del cuello apenas podía respirar – NO eras ella. Era obvio, no te puedes comparar._ el animal lo miró asustado_ Sabía que eras una impostora pero pensaba probarte… como un aperitivo_ le susurró en el oído_ Pero no eres digno de mis colmillos y mi princesa se enfadaría mucho si vuelvo a casa apestando a gato muerto. Mejor que uno de mis peones se dé el `gusto´_ arrojó el cuerpecillo trémulo a otro hombre de ojos amarillos._

__ Hacía tiempo que no veía uno de esos, dale tu sangre Liam, puede sernos de utilidad._

_Un maullido resonó en el callejón._

* * *

><p><em>El día antes de la boda.<em>

_Al principio Yamcha se preocupó por la ausencia del gato tras su última discusión pero su llamada telefónica al día de su desaparición, disculpándose y llena de buenos deseos de cara a la boda le tranquilizaron._

_Salía feliz a la luz de las farolas pensando en que esa noche se encontraría con Bulma dispuesta y complaciente. Tal y como fue la conversación la noche prometía. Todo iba sobre ruedas._

_Al poco de entrar en el apartamiento tocaron a la puerta y al abrir allí estaba, hermosa, salvaje, con el pelo suelto y ondulado, enfundada en un corto vestido de satén azul oscuro, casi negro, todavía parecía más pálida que de costumbre. Últimamente estaba neurótica con el vestido y la dieta cenarían tranquilamente…_

_Ella se le abalanzó besándole salvaje, mordiéndole la boca, lamiendo su sangre, enredando sus manos en su pelo tironeando de él, agresiva hasta causarle un doloroso cosquilleo._

_Con un verdadero esfuerzo se separó de ella para mirarla. Bulma era lanzada pero nunca en tantos años la había visto tan agresiva, intimidante, tan sexi. _

_Casi le asustó._

_La peli azul sonrió de medio lado arrancándole la camisa él ya no pudo contenerse y la ayudó para después empujarla contra la puerta, preparándose para lo inminente. Nunca pensó que sería así._

_Ella le lamió la sangre lo rechazó empujándolo burlona._

__Espera ahora tu por mi _ salió corriendo hacia el tálamo provocándolo, mirándolo de reojo._

__Puedes correr cuanto quieras gatita_ ella se paralizó ante la última palabra el aprovechó para aprisionarla tumbándola violentamente sobre la cama_ y gritar también._

_Ella divertida ronroneó, el resto de la noche se perdió entre los alaridos salvajes de la peli azul y sus gruñidos._

_Antes del alba ella se levantó y bajó precipitadamente las persianas dejando la habitación a oscuras._

_El la miró extrañado y soñoliento sin entender su reacción._

__No quiero que esta noche termine nunca_ se excusó volviéndose hacia él gateando sobre la cama para enredarse en su cuello. Él listo para volver a empezar._

__ ¡AHORA ERES MÍA!_ le bramó con la vista nublada por el placer mientras ella succionaba con frenesí. Comenzó a sentirse débil, trató de apartarla pero su agarre era muy fuerte, abrió los ojos y al enfocar se encontró de bruces con los ojos ámbar de Puar, ebrio de placer con el erizado pelaje ensangrentado. Gritó con horror tratando de sacárselo de encima Puar afianzó su agarre inmovilizándolo y sonrió mostrándole sus colmillos._

__ ¡AHORA TÚ ERES MÍO PARA SIEMPRE!_ volvió a hincárselos._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Sigo sin saber donde partir los capítulos.

He tomado algunas frases de Buffy en la serie, creo que se adaptaban a la situación (salvando las distancias). Respecto a los limes, estos son los primeros que escribo y no se si he pecado por exceso o por defecto. El tema del incesto entre 17 y 18 es algo más complicado no resulta extraño que en películas o series de temática vampírica se dé o se hagan referencias al mismo, por ejemplo la reacción de la madre de Blade respecto a él (I película) y la de la madre de Spike en Buffy cazavampiros (VII temporada). Los vampiros al menos estos en concreto, pierden toda moral y límite cuando abandonan la condición humana.

Clanes vampíricos, habréis observado tres: los Toreadores, los Tremere, los Nosferatu y los Salubri. Si, voy a tomar algunas pinceladas de clanes vampíricos en la medida de lo posible tratando de adaptarme al mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia.

Gracias a Eplandian por la información sobre Ten Shin Han, es un personaje muy difícil, soy consciente de que necesito trabajarlo más, poco a poco trato de hacerlo un poco más creíble, seguiré esforzándome en ello.

Gracias por leer mi fic y sobretodo gracias vuestros reviews.

¡Toda sugerencia es bienvenida!

Adickdelta: si ambos salen en el fanfic aunque un poco más diferentes de lo habitual, Tarble es tierno todo un amor ;D Ahora ya sabemos un poco más de Yamcha y de Puar O_O

Te recomiendo la serie de Buffy me hizo pasar muy buenos ratos en su día, sobretodo a partir de la tercera temporada.

Peny hdez: si, la historia es bastante rara aunque la mezcla de las dos series me pareció interesante, ya sabes sangre, inmortales y saiyajines. . . ya veremos en que se transformará todo este lio.

Nos leemos el mes que viene.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: las situaciones y personajes por todos conocidos no me pertenecen ni obtengo beneficio ni lucro alguno de su uso, es más pierdo mi tiempo y mi café escribiendo.**

CAPÍTULO 6:

TELURIA-SEI

La escotilla de la esfera se abrió dejando escapar el frio comprimido la temperatura de la nave era muy inferior a la del exterior Tarble tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente, estirando los entumecidos músculos en la cálida atmosfera que lo envolvía, había aterrizado directamente en Teluria-sei según lo previsto. El Rey había insistido en que llegará antes que la nave nodriza, las órdenes consistían en esperar la llegada del Príncipe y el resto de la tripulación.

Levitó unos metros para salir del cráter que había formado y examinar el paraje en el que había aterrizado.

La suerte quiso que aterrizara en uno de los numerosos desiertos del planeta se encontraba en medio de la nada, a mitad de un páramo desolado cubierto de arena anaranjada, en el horizonte se recortaban contra la luz de sus dos soles unos colosos de piedra roja. Le recordaba sorprendentemente a Vegeta-sei, a los campos de entrenamiento, más allá parecía haber un bosque. Sin nada más que hacer que esperar la llegada del Príncipe decidió estirar los músculos, emprendió el vuelo hacia el bosque, tras unos minutos lo que parecía un oasis en medio del desierto resultaron ser los restos de un animal de gran tamaño no superior a un Ozzaru de entre la arena sobresalían las costillas apuntando al cielo como garras descarnadas.

Cerca de aquellos restos se encontraban semienterrados otros similares de diversos tamaños, parecía que una manada de aquellas grandes bestias hubiera ido allí a morir o los hubiera alcanzado un cataclismo.

No les prestó más atención, su estómago comenzó a gruñir demandando alimento, reemprendió el vuelo buscando algo que llevarse a la boca, tenía tiempo suficiente hasta la llegada de los demás. Su mente curiosa se preguntaba cuál sería la causa de la muerte de aquellos animales, por la constitución juraría que eran similares a ozzarus. Descartó la idea, aunque jamás había visto el esqueleto de un ozzaru un saiyajin era prácticamente invencible bajo esa forma.

Tras un buen rato de tiempo volando no encontraba nada más que soledad y devastación, cabeceó aquello no se parecía en nada a su tierra Vegeta-sei era famosa por la vastedad de sus desiertos, aunque también poseía inmensas junglas hervideros de vida, océanos bravos. Aquel planeta parecía una bola de roca carente de vida, no habían ciudades ni siquiera pequeñas agrupaciones de edificaciones, la vida brillaba por su ausencia. Por un momento le pasó por la cabeza el que le hubieran dado las coordenadas equivocadas, pero era imposible el mismo Rey decidía la ruta a seguir y en el caso de variarla, el equipo encargado de ello en la base central, introduciría las rectificaciones pertinentes enviando un mensaje informativo para la rectificación del rumbo en su caso.

Finalmente el casi adolescente encontró algo para aplacar su apetito, los restos chamuscados del pequeño reptil que le sirvieron de bocado se hallaban esparcidos por el suelo.

Tarble permanecía atento al cielo buscando en él, el punto que anunciaría la presencia de la nave, las horas pasaban sin que aconteciera la llegada del resto del equipo, comenzaba a inquietarse el rastreador tampoco mostraba ningún tipo de alteración.

"¿Habría cometido un error?"

"Imposible" se negó "El Rey Vegeta jamás los comete".

La alternativa era peor, la probabilidad de que el Rey lo hubiera enviado allí sin ningún motivo le inquietaba, como también le inquietaban los enormes esqueletos en medio de la nada. Sintió la tentación de usar el canal privado de su rastreador, cabeceó negándose la posibilidad, su Rey había confiado en él no se comportaría como una niña asustada. Le demostraría su señor que no era un ser débil.

Teóricamente estaba en aquel planeta para recuperar al saiyajin al que le fue encomendada la purga, después de explorar el planeta evidentemente fue un éxito la total devastación y la ausencia de fuerzas en su rastreador comenzaba a ponerle nervioso. ¿Por qué no aparecía el guerrero encargado de la purga?

Cuando escuchó los motores de la nave aterrizar, sintió algo parecido al alivio. Se dirigió volando a toda velocidad hacia el lugar que le indicaba el rastreador.

* * *

><p>_ ¿Estás seguro de que es el lugar correcto Nappa?_ gruño el príncipe al activar su rastreador, lo reinició dos veces más para asegurarse de la veracidad de los datos.<p>

El corpulento soldado oteaba el horizonte parecía buscar algo o recordarlo, su actitud era extraña como extraña la parada que habían hecho por orden del Rey en aquella bola desértica, maldecía haber destrozado el aparato de comunicaciones.

_Si alteza, la base central dio claramente las coordenadas_ Nappa recordaba perfectamente aquel planeta, más de 16 años y seguía preguntándose si de saber lo que le deparaba el destino habría actuado igual.

_ Esto es una pérdida de tiempo_ escupió, volteó, volando para buscar algo que destruir al menos estiraría los músculos. Sin importar el qué. Insectos, ciudades, montañas, nada mejor había para hacer en aquel planeta.

Súbitamente el rastreador se iluminó, un gesto de agradable sorpresa se dibujó en su boca.

"Tres mil unidades de fuerza dirigiéndose hacia aquí" pensó para sí al acelerar buscando algo de acción.

"Si habrá un poco de diversión".

* * *

><p>_Mi representante ya estará en Teluria-sei, quiero que estes presente cuando el príncipe lo encuentre pero no intervengas _ La voz del rey sonó en su rastreador. Nappa salió volando hacia el punto indicado en el aparato y se detuvo a distancia_… a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. No debe morir.<p>

* * *

><p>El Príncipe Vegeta se encontraba a varios metros de una pequeña figura, se frotó los ojos tratando de borrar la imagen, la silueta picuda vestía el uniforme saiyjin de la casa real, el espándex azul no mentía.<p>

Los ojos se le salieron de las orbitas.

Tarble.

* * *

><p>_No podemos ir_ le repitió por enésima vez la cazadora_ quedan pocas horas para la puesta del Sol y seremos vulnerables allí fuera. Debemos descansar para afrontar la noche y trazar un plan, entonces iremos a por tu padre.<p>

_ ¡Tenemos que ir está vivo! ¡Después ya será tarde!_ exclamó llevándose la mano a la cadera.

_Te digo que **NO** podemos ir, quedan pocas horas de luz_ se repitió_ y además no lo va a matar_ concluyó segura de sí misma cruzando los brazos.

_ ¿Por qué estas tan segura?_ le inquirió apartándose un mechón azul de la nariz_ Es un vampiro, tiene hambre y me odia_ "con razón" le protestó a la peli azul su vocecilla interna "le humillaste públicamente y él era inocente"_ ¡Cállate! – espetó en voz alta la peli azul a su conciencia.

La rubia la miraba "Genial ahora comienza con la locura" se le escapó en un tono audible.

_ ¿Qué demonios murmuras?_ le espetó la joven Briefs.

_ Nada. . . Él no le mató cuando tuvo ocasión según los testigos, le necesita para atraerte, es el cebo._ le parecía imposible hacerla entrar en razón "Dice que es la más inteligente del mundo y no ve lo que tiene delante" _Tú eres su objetivo.

_. . .

_No creo que lo mate ni que lo desangre hasta matarlo para alimentarse_ hablaba con seguridad_ la comida a este paso pronto comenzará a escasear, le _conviene _mantenerlo vivo.

La peli azul frunció el ceño furiosa, "No tiene sentido prolongar esto" abandonó la habitación para comprobar el estado de su madre.

* * *

><p>En el pasillo una bolita negra pasó corriendo rozando su tobillo.<p>

_ ¡Qué asco!_ exclamó dando un respingo ante la idea de que la bola fuera una rata del jardín que se hubiera colado.

_ ¡Tama!_ era lo último que esperaba encontrarse ese día el gato se había escapado de la masacre_ ¿Cuántas vidas has gastado hoy?

Acercó su mano al lomo de la bolita erizada que la miraba desde un rincón, los ojos redondos amenazando con escapar de sus órbitas.

_ Miaauuuuuu_ el bufido del minino vino acompañado de un zarpazo que alcanzó el antebrazo de la peli azul. Apartó la mano dolorida.

_ Lo mío con los gatos es crónico_ murmuró camino a Lunch dejando por imposible su relación con el peludo animal.

* * *

><p>_ Bunny solo un par de pasos más y ya estamos en la ducha_ por mucho que tironeara no se movía ni un ápice, llevaban cerca de media hora paradas en el umbral del baño, la mujer la miraba sin verla, dudaba de si quería o podía siquiera oírla. Suspiró cansada_ ¿No querrá estar sucia y desaliñada para cuando vuelva Trunks? ¿Verdad?<p>

La rubia murmuró el bendito nombre y soltándose de su mano le arrebató la esponja amarilla de un brinco se encerró en la amplia ducha para acto seguido despojarse de los restos del traje de gala que aun vestía y arrojarlos fuera de la habitación. Lunch cerró los ojos suspirando de nuevo detestaba con toda su alma usar esa argucia pero era el único estímulo al que la Sra. Briefs respondía.

Escucho el sonido del agua al caer al compas de un leve tarareo. Al girarse para recoger el vestido o lo que quedaba de él se encontró de bruces con Bulma.

_Bulma tu. . .

_Lo he visto todo_ dijo cerrando los ojos buscando la última imagen feliz que conservaba de ella, al pie del altar con las manos cruzadas y la sonrisa en la boca.

_Yo lo siento, no quería utilizarlo pero… No responde a nada más.

_Te agradezco la paciencia que tienes con ella Lunch.

_No importa de verdad_ sonrió_ me gusta cuidar de la gente.

_ ¿Cómo está? – atajó cortante. La de azul índigo suspiró antes de contestar.

_He conseguido que tome algo de caldo y que deje de llorar pero me preocupa su estado, actúa de un modo algo_ pausó buscando la palabra adecuada_ algo infantil, creo que sufre amnesia parcial su cerebro parece haber bloqueado todo y no reacciona a nada salvo a…

_Mi padre.

_Si_ suspiró la de los bucles_ Cuando lo rescatéis se recuperará con el tiempo…

_Lo hará_ La peli azul sonrió triste_ no lo dudes, es una Briefs.

_Si. . .

_ ¿Qué te ha pasado?_ preguntó señalando el brazo de la peli azul, ella cubrió los arañazos con su mano.

_ ¿Ah eso? No es nada solo un encontronazo con Tama.

_ ¿Tama? Déjame que le eche un vistazo puede infectarse._ la tomó de la muñeca para comenzar la cura.

_ Después_ la peli azul retiró el brazo.

* * *

><p>El sonido del agua cesó, la señora Briefs salió envuelta en un albornoz.<p>

_ ¿Nenita has traído a tu padre?_ una pizca de esperanza se desprendía de su voz mientras se aferraba a las manos de su hija.

_Pronto mama pronto_ la peli azul depositó un beso en la mejilla de su madre y la acarició con ternura para devolverla a los cuidados de Lunch_ Hasta luego mamá, pórtate bien _ le pidió deshaciendo el agarre de sus manos.

Ambas continuaron con su camino hasta la habitación de la Sra. Briefs, Bulma permanecía de espaldas.

_ Cuídala un ratito _ la joven rotó para encararla_ Tien no sabe la suerte que ha tenido contigo_ le dijo antes de marchar.

* * *

><p>La diversión se esfumó dando paso a la ira.<p>

"¡Maldito viejo senil!"

Se sentía despreciado por su padre el viejo le había insultado, humillado enviándole al más inútil de los saiyajines que habían existido como representante personal.

Elevó su kí al máximo envuelto en una llamarada azul se propulsó hacia la pequeña figura que permanecía quieta.

Allí estaba el Príncipe de Vegeta-sei por primera vez lo veía en persona, sin contar con las numerosas estatuas de su padre y hermano que adornaban los edificios públicos en su planeta. Lo había encontrado, ahora la incertidumbre le corroía.

"¿Cómo se lo digo?" ensayó mentalmente "Príncipe Vegeta soy el representante dl Rey, me envía… me envía a…" "No, sirve, él es un maniático del protocolo, si le habló así podría estropeare todo"." Tranquilo Tarble." "¡Ah ya se! `Su Alteza Real, se presenta el Representante del Rey en la misión de…´" los nervios florecían, el sudor se acumulaba en sus palmas, apretó los puños agradeciendo los guantes y lo que significaban. Respiró hondo y….

Un puñetazo se incrustó brutal en su mandíbula, lo envió directo al suelo, se esforzó en frenar su caída.

Se lo había tomado mal.

_Alteza Real… se presenta..._ comenzó su discurso.

_ ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME BASTARDO, NO ERES DIGNO!_ un rodillazo en su estomago lo dobló llevándolo a recibir un golpe con ambos puños en su espalda, el crepitar de las vertebras le sonó a música al enfurecido príncipe. La inepta figura apresada tuvo la osadía de revolverse, la soltó solo por el placer de verlo caer contra las rocas.

Se forzó a calmarse no quería que su sufrimiento fuera tan breve, descendió a unos metros de la nueva grieta, donde el gusano azul se retorcía.

_Ha tenido la desfachatez de darte el uniforme_ escupió pensando en voz alta_ Viejo desgraciado.

Tarble se tambaleaba tratando de levantarse, la sangre fluía por la comisura de su boca y por el maltrecho brazo derecho, inútil por destrozarse el hombro en el aterrizaje.

_Príncipe Vegeta_ articuló con esfuerzo_ soy el representante del Rey.

_ ¿Representante?_ preguntó con falsa extrañeza. Se acercó crispado con los brazos tensos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, torciendo los labios en una vil sonrisa. Tarble se esforzaba en mantenerse de pie sabía del carácter del heredero, tal vez tras el pronto, tal vez… el menor se permitió exhalar el aire desalojando sus magullados pulmones, conteniéndolo de nuevo cuando llegó frente a él.

_Sí lo eres_ escupió con frialdad a poca distancia de su cara. Tras la primera reacción quizás… lo admitiría a bordo de alguna forma_ representas la vergüenza y el deshonor de toda la raza, de la Corona.

El real pico de viuda golpeó el mechón del casi niño, quiso retroceder pero las manos enguantadas se clavaban en sus hombros evitándolo.

_ ¡Me ha enviado al único insecto que ni siquiera ha recibido instrucción militar standart! _ escupió _¡Voy a dártela!

Los huesos descarnados testimonios silenciosos presenciaron la pelea, no hubo roca que no fuera golpeada con el menudo cuerpo del representante del Rey de Vegeta-sei, lo peor de todo es que era cierto, mientras el Heredero gozaba casi desde la cuna de la privilegiada instrucción de Nappa y de los entrenamientos ocasionales con el Rey.

Tarble en su exilio en un planeta lejano fue privado de la instrucción elemental que toda cría saiyajin recibía obligatoriamente a partir de los tres años impartida por los instructores del ejercito; él tuvo que conformarse con los entrenamientos de Lledó, que entre ofendida y aliviada por el ostracismo entrenó al mocoso lo mejor que pudo.

* * *

><p>"He fallado no merezco vivir"<p>

_ ¿Crees que te voy a dar el golpe de gracia?_ se le carcajeó_ No voy a ser tan generoso contigo, no tendrás el honor de morir a manos del próximo Rey de Vegeta-sei.

Tarble con la visión borrosa por la sangre trataba de moverse del suelo.

_Vas a servir de comida para los lagartos de este planeta._ repitió la carcajada la sesión con el bastardo le había puesto de buen humor_ Serás útil para algo por una vez en tú vida_ se volteó sin perder más tiempo de vuelta a la nave nodriza.

* * *

><p>Voló rumbo a las últimas coordenadas indicadas en su rastreador por aquel cementerio de arena y roca hasta el cuerpo apaleado que yacía dentro del cráter. Estaba en mal, muy mal estado, algunos lagartos ya habían comenzado a acercarse al inmóvil cuerpo, otros se dedicaban a pelearse con los intrusos para asegurarse una mayor parte, los más osados estaban tratando de romper la armadura para iniciar su festín.<p>

Vegeta había disfrutado de ello, no tuvo ninguna prisa, podría haberlo incinerado de un solo golpe de energía, pero decidió entretenerse y romper uno a uno los huesos, algunos rompían la piel del joven. Meticuloso se aseguró de que no perdiera la consciencia por completo.

Nappa impasible alzó la mano comenzando a acumular energía. El cuerpo lo miraba casi con gratitud.

"No seré comida"

_"Mi representante ya estará en Teluria-sei, quiero que estés presente cuando el príncipe lo encuentre pero no intervengas … a menos que sea estrictamente necesario."_

Apuntó hacía el pequeño cuerpo, disparó dos veces.

"**_No debe morir"_**

Al primer disparo los lagartos que ya habían comenzado a mordisquear, pararon. Al segundo salieron espantados abandonando su festín.

Se acercó, lo levantó con una mano colgaba como una marioneta sin cuerdas, apretó el botón del rastreador del moribundo. Pocos segundos más tarde aterrizaba la esfera del herido, una vez acomodado el cuerpo maltrecho en su interior, activó el soporte vital para iniciar la hibernación, tecleó en el panel las coordenadas de Vegeta-sei.

* * *

><p>_ ¿Cómo se puede neutralizar a un vampiro?<p>

_Bueno técnicamente un vampiro es un no- muerto, ya está muerto, pero si lo que quieres decir es como eliminarlo hay varias formas_ parecía una maestra explicando una la lección _ ¡Quieres aprender cómo matar a un vampiro!_ afirmó la rubia gratamente sorprendida, "Igual ya ha superado la fase de negación"_ Pues recuerdo que en un pueblo de la región del sur. . . _ la rubia seguía explicándole anécdotas yéndose por las ramas hablando sin parar y sin llegar a ninguna parte, Bulma comenzaba a exasperarse.

_ No te he pedido que me cuentes ni tu vida ni como matarlos, solo como neutralizarlos_ la peli azul la miraba fijamente esperando las respuestas.

La rubia paró en seco y la miró fijamente, "Si, ya la ha superado."

_No son vulnerables a balas, ni armas blancas, los golpes tampoco les afectan, puedes partirle el cuello que seguirá ahí y se recuperará. . .

_ Algún punto débil tendrán cuando un palo en el pecho los pulveriza.

Una risita susurrada se filtró de la boca de la rubia.

_La luz del Sol les incinera en segundos_ cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho.

_Bueno sí, pero el Sol no está siempre que se necesita_ espetó la peli azul.

_Para eso están las estacas Bulma cuando les atraviesas el corazón con una se pulverizan_ La chica se rió, descruzó los brazos y se puso a gesticular empalando a la nada_ Solo son efectivas si dan en el corazón_ advirtió parando momentáneamente la representación súbitamente seria_ claro que si no tienes puntería puedes decapitarlos _ sigue escenificando con gestos el proceso_ o desmembrarlos hasta que se desangren. . .

_Eso lo aprendió de mi_ exclamó orgullosa una Anyanka surgida de la nada.

_ ¡Ah Anya! Creo que Roshi te estaba buscando_ la peli azul tomo a la ex vengadora del brazo y la sacó de la habitación.

_ ¿Si?_ inquirió sorprendida la ex demonio

_Si, antes lo vi en el salón preguntando por ti, creo que tenía algo importante que decirte_ le comentó en tono confidencial antes de cerrar la puerta casi en su espalda.

Volteó y volvió sobre sus pasos la rubia ya había vuelto a sus anécdotas,"Es como un libro de texto sobre como matar vampiros" pensó con un escalofrío.

_ Como te decía antes, si quieres hacerlos sufrir puedes desmembrarlos sin cortarles la cabeza, claro_ risas_ y ver como se desangran, cuando ya se han desangrado del todo se pulverizan._ se lleva la mano al pelo pensativa y juguetea con él_ Pero personalmente prefiero decapitarlos o empalarlos es mucho más rápido, no me gusta perder el tiempo, además es más limpio y detesto acabar con la ropa apestando a vampiro muerto.

La peli azul se marchó con excusas dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

"Maleducada"

* * *

><p>_ ¿Señor Muten Roshi preguntaba por mi? _ La expresión infantiloide y simplona de la peli teñida era algo inusitado en una chica que había sido la musa del ramo de los demonios vengadores durante mas de mil años. Claro que Roshi no conocía en profundidad los entresijos del antiguo oficio de la jovencita.<p>

_ ¡Ah Anyanka te estaba buscando!_Roshi se volteó para recibir a la ex demonio. Las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, un brillo relampagueó en las lentes del viejo sensei_ Puesto que Buffy y tu vais a quedaros actualmente en esta casa mi deber como el más anciano y sabio, es proveer por el bien de la comunidad_ el anciano se llevó la mano por instinto al puente para frenar el descenso de las lentes por el incipiente sudor.

_Ah_ murmuró la joven asintiendo dubitativa.

_Somos una gran familia de la que ahora formáis parte y viviremos todos juntos en esta mansión, Kami sabe por cuánto tiempo. . ._pauso reflexivo la peli teñida volvió a asentir nuevamente sin acabar de entender la razón del aumento del rubor en el anciano_ va a haber mucho trabajo por aquí todos tendremos que arrimar el hombro_ retomó el hilo a la vez que se arrimaba a la joven enrojeciendo por momentos.

_ ¿Si y. . .?

_Tanto Buffy como tu vais a tener que trabajar para el buen funcionamiento de esta familia _ tosió un par de veces mientras sacaba con la mano libre una caja antes escondida en su espalda_ este va a ser tu uniforme de trabajo_ respondió acercándole la caja innecesariamente el viejo sensei había recortado la distancia hasta dejarla en medio metro.

Anyanka la observó, aparentemente una caja de cartón vulgar, no había nada en ella que pudiera indicar conjuros o cualquier clase de trampa, pero había algo en él que le hacía desconfiar, tal vez el hecho de que su hermana fuera una poderosa bruja. . . alzó la vista mirándolo a las lentes "No parece un brujo peligroso" bajó la vista de nuevo a la caja, de allí al anciano.

_Toma ábrelo es para ti_ añadió ansioso.

Volvió los ojos al anciano que le sonreía con un aire bobalicón, Anya alargó la mano lentamente hacia la caja Roshi comenzó reírse presa de los nervios.

_Vaya te pareces a algunos de los borrachos a los que ajusticié_ le contestó risueña mientras confiada abría la caja_ me gusta ser útil _ sacaba unas medias de rejilla negras adornadas con ligas de encaje, se calló observándolas detenidamente con una expresión indescifrable.

"Mi gozo en un pozo" pensó para sí Roshi, la cara de Anya se iluminó.

_ ¡Qué bonitas! ¡Mañana mismo empezaré!_ exclamó con su aguda voz, el anciano profirió un grito de jolgorio y comenzó a sangrar profusamente por la nariz.

Tras las medias, Anya sacó un sugerente corsé negro complementado por unas braguitas… tenían un pompón blanco como la nieve blanco como, como. . . la diadema con orejas de conejo que el diabólico anciano le acercaba con pulso trémulo.

_ ¡Anda pruébatelo jovencita!_ la mano temblorosa seguía acercándole esa, esa cosa, salida del peor de los infiernos.

Los chillidos de Anyanka fueron audibles en toda la Corporación interumpiendo la charla de la científica y la cazadora.

Salieron a toda prisa al entrar en el salón encontraron a Roshi todavía sosteniendo la diadema de conejita de play boy, con la cara llena de arañazos, las gafas descolocadas y la boca abierta, los restos de su típica hemorragia aun presentes. Caja y disfraz tirados por el suelo, Anyanka temblando en un rincón de la estancia.

_ ¿Viejo pervertido que le has hecho?_ chilló la peli azul al verla en ese estado.

La rubia reparó en las orejas de conejo y lo adivinó, le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria al anciano al que le estaba cayendo una solidaria reprimenda de Bulma y se acercó a la bola temblorosa levantándola sin ceremonias.

_Tranquila Anya, ya pasó, ya pasó_ mientras la acomodaba en un sofá.

"Que paciencia hay que tener"

_Era un un. . .y quería que yo, que yo_ tartamudeaba entre sollozos.

* * *

><p>Tarble se levantó del suelo y miró a los ojos al Rey, no había temor en ellos, le recordó a su madre.<p>

_ ¿Por qué Teluria- sei?_ no preguntaba, exigía _ En esa bola de polvo no había nada.

Se volteo para ver al hijo de Lledó, el combate con su hermano parecía haberlo vuelto más fuerte, más osado, más saiya-jin, el sudoroso muchachito que envió al cementerio había muerto allí.

"Ha dado resultado"

_La purga había sido completada con éxito. ¿Para qué enviarnos?

Sonrió.

Tal vez había esperanza.

_ ¿Viste los esqueletos?

"¿Esqueletos, pero como…?" El desconcierto sustituyó al enfado en los ojos del adolescente.

_ ¿No te pareció raro que te enviará a Teluria-sei, si ya había sido purgado?_ continuó con el interrogatorio.

El joven trago saliva y apretó más los puños.

_ ¿Para qué fui enviado allí?

_ ¿Que sabes sobre el apareamiento?_ interrogó el monarca.

Tarble enrojeció se suponía que de esas cosas no se hablaba, no con el hombre que te engendró y menos en aquel momento.

_ ¿Nunca te has preguntado porqué en nuestra raza el número de hembras es tan bajo?

_Solo los más fuertes consiguen pareja y se. . . reproducen. La raza mejora generación a generación_ contestó del tirón como un niño al que el maestro le preguntara lo aprendido bajó levemente los ojos avergonzado por el tema.

_No éramos numerosos pero si los más fuertes, ese es el motivo.

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Teluria-sei?

_Hace cerca de 30 años en una de las primeras misiones de recuperación bajo mi reinado, envié a un escuadrón de tercera clase a Teluria-sei, un atajo de débiles sin honor ni cerebro. Volvieron tras completarla o eso dijeron. En aquella época comenzábamos a negociar con Freezer no había tiempo para comprobaciones, se dio por completada la misión y por cierta la muerte de la cría enviada a ese planeta.

Tarble escuchaba con atención a su padre tratando de relacionar los esqueletos con la purga de Teluria-sei de encontrar alguna lógica que le indicara la razón de su parada obligatoria en aquella bola yerma.

_Durante años el expediente de Teluria-sei quedo olvidado, los negocios con Freezer eran fructíferos pero ocupaban todo el tiempo, había que tener mucho cuidado con ellos (era un nido de serpientes) no sabíamos cuanto…

La mente del soberano comenzó a evocar los recuerdos del amargo día de la victoria ellos le devolvieron a la necesidad del presente.

_Se encontraron con que la cría enviada no había cumplido su misión de algún modo su programación era defectuosa, la población del planeta era anatómicamente compatible y el insecto se había reproducido con ellos.

Tarble abrió los ojos con la revelación su padre continuó con la historia.

_El escuadrón de recuperación era un atajo de débiles que no estaban apareados ni tenían posibilidad por su bajo poder, aprovecharon toda la confusión de purgas y devolvieron las capsulas al espacio las hicieron estallar pasando por muertos en un accidente. No le prestamos atención.

Solo eran un puñado de soldados de tercera pero cuando años después nivelamos el volumen de trabajo, comenzamos a inspeccionar los planetas ya purgados se recuperaban a la espera de un comprador.

Una familia Hertziana estaba interesada, mandamos un escuadrón a comprobar el estado de Teluria-sei. Los desertores se habían apoderado del planeta y reproducido con las nativas. Los mataron.

Era un crimen contra nuestra raza, el castigo debía de ser ejemplar. Nappa, un puñado de élites y yo en persona lo dimos…. eran fuertes… Lo suficiente para combatir y los híbridos  
>podían transformarse…_ recordaba con añoranza los ecos de los rugidos, las luces surcando el cielo, la sangre derramada_ Fue una buena batalla los aplastamos, aquel humedal fue su tumba.<p>

_Eran los ozzarus_ completó el joven. El soberano asintió con gravedad. "Por eso no nos mató." _ concluyó para sí el menor_ "Estaba demasiado ocupado ellos y después con Freezer".

Si había un rincón de su mente en el que tenía la esperanza de ser mínimamente considerado por el Rey desapareció en ese momento, era solo un instrumento para provocar y doblegar al Príncipe.

_ Un castigo ejemplar… arrasamos aquel mundo verde hasta los cimientos, masacramos al pueblo y al planeta (aunque aquello nos causó problemas con el lagarto). Nunca una purga fue más perfecta. Los tercera clase obedecerían la ley.

_ ¿Volverías a repetirlo ahora?_ olvidados los sentimentalismos y el protocolo le preguntó el saiyajin, hijo de Lledó.

La elocuencia del silencio inundó la estancia el soberano no despegó la boca volvió la vista al ventanal.

_Si fracasamos terminaremos como ellos.

Tarble dobló el espinazo y se retiró los gonces de la gran puerta chirriaron al cerrarse.

En los hangares principales Tarble buscó al jefe de los ingenieros.

_ Dame la más rápida que tengas y cárgala de combustible._ le ordenó al pterodáctilo.

_Sí señor. ¿Qué destino marco?

_Chikyu-sei.

* * *

><p>_ ¿Por qué cenamos tan pronto hoy?_ preguntó curiosa Unigame antes de sumergir el hocico en su cuenco de sopa de algas.<p>

_ ¿No te parece bastante todo lo ocurrido?_ le espetó la pelinegra ya un poco más recuperada tras la charla con Bulma y Goku, en la que le aseguraron que buscarían las bolas y devolverían todo a la normalidad.

_No es bueno que comas enfadada Chichi le puede hacer daño al bebé_ la reprendió levemente su marido mientras acercaba los palillos a su plato para birlarle una seta.

La joven gruñó mirándole de reojo ese gesto alivió al joven Son, las reflexiones, las promesas, el plan de Bulma habían logrado convencer y en parte consolar a su esposa. Aunque permanecía enfadada, nerviosa y hambrienta, (especialmente esto último) la prefería así gruñendo y devorando el inmenso plato que tenía al frente.

_No es de buena educación comer del plato de los demás_ le recriminó Goku la miró con ojos de cachorrillo hambriento esperando apenado el fin de la regañina.

_Pues si que te ha dado hambre el embarazo_ comentó jovial_ se nota que el bebé es hijo de su padre.

_ ¿Y de quien debería ser sino?_ irascible por su estado y por todo lo acontecido la oportuna interrupción de Roshi colmó el vaso, lo encaró blandiendo una sartén.

Goku la observaba con una expresión de alivio mientras ella continuaba ajena tras el sonoro golpe que le atestó seguía con su reprimenda a Roshi, olvidando momentáneamente los modales de su marido en la mesa.

"Si, la prefiero así" pensó divertido contemplando la escena y los quejidos de Roshi tras el ataque de Chichi.

Tien comía sin levantar la vista del plato hasta que sintió una mirada atravesándole al alzar la mirada se econtró con los ojos índigo de Lunch ofreciéndole un poco más de fideos, la rechazó levantándose saliendo de la habitación.

_Tien_ murmuró apenas audible. Anya la miró pensando que de ser todavía un demonio vengador quizás la pudiera conseguir como cliente "Pero ya no, ahora estoy con los buenos".

"_Tien no sabe la suerte que ha tenido contigo"_

Lunch suspiró

"Necesita estar solo otra vez"

Continuó sirviendo las raciones de Riley y Anyanka.

_ ¿Ya has tenido la charla con ella?_ preguntó esta.

_Ha comprendido_ respondió la cazadora.

_ ¿El qué?_ preguntó Anya.

_Que no podíamos ir a rescatarlo hoy y que no temiera por él su ex novio no lo matara por el momento_ pausó para engullir un trozo de pastel de brócoli_ lo necesita para alimentarse.

A Riley se le cayó el trozo de carne que iba a morder.

_Una explicación muy lógica_ aplaudió Anya.

Riley seguía mirando a la rubia asombrado.

_ ¿¡Que!_ se quejo Buffy harta de su mirada reprobadora.

_Si fuera tu padre. ¿Qué harías?

La rubia abandonó el plato y se levantó de golpe.

_ ¿Dónde está Bulma?_ le preguntó a Lunch

_Dijo que cenaría en su habitación.

_Joder_ resopló la rubia dando un soplido – ¿Donde vive su ex?

_A pocas manzanas de aquí creo en un complejo al lado del estadio de los Titans, es loft más cercano al estadio.

Riley salió acelerado siguiéndola.

_ ¡No!_ le grito.

_Voy contigo quedan menos de un par de horas de luz_ parecía herido casi decepcionado. Buffy dulcificó su expresión cayendo en la cuenta le arrojó algo Riley lo atrapó abrió la palma centrándose en la cápsula.

_Esta casa no es segura les abrieron las puertas.

_ ¿Y el que las abrió fue?_ intervino Anya.

_Él, Trunks Briefs_ concluyó el soldado.

_ La casa de la cápsula es segura ábrela dentro del salón es la habitación más amplia, allí cabrá.

_Pues iré yo contigo_ apuntó la demonio.

_ ¿Y quién conjurará los hechizos de protección para asegurar el perímetro del edificio? La casa al raso no es totalmente segura no pueden entrar pero pueden derribarla, si aseguramos el edificio exterior será como una segunda muralla, tendremos más oportunidades.

Ten Shin Han permanecía apoyado en una pared contemplando la escena en silencio, desconfiaba de aquella intrusa no cabía duda era fuerte, mucho, pero también lenta y carente de una técnica sólida de combate. Se irguió cuan alto era.

_Yo también_ interrumpió. Lunch levantó los ojos del plato al oírlo.

– Lo he vencido en más de una ocasión. Anoche huyó con mi Taiyo-ken.

No le preocupaba que partiera en busca de Yamcha simplemente no permitiría que ella lo encontrará antes.

Chaoz merecía venganza.

_No me parece una buena idea hijo_ intervino Roshi levantándose de la mesa_ si te vas con ella y esta noche vuelven nadie podrá defendernos con el Taiyo-Ken y el Kame Hame Ha no funciona tan bien.

_Pero los hechizos de la bruja…

_Ex demonio vengador_ intervino Anyanka levantando un dedo.

Tien la observó con sus tres ojos, Roshi con los suyos enmascarados se acercó al coloso y le dijo en voz baja.

_ No me acabo de fiar de ella.

_Yo también puedo ir_ se aventuró la hija de Ox-Satán.

_ ¿Queda alguien en la sala que no le haya pateado el trasero al tal Yamcha?_ espetó Buffy. ¡Ei no debe de ser tan difícil ganarle como todo eso!_ comentó animada_ Debería de ignoraros y dejar de perder el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Se volteó dispuesta a salir corriendo.<p>

_Voy contigo_ salido de la nada el joven moreno se interpuso en su camino.

_Puedo sola_ contestó haciendo el amago de rodearlo. La detuvo apareciendo en su camino de nuevo.

_Deja de hacer eso no tengo tiempo para jueguecitos_ replicó rodeándolo de nuevo. Volvió a aparecer en su frente.

_Serás fuerte pero Yamcha también lo era antes de convertirse. Ahora lo es más.

_ Yo soy más fuerte que cualquier vampiro soy `La Elegida´_ rápida le atacó, él la esquivó con facilidad, enfadada se aventó a golpearle de nuevo, él la empujó contra la pared sin tocarla con una ráfaga de fuerte y cálido viento salida de la nada.

_No sabes pelear, él sí_ rotundo y sincero la desconcertó "Pero si parece un niño, como ha…"

_ ¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso?_ se sorprendió al escucharse.

_Con el kí, Yamcha también sabe manejarlo.

La rubia frunció el ceño replanteándose la situación.

_ ¡Ve con cuidado Goku!_ se despidió la morena.

_Tranquila Chichi ya lo he ganado antes.

Anya sonrió súbita al tener un papel, Riley no sonreía.

_ No perdamos más el tiempo_ salieron de la habitación.

* * *

><p>La mujer oculta tras la pared se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de sofocar una risita, cuidadosa se descalzó y caminó de puntillas, con gran habilidad.<p>

"Es como montar en bicicleta no se olvida"

Reprimió otra risita al pensar lo feliz que estaría Trunks de verla.

"Quizás Bulma se enfade, últimamente está un poco quisquillosa con las reuniones de trabajo…. Por eso me ha dejado tomando el té con Lunch. . . ."

Las dudas pasaron por su cabeza y los recuerdos de cuando Trunks iba cada noche a buscarla al teatro, incuso los días de ensayo. En aquella época su despistado marido, entonces pretendiente, se forzaba de forma antinatural en él a recogerla todas las noches… Por su puesto eso cambio en cuanto ella pronunció el sí quiero... Pero eso era otra historia...

La antigua bailarina del ballet giró el picaporte lentamente y brincó cruzando al exterior. Recorrió unos metros, se calzó las bailarinas, se miró en el espejo de bolsillo y se atusó los bucles.

"¿Y si Bulma se enfada?"

Un puchero se esbozó en su boca cuando imaginó a su nenita en pleno enfado.

"Le prepararé parfait de fresa" pensó palmoteando.

Por mucho que gritara era puro corazón, ya se le pasaría.

"Volveremos a casa los tres juntos"

Sonrió.

Llena de alegría saltó grácil, la alegría daba alas a su corazón y a sus pies.

"Seguro que Trunks se alegrará mucho de verme"

Correteaba casi danzando por el asfalto, arriba, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse del amarillo pálido del atardecer.

* * *

><p>Dos golpes en la puerta seguidos de un `Pasa´ la invitaron a penetrar en la lujosa vivienda que tanto conocía, respiró profundamente forzándose a calmar su mano temblorosa. Empujó la puerta y entró.<p>

Los ojos amarillos de Puar la recibieron hostiles tragó duro y endureció el gesto.

_ ¿Dónde está tu amo?_ Recalcó la última palabra dejando clara su eterna condición.

_`Yamcha´ está en el piso de arriba_ respondió el animal serio, un deje de enfado teñía su voz.

Sin más palabras Bulma apretó el puño derecho controlando intentando de nuevo controlar sus nervios, giró la cara para ver el interior de la oscura vivienda agradeció la falta de tabiques le evitaría sorpresas, el rabillo de su ojo se clavó en él, no debía perder de vista al gato del demonio. La cola oscilaba suavemente como un péndulo, "No me queda mucho tiempo".

Avanzó con paso presto directa a los peldaños Puar torció el gesto dibujando una sonrisa sardónica, la siguió a distancia levitando por el hueco de la escalera, se adelantó para interponerse en su camino, entre la puerta y la peli azul.

_No creas que has ganado_ siseó al abrirle la puerta ella aplastó el miedo forzando una mirada de suficiencia y pasó adentro.

El dormitorio permanecía en penumbra al igual que el resto de la casa, la única luz provenía de las lámparas pendientes del techo que jalonaban la cama, amén de la que se filtraba del exterior a través de las rendijas del cristal, mal pintado de negro, antes luminoso ventanal.

En la pared lateral el Dr. Briefs inconsciente con el cuello ensangrentado, las lentes rotas a punto de escurrirse y las rodillas de tocar el suelo. Su padre pendía preso por dos cadenas sujetas de la pared, a su lado estaba él parado con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho, todavía vestía la ropa del día anterior. La camisa blanca se ceñía a sus bíceps tensos el pelo rebelde contradecía a sus ojos fríos.

_Sabía que vendrías_ constató inmutable aguardaba desde hacía horas_ te esperaba antes.

La hija de Briefs lo ignoró momentáneamente para acercarse al inconsciente, sin perder de vista a su aun prometido, acarició el rostro dormido reacomodando las gafas agrietadas.

_ ¿Qué le has hecho?_ inquirió a los pozos negros que la contemplaban.

_ Tranquila no me lo he comido _ puntualizó_ todavía. Desconfiada_ bromeó burlón.

_ ¿Te sorprende?_ respondió irritada a la provocación irguiéndose, cruzando los brazos a imitación.

_No_ siseó casi divertido_ sabía que la `Gran Bulma Briefs´ no se rajaría, otra vez...

_Suelta a mi padre_ ordenó tragándose el orgullo y las ganas de rebatirle.

_Siempre fuiste una niña de papá_ respondió aproximándose no cesaba de mirarla intensamente ella respingó tensando su espalda ante la proximidad.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ de nuevo se obligó a mantener la fachada alejándose paulatinamente de Briefs y acercándose a Yamcha.

_Para presumir de ser la mujer más inteligente del mundo hoy estas un poco `lenta´_ acarició con lentitud la piel cálida de la mujer.

_No me digas_ Sintió un escalofrío, "Electricidad estática, solo es electricidad…" quiso pensar. Reaccionó, se llevó la mano a la cadera y dio un paso más hacia la ventana contemplando su negrura, los rayos de luz filtrados por las grietas de pintura todavía fresca coloreaban levemente su piel_ lástima que la pintaras tenía una bonita vista_ un par de pasos más.

_Podrías contemplarla cada anochecer _ apartó su espalda al sentir el contacto de nuevo encaró al joven, su rostro parecía tan humano. . ._ junto a mí_ la gran mano se posó pesada sobre la curva de su cadera rozando la de la joven.

_No puedo confiar en ti – evadió su mirada, trató de separarse, él la retuvo brevemente.

_ ¿Y TÚ ME LO DICES?_ se forzó en calmarse no quería echarlo todo a rodar _ Sabes que sí._ susurró acercando su boca a su oído y dejándose envolver por el aroma de su dulcísima sangre que le llamaba fresca desde su brazo

_No, no lo sé_ retrocedió un paso más_ Te vi por la bola de Baba.

Yamcha se llevó la mano a la frente cubriendo sus ojos, suspiró "Su mundo se acaba en sangre y ella pensando en lo mismo". La cabeza entornada.

_Era una necesidad solo una necesidad hacía horas que no me alimentaba y se terció. . .

_ ¡¿Que no te alimentabas? ¿Cómo puedes decirlo así con esa naturalidad?_ un paso más_ ¿Si solo era `tu comida´ por qué gemía así?

_No es doloroso si no quiero _ una sonrisa maliciosa colgando en su boca, un pasó más atrápandola entre su cuerpo y el tálamo_ es más puede ser muy placentero_ acercó su mano para acariciar su oloroso cabello.

Le enloquecía.

_Ya_ repuso nerviosa zafándose él la dejó ir_ seguro que ella disfrutó cuando violabas sus venas_ la vista de la poca distancia que restaba de la gran cama la hizo tragar saliva ante lo inoportuno de sus palabras.

_No hay una mejor manera de morir_ sonrió abiertamente ante su provocación mostrando los incipientes colmillos_ Tarde o temprano a todos les llega el momento, salvo a los elegidos. Le hice un favor_ remarcó la palabra con sorna.

_ ¿Elegidos? ¿Para qué?_ se disimuló zafándose de nuevo ante su cercanía para arrimarse a su padre. Distinguió la silueta de Puar asomada al marco de la entrada "Ya está en camino"

_Para la eternidad Bulma.

La proposición sonó rotunda un silencio espeso les envolvía la silueta azul de la puerta se aproximó un poco más hasta cruzar el umbral.

_Suelta a mi padre y lo pensaré_ atajó encarándolo con un deje altanero evitando pensar en lo que le ofrecía.

_ ¿Lo pensarás?_ replicó airado_ ¿Tienes una idea de lo que te ofrezco…?

La risita siniestra del gato interrumpió al Lobo del desierto, transmutó sus facciones, clavándole los ojos al minino.

_Sabía que te humillarías_ siseó_ siempre lo has hecho. Ella no se irá contigo, ni antes, ni ahora, ni...

_Cállate_ escupió el guerrero_ ¡Me seguirá!

_ ¡Nunca le has importado solo eras un juguete!_ tragó recuperando el aliento_ ¡Y ya se cansó! ¡Ayer entró buscándote en la habitación no iba vestida de novia…!

La mano súbita estrujando su garganta el animal gruñó.

_ ¡Trae mala suerte estúpido!_ se excusó la peli azul.

_ ¡Iba a dejarte otra vez!_ la presión disminuyendo_ ¡A plantarte al borde del altar!_ sonreía malicioso.

_ ¡Nooo! Y..Yo solo… _ trató de defenderse de la mirada implacable de su antiguo amor.

El tintineo de las cadenas indicaba el próximo despertar de Briefs; Bulma abrió el puño derecho mostrando su contenido. Un huevo metálico, accionó un resorte con el pulgar el artefacto comenzó a emitir un pitido, unos puntos azulados se encendieron en su superficie.

Estaba activado.

Los ojos de los vampiros se centraron en él.

_ Es una granada de luz a vosotros no os gusta. ¿No?_ ironizó con prisa_ En el momento en que la apriete emitirá una onda de luz ultravioleta. Un `Sol de bolsillo´ _ sonrió segura_ Suelta a mi padre y te ahorrarás `el bronceado´.

Sonreía de puro alivio tenía la situación completamente controlada ya saboreaba la libertad, sacaría a su padre de allí volvería a casa, su madre recuperaría la cordura, buscaría de nuevo con Son Goku las bolas de dragón…

Las carcajadas del Ladrón y el gato la sacaron de su ensoñación, un chasquido en su espalda lo corroboró.

_ ¿Papá?_ nerviosa miró de lado como su recién recuperado padre cambiaba sus facciones en las de uno de ellos_ Papa no_ susurró_ tu no_ rotó los orbes a la pareja y se alejó de su padre la puerta quedaba tras de ella_ ¿Qué le has hecho?_ Briefs sacudía sus cadenas como si fueran de papel.

_Yo nada_ levantó los hombros con ironía_ Ha sido idea de Puar, buena idea gatita_ acarició su lomo de forma sugestiva. Bulma puso cara de asco ante el hecho y la reacción poco apropiada del animal_ tenías razón, no me puedo fiar de ella.

Abrió la mano liberando al gato con una caricia el animal entrecerró los ojos con deleite.

_Los humanos no son de fiar_ siseó el felino.

_Pronto lo serás lo quieras o no_ el alto cuerpo del guerrero se aproximó amenazador.

_Soy demasiado joven y bella para morir_ se maldijo por su estupidez debía de haberlo previsto ahora estaba atrapada. En el mejor de los casos acabaría como comida de gatos en el peor… Prefería no pensarlo.

_Tranquila Bulma será solo temporal_ susurró irónico el Lobo del desierto.

Puar gruñó molesto.

_ ¿Cuántas veces tiene que fallarte para que me hagas caso? – el gato levitó veloz atenazando a la peli azul con sus patas_ Cuando termine con ella será definitivo._ fauces abiertas aproximándose a su yugular.

_ ¡SUÉLTALA!_ el joven se puso en guardia y golpeó al gato, evitando el mordisco liberándola_ ¡MUERTA NO ME SIRVE!_ Puar chocó contra la pared agrietándola.

Bulma corrió hacia la salida y se enredó en las garras de Briefs, ya libre. El alarido de la peli azul precedió al golpe que la empujó apartándola.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

_ ¡Salvarte estúpida!_ le bufó.

_ ¡ESTÚPIDA TU! ¡LO TENÍA TODO CONTROLADO!_ le chilló mostrándole el huevo.

_ ¡PUES NO LO PARECÍA HACE UN MOMENTO!

_ ¡Es un SOL de bolsillo, una bomba de rayos ultravioleta!_ le gritó exponiendo el huevo.

_Parece que tenemos comida a domicilio_ una sonrisa macabra adornaba el rostro de Yamcha_ dos platos_ los orbes amarillos vagando de una a otra.

_ Siento decepcionarte pero… ¡No estoy en el menú!_ un gancho directo a la mandíbula sorprendió al Lobo. La fuerza del impacto volteó su torso acto seguido lanzó una estaca clavando a Briefs a la pared por su hombro. Se disponía a rematarlo cuando Bulma se aferró a su brazo gritando tratando de frenarla.

_ ¡Es mi padre!_ la adolescente la miró en su desesperación, frenó brevemente.

Yamcha aprovechó la distracción, golpeó a la rubia estampándola contra la pared Buffy contraatacó con un barrido desequilibrando al jugador, haciéndole caer.

_A las damas no se las interrumpe. ¿No te lo han enseñado?_ se posicionó adoptando la defensa_ Juegas sucio.

_En el amor y en la guerra todo vale_ se lamió el hilillo de sangre que se le escurría por la comisura _ ¡Pronto probaré la vuestra!

_ ¡Ponte a la cola!_ la rubia esquivó su patada por los pelos _ Yo soy La Cazadora_ informó jactándose.

_ ¿LA CAZADORA?_ se rio_ ¡Cuentos de viejos!_ aprovechando el lapso le atacó con el Rogafufukennnn inevitablemente el cuerpo de la chica salió disparado rebotando en el suelo sin tener tiempo a reaccionar. Las risas del Ladrón seguían esperaba diversión pero no en una pelea.

Buffy se removía en el suelo "Nunca había visto a nadie tan fuerte ni tan rápido" los comentarios de los amigos del vampiro lo hicieron infravalorarlo, craso error era fortísimo y muy hábil, jamás se había topado con un ataque igual, se levantó tratando de controlar el temblor de su brazo_ ¿¡Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer!

_ ¡No!_ sus orbes amarillas bailaron risueñas, se elevó del suelo, volando hacia ella. Briefs se desclavó la estaca arrojándola al suelo para saltar dominado por el ansia, hacia su primera presa.

_No te dolerá hijita…_ dijo en un arrullo_ O sí_ estalló en carcajadas.

Aterrada Bulma chilló, Yamcha viró golpeándolo alejándolo de ella.

_ ¡Quédate con la otra ELLA es mía!_ el anciano respondió con un gruñido y dirigió la mirada a la rubia.

_ ¡Úsalo vamos!_ le ordenó.

_Papá por favor, por favor vuelve en ti…_ las súplicas de la chica no mermaron las intenciones de Briefs padre.

La Cazadora se acercó a la científica, retrocedían ante el avance de Yamcha y el Dr. Briefs; Bulma petrificada trataba inútilmente de razonar con él, sin querer asumir que ya no lo era, la Cazadora magullada por los golpes miraba en todas direcciones buscando una salida los dos hombres cerraban el paso a la puerta impidiendo la huida.

Bulma petrificada sostenía la bomba en su mano como a un pajarillo, le temblaba el pulso, no podía soltarla ni activarla.

_ ¡Úsalo joder!_ reiteró "Mierda no puede no está preparada"_ ¡Ya no es él!_ trató de quitársela entre forcejeos el huevo cayó al suelo donde rodó hasta los pies del científico.

_Siempre supe que valías mucho `hija mía´_ dijo mientras lo examinaba superficialmente_ Pequeño y letal_ murmuró admirado.

"No hay salida" un vistazo rápido al ventanal de detrás la iluminó agarró a la científica de la cintura levantándola levemente, corrió arrastrándola para saltar a través del vidrio ennegrecido.

_ ¡Nos vas a matarrrrr! Bulma chillaba histérica, ellos retrocedieron resguardándose ante la interrupción de los rayos del crepúsculo.

* * *

><p>Las dos mujeres caían al vacío entre cristales rotos y trozos de la estructura metálica del ventanal, en un giro la rubia colocó a la peli azul sobre su cuerpo, algo interrumpió su caída. Son las cazó en pleno descenso cogiéndolas por la cintura y cargándolas bajo los brazos como si de alforjas se trataran.<p>

_ ¡Bájame! ¿Tengo dignidad sabes?_ le bufó la rubia_ La caída desde la ventana no me habría matado solo eran dos alturas.

_ ¡Anda se me olvidaba que eres medio demonio!

_Gracias por recordármelo por si se me olvidaba_ siseó molesta.

Goku comenzó a reír pasándose la mano por la nuca para sorprenderse con el berrido de la rubia cayendo al vacío, la nube avanzaba a gran velocidad y lo que minutos atrás eran tres pisos de altura habían crecido un abismo.

_ ¡Baja nube mágica!_ la pescó por la cintura_ Lo siento_ se excusó.

_ ¡Cierra el pico! _ siseó_ Ahora sé cómo se siente un saco de patatas_ pronunció lo último en un tono apenas audible temiendo caer en otro descuido al vacío.

_Mmmm Pa-ta-tas _ las protestas de su estómago fueron audibles_ Bulma tengo hambre. ¿Volvemos ya a la Corporación? – ante el silencio de la científica el moreno bajó la mirada al fardo que sujetaba bajo el brazo, la hija de Briefs permanecía callada todo el tiempo… si algo había aprendido de ella es que eso no era bueno. Algo en la mirada perdida de la cabeza azul reavivaba el recuerdo de los ojos de Chichi horas atrás.

_ ¿Bulma?_ repitió el guerrero.

_Volvemos_ murmuró en un tono desconocido que lo hizo añorar el silencio pasado.

La cazadora mantenía por su parte un debate consigo misma, por un lado el joven de pelo raro y conducta naif poseía una fuerza y habilidades inhumanas, a las que todos parecían acostumbrados y no daban demasiada importancia, después la nube sobre la que se desplazaba, el raro bastón que portaba y la agudeza de sus sentidos. En otro lugar y otro momento se habría planteado el eliminarlo como a un demonio.

Descartó la idea los demonios eran malvados, algunos más retorcidos, otros rematadamente estúpidos, pero sin lugar a dudas malvados… por no decir que feos, salvo los íncubos de la lujuria pero eso era otro historia…

Y aquel joven de pelo estrambótico no era feo, ni tenía de malvado o retorcido uno solo de los rebeldes pelos de su poblada cabellera.

* * *

><p>Como cada noche, hasta que contrajo matrimonio con Son Goku, Chichi se despedía de su padre "Buenas noches papá", obviamente las cosas habían cambiado, pero en ese horrible día necesitaba hacerlo de nuevo. Tal vez para reforzar la idea de que aquello era solo `temporal´…tal vez para no dejarlo tan solo allí, tan frio… inerte.<p>

La sorpresa fue mayúscula, en pie a pocos metros se encontraba su padre. Él corazón casi le estalló de la alegría.

_ ¡PAPÁ!_ la joven corrió a abrazarse a su padre, necesitaba estrecharlo verificar que no era una ilusión. Que no era `temporal´.

La inusitada falta de reacción del Rey Buey la extrañó ella era la luz de los ojos de su padre, levantó la cabeza apoyada en el torso de su padre. El hombre parecía desconcertado miraba a su alrededor parpadeando. Le pareció confuso como si no pudiera ubicarse. Desconcertado.

_Chichi…._ cuando él habló volvió a enterrarla feliz.

_ ¡Es un milagro!_ lágrimas de dicha escurriéndose por sus mejillas.

_Te pareces tanto a tu madre. . . – murmuró.

_Papá, no hablemos de cosas tristes o me vas a hacer llorar._ últimamente estaba más sensible desde que estaba en cinta _ Estas aquí.

_Era tan joven cuando murió…

Chichi separó su tronco de su padre y se quedó parada.

_ ¿No me has oído?_ le reprendió con suavidad, el Rey Buey la miraba con frialdad. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, retrocedió_ ¿Papá?

Gyuamao se acercó cogiéndola por la cintura.

_Hija mía…_ por algún motivo Chichi no se le volvió a abrazar, algo había distinto en su padre_ Siempre supe que lo que tú y yo teníamos era algo más que paternal.

"Papá jamás diría eso" levantó la vista y ya no era él, horrorizada lo golpeó tratando de deshacerse y retroceder.

Férreo. Inamovible.

Golpeándolo sin parar, sin saber como el último golpe, fue extremadamente fuerte. Separada del brazo del coloso retrocedió.

Tomó una de las probetas y la lanzó a los ojos de su padre, aprovechó la ceguera momentánea para tratar de abrir la puerta y buscar ayuda.

Andaba a ciegas, chocando con todo, destrozándolo, Chichi giraba histérica el picaporte, estaba atascado o roto o ambas cosas. Miró por el cristal de la puerta, nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

"Quizás desde el exterior…"_ pensó_ "¿Pero como los aviso?"

_Nadie te ayudará hijita._ siniestra sonó la voz de Ox-Satán, y algo más que Chichi no quería admitir._ ¿Quieres jugar con papá?

Envuelta en silencio y oculta tras unas mesas no lo pudo evitar las gotas saladas se apiñaron en las esquinas de sus orbes.

"Sea lo que sea ya no es mi padre"

Mas lágrimas, se forzó a parar, imposible.

Apretó los puños hasta blanquear los nudillos.

"No soy una niñita llorona, él no lo querría".

Gyuamao la buscaba estrepitosamente, divertido con el juego.

_ ¡Sal Chichi, ven con papá!_ levantó un banco con una mano para encontrar nada detrás. Torció el gesto, de un golpe aventó el banco unos metros más allá. Cerca de donde estaba oculta, se mordió la lengua y tensó la espalda.

Más golpes, esta vez desde otros puntos de la habitación. "Kami, NO" apenas susurró, OX-Satán se volteó.

Los chirridos del metal rasgándose le helaron la sangre.

_Huele a comida_ el samurái olfateaba el aire_ Estoy muerto de hambre.

"Yajirobe, también…"

_Siii comida. _ contestó la aguda voz de Chaoz_ Tierna y jugosa.

"Kamí no…. En mala hora abandoné mi casco"_ pensó al recordar lo útil que le serían la gema y la cuchilla. Arrinconada por los tres, no tenía salida.

"_Tus actos no te afectan solo a ti"_

Tenía que hacer algo y rápido antes de que se pusieran de acuerdo en el reparto. Arrastrándose oculta por los muebles desubicados, se acercó al comunicador y apretó el botón dejándolo abierto.

Los tres se encontraban enfrascados peleándose no se dieron cuenta del detalle del comunicador solo oyeron un grito de ayuda, un delicioso estímulo para sus estómagos.

_ ¡ES MI COMIDA NO LA TUYA!_ El Rey Buey se encaró con el samurái.

_ ¡Pues no lleva tu nombre puesto!_ le espetó mientras le atacaba con su espada.

_ ¡Si, tiene mi apellido, es mi hija!_ le rebatió irónico con un duro gancho en su estómago.

_ ¡Matémoslo y nos la repartimos!_ le ofreció el más pequeño paralizando al gigante.

_ ¡No comparto la comida!_ espetó Yaji lanzándole una ráfaga de puñetazos, aprovechando que tenía las manos en alto paralizando al tercero, para tratar de recuperar su espada.

* * *

><p>_Un buen té estará bien_ comentó la anciana.<p>

Lunch vertía con calma el líquido caliente en las tazas de porcelana.

_ ¿Quieres té Ten Shin?_ ofreció acercándole la humeante tetera, el cabeceó en respuesta mirándola por un momento.

_Si, y nos preparará para lo de después_ apuntó la ex demonio.

_ ¿Qué es lo que va a venir después?_ preguntaron Roshi y Lunch.

Baba habló, Anya y Riley guardaron silencio.

_Después los muertos que han sido `abrazados´ vuelven transformados en vampiros.

La mano de la chica tembló, el té se derramó sobrepasando la taza formando un charco.

_Siempre que no les claves una estaca de madera en el corazón o los decapites_ completó la ex demonio.

_ ¿Nadie los ha...?_ inquirió el sobrino de Blue.

_ ¡NO!_ protestó Tien lleno de ira al imaginar el cuerpo de su hermano profanado, golpeó la mesa haciendo saltar el resto de las tazas.

_ Jovencita, nosotros no somos profanadores de tumbas, solo les dimos sepultura temporalmente hasta que los revivamos…_ completó Roshi.

_Y tan temporal_ apostilló Anya.

_Pues entonces tenemos un problema_ sentenció la bruja_ un serio problema.

El grito de Chichi los interrumpió.

_ ¿¡Dónde está Chichi!_ preguntó el sensei.

_Había comentado algo de dar las buenas noches a su padre.

_Meteos en la habitación del pánico ahora_ ordenó el tríclope.

_La puerta está casi rota_ espetó la anciana.

_Vamonos_ terció Lunch tironeando de la manga de la Bruja.

* * *

><p>Tien no quería pensar en lo que podría hacer Chaoz, una parte de su cerebro se alegraba con la sola idea de volverlo a ver vivo, la otra … Temía el punto hasta el que podría haber cambiado, no sabía a ciencia cierta si el tránsito a la no vida le afectaría hasta el punto de olvidar todos los años juntos.<p>

De espaldas con las manos extendidas inmovilizando a Yajirobe, le golpeaba en la cabeza alternando las patadas en los desarrollados carrillos del samurái con secuencias de golpes secos en su pecho, el orondo espadachín llevaba las de perder.

_ ¡Bien Chaoz!_ le animó feliz de rencontrarlo luchando por proteger a la mujer de Son, avanzó unos pasos hacia el arlequín hacia el arlequín.

"Sigue siendo él" pensó para sí aliviado. Su amigo estaba protegiendo a Chichi de Yajirobe.

El pequeño giró su cabeza 360º, hundiendo en él sus ojos amarillos, Tien se quedó paralizado. La sonrisa siniestra destilaba maldad los ojos ámbar sed de sangre.

_Ahora termino, como y hablamos.

"¡NO!"

Le costaba hasta respirar, su hermano si había muerto en todos los sentidos, era uno de ellos. No se peleaba con Yaji para proteger a la mujer de Goku, se peleaba para alimentarse de ella.

"Chaoz para tú puedes parar esto"

"¡Pero no quiero!"

"¡Para esto!"

"¿No quieres estar conmigo siempre hermano?"

"Chaoz"

Azarosa tratando de golpear lo que resultó ser la imagen diferida de su padre, estrelló un gancho contra la pared agrietándola. No se percató de ello.

Sus mejores ataques bloqueados era exasperante, como pelear contra un espejo solo que luchar contra su padre y su entrenador era mucho más difícil, él se anticipaba a sus movimientos, conocía a la perfección cada fisura en su técnica cada vicio mal adquirido.

Su facilidad para prever sus movimientos era inversamente proporcional a la dificultad con que ella se encontraba al tratar de esquivar sus ataques.

La morena luchaba a la desesperada le dolía cada rincón de su magullado cuerpo, el juego del escondite mientras los tres vampiros peleaban no había durado lo suficiente. Yajirobe y Chaoz tenían arrinconado al Rey Buey mientras una parte de ella, la hija, moría por salir y ayudarlo.

Y salió.

Craso error.

Ya no era su padre, ni la reconocía como hija.

Ox-Satán trataba de inmovilizarla para hincarle el diente, entre gritos ella se defendía con todas sus fuerzas, cada vez se le hacía más difícil seguir en pie.

Riley se impulsó enfrentándose a Gyamao quién lo rechazó de una patada con la misma ligereza que se aparta a una mosca lo estrelló contra la pared.

_ ¡Para Guyamao ES tu HIJA!_ el Maestro Roshi lo inmovilizó.

_ ¡Va a ser mi Milk!_ bramó quitándoselo de encima en un arranque, el anciano dio la voltereta en el aire para caer de pie haciendo gala de una habilidad pasmosa a los ojos del malparado Riley, Roshi se cuadró en posición de combate, comenzando a acumular ki. Los resecos músculos del anciano se inflaron dándole un aspecto amenazador. A toda potenia el sensei le clavó una patada en el mentón distrayendo momentaneamente su atención de la morena.

El de los cuernos se giró para encararlo.

_ ¿De verdad crees que vas a poder conmigo Guyamao?

_ ¡Estoy deseando comprobarlo viejo!_ bramó lanzándole una serie de patadas y puñetazos que el anciano esquivaba con la flexibilidad de un junco.

_ ¡Recapacita, es tu hija de quien hablas!_ le instó_ ¡Todo esto cambiará con las bolas de dragón! ¡ Podéis salvaros todo volverá a la normalidad!

_ ¡ ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo quiera volver a la normalidad?_ le contestó acertando a hundir su enorme puño en el esternón.

Por un instante Roshi dejó de respirar para comenzar a toser, por unos segundos bajó la guardia, segundos que Ox-Satán usó en su beneficio.

_Tortuga vieja hace un buen caldo ¿No?_ siseó en la cara del anciano, sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa. Iba a morderlo cuando recibió un golpe seco en su costado.

_ ¿Quién eres y de dónde sales?_ gritó a una joven rubia que tendría poco más o menos la edad de su hija, desviando su atención transistoriamente de Muten Roshi.

_Vaya otro vampiro que no me conoce_ respondió sarcástica_ ¡Soy lo último que vas a ver!

Una sonora carcajada se hizo eco en la estancia.

_ ¡Si ni siquiera sabes pelear!_ se relamía_ ¡Mejor más comida!

Bulma corrió a atender a Chichi que estaba en el suelo cansada de tanto esfuerzo y dolorida en el alma, Goku ayudaba a Ten Shin, Chaoz con sus poderes telequinéticos los tenía inmovilizados a él y a Yajirobe. El arlequín movió las manos para abarcar a Goku. No pudo, se rompió la invisible telaraña liberando a los presos, Yajirobe aprovechó la ocasión para huir.

_ ¡Esto se está poniendo feo!_ espantado por la desventaja, saltó por la ventana _ ¡No quiero problemas!

Tien cayó al suelo sudoroso.

La cabeza de Chaoz se incrustó en el estómago de Goku como un misil girando sobre su eje, esté consiguió apartarlo usando ambas manos. El misil siguió su ruta atravesando la pared. El arlequín salió de entre los escombros, no parecía afectado, una risita ante el desafío, levitó de nuevo levantando las palmas de las manos en dirección a los guerreros.

Goku había adoptado la pose del Kame - hame.

Bulma se acordó del Torneo en el que Krilin ganó al Chaoz, de cómo las preguntas de cálculo y su incapacidad para el calculo le forzaron a mover las manos dándole la victoria al discípulo de Muten. Cogió un puñado de tornillos y los arrojó al rostro del ente flotante.

_ ¡¿Cuántos hay Chaoz?_ Chaoz intentó sin éxito cazarlos al vuelo moviendo las manos, por unos segundos perdió la concentración. _ ¡Gokuuu ahoraaa!

Iba a lanzar un kame-hame cuando Tien se interpuso en la trayectoria posicionándose en frente de él.

"¡Vete y no vuelvas!"_ gritó mentalmente el joven calvo sin apartar la mirada clavada en Son _"O la próxima vez seré yo quien lo haga"_ susurró lo último.

"Tienn…"

Chaoz salió volando por la ventana mirando levemente atrás.

_ ¿Por qué?_ le preguntó el de la melena alborotada, sabía de los profundos lazos entre ellos pero . . . él no iba a lanzar el rayo, no quería matarlo, solo, solo asustarlo… Pensaba que el tríclope lo conocía mejor.

No se esperaba la reacción de Ten Shin Han lo vio capaz de cualquier cosa.

_ ¡No pierdas el tiempo con Chaoz y ocúpate de que tu suegro no se coma a tu mujer!_ le espetó.

Roshi observó a la joven, a sus ojos era inexperta de técnica muy pobre, lenta... en pocas palabras previsible para un luchador de la experiencia de Ox- Satán. Pero era fuerte, tanto para golpear como para encajar los ataques de su rival uno solo de ellos habría matado a un luchador normal.

_ ¿Me permites jovencita?_ se unió a la lucha, ella afirmó haciéndose a un lado.

"El Viejo parece que sabe lo que se hace".

Goku acudió, el Rey Buey se vio arrinconado entre los dos frentes.

_Ríndete Gyuamao_ le advirtió el moreno al gran vampiro tirado en el suelo.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ gritó la rubia _ ¡Remátalo!

_ No, ya ha aprendido la lección.

_ ¡Es matar o morir!_ le bramó captando su atención.

Aprovechó la distracción para acercarse donde estaban las mujeres, la peli azul se maldecía por haber perdido el huevo mientras se abrazaba a la morena, unos par de metros antes de alcanzarlas un haz de luz las obligó a entrecerrar los ojos. Gyuamao se deshacía en cenizas, tras él Goku con las manos juntas y la mirada perdida.

_ No era él…ya no…_ Chichi magullada solo podía llorar, abrazada a Bulma. Algo viscoso y caliente la hizo bajar la vista. La científica separó la mano de la cintura de la morena.

_ ¡Chichi estas sangrando!_ exclamó_ ¡LUNCH!_ ¡Roshi ve a por Lunch!

El sensei casi voló por la enfermera.

* * *

><p>Lunch se lavaba en un gesto mecánico las manos mientras el agua rojiza se escurría por el desagüe. Chichi descansaba en la camilla de la improvisada enfermería, la había administrado un sedante para atajar las convulsiones que la sacudían. Se secó al voltearse para comprobar sus constantes vio a su esposo junto al cuerpo ahora inmóvil, se acercó y no pareció notar su presencia.<p>

_ No sé cómo ha podido soportar la paliza sin abortar_ Son era el reflejo de la preocupación "Si a ella o al niño le pasara algo…", sacudió la cabeza desechando el pensamiento, "¿Si Chi perdía al bebé el Dragón podría resucitarlo?", Lunch tosió levemente carraspeando con más fuerza sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Goku volvió a centrar la mirada en los de ella_ Lo que sí que te puedo decir es que en las próximas semanas DEBE guardar reposo absoluto, si no…

_Descuida Lunch no se moverá_ contestó el joven.

_Ni ella ni nosotros, Goku, necesitara tenerte cerca y atención médica.

* * *

><p>Las dos mujeres estaban solas en la habitación podían escucharse hasta los sigilosos pasos de Anyanka dejando velas y dibujando extraños símbolos por los alrededores.<p>

_ ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi padre?_ habló por fin la científica, volvió a preguntar _ ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?_ la tomó por la muñeca con repentina brusquedad_ Dímelo.

_ Debería de haberte contado esto antes. Hay… hay un rito, no basta con que te chupen la sangre hasta casi matarte_ suspiró "Las verdades duelen más que los golpes" pensó para sí_ requiere una aceptación… tú debes de chupársela, es el `abrazo´. El cuerpo muere y cuando vuelve, ya no eres tú mismo. . . – pausa desviando la mirada_ Naces a la no- vida, conservas los recuerdos de tu vida como humano, pero ya no eres tú. Algo de ti vuelve pero cambiado. Maligno_ continua hablando_ Solo hay sed de sangre, y necesidad. Todo lo demás amigos, familia… amantes_ esto último mirándome fijamente_ Deja de importar._ pausó tragando duro esperando alguna reacción, la hija de Briefs la contemplaba petrificada, solo parecían vivos sus ojos azules, temblorosos, líquidos_ Lo siento_ la sinceridad se transparentaba en su voz; no se acostumbraba a esa sensación, dar esa noticia hacía presentes las pasadas. La expresión de Bulma Briefs era un doloroso recuerdo.

* * *

><p>Desde el techo de la corporación el ruido de la marabunta se filtraba por las paredes. Un enjambre de vampiros sedientos trataba de subir por las curvas paredes, salían quemados o repelidos, otros quedaron inconscientes. El resto empezó a trepar unos sobre otros amontonándose como hormigas buscando el acceso por alguna ventana, un punto no protegido. Desde el balcón de la CC. Buffy, Baba, Goku, Roshi y Ten Shin observaban el tumulto.<p>

_Es la hora úsala_ ordeno la bruja.

_ ¿Cómo funciona?_ preguntó la rubia.

_ Usa tu sangre, Cazadora_ la anciana frunció el ceño.

La joven se rasgó la palma de la mano, observando el fluir de su sangre, al entrar en contacto con el filo, éste comenzó a brillar de un modo oscuro, los ojos de la Cazadora cambiaron, se volvieron totalmente negros, la mancha se expandió ocupando todo el globo ocular. Semejaban dos pozos del infierno la piel pálida se blanqueó hasta que unas venas negruzcas se trasparentaron en su tez parecía un demonio escapado del Averno.

_ ¿Seguro que esto es seguro?_ preguntó el tríclope a la anciana bruja.

_Si, siempre que alguien la deje inconsciente después_ respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

_ ¿Si no qué?_ interrogó Roshi.

_Mejor noquéala antes de que se dé la vuelta hermanito.

_ ¡Su energía es oscura, está creciendo!_ espetó Tien asombrado.

_ ¿Que esperabas muchacho, es una medio demonio usando un arma demoníaca?_ contestó fría, los tres hombres la miraron de reojo.

_ ¡Noquéala ahora Maestro Roshi_ añadió Goku apretando la mandíbula!

_ ¡No te conviene atacarla ahora, no tendríamos posibilidades contra ella! _ explicó la anciana deteniéndolo _ ¡Hay que esperar a que termine y dejarla inconsciente!

Un leve viento azotó sus cabellos, su ki comenzó a elevarse a más velocidad a oscurecerse. Fuera lo que fuera era demoníaco, no había duda, la joven se carcajeaba satisfecha entre risas dementes.

_ ¡¿Podéis sentirlo? _exclamó ebria de poder_ ¡Corre por mis venas!_ el poder crudo de la guadaña hervía envenenado sus arterias.

Con un grito blandió la guadaña, un haz de luz negruzca barrió a la multitud dejando el terreno desierto. Los jóvenes observaban la devastación que un solo tajo había provocado. Roshi golpeó con el báculo la cabeza de la chica dejándola inconsciente, minutos después las venas negruzcas que cubrían su cara desaparecieron y su cabello se destiñó hasta recuperar su color.

Todo un espectáculo digno de ser contemplado por los longevos ojos de la última guardiana de la guadaña, Uranai Baba sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Siento la tardanza, pero finalmente aquí lo teneis. Quisiera aclarar algunas cosas, he cometido algunos errores, por ejemplo, el clan de los Salubri, fue devastado por los Tremere, no por los Ventruri. Error que ya he corregido.

Buffy y la Guadaña existen en la serie de Tv. si bien en la misma, no se dan muchos detalles acerca del poder de misma, no puedo explicar más sobre ello de momento... Buffy si es una demonio, al menos en parte, esto se descubre al final de la séptima temporata, y su aspecto demoníaco esta inspirado en el de la Dark Willow, que aparece en la sexta temporada de la serie.

En cuanto al poder de la guadaña, pese a que en la serie es un hacha y en la misma no dan muchos detalles sobre su poder tan solo que presumiblemente es un arma capaz de derrotar ejércitos de ubervampiros…. Ante tanta suposición me he inspirado en la espada demoniaca del `Colmillo Perforacero´ de Inuyasha también capaz de matar a 100 demonios de un tajo. Sobre la guadaña su poder supongo que proviene de todos los vampiros y demonios que con ella han sido eliminados ya que de alguna forma los ha asimilado y al ser un arma demoníaca potencia ese lado oscuro de la Cazadora. Porqué no lo olvidemos, Drácula en `Buffy contra Drácula´ se lo dijo claramente.

De ahí la perdida de control.

Mil gracias por vuestros reviews.

**Dororo:** Has sido muy, muy generosa conmigo, me llena de alegría que te entretenga mi historia, si, es rara y más que se va volver... ¡Espero poder llevarla a buen término!

PD. Ya ves Baba no es tan desinteresada como parecía.

¡Un gran abrazo y cuídate mucho!

GRACIAS POR LEER.

(Y aun más por opinar)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No poseo los personajes ni las situaciones por todos conocidos relatadas en esta historia no me pertenecen ni obtengo lucro alguno de su uso, es más pierdo mi tiempo y café en escribirla. **

CAPÍTULO 7

CHIKYUU-SEI

Apoyada en el balcón, alzó la mirada al cielo, el Sol se encuentra en lo alto bendiciéndonos con sus rayos, su luz me obliga a entrecerrarlos y a bajar la vista.

La metrópoli del Oeste parece inmutable bajo ellos. A esta hora y desde esta perspectiva, nada parece haber cambiado.

Solo es un espejismo.

Tras meses de silencioso asedio la amenaza por el día parece inexistente, en una mirada más detallada los parques desiertos y las calles repletas de vehículos abandonados nos remiten a la realidad.

Mis ojos revolotean por el horizonte, visitando los lugares que transitaba, añorando la cotidianeidad que antes me hastiaba y tantas veces abandoné sedienta de aventura.

El destino en una broma macabra la trajo a mí.

Cuanto ha cambiado todo desde ese maldito día.

Los rectángulos cubiertos de hierba clara y corta no silencian los recuerdos. Finalmente las nuevas tumbas se estrenaron, apenas quedaron cenizas y algunas ropas que enterrar… aunque de alguna manera necesitábamos despedirnos de ellos. Aunque fueran tumbas sin cuerpos… como mínimo pudimos despedirnos de alguna manera. Intentamos cerrar la puerta, pasar página. Intentamos.

La maleza de alrededor contrasta con ellas, "La naturaleza saca sus escrituras" solía decir mi padre, tenía razón. Los servo-bots se ocupan de que el jardín continúe transitable, solo eso, nada que ver con los mimos que mi madre le prodigaba cada día, le gustaba verlo florecer con cada cambio de estación.

En el invernadero brillaban las rosas, las Cymbidium, los lirios. . . hoy crecen las patatas, lechugas, nabos, rábanos y las zanahorias….

La joya del jardín de mi madre convertido en agricultura de subsistencia.

La recuerdo al sol con sus guantes de jardinería tocada con su sombrero, cuidando de sus rosas Crabtree & Evelyn. Su eterna sonrisa y el despiste de mi padre, saludando con Tama en su hombro, tomándose un café con el cigarro pendiente de la comisura, ajustando las tuercas de su inseparable bicicleta.

Los recuerdos, duelen, queman, es mejor no pensar, creer que está muerto, que allí reposa tranquilo su cuerpo, no su vieja bicicleta.

Mi madre… de ella no sé si alegrarme de que ya no esté viva…ella… no lo habría soportado. Me consuela creer que murió feliz perdida en su locura ajena a todo.

No habría soportado este infierno.

Los añoro tanto Kami, Tama me los recuerda día a día, aunque nunca me llevé especialmente bien con el gato. Ahora mataría por él.

* * *

><p>No es que tardáramos en reaccionar; solo dos días después de ese maldito día ya estábamos listos como en los viejos tiempos.<p>

__No hay que alarmarse, iremos a buscar las bolas de dragón, ya estarán activas. _ hablaba con la seguridad de la ignorancia..._ Convocaremos a Shenron y pediremos que nada haya ocurrido._

_Goku, y yo partimos a la búsqueda de las esferas, dejando a Buffy protegiendo al resto, y a Ten Shin Han y Muten Roshi vigilando a Buffy. _

_La amenaza de encerrarla en una arrocera eléctrica le bajó los humos… _

_Pareció tomársela en serio, especialmente cuando Baba corroboró que Muten Roshi si podía hacerlo de ser necesario._

_Silencio y la pantalla inmóvil, desmontar y armarlo de nuevo. Una vez. Dos. Otra…. Más silencio. "Eso es que estamos lejos Goku… Necesitamos desplazarnos más" Ambos seguían mudos un día tras otro. Yo trataba de llenarlo con conversaciones que finalizaban en monólogos. Goku apenas abría la boca salvo para pedir una pausa cada vez menos frecuente para comer, otras veces de tanto desear que aparecieran las bolas mágicas venía a pedirme que lo comprobará diciendo que había oído los pitidos del radar… Ese silencio día tras día nos hizo temer lo peor y acudimos al Palacio Celestial a preguntarle a Kami qué hacer._

__ Mister Popo_ con un brinco tocó la plataforma en tanto lo llamó. Ni un ruido. Goku se tensó y volvió, esta vez a gritar. Algo debió escuchar para salir precipitadamente dirección al palacio. Dentro Mr. Popo respiraba con dificultad dentro de un charco con los bombachos manchados de rojo._

_Me quede junto a él, taponando la hemorragia con la chaqueta, presionando con fuerza, mientras la poca vida que le quedaba se le escapaba desembocando en el suelo. _

_Goku, bajo a la torre de Karim buscando su ayuda, no la encontró solo sangre y objetos rotos... La fortuna quiso que encontrara una vasija con semillas senzu._

__ ¿Dónde está Kami-sama?_ preguntó Goku, Popo se levantó camino con lentitud hacia las penumbras del templo… Son le retuvo pero de un diestro movimiento se zafó y solo pudimos seguirlo. Seguimos sus pasos y un nudo cada vez más tenso y grueso se formaba en mi estomago, Goku seguía preguntándole y Mr. Popo comenzó a desgranar lo sucedido._

__Llegaron anoche, el líder quería las bolas para darles la vida eterna._ explicó el antiguo maestro con los ojos tan redondos como carentes de expresión en su apariencia inmutable._

__Pero si es un vampiro, ya es eterno_ tercié sin comprender._

__ No ...él no. Los de las granjas._

_Granjas… la Cazadora y Baba comentaron algo al respecto, algo sobre personas en camillas ordeñadas como vacas, hasta desangrarlas. Me estremecí, la única esperanza la única liberación a la que podían aspirar era la muerte. Ese monstruo quería… _

_Condenarlos eternamente._

__ ¿Kami-sama?_ repitió más nervioso._

__ Se negó… luchamos_ su rostro siempre inexpresivo se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente, la roja y gruesa boca tembló al pronunciar las últimas palabras_ Perseguí a los últimos…no pude…_ pocos metros más adentro tumbado boca abajo frente a su trono en medio de un charco purpura yacía Kami-sama. Mr. Popo se acercó a su cadáver, se arrodillo junto a el para voltearlo mejor._ Murió anoche. _ las dos palabras nos estremecieron, me llevé la mano para frenar un gemido. Popo con un paño le limpio restos de sangre reseca del destrozado cuello. No se podían contar las mordeduras._

_ Mr. Popo estaba de espaldas arrodillado junto a él, no podía ver su cara, juraría que sus hombros temblaron por un segundo, pasó un brazo por la espalda el otro detrás las piernas. _

Se levantó cargando con su cuerpo, Kami-sama era delgado parecía ligero como un junco, pero Mr. Popo lo sostenía como si cargara con el dolor de todo lo ocurrido, con todas las muertes sucedidas. Con todas las que estaban por acontecer.

_Con Él se iba también nuestra esperanza._

_Avanzó en la oscuridad del templo, Son Goku hizo ademán de seguirlo, nos lo prohibió volteándose hacia nosotros y negando con la cabeza, se perdió en la oscuridad._

__Ven con nosotros, no te quedes aquí_ la idea de que se quedara solo en aquel panteón, se me hacía intolerable._

__Le serví en vida y así lo haré en muerte._

__ ¿Pero vas a quedarte en este panteón?_ repetí incrédula._

__Mi lugar está aquí_ sonrió melancólico mirando su sepulcro_ ¿Quién cuidaría de las flores?_

_Por mucho que lo intenté no dio su brazo a torcer, resignada le di parte de las semillas. _

__ Cuidaré de vosotros, os miraré desde aquí_ fue su última palabra._

_Y partimos hacia el infierno._

_Solos dentro de la aeronave, Goku no soltó ni una palabra, solo … Él solo estaba allí con la cabeza y los brazos caídos, sacudiendo la espalda levemente. _

_Nunca, nunca había visto así, ni siquiera en la muerte de Krilin, entonces había esperanza. _

_Ahora ya no._

_ Dentro de la nave sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse, en ese tiempo había seguido sin emitir sonido alguno, pasaron unos minutos no podría decir cuántos, hasta que algo parecido a un aullido surgió de su garganta. No era el llanto de un niño, ni el grito de un hombre._

_Era un desgarro, el de un hombre que se hundía en el pozo de la culpa, la amarga consciencia de la realidad._

_Podría haber dicho mil cosas pero en ese momento mi cabeza no podía, solo estaba en blanco y yo, yo no podía verlo así con esa mirada muerta. . ._

__ Vas a tener un bebé Goku_ acerté a decirle._

_Levantó la cabeza gacha en silencio casi violento, me miró con esos ojos apagados._

_Tantas veces me quejé de su inconsciencia… y como la añoro. No ha vuelto a ser él mismo. _

_Esta pegado a Chichi todo el tiempo ella lo sobrelleva con más entereza, quizás la criatura que carga le da fuerzas. _

_Hace ya algunas semanas que Lunch le permitió levantarse de la cama, ahora anda rodando de un lado a otro en una silla motorizada. _

_¡Gracias a …Dios! Me cuesta no invocar a Kami-sama, pero alguien tiene que haber allí arriba. _

_TIENE que haberlo._

_Aunque no lo vea._

_Estaba a punto de volverse y de volvernos locos a todos por su inactividad, Goku no se despega de su lado, vive para satisfacer todos y cada uno de sus antojos, cuando está a su lado, de alguna forma vuelve a ser él. _

_Vuelve a sonreír._

_Fuera de esos lapsos no es él, no ha vuelto a entrenar, pelear era su vida y ahora. . . parece temer la lucha que antes amaba._

_Ni su apetito es el que era, ella en cambio le ha tomado el relevo come por un regimiento._

_Con Goku así, sin las bolas mágicas y con un número limitado de semillas del ermitaño, nuestras posibilidades caían dramáticamente en picado._

Los hambrientos maullidos de Tama me traen de vuelta a la realidad, me acerco hago el intento de acariciar su lomo y lo consigo.

_Vaya Tama_ le comentó alegre_ como sigas así voy a pensar que me has cogido cariño_ su respuesta un zarpazo que esquivo_ la práctica hace maestros_ le respondo autosuficiente.

El minino se centra en lamer vorazmente el gran plato de leche que reposa en el suelo, mientras me mira de reojo.

El tamaño del plato acentúa su pequeñez. Casi parece un grano de café a punto de zambullirse en una piscina de leche.

El pequeño tramposo me hace esbozar una sonrisa y pienso en mis padres.

Las tumbas sin estrenar tuvieron su utilidad, enterramos las cenizas de Ox-Satán las enterramos con su casco. Al menos Chichi tiene un lugar donde rezar la seguridad de que su padre descansa, de saber su destino final. Con Chaoz quisimos, enterrar su sombrero pero Ten Shin Han se negó en rotundo.

Él y Riley, una vez asegurada la Corporación Cápsula, partieron en busca de más supervivientes. Cada noche se comunican por radio, `Ausencia de noticias buenas noticias ´ o eso dicen… pero ahora no lo es.

Y Yamcha.

Yamcha es otra historia. . .

* * *

><p>El jardín, contrariamente a lo que cabría pensar pese a su estado casi salvaje, es tremendamente silencioso. No se escuchan los trinos de los pájaros ni los gruñidos de las bestias, ellos fueron los siguientes en caer.<p>

_Una mañana Lunch y yo encontramos los cadáveres despedazados. Corrí a buscar a Goku. El maestro Roshi trataba de convencerle para que entrenara, bajo la atenta mirada de Chichi, que bordaba unas flores en un pequeño babero, me acerqué con excusas y le pedí discreción._

_Dejó a Chichi sentada en una silla de ruedas al cuidado de Roshi y Goku me acompañó, se los mostré._

__Incinéralos_ pensado como una petición, nació orden _ que no quede rastro, lo último que necesita en su estado es esto. Asintió con el gesto serio y lo hizo._

_La única vez desde ese día en que volvió a utilizar su ki._

Durante el día casi podemos hacer una vida normal pero al caer el Sol todo cambia las calles vuelven a la vida transitadas de nuevo por _los habitantes_, ojalá hubieran permanecido muertos.

Una maldita minoría demasiado grande para ser combatida volvió. Cada noche oímos sus gritos, los vehículos corren a toda velocidad, derrapando en el asfalto. Provocan cortes en el suministro eléctrico, incendios... destrozan todo.

Intentan hacernos salir.

Lentamente los días de la primavera se van desgranando y se acerca el verano el Sol será una bendición, cada hora de luz es vida.

Dos golpes secos en la puerta me hacen voltearme para encontrarme con una embarazadísima Chichi, feliz por poder volver de su reposo absoluto y redonda como una Luna llena, entra por la puerta maniobrando con sumo cuidado, intentando no chocar su voluminoso vientre con nada.

La miro divertida, para nada parece estar de seis meses. Y conociendo a Goku, _mi _inocente Goku, es imposible que esté de más la mera idea me hace ahogar una carcajada seca que reprimo en mi garganta, se me escapa un soplido comprimido sin éxito la menuda mujer me mira con seriedad. Quizás adivinando mis pensamientos.

_Bulma, tenemos que hablar_ la morena se sienta con esfuerzo en un taburete mientras que los botones de su ropa amenazan con salir disparados y acribillarme.

_ Tú dirás.

_Creo que Lunch debería de hacer una salida con_ traga saliva, antes de continuar_ con Buffy. Necesitamos provisiones de nuevo, y algunos medicamentos. . .

_Claro, con lo que engulles es imposible que duren más. . .

_ ¡Oye tu! Que yo como porque estoy embarazada y no quiero que a mi niña le falte de nada._ se cruzó de brazos y giró la cara_ además tengo que comer por dos. . .

_Una cosa es comer por dos, pero tú. . ._ divertida de aliviar el tedio con una discusión_ tu, querida_ silabeo_ comes por un regimiento, lo que Goku no come, TU lo devoras…

Sus mejillas enrojecidas y la vena de la frente a punto de estallar, dan miedo, pero estar encerrada es tan, tan aburrido que hay pocas distracciones…

"Bulma 1 Chichi 0".

Baja la mirada por un momento al suelo y la levanta súbitamente, unos ojos rojos que harían palidecer a los de Shenron.

_ ¡Pero Quien te crees que eres!_ me chilla _ Yo _solo_ como lo que mi Milk necesita. . .

Chichi tenía el convencimiento absoluto de que la _apacible_ criatura (hasta que daba una de sus `raras´ patadas y casi la partía) era niña, tenía fe ciega en las palabras de Baba. No importaba que las ecografías practicadas por Lunch no fueran concluyentes ya que el pudoroso feto o estaba de espaldas o mantenía siempre la cola mágicamente en medio.

Tenía fe ciega en que su retoño sería una niña, para ella había tejido, cosido y bordado, de forma obsesiva durante su obligatorio reposo un pequeño y rosado ajuar. Cada noche tras avanzar su labor, dedicaba horas a acariciar su henchido vientre hablándole a su hijita.

Últimamente el tema de discusión era el nombre. Son Goku había pensado en honrarme nombrando a la pequeña con el nombre más hermoso del mundo.

Bulma.

No en vano _yo_ fui su primera amiga, y gracias a que _yo_ lo saque de Monte Paoz había visto mundo, se había convertido en un guerrero, un héroe, y, dicho sea de paso, había conocido al amor de su vida. Chichi. Todo esto al estilo Goku…claro.

Ella no tardo en presentar batalla, (en el fondo siempre me ha envidiado por mi inteligencia, mi belleza y por aparentar ser más joven que ella), alegando que la niña se llamaría Milk en recuerdo de su difunta madre. Contra todo pronóstico Son Goku dentro de su reciente docilidad, no se deja convencer, quizás quiere borrar todo recuerdo de aquella noche.

Todavía era un tema candente para animar los aburridos, inmensamente aburridos y lentos días.

Y una excelente escusa para discutir un rato, el deporte oficial de la Cápsula Corporación.

_ ¿Milk?_ la interrumpí juguetona_ Pensaba que Goku ya había elegido nombre para la criatura. Bulma, el nombre más hermoso que existe _continué desafiante_ ¿O es que incluso cuando llegue el momento y estés pariendo, vais a discutir por ello?

Ante la mención de la palabra parto el radiactivo rostro de la morena, cobró una palidez fantasmal, supe que literalmente había pinchado el hueso.

"Tocada y hundida. Bulma 2 Chichi 0".

El verdadero motivo de su presencia era ese. El parto.

_Por supuesto que no. Eso está _más_ que decidido. . ._ tratando de mostrarse firme, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por no dejar entrever el miedo_ Pero el momento se acerca y – pausó tragando salida_ hay que estar preparados, así que creo que sería una buena idea que Lunch y _esa__ las hormonas alteradas de Chichi sumadas al forzado reposo y a tanto tiempo para pensar la hacían desconfiar de toda mujer, especialmente de las dos nuevas, sobretodo cuando una de ellas perseguía junto con Roshi a su marido tratando de convencerlo para volver a entrenar _ que quiere entrenar con _mi_ Goku. Que salgan y traigan todo lo necesario.

_ Y dime Chichi. ¿Entre lo necesario figuran anestesia, calmantes. . .?_ vuelvo a mi tema mirándola de reojo la veo sudar.

_ Claro que no, yo soy una GUERRERA y estoy acostumbrada al dolor._ irguió sus hombros y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre su voluminosos pecho la abotonadura tensa como la cuerda de un arco, amenazante _ Puedo aguantar cualquier cosa. . . no como tú que eres una blandengue . . . – cierra los ojos y cruza aun más los brazos con seguridad, jactándose de su fortaleza_ señorita de ciudad_ concluye con retintín.

Destila orgullo y autosuficiencia, sigo azuzándola no voy a darme por vencida y voy a pincharla, solo un poco más.

_Si tienes razón, pero quizás convendría tenerla. Solo por si acaso. . . ya sabes por si por si el dolor resulta insoportable, el parto podría alargarse días. . . _ molesta por su actitud saco la artillería pesada _ . . . o fuera necesario practicar una cesárea, el blanco azulado de su rostro deslumbraría a un vampiro. "VICTORIA", una gran sonrisa interna asoma en mis labios como una leve, y torcida sonrisa.

Chichi se da por aludida y hace esfuerzos por cubrir su flanco vulnerado.

_HUM_ gruñe pensativa_ solo por si la niñita prepotente esa, se lesiona en cualquier entrenamiento_ feliz de haber encontrado una salida a su orgullo, la ex guerrera se retira comentando lo cansada que está y lo grande que se está poniendo _su_ Milk.

"Kami, entre el encierro y sus hormonas nos vamos a volver locas. ¡Y **aun** quedan tres meses!". Sacudo la cabeza un par de veces para despejarme apurando el último sorbo de café. "Basta ya de descanso lo mejor es volver al trabajo y probar los nuevos proyectos que he ido construyendo." De camino al laboratorio, la silueta de Lunch va unos cuantos metros por delante.

_ ¡Lunch espera!_ grito corriendo tras ella.

_Hola Bulma_ se detiene esperándome_ ¿Cómo llevas los nuevos dispositivos de defensa?_ me pregunta con su habitual inocencia.

_ MMM más o menos, estoy buscando la manera de condensar la luz ultravioleta en los proyectiles para que exploten al contacto con el objetivo _ Tocada y hundida al primer asalto _ No he conseguido ningún avance significativo todavía _ la chica sacude levemente su melena índigo y me mira perpleja_ ya sabes, las bombas solares son efectivas, _demasiado. N_ecesito algo que sea **_más_** específico y a ser posible no maten a nadie más por un error... No me gustaría dañar a alguien que estuviera _limpio__ me excuso.

_ Ojalá tuviéramos la certeza de que fuera queda alguien limpio. . . _ Pestañea melancólica, me entiende más de lo que quisiera.

_ Pues claro que los hay pero están escondidos _ levanto el tono tratando de auto convencerme _ solo tenemos que acabar de preparar las armas y buscarlos a fondo. Pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarte. . .Chichi me ha sugerido que deberías de salir con Buffy a recoger medicinas, algunos cosas más y sobretodo provisiones. Podríamos probar los nuevos prototipos… Sin dejar atrás las bombas solares_ susurro lo último.

_ ¡Por Kami!_ se llevó la mano a la sien removiendo un mechón fugitivo_ tengo que cocinar y lavar todo yo, no puedo dejarla acercarse a la cocina, es como una manada de lobos hambrientos._ cuchichea llevándose la mano a la boca para evitar que alguien más nos escuche_ Ya no doy abasto con tanto trabajo, desde que Riley y Tien se fueron Buffy y el Maestro Roshi entrenan juntos._ alza sus pupilas al techo _ Tengo que atender a sus curas, además el estado en el que vuelve tras las cacerías. . . ¡Me paso el día trabajando y estoy agotada!_ dijo secándose unas gotas de sudor de la frente.

_ Tranquila, todo esto es provisional. Palabra_ su mirada esperanzada rebota en la mía_ tengo que dejarte, voy a continuar con mis experimentos. . .

Sin más demora me encierro en el laboratorio y me dispongo a reanudar la jornada, ya basta de descansos.

* * *

><p>Las primeras semanas fueron las peores, el constante peligro y la adrenalina me proporcionaron noches enteras en blanco… ¡Con lo que siempre me ha gustado dormir! Hasta mi cutis se resintió y dos profundas ojeras se instalaron en mi pálida y hermosa piel…<p>

Trabajando sin descanso y alimentándome de café.

El resultado el gran salvavidas, una triple barrera formada por un escudo de rayos ultravioletas y dos anillos internos de fuerza que repelen cualquier intento de allanar nuestro hogar. Manteniéndolo limpio y libre de vampiros, demonios y cualquiera otra alimaña.

No podrán entrar aquí estamos a salvo. Dentro. Pero salir es un peligro, toda incursión debe de hacerse de día, armados y en grupo. El resto del tiempo permanecemos aislados, enjaulados.

Es solo provisional, pero necesitamos más. Más armas, más efectivas (solo con vampiros y demonios), de menor tamaño, fácil uso y transporte cómodo. . .

Para salir, ser libres y buscar un lugar limpio, seguro, donde poder empezar de nuevo. Y respirar.

* * *

><p>Antes de llegar a mi laboratorio paso por el área de entrenamiento. Allí se encuentran Buffy y M. Roshi entrenando.<p>

Más o menos.

Buffy con los ojos vendados atacando con una maza a Roshi o intentándolo.

No saben que los observo y el _venerable_ sensei disfruta del ejercicio con _todos_ sus sentidos.

Se acerca a la rubia ruborizado con la boca entreabierta y un hilillo de baba en caída libre aterrizando en su estrambótica camisa. Sus manos abiertas se acercan tratando de atraparla mientras ella se remueve prediciendo sus movimientos. El anciano se mueve en círculos como una hiena calculando el mejor momento para atrapar a su presa, la rubia con una maza fuertemente sujeta lo encara girándose a la vez.

De un movimiento preciso Roshi le lanza su inseparable caparazón de tortuga, reacciona atestando un golpe sobre el cascaron mientras el anciano salta ágilmente sobre ella posicionándose en su espalda, inmovilizándola con un abrazo y de paso estrujando feliz en sus manos los trofeos de la adolescente que reacciona tornándose azul, mientras que suelta la pesada maza enganchada por las púas al caparazón. Golpeando con violencia sus codos contra las costillas del anciano demasiado cerca para poder esquivarlos del todo, salta hacia delante esquivándola otra vez.

Se quita la venda arrojándola violentamente al suelo y grita.

_ ¡Pervertido del demonio patearé tus costillas hasta molerlas!_ los berridos seguidos de una sarta de insultos salen disparados por su boca como agua por una presa rota.

El sensei está plantado frente a ella acariciándose la barba, estoico sin inmutarse ni del golpe recibido ni de la sarta de amenazas que escupe la chica. Mientras ella se calienta exponencialmente ante su silencio.

Un reflejo en las gafas de Sol del sensei anticipa su respuesta, M. Roshi respondió al fin con solemnidad.

_ Jovencita, como sigas así de insolente no tendré más remedio que encerrarte en una arrocera eléctrica_ la chica palideció en un tiempo record bajando ostensiblemente el tono y el contenido de sus amenazas. Después de ver el Kame-hame de Goku y de enterarse de que Roshi había sido su sensei comenzó a respetarlo.

_Si te alcanzo es por lo lenta que eres, tu permanente desconcentración te impide anticipar mis movimientos. _ poniendo la cara de honorable sensei_ Nunca aprenderás a sentir presencias. ¡Aún queda mucho para que tú puedas tocarme y más dañarme!

La rubita le dirige una mirada de furia y tensa los bíceps suavemente desarrollados. En el fondo sabe que él tiene razón y lo detesta. Roshi intuye sus pensamientos y prosigue.

_Eres fuerte, no tanto como te crees _sus gafas de sol destellan – pero no controlas ni tu ira, ni tu orgullo. Deberías de aprender de Son Goku...

La chica abre los ojos como platos y vuelve a angostarlos para escupir.

_ ¡¿Son Goku?_ asombrada y molesta _ ¡Él no hace nada más que ocuparse del huerto, mirar al vacío y seguir todos los caprichos de su mujer!_ redobla rabiosa_ ¡Con su fuerza todo esto podría haberse evitado! ¿Y todo por qué? Porqué hizo lo que debía…

_ ¡Suficiente!_ la voz de Roshi retumbó severa entre los muros_ Tú eliges, si entrenas conmigo, me obedecerás y harás lo que te diga. ¿O vas a seguir esperando a que vuelva el principiante de Riley?

_Viejo verde meterme mano _NO_ es un _entrenamiento__ bufó molesta.

_ ¡¿Acaso insinúas que lo hago por tocarte?_ la voz del viejo sonaba ofendida en el alma, ahogo una risita solo de escucharlo digno de un Oscar. Prosigue su discurso ceremonioso – Solo quiero que aprendas a sentir la presencia del enemigo sin malgastar semillas senzu. No bajes la guardia. Tu técnica es deficiente_ remató.

_ ¿Pero te crees que nací con una estaca bajo el brazo o qué?_ le espetó irónica_ Aprendí forzada y sobre la marcha.

_Con una estaca _no _se resuelven todos los problemas `jovencita´, has de aprender a manejar tu ki.

Buffy miró al techo cansada y resopló "Otra vez con eso" pensó.

_Cuando me enseñes a manejar el famoso ki, aprenderé_ contestó desafiante dando por finalizado el entrenamiento. Las pesas de sus muñecas y tobillos chocan con el suelo emitiendo un sonido metálico.

_Cuando crea que eres capaz lo haré._ sentenció el viejo_ No antes.

"Que honorable por tu parte" pienso en voz alta murmurándolo casi inaudible "viejo hipócrita" el aludido se giró al oírme murmurar.

_ ¡Hola Bulma!_ mirándome fijamente a los _ojos_, "¿Es que no puedes mirar a otro lado?" la pregunta retórica se evapora mientras recuerdo el objetivo de la visita.

_Hola Maestro Roshi._ saludo cordial_ Necesito hablar con Buffy, a solas._ remarco, el anciano se reacomoda la camisa entreabierta y observo un poderoso moratón aflorando en un costado_ me acerco y le susurro al oído_ ¿No es _tan_ débil la chica, eh?

_Bobadas_ murmura entre dientes antes de marcharse.

Tras finalizar su entrenamiento estira todos sus músculos como un gato al sol. Me acerco y la veo colgando de las espalderas cabeza abajo.

_Pervertido del demonio_ sisea entre dientes.

_ Sí que lo es, no cabe duda_ contesto divertida_ pero también un gran maestro de las artes marciales un genio. Y eso tampoco la tiene créeme, lo he visto en acción.

En medio de uno de sus estiramientos se para y me mira fijamente.

_ ¿Que querías?

_Necesitamos organizar una salida.

_Dime lo que necesitas y esta noche lo tendrás_ me increpa reanudándolos.

_ Baja tus humos 'jovencita'_ no me gusta que me ignoren _ recuerda que yo soy la dueña de esta casa y aquí mando yo.

Se descuelga y baja de un salto. Plantada ante mí me mira desde abajo a los ojos.

_Si, esta es tu casa y me permites vivir en ella. A cambio yo. . .

_Tu cumples con tu misión. Nos protegemos mutuamente_ continuo_ tú por las noches y yo todo el tiempo con mi brillante tecnología _ la miro autosuficiente.

Sabe que esta es _mi_ casa.

_Mi _territorio.

_Hay que organizar una salida conjunta, tu, Lunch y yo; iremos a buscar alimentos. . . – retomo el discurso.

_ ¿La loba hiperactiva ha vuelto a asaltar las provisiones?_ me corta sorprendida.

_ ¡No la llames así!_ la reprendo_ El embarazo le ha dado más hambre de lo normal_ contesto recordando la anterior escena_ pero necesitamos medicinas y tecnología médica para eso viene Lunch.

_ ¿Y tú para que vienes?_ Pregunta curiosa.

_Para liderar la expedición y recoger otras cosas útiles, ropa, calzado, cosméticos… Últimamente tengo la piel muy seca se me deshidrata del estrés. Una mujer bella como yo necesita cuidarse. . .

_Y tinte, necesito tinte_ Anyanka ha salido de la nada interrumpiendo la conversación, otra vez, hoy es el día de las interrupciones_ tengo unas raíces enormes, un hechizo solo es un parche temporal. . ._ haciendo referencia a la gran franja marrón oscura que ocupa desde el nacimiento hasta bien entrada la cabellera.

Ambas me miran en este momento con la misma expresión, "Quizás no sea una idea tan mala desde que activó los escudos no hemos tenido más visitas. Y habría que probar las nuevas armas."

_ Yo también necesito mis cosas… no me queda ni una gota de corrector de ojeras_ la imagen de un panda pasa por mi cabeza, nota mental dormir más_ también necesito algo de ropa nueva y Riley volverá pronto…_ dijo – Ey, alquilaremos un micro bus, contrataremos un guía turístico visitaremos vampirolandia, tomaremos fotos, compraremos souvenirs..._ ironía agujereando cada letra pronunciada.

_Esta noche en la cena lo hablaremos con más calma_ termino la conversación segura, y cansada de tanta cháchara_ tengo un problema técnico que resolver en el laboratorio, nos vemos más tarde.

_En el mismo sitio y a la misma hora_ me responde.

* * *

><p>M. Roshi caminaba con calma hacia la enfermería de Lunch frotándose el magullado costado, no era una herida seria, pero el simple pensamiento de la preciosa cabellera índigo inclinándose sobre él para untarle la cura la hacía merecedora de tal consideración.<p>

"Pega fuerte esta niña..."

_ Eso te pasa por ser un viejo verde – la menuda silueta aparece flotando ante el reclamando su atención_ Nunca cambiaras.

_ ¡Baba, que sorpresa! Te has dignado a abandonar tu mansión que honor_ le responde el viejo_ ¿No tienes miedo a que te pase algo?

_Ya me conoces, voy y vengo del otro mundo a mi antojo.

_ ¿Si tan buena vidente eres, porqué no nos advertiste de lo que se avecinaba? _ le increpó el anciano_ No me vengas con lo de los hechizos del olvido.

_ Los conjuros de olvido no lo pusieron fácil y sabes bien que no puedo revelar el futuro.

_ ¿Todas las veces?_ inquirió el maestro _ ¿Has averiguado quien los hizo?

_ Si pudiera habríamos evitado todo esto_ le contestó dignamente_ Y no frivolices con la bola, es un objeto sagrado, ni con mi oficio sabes bien que no puedo revelar el futuro.

_ Siempre que no te paguen con miles de zeníes. ¿Eh Baba?_ lo soltó con falsa ligereza sonriendo, ya nada se podía hacer. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. No había vuelta de hoja.

_ ¡Eso son solo para banalidades y temas personales! ¡Nada trascendental!_ graznó la bruja ofendida defendiendo su dignidad _ Si un particular quiere pagar por conocer detalles sin importancia de su futuro. ¿Quién soy yo para negárselo?

_ ¿Cómo rechazar una obscena suma de zeníes por esa tontería?_ ironizó el viejo_ ¿O por una buena pelea. . .?

_Al menos yo no me obsesiono con las jovencitas_ lo miró de reojo con las manos entrecruzadas.

_No, solo te pierden los zeníes y las buenas peleas de los _jovencitos musculosos_. . .

_El dinero ya no tiene importancia y buenas peleas desde ese día no hay muchas _ murmuró molesta ignorando las segundas de la afirmación del anciano_ solo caza por sistema. Bien sabes que la guadaña se la di _gratis…_

___Eso depende de lo que tú entiendas como _gratis_.

_No pagó económicamente por ella. Me ataba una promesa, soy la última guardiana. ¿Recuerdas?

La conversación era un callejón sin salida el viejo sensei viró su sentido.

_ ¿Querida hermanita, no podrías dejarme tu bola de cristal un momento?_ la miraba con los ojos saltones por la anticipación.

_ ¡No cambias Roshi! Tu nunca cambias, incluso en estos momentos solo puedes pensar en una cosa_ sus carcajadas retumbaban en las paredes_ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan voyeur?_ preguntó entre ofendida y divertida.

_Será que nos viene de familia._ contratacó riendo a mandíbula batiente _ ¿O crees que no se, que nos espías a través de tu bola?_ sin darse por vencido lo intentó otra vez_ ¿Qué hay de malo en compartirla un rato?

_No puedes pagármelo Roshi_ cortó seca la anciana_ el dinero ya no me sirve (al menos el de este mundo), y tampoco puedes darme una pelea interesante… de jovencito te queda bien poco… así que prefiero entretenerme con la bola un rato.

Dicho esto la Bruja entrelazó las manos ocultándolas en las mangas de la túnica y se desvaneció en el aire con aires de misterio.

_ ¡Ay Baba! ¡Siempre supe que seguías Gran Hermano!_ dijo únicamente para hacerla enfadar a sabiendas de que lo estaría observando.

El ruido de una puerta cerrándose cerca captó su atención.

_ Maestro Roshi. ¿Qué hace aquí?_ le interrogó servicial Lunch_ ¿Se encuentra mal?

El venerable mudó el rostro poniendo cara de cachorro dolorido y la miró lastimero.

_Lunch he tenido un accidente_ tras los cristales de sus gafas de sol se entreveía un rubor_ necesito que me eches un vistazo.

_Pase y dígame. ¿Dónde le duele? _ "Pobrecillo algo grave le debe de haber pasado.", con estos pensamientos la ingenua enfermera cerró tras si la puerta quedándose con el anciano dentro.

_ ¿Le duele mucho Maestro?_ mientras le tocaba el violento moratón en sus costado_ ¿Maestro?

_..._ el anciano se encontraba en el paraíso jugueteando con los ángeles mientras la chica diligentemente le extendía el ungüento.

_ ¿Maestro?_ reiteró preocupada deteniendo todo movimiento.

El cese del suave masaje lo hizo volver de golpe de su viaje.

_ ¡Ay Lunch tienes manos de ángel!_ balbuceó el anciano mientras mentalmente agradecía que la rubia le hiciera el insignificante moratón.

* * *

><p>Chichi estaba tumbada en el sofá con las hinchadas piernas descansadas sobre las de su marido, sentado a su lado. El gran vientre se onduló el bebé estaba inquieto esa noche.<p>

_Ven tócala, no va a morderte_ le dijo pícara, tomando su mano y posándola con suavidad sobre su vientre _y las patadas las aguanto yo.

Goku sonrió con timidez.

Le fascinaba ver los movimientos del bebé tan obvios ya a esas alturas del embarazo, pero le daba reparo rallando el miedo tocarlo. Después del maldito día en que mató a su abuelo y pocos meses atrás al padre de su mujer, aquel día en que lo arriesgó todo. Se atormentaba pensando en que era un asesino y también en lo que habría sucedido de no hacerlo.

"_No es culpa tuya muchacho, la primera vez eras apenas un niño y estabas bajo los efectos de la Luna, ésta de no haberlo hecho… Habría matado a Chichi o algo peor._ Roshi musitó lo último_ Has defendido a tu familia eso es honorable no un crimen". _

_El honorable sensei había intentado ayudarlo, encaminarlo a la recuperación, casi lo arrastró a los entrenamientos pero el…. Él joven Son parecía estar anclado en un punto muerto en medio de un mar de apatía._

_No entrenaba y hasta parecía haber perdido el gusto por la comida. Solo cuando estaba con Chichi parecía volver en sí._

_No sé Chichi_ trago contemplando las ondulaciones_no sé si es buena idea.

_Venga, no seas tonto, os va gustar a ti y a la niña._ concluyó posando la mano sobre la tripa. El bebe pareció notarlo y se movió con más brío, parecía una marejada. A Goku se le iluminaron los ojos a Chichi se le humedecieron, el joven sonrió abiertamente al sentir las ondulaciones del bebé, empezó a reírse y apoyó con sumo cuidado la otra mano.

Permanecieron en esa posición unos minutos, contemplando extasiados, lo que suponían juegos de su bebé.

Y pensar que podría haberlo perdido todo…

_Te esta saludando_ dijo entre risas tras un golpecito más fuerte del bebé, merecía la pena aguantar los golpes de su pequeña guerrera con tal de verlo sonreír _ dile algo.

Goku se rio abiertamente y dio un toquecito sobre la panza, el bebé contestó con otro más fuerte, Chichi torció el gesto levemente, no se percató, él estaba extasiado mirando el vientre, otro toque y … un espasmo recorrió el menudo cuerpo de su mujer, quitó las manos de la barriga espantado.

Chichi leyó su expresión.

_ ¡No es culpa tuya! ¡Es que, es que..!_ un berrido se escapó mientras trataba de contenerlo apretando los dientes_ ¡Ya viene!

Se había estado encontrando mal todo el día, nada que no pudiera soportar, ella era una guerrera acostumbrada al cansancio y al dolor. Se tumbó con reticencia bastantes meses había sufrido de reposo absoluto… le restó importancia seguramente lo causaba la reciente actividad y el aumento de peso sobre su desentrenado cuerpo.

Se le pasaría tumbándose un ratito junto a Goku en el sofá.

Otra contracción.

El vestido de Chichi de repente estaba mojado.

_ ¡Esto va en serio Goku he roto aguas!_ la miró aterrado, apartando sus piernas de su regazo, se levantó de golpe, dispuesto a buscar ayuda.

_ ¡NO te atrevas a dejarme!_ amenazó la morena incuestionable agarrándose a su pantalón como a un salvavidas. Goku la cargó en brazos para salir corriendo a buscar a Lunch.

* * *

><p>El viento cálido y seco anuncia el próximo fin de la primavera, los últimos rayos agonizan tiñendo el cielo de sangre. Sombras violetas y negras avanzan inexorables, las estrellas comienzan a despuntar en el horizonte.<p>

Otra vez sale a patrullar, si es que se le puede llamar así… vuelve tras haber matado a unos cuantos con las capsulas llenas de víveres. Tras la última salida en grupo se niega a hacer otra hasta que mejoremos. Anyanka a veces la acompaña pero cuando se trata de algo urgente va ella sola.

Goku y M. Roshi se quedan.

_Buffy no hay tiempo lo necesitamos ya. – ordena determinada, fría, no admite insumisión _ NADA DE CAZA DEPORTIVA, VUELVE LO MÁS RÁPIDAMENTE POSIBLE.

Aparentemente no me escucha, la agarro del brazo y me mira.

_ Nada de caza deportiva _repite imitándome, "No es más que una cría me enerva"_ no me entretendré volveré en una hora más o menos, no me verán. Sigilo absoluto, lo prometo._ Sonriendo con su mirada de "tranquila esto está hecho". Arranca la aero-moto y sale a toda velocidad.

El parto se ha adelantado 3 meses Chichi está débil y aunque tenemos lo necesario para ella, nos urge lo del bebé, una incubadora, suero y fármacos.

"Nada de deporte por hoy" se repetía a sí misma la rubia una y otra vez "sigilo mas diez, nada me entretendrá".

Sudorosa y retorciéndose de dolor la morena chillaba con cada contracción mientras su marido bramaba pálido por cada simultaneo apretón que su doliente esposa le propinaba.

"Si la cosa sigue así, terminaré con la mano rota" pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta de su error hasta que el último apretón extremadamente fuerte hizo crepitar los ya malogrados huesos, los chillidos de su pareja pararon en seco.

_ ¿Mano rota? ¿Terminarás con tu mano rota?_ entre el desconcierto y la histeria su voz volvió a superar su límite de decibelios _ ¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA TU MALDITA MANO? _ Goku consciente de su error trataba de calmarla pero ella ajena a todo proseguía con su discurso _ ¡ERES …UN… EGOISTAAA!

Lunch estudió enfermería, estudios que retomó tras descubrir los antihistamínicos, la estaba atendiendo. Se había preparado para este momento viendo numerosos vídeos de partos. Seguía controlando sus constantes, cronometrando los tiempos entre contracciones, con el gesto preocupado por el incremento de la presión y la falta de dilatación. Si no se relajaba le costaría más alcanzar la dilatación necesaria y el parto se eternizaría.

_Tranquila Chichi_ dijo la muchacha de pelo índigo. Mala elección de palabras.

Chichi se paralizó mirándola con los ojos como platos y la cabeza roja a punto de estallar.

_ ¡CALLAAAA A TI TE QUERRÍA VER PASANDO POR ESTO!_ le bramó la morena_ ¿Milk por qué le haces esto a mamááá?_ bajó el tono para dirigirse a su bebé, cuando una nueva contracción la sacudió _ ¡AAAAHHH!

_Lo estás haciendo muy bien_ prosiguió la enfermera con voz calmada_ respiraciones cortas y rápidas, como un jadeo._ refrescándole la frente con un paño empapado en agua fría _ No te preocupes_ sonrió intentando transmitírsela _ me he preparado a fondo para este momento, he visto muchos videos de partos.

Los chillidos de la parturienta habían aminorado bajando de decibelios pero tras escuchar las últimas palabras se multiplicaron con un volumen imposible, llamando poderosamente mi atención.

_ ¡ QUIERO UN MÉDICOOOOO! ¡ QUIERO LA EPIDURAAAAL!

Los redoblados chillidos me tientan a volver a la habitación, dentro, la cómica escena de Chichi histérica estrujando a Goku, maldiciéndolo, tirándole del pelo y arañándole la cara.

_ ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!

_Pero Chichi si eras tú la que…_ balbuceó el joven, la parturienta apretó con saña su mano, provocando un alarido.

_ ¡TU! ¡TU ME HAS HECHO ESTO!_ berreó a pleno pulmón _NO CREAS QUE TE VAS A LIBRAR – chilló_ ¡E E EN CUANTO ACABE TE MATARÉÉÉ!_ con el rostro enrojecido y la frente perlada por el sudor la mujer se revolvía como una furia.

No debería de reírme, pero al verla así una inoportuna risa me sube por la garganta y brota de mi boca una carcajada nerviosa.

_Respira Chichi, hondo… así, soltando el aire por la boca despacio…._ el pobre Goku repetía la información del video de preparación al parto que _casi, casi_ ha memorizado_ así, hazlo conmigo puf puf puf _Goku resoplaba sudoroso.

Ante tanta información contradictoria Chichi únicamente jadea.

_PUF PUF..._ resoplaba agotada.

"Date prisa" pensó la cabeza azul.

* * *

><p>Los dos hombres entraron en la cámara, Ten Shin Han deslizó la mano por la fría superficie metálica.<p>

_ ¿Estas seguro de que es aquí?

El lugar donde se hallaban era una cámara de seguridad perteneciente al ejército rojo, Riley parecía buscar algo en los cajones de las paredes, los abría y cerraba con prisa. Tien no entendía por qué perdían el tiempo en ese lugar.

_Aquí es donde el Doctor Maki Gero guardaba todos los informes sobre los vampiros. Su plan maestro_ respondió el rubio_ afanándose.

_ ¿Esto ayudará en algo?

_Información es poder_ respondió ausente siguiendo a lo suyo. El tríclope lo miraba de brazos cruzados sin acabar de entender qué demonios hacían allí, aislados de todo buscando a saber qué. Sus tres ojos miraban por doquier no le gustaba la idea de estar un sitio tan cerrado, parecía una ratonera.

La exclamación de Riley le hizo voltearse, sostenía un fajo de papeles y un pesado libro de aspecto antiguo.

Desencapsuló una caja para guardarlos junto con otros objetos que no pudo apreciar bien.

_Ya los tenemos_ respondió con evidente satisfacción_ vámonos.

* * *

><p>Sobre el cielo ,ya oscuro, flotan suspendidas figuras picudas observando las luces de la ciudad. La capa del más bajo ondea con la brisa. Sobre su pecho el emblema dorado del imperio. Mira fríamente el panorama urbano, con desgana, casi con aburrimiento.<p>

_ ¿Este planeta no figuraba como purgado en los archivos por Kakarotto?_ dijo con sarcasmo, la sonrisa torcida asomando en su boca.

_Así es alteza. El mocoso debió de morir y la purga no se completó._ respondió avergonzado el hombre de la cara cicatrizada.

_Era débil. Patético, solo dos unidades de fuerza. Ni transformado en ozzaru hizo algo de provecho _gruño el calvo pasándose el pulgar por el bigote.

_Su nave no respondía a los intentos de comunicación, debió desintegrarse al entrar en la atmosfera, un fallo del fuselaje_ excusó el gemelo sin marcar.

_Estamos aquí por orden del Rey para comprobar lo ocurrido _añadió secamente el más bajo_ esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

_ No vamos a encontrar nada_ añadió el saiya-jin más joven_ solo un puñado de insectos _ pese a ser un clase baja Broly tenía un elevado poder de pelea, se sabía poderoso nada comparable a un élite, salvo en prepotencia. Mala combinación.

El Príncipe Vegeta decidió recordarle su lugar.

_ _Mi_ padre, _el Rey_, ha tomado una decisión que _será acatada_. Cualquier amago de _traición_ será _castigado_ como merece _le dirigió una mirada cargada de intención,

"Escoria de tercera clase no sobrevivirás a la misión". El joven y altanero insecto venía soltando comentarios desde meses atrás, el incidente de Teluria-sei le había hecho anhelar más acción al Príncipe de la Corona y Broly se perfilaba como el perfecto candidato a cometer una infracción digna de ser castigada.

Broly trago espeso y molió la mandíbula, tensó los músculos en silencio. La arrogancia del pequeño bastardo era insoportable.

La figura de la cabellera llameante se llevó la mano al rastreador tras leer los datos comentó sarcástico.

_ Son tan débiles que no tienen ni una unidad_ apretó el botón otra vez_ aparecen fuerzas, una de 49, una de 80, 180, 215, 300, una de 420._ mencionó los datos con un deje de asombro, eran bajas pero las cuatro últimas resultaron más altas de lo que se esperaba en aquella bola de barro, un mal presentimiento se esbozó en su cabeza.

"Demasiadas"

Tendría que darse prisa y dejar a Nappa atrás en cuanto surgiera la ocasión.

Apretó el botón dos veces más los datos parpadearon para desaparecer_ Recalíbralos, no son precisos _ ordenó despectivo al guerrero de la larga y salvaje melena este frunció más si cabe el ceño. – Nos separémonos para acabar antes. Nappa y yo cubriremos el norte, Turles y Bardock el este. Vosotros_ espetó mirando a los del pelo largo_ en esta ciudad.

* * *

><p>Acto seguido las figuras de mayor y menor tamaño se perdieron en el horizonte.<p>

_ No hay vida diurna _dijo el Príncipe_ veamos si la hay nocturna. No malgastemos más mí tiempo.

"Maldito viejo y sus delirios, no veo el momento de acabar con esto de una vez"

_ Encontraremos a las fuerzas y nos entretendremos un rato_ dijo el calvo riéndose.

_HMP_ gruño el pequeño, llevaban largo rato buscando sin encontrar rastro alguno de las fuerzas.

* * *

><p>Volando a toda velocidad hacia el Este los gemelos se miraron, Turles se llevó la mano al rastreador desconectándolo momentáneamente su doble le imitó.<p>

_ ¿Por qué te has inventado lo del accidente? – preguntó curioso.

_No iba a dejar que ese malcriado eche más basura sobre el nombre de nuestra familia_ contestó con rabia contenida.

__Es del Príncipe de quién hablas.__ añadió imitando el tono de su hermano. Le divertía sobremanera pinchar a su hermano, era su afición favorita, la segunda después de la lucha– _Debemos fidelidad al trono_.

_Todo se contagia_ le miró escrutando las pupilas de tinta, las veía bailar_ cuando no hay nada que hacer.

_ ¿Estás de broma? Esta mierda de misión merece la pena solo por ver su cara. Juro que lo vale…_añadió burlón_ Ver al orgulloso Príncipe de todos los saiyajines buscar hembras compatibles…

_ No juegues, son órdenes de la Corona._ le recordó mirándolo de reojo.

Por las mentes de los hermanos pasaron las imágenes del Soberano llamándolos a todos a su presencia, dando las órdenes de la búsqueda de reproductoras. El estoico heredero de la Casa Real tensó tanto la musculatura tratando de contener, inútilmente, su ira que casi se convierte en Super Saiyajin, podría jurar que de tanto apretar la quijada se partió las muelas.

No tuvo precio.

Turles decidió guardar la imagen en su memoria, de todos era conocido que el Príncipe era la hipérbole de las virtudes del saiyan, como también, el hecho de que en su harem particular no aceptó nunca a hembras de otra raza, ni siquiera a cortesanas que no pertenecieran a la élite.

Se regodeó con la ironía, ahora el Príncipe se veía obligado a vagar por el espacio, cumpliendo las órdenes del Soberano buscando a hembras alienígenas para evitar la extinción a su imperio. La fortuna quiso que no encontraran especímenes adecuados pero la tensión que se respiraba al aterrizar en cada planeta ante el mero riesgo ponía al heredero de un humor de los mil demonios; el joven Príncipe salía desbocado a purgar el planeta aun antes de obtener los resultados de las pruebas, hasta la fecha negativos.

_Una _gloriosa_ misión de _conquista_ para su Alteza Real_ comenzó la oración imitando el tono serio del Príncipe Vegeta_ enfrentándose a los más _peligrosos enemigos__ no pudo acabar, estalló en una carcajada sincronizada a la de su hermano.

Segundos después Bardock cesó las risas en seco y golpeó secamente a su hermano en el hombro, el más joven apagó su risa no sin esfuerzo para volver a conectar el rastreador.

Turles apostaría el sueldo de un año en campaña para ver la reacción del joven Vegeta si encontrarán a la raza compatible.

Momentos parecidos tenían lugar cuando aun había esperanza.

Remprendieron el vuelo.

* * *

><p>Los saiyajines de clase baja descendían hacia las luces de la ciudad.<p>

El más joven rezongaba y el mayor maldecía que le hubiera tocado como compañero, detestaba hacer de cuidador. No estaba hecho de la misma pasta que Nappa. Sabía que le habían asignado a Broly como compañero por tener un nivel de combate parecido, el que tuviera prácticamente la misma edad de su hermano Kakarrotto también influyó. Ambos eran los de menor rango y edad de la expedición.

_ Buscar hembras compatibles menuda pérdida de tiempo _protestó el más joven con un gruñido _para un saiya-jin solo existe el placer de la sangre y la lucha.

_ El gran placer_ paladeó_ pero sin hembras saiyajin, solo nos queda matarnos de unos a otros antes de morir asqueados de viejos. El Rey es sabio. _ le contestó serio _ Eres _demasiado joven_ como para conocer al otro placer.

Las siluetas picudas observaban el tumulto, grupos enardecidos corrían por las calles destrozándolo todo a su paso, hogueras y explosiones por doquier, arcaicos transportes entrechocando. El caos reinaba. El asfalto ardía.

_ Estos terrestres están locos, empieza a apetecerme _colaborar__ las esquinas de la boca del de la melena más larga se curvaron ligeramente.

_ No desperdicies más tiempo. ¿Has visto sus lecturas? Son tan débiles que el rastreador ni las recoge. Dudo que sus hembras sirvan para algo. _ concluyó jocoso el más joven, la idea de destrozar algo siempre animaba_ Al menos aquí hay gusanos que matar.

_Con suerte encontraremos nada y podremos purgar el planeta._ resolvió satisfecho, tras Teluria-sei se les permitió tener acceso a una mayor cuota de diversión _ Hasta que el Príncipe nos dé la orden oficial podemos entretenernos_ una sonrisa traviesa iluminó su faz_ un poco.

Desconectados los rastreadores se volvieron a elevar para destruir los edificios circundantes como niños traviesos con castillos de arena en un acto caprichoso pero metódico, poco a poco.

Llegaron a uno bastante grande con un extraño símbolo dos palos rojos cruzados parecía un edificio oficial, "Tanto mejor" pensaron para sí, sería una agradable sorpresa encontrarse con un batallón de soldados.

* * *

><p>El Príncipe asqueado ante tanto tiempo perdido comprobó una y otra vez su rastreador.<p>

Cero.

Nada.

Ninguna fuerza para entretenerse.

Gruñó y dio la orden de comenzar la purga del planeta.

"Teluria-sei fue más divertido, se lo agradeceré al viejo antes de matarlo"

_Otro fracaso más que añadir a la lista_ esbozó una risa siniestra _un planeta más para el Imperio_ y nada de rebajarse a buscar especímenes.

La sola idea de verse obligado a ello formó en su rostro una mueca de asco.

Eso nunca ocurriría.

Comunicó las órdenes de purga, remitió el informe a Vegeta-sei, tras Teluria-sei el Rey controlaba personalmente todas las transmisiones.

Maldijo el momento en el que destruyó la pantalla del intercomunicador, le hubiera gustado ver la cara de su padre al decirle que no había representante alguno en aquel desierto.

Esperaba que la _desaparición _del representante le enfureciera, pero el viejo en apariencia no le prestó gran atención, sonaba igual de frío y calmado que siempre.

Cazarlo en ese momento habría sido sublime ver su rostro en ese momento.

Por el momento el poderoso Príncipe disfrutaría eliminando uno a uno, a esa sarta de extraños y diversos parásitos, hasta _limpiar_ la _nueva propiedad_ del naciente imperio.

_ Otro más _ dijo Nappa_ ya he perdido la cuenta, el Rey empieza a impacientarse. . .

_ ¿Desprecias la lucha Nappa?_ le inquirió entre agresivo e irónico el Príncipe_ Es lo único que importa_ intuía las esperanzas del gigante_ nada se puede comparar._ escupió_ Eres más viejo y tonto de lo que pensaba.

* * *

><p>El Rey Vegeta recibía los desalentadores informes.<p>

Echó a los presentes de malos modos buscando soledad, el viejo zorro rumiaba buscando la solución a sus problemas. Sus 85 años solares le daban una vasta perspectiva de cómo llevar un imperio, su edad biológica de apenas cuarenta le otorgaba el tiempo y la fuerza para lograr sus objetivos.

Esa era una de las bondades de la raza saiyajin, su extremadamente larga juventud jugaba a su favor, el tiempo acuciaba. En ocasiones le exasperaba.

Volvió a centrarse en su mayor miedo, si es que un saiyajin puede tener uno.

El olvido.

"Si nadie queda atrás seremos olvidados".

Guerra, victorias, riquezas, placeres, conquistas. . .

¿De qué sirven las galaxias a mis pies?

Maldito Lagarto, si pudiera lo resucitaría para matarlo mil veces más."

Años atrás pensó que si, que compensaba, hacía ojos ciegos hasta que el ritmo al que ritmo que menguaba su raza superó al del crecimiento de su imperio. El tiempo les engulliría con la misma piedad con la que ellos habían tratado cada planeta encontrado.

El volver a matarlo una y otra vez no cambiaría las cosas.

Se enfureció recordando lo mucho que habían descuidado su talón de Aquiles, ofuscándose en la conquista de nuevos mundos, de nuevos niveles de poder. . ."

Orgullo, demasiado orgullosos. Pese al bajo porcentaje de hembras, hibridar era considerado un delito de traición al Trono.

El castigo era la muerte, la del mestizo por nacer, la de la alienígena por parir y la del traidor por engendrarlo.

Era un castigo ejemplar.

"Craso error"

Se torturó pensando en la cantidad de mestizos y esclavas viables que había ordenado ejecutar… la última gran purga fue Teluria-sei.

Si no hubieran sido tan escrupulosos con el castigo… Irónicamente con su afán de proteger la pureza racial ayudaron al Lagarto a cavar la tumba de su pueblo. . .

"Tantos errores cometidos"

Uno de los motores de la evolución de la raza era su punto débil y el lagarto lo sabía.

Sin hembras no habría futuras generaciones de saiya-jines.

* * *

><p>Zarbón cumplió su trabajo, siempre lo cumplía, lo hizo al aconsejar a su Maestro que aniquilara a los monos.<p>

"Se están volviendo demasiado fuertes"

El que no lo matará inmediatamente significó que él mismo lo había pensado en más de una ocasión.

El atajo de salvajes descerebrados rayaba en la insubordinación.

Teluria-sei era la prueba de ello. Perdió una suma astronómica por su culpa… aparte de justificar la pérdida del planeta ante el cliente; el inútil de Kooler tuvo la desfachatez de reírse del suceso con King Kold enfrente. Si King Kold no lo hubiera impedido su maestro lo hubiera apaleado como al perro que es.

Habría que tirar de la correa del mono.

Golpear donde más duele.

"¿Para qué demonios querría aquello su señor?"

_Monos piojosos_ siseó con desprecio acariciando su cuidada trenza recolocó un mechón en su lugar, pensando en como mantenerlo así durante un combate. Entró en la fría sala e hizo la genuflexión.

Le entrego los estudios sobre los saiya-jin. Sabía de los extraños gustos de su Maestro, todo el mundo realmente, pero aquello le erizaba el vello.

Frezer tomo los datos, al poco de leerlos comenzó a reírse como un energúmeno, Zarbón y Dodoria parados mirándolo sin saber qué hacer.

_Avisa al departamento de investigación, tengo trabajo para ellos.

* * *

><p>Un patrón fijo en la actividad de los monos eran sus ciclos de conquista, durante cuatro años el número de planetas que conquistaban ascendía vertiginosamente, para interrumpirse por completo durante tres meses coincidiendo con el verano de Vegeta-sei.<p>

Todas las hembras sin excepción, se reunían un mes antes en el planeta, ningún macho se acercaba durante ese periodo. Transcurrido ese lapso los machos acudían.

Cinco mese después se inscribían la gran mayoría de los nacimientos. El resto del tiempo solo algún caso aislado que constituía la excepción de la norma.

Obviamente la razón de dicha concentración era sincronizar sus celos para entrar en calor de forma simultánea y copular como los monos salvajes que eran durante todo el verano produciendo una remesa de crías en primavera.

Antiguamente las crías más débiles se eliminaban al nacer pero la necesidad de cumplir con la apretada agenda de Frezer modificó la tradición, los cachorros defectuosos se enviaban a planetas de población aun más débil donde los dispositivos de sus naves posibilitarían su transformación en ozzarus para la rápida finalización del trabajo.

Tiempo atrás el Rey se había cansado del exhaustivo control del Lagarto, sabía que su espada pendía sobre su cabeza, él junto con el Consejo habían observado como varios escuadrones de saiya-jines desaparecían en las purgas o simplemente no volvían.

Los estaba cazando entreteniéndose calentando motores para dar el golpe definitivo.

El incidente de Teluria-sei había incrementado la fricción en demasía.

Ocultaron su conocimiento.

¿Que representaban las vidas de unos pocos tercera clase comparados con la victoria sobre el escamoso?

Él mismo, su heredero y la élite se sometían ya, desde antes de entrever el complot de Freezer a unos entrenamientos extenuantes que rallaban el suicidio.

Alcanzar el legendario y derrotar al Lagarto era el objetivo del Soberano.

No había excesiva prisa, si algo sobraban eran tercera clase.

Hacía oídos sordos a las taimadas jugadas del emperador del frio.

* * *

><p>El verano de Vegeta-sei se acercaba, las tropas comenzaban a agruparse en el planeta y algunos escuadrones de tercera clase ultimaban sus purgas apurándose por llegar a tiempo. Todos esperaban la llegada del Soberano, su heredero y la élite.<p>

Cansada del ostracismo al que Tarble era sometido, Lledó también se dirigió al planeta rojo. Había entrenado a su hijo, merecía ser escuchada, el mocoso quedó en su destierro esperando a su madre.

Volvería con buenas noticias o no volvería.

Tarble tenía que entrar en un escuadrón aunque fuera en uno de tercera clase.

Sin ellos no podía comenzar el celo.

Una nave nodriza se dibujó en el horizonte.

Eran ellos estaban llegando.

* * *

><p>Estaban entrenando en un sistema planetario alejado de la estrella principal de la galaxia, un congelador.<p>

El frío no era del agrado de los saiya-jin nadie los buscaría allí y la alta fuerza gravitatoria hacían de él el escondite perfecto para entrenar.

La gran nave aterrizó en el páramo helado.

La batalla fue durísima, cuerpos desmembrados y otros carbonizados de los caídos contrastaban con el hielo, tiñéndolo o flotando en los charcos de líquido rojizo causados por los rayos de energía.

Un contingente de élites luchaba a destajo parando los envites de las fuerzas especiales del Tirano.

El inesperado éxito de los saiya-jines provocó que el Tirano se levantara de su trono flotante.

La mayoría de los élites murieron, apenas quedaban 10 en pie entre ellos su Rey.

Rápido dio un golpe certero en el cuello del heredero dejándolo inconsciente le entregó a Nappa el pequeño cuerpo.

_Saca al mocoso de aquí_ ordenó el Soberano al guardaespaldas _ Esto es entre el Lagarto y yo.

El calvo asintió y agarró al joven, se alejó con el cuerpo bajo el brazo para ser derribado poco después por un rayo de Freezer.

El joven príncipe se despertó con el impacto miró con asco y rabia a Nappa, el viejo lo había alejado del combate.

No se lo consentiría.

_El lagarto es mío_ gritó enardecido antes de salir volando furioso hacia la lucha.

El Rey y el lagarto estaban en pleno combate cuando llegó el excluido.

Se invitó a participar.

Solo quedaban el Rey y su heredero luchando codo con codo. Un resto de las élites agonizaba entre la fría ventisca.

Nappa los contemplaba inmóvil quebrado desde el fondo de un profundo cráter en el hielo.

El maldito lagarto jugaba con ellos y llegó un punto en el que solo podía moverse el Rey, su experiencia prevaleció, siguió esquivando y lanzando ataques una y otra vez, la sangre roja se mezclaba con la purpura del Lagarto en el suelo.

Mientras que el malherido heredero los miraba con el cuerpo y el orgullo rotos desde el suelo.

Tras una serie de patadas y arriesgados ataques aparentemente exitosos. Un giro mal calculado puso al Rey a merced del Tirano. Y este lo pateó ensañándose en sus costillas, después lo estrelló contra el suelo, para aprisionar la cabeza contra el suelo.

Apretó con saña su garra, agrietando el hielo.

El joven Príncipe se revolvió haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas le lanzo un último Galic -Oh. Lo esquivó con facilidad para volver sobre el mocoso.

Una lluvia de golpes imposibles de esquivar cayó sobre él.

Su sangre era la que se filtraba por las esquirlas de hielo.

Un rayo de energía enviado por el Rey interrumpió la tormenta.

_ ¿Donde están la gloria y la fuerza de la raza Saiya-jin?_ El muchacho se revolvió le daba grima el sonido suave y resbaladizo de su voz.

El Rey comenzó a acumular energía resoplando agotado.

_Nt nt nt. ¿Es que van a tener que venir a ayudaros vuestras hembras?

Ante la provocación el Soberano atacó frontalmente al lagarto, esté desenroscó la cola del cuello del adolescente para golpear al Rey estrellándolo contra las montañas de hielo, lo persiguió solo entretenido con la posibilidad de prolongar un poco más su juego.

Una nube de partículas de hielo enturbió la ya de por si borrosa visión del príncipe.

Los gruñidos, los gritos y el ruido del intercambio de golpes le forzaban a recrear la escena.

Desvaneciéndose paulatinamente reveló al Lagarto estrangulando a su padre contra la pared golpeándole con la mano libre.

Un último golpe y el Rey cayó al suelo como un fardo pesado.

Retomó su discurso megalómano regodeándose con su voz resbaladiza y suave.

_Debería de estar peleando contra ellas_ masculló burlón_ tienen más honor_ una sonrisa sardónica cortó su cara_ y más fuerza.

El Príncipe miro furioso en cuanto se levantará mataría al lagarto, al Rey un macabro pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza.

¿Por qué las mencionaba?

La aguda voz del Lagarto le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

_ Se me olvidaba que las _monas_ están todas muertas_ una frenética carcajada resonó hiriendo los sensibles oídos de los saiyajines _ Tan fieras que parecían….agonizando en su propia sangre, retorciéndose como gusanos, suplicando para que pusieran fin a su enfermedad.

_Vegeta-sei es ahora una cloaca de sangre y purulencia. _ una nueva carcajada estalló_ Vuestro querido planeta es mío_ se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, disfrutaba pronunciando cada palabra con obsceno placer, contemplando la furiosa impotencia en los rostros polvorientos y magullados de los supervivientes_ pero si te postras ante mí_ añadió asquerosamente suave_ quizás perdone magnánimamente igual que al puñado de monos restante.

Otra carcajada cortando el vacío.

_Seríais mis mascotas favoritas, padre e hijo trabajando juntos para mí. . .

Crujió con insano placer el cuerpo del Rey contra el suelo restregándolo por las afiladas esquirlas de hielo en un arranque de gozoso despotismo para luego enviarlo de un golpe en un alarde de precisión.

Tan ocupado en su risa se volteó para rematar al heredero sin notar el resplandor azulado que emanaba del pozo helado, la figura del Rey ascendía de las profundidades envuelta en una llama azul, cubierta de un aura poderosísima. Dentro de ella se agitaba azotada por el viento invisible, creciendo, incendiándolo todo, tornándose dorada.

Cuando sintió la monstruosa energía desenroscó su cola del cuello del chico para centrar su atención en el ataque del Rey aquello se tornaba interesante "Debí mencionarlo antes".

Su musculatura parecía haber aumentado estaba tensa hasta la exageración, las venas amenazaban con romper la piel. Fruto del pasado intercambio de golpes la sangre roja goteaba de los puños mezclada con la púrpura del reptil.

La cabeza echada hacia atrás se irguió mostrando la reluciente llama dorada de su cabello, la mandíbula apretada moliendo los colmillos se abrió liberando un grito animal, ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron mirando sin ver, mostrando absoluto odio.

Se paralizó a pocos metros.

El legendario había llegado la muerte de su pueblo lo había despertado, la sangre le clamaba desde las profundidades del infierno alimentado su ira…

Era inútil tratar de resistirse contra su poder, la furia de sus ataques era imparable. El Tirano era solo un gusano en las manos del Rey.

Un niño tratando de golpear a un adulto.

_ ¡¿ESO ES LO TODO LO QUE PUEDES HACER?_ bramó el soberano ante el derrotado Freezer, el humanoide ultra musculado había agotado todas sus transformaciones llegando incluso a funcionar a plena potencia, sacado todos sus trucos.

El Príncipe miraba desde el suelo con orgullo de ver al lagarto sometido, una desconocida humedad resbalaba por sus mejillas expulsando la rabia contenida, rabia por no ser él.

Era su destino ascender al legendario. El viejo se lo había robado.

Se juró a si mismo que superaría a su padre y se vengaría por robárselo.

Lo aplastaría tal y como él lo estaba haciendo con el lagarto.

El Legendario destrozaba golpe a golpe a la lagartija, literalmente barría el suelo con su cabeza. Dejándolo atacarlo solo para esquivarlo, jugando con él, ahora era el gato y el reptil una vulgar rata.

Tras breves minutos la situación volvió al punto inicial, tan solo que ahora era el Rey el que aplastaba contra el suelo el cráneo de la lagartija.

Con su último aliento el réptil jadeó.

_Polvo.

El Super Saiyajin aminoró la presión sobre el cráneo.

_Nada más que polvo quedará_ paró para escupir sangre y mirar de reojo hacia arriba_ doscientos años y solo quedará polvo. – las palabras sirvieron de epitafio al lagarto. La bota del Rey de Vegeta-sei se hundió en un charco el púrpura se filtraba por las grietas del blanco suelo.

Todavía le martilleaban el cerebro.

Llegó tan rápido que destrozó los motores de las naves, la ciudad desierta, el palacio vacío.

El infierno se abrió cuando llegó a los campos de entrenamiento el suelo cubierto por los cuerpos ensangrentados y horriblemente vivos de los guerreros.

Cuando la plaga comenzó a demostrar su gravedad, los saiya-jines machos y hembras acudieron a los campos de entrenamiento si tenían que morir sería luchando hasta su último aliento, no ahogándose con su sangre.

Los más fuertes mataron a las débiles en un acto de misericordia, cuando intentaron hacer lo propio las fuerzas ya les habían abandonado.

Nunca imaginaron una muerte tan deshonrosa, cuerpos febriles convulsionando en su propia sangre, boqueando como peces fuera del agua.

Se acercó una figura retorcida dolorosamente familiar… su orgullosa y digna reina. Se agachó contemplando lo que quedaba de la menuda mujer días atrás a penas unas horas la más poderosa del planeta.

La tomó del cuello notando las convulsiones en su piel calcinada por la fiebre. La moribunda entreabrió los ojos reconociéndolo, su boca se movió dejando escapar un gemido, una súplica casi inaudible.

"Libérame. Que se acabe el dolor"

Un rugido animal rasgó el cielo, no pudo sofocar el pequeño chasquido con el que se cumplió el postrero deseo de la última reina de Vegeta-sei.

El humo de las piras funerarias oscurecían el cielo rojizo, el viento disperso las cenizas de una civilización al viento, perdiéndolas en el horizonte, para fundirse con la dura tierra que las vio nacer.

"_Nada más que polvo quedará doscientos años…. solo quedará polvo"_

Años después el mero recuerdo le hacía rugir con rabia, ya no le importaba haber alcanzado el legendario ni el placer de aplastar el cráneo del lagarto humillado.

El crujido de los huesos quebrándose a sus pies era sofocado por sus carcajadas, seguían resonando.

Él había ganado.

"Tantos errores cometidos"

Apretó sus puños hasta que los guantes se tiñeron de rojo.

NO, NO LO IBA A PERMITIR

Encontraría reproductoras aunque fuera en los confines del universo, la raza renacería más fuerte si cabía.

Y el maldito lagarto se tragaría sus últimas palabras, se revolvería en su tumba.

Una sonrisa torcida de auto convencimiento se dibujó en su rostro.

Tarble no le fallaría.

Vegeta se doblegaría aunque tuviera que matarlo primero.

Las taras genéticas se depurarían con más calma en posteriores generaciones. . .

* * *

><p>_Señor_ se defendió el gigante calvo_ aquí no hay ningún adversario digno, ninguna distracción. . . . _"ninguna hembra" pensó un tanto desilusionado para sí.<p>

_ Tienes razón aquí no hay nadie capaz de entretenerme_ contestó hastiado de incinerar gusanos. Para dar la orden del inicio de la purga.

Orden que los más jóvenes, no escucharon al tener desconectados los rastreadores, pero si los gemelos, los cuatro saiya-jines comenzaron a "purgar todo rastro de vida de la infecta bola de barro" cumpliendo las ordenes de su Príncipe.

* * *

><p>Raditz y Broly seguían con su diversión extraoficial. Una explosión tras otra, el hospital central de la Capital del Oeste cedía, bajo los ataques de la pareja.<p>

En el extremo de su visión Broly vio un destello salir disparado justo antes del derrumbe del edificio, como un gato tras el canario se lanzó a seguirlo.

Entre las sombras de los callejones Buffy conducía a toda velocidad controlando por el retrovisor de su aero-moto al grupo de carroñeros que la seguían pegados a los talones.

"Estúpidos carroñeros estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Sería más rápido matarlos y continuar. . .Quizás si bajo…" dejó el motor en punto muerto se escondió en el ángulo más oscuro del callejón. Los carroñeros pasaron de largo, la rubia sonrió, "Idiotas" barajando los pros y los contras de dejarlos ir o correr tras ellos.

Una figura alta se recortó a contra luz en la entrada del callejón. Broly pasó a toda velocidad siguiendo a los carroñeros arrinconándolos y masacrándolos sin que pudieran apenas reaccionar a su ataque.

Los ecos de la corta pelea llegaron al callejón, tras la confusión inicial Buffy optó por permanecer quieta y oculta, la pelea había sido rápida y por experiencia sabía que esos demonios eran pesados como un enjambre de tábanos…

Algo estaba ocurriendo.

Una segunda se encontró con la primera. Un hombre alto con un densísimo y largo pelo, que curiosamente le recordó a un oso. Empezó a poner en duda que fuera un humano.

"¿Un hombre-oso?" cabeceó "La maldita oscuridad de este callejón me empieza a afectar".

_Sienta bien desentumecer las piernas. ¿Eh?

_Ha sido corto el calentamiento_ dijo levemente satisfecho_ Revisa los rastreadores, están mal calibrados. Estos no llegaban a las 100_ concluyó despectivo, casi ordenando.

Raditz frunció más su ceño, "Calíbralos tú si puedes", iba a escupirle al estúpido mocoso, actuaba como si fuera un jodido élite.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los pasos de un grupo emergiendo de entre las sombras, las llamas del edificio derrumbado iluminaron la comitiva.

Hembras.

_Que tenemos aquí_ señaló el más joven, la comitiva había captado su atención, eran escuálidas, débiles, pero hembras al fin y al cabo, en apariencia anatómicamente compatibles. Comenzaron a rodearlos caminando en círculos, devorándoles con la mirada, le hizo reir su actitud, predadora….

Demoler edificios y aplastar a las ratas del callejón, habían encendido a los saiya-jines; especialmente al más joven, que seguro no había conocido hembra alguna.

Se acercó a la pálida mujer la tomó rudamente de un brazo.

_Es hora de comprobar si sirven para algo más que para ensuciar botas…_ la chica le miró ansiosa mientras el agarraba su cintura, se lanzó a su yugular.

Oleadas de placer, lujuria de sangre recorrieron las venas del saiya-jin, Raditz lo miraba divertido, mientras otra jovencita se enredaba en su cuello.

_ Una buena idea_ rió complacido_ antes de que venga Vegeta y nos quite la diversión… _"si es que les dejamos algo que matar" pensó excitado mientras la lengua de la alienígena se deslizaba por su musculado cuello.

Cuando se quiso revolver y dominar a una de las serpientes que se enredaban en su cuerpo, Raditz se encontró sin fuerzas, se encontraba ya al borde de la inconsciencia. Trató de llamarlo emitió un gruñido sordo, levantó el brazo para apartar de un manotazo a una de ellas.

Broly ya no respondía, estaba sumamente excitado envuelto en un mar de brazos suaves, aferrado a las cinturas de dos de ellas.

Casi las partió de pura excitación al notar sus dientes clavarse en su dura piel. Puro instinto, la tomo para hundir sus colmillos en su blanco y delgado cuello.

Gruñidos sordos acompañados de gemidos retumbaban llegando al callejón, la rubia cansada de esperar y de perder más tiempo decidió remprender su marcha.

Ya había desperdiciado bastante tiempo evitando el enfrentamiento, no era culpa suya si no se iban de allí.

Salió, pudo ver las figuras derrumbadas tiradas en el suelo rodeadas de arrastradas sanguijuelas, las arpías sisearon y enseñaron todavía más los colmillos, afilaron las garras, afanándose en acabar de exprimir a sus presas... La misma imagen innumerables veces vista golpeó su cerebro, con la fuerza de la primera vez.

No se lo pensó mucho. Nunca lo hacía. Saltó de la aero-moto abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo más cercano espantando a las sanguijuelas a golpes. Empaló el corazón de la primera, antes de que pudiera reaccionar era una lluvia de cenizas.

Retrocedieron aterrorizadas, resistiéndose a abandonar su cena, el ansia consumía sus cuerpos y su buen juicio.

Golpeó con el pie el cuerpo inerte, no reaccionó, lo pateó con más brío se revolvió dejando escapar un gruñido.

_ ¿Has probado su sangre?_ inquirió fría.

_..._ podía ver a la mujer en la sombra e intentó golpearla, no pudo, estaba débil casi desangrado, lo probó otra vez. Por mucho que lo intentara su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil.

_ ¿LA HAS PROBADO? ¡CONTÉSTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!_ ante la ausencia de respuesta agarró el denso cabello, con un movimiento seco levantó la cabeza, para comprobarlo, el hombre-oso le contestó con un gruñido amenazador. Ignoró el gruñido y le examinó.

Mordeduras en las carótidas, en las uniones del antebrazo, como mínimo cuatro solo en la parte superior del cuerpo.

_Deberías de estar muerto.

La boca estaba limpia "Es poco probable que la haya probado".

Una fuerte patada en el costado la saco de sus cavilaciones se giró bruscamente maldiciendo su distracción.

_ ¡HE PEGADO A LA CAZADORA!_ gritó la pálida joven, eufórica, le duró poco, Buffy saltó sobre ella derribándola, pateando sus lumbares, el ruido de los huesos quebrándose contra el suelo sonó como una advertencia al resto.

_Has perdido tu oportunidad de huir sanguijuela_ le respondió irónica, sujetándose el costado, no era normal sentir tanto dolor por ese golpe pensó, la adrenalina del momento le dio el empuje para aniquilar a otras dos que se habían animado ante el aparente éxito de su compañera, demasiado lentas para huir, acabaron con una estaca en el corazón, desintegradas.

Golpeó a la siguiente idiota que se atrevió a importunarla, advirtió que la sanguijuela que le había golpeado trataba de huir reptando por el suelo.

Una punzada de dolor le recordó lo inusual del golpe, había peleado, cazado a cientos de vampiros, demonios bastante más poderosos que la desgraciada y ninguno tenía esa fuerza.

Bufó molesta barajando las posibles opciones, ante la premura y el acuciante dolor en su costado, resopló, desenvainó la guadaña.

El brillo de las llamas lamió su filo, dibujando la silueta, esbozó una perversa sonrisa, se adelantó un paso, encarándose contra lo que quedaba del grupo.

_Hoy no tengo tiempo para juegos, pero... Por vosotras puedo hacer una excepción. . .

Las restantes huyeron al ver el brillo del metal, llevándose el cuerpo del otro hombre.

Deshizo el camino, la sanguijuela arrastrada trataba de huir también, la noqueó.

Desencapsuló la aeronave y trato de mover al enorme hombre. Las punzadas en su costado protestaron del esfuerzo.

_ ¿Cómo puedes pesar tanto, podrías poner un poco de tu parte, no?_ jadeó, le faltó el aire por un segundo, el dolor en sus costillas iba en aumento.

"Tan pronto llegue a la CC. iré a ver a Lunch".

Haciendo un último intento lo subió al vehículo, lo giró boca abajo con los brazos y piernas colgando, para atarlo con unas corres en el espacio que quedaba entre su cuerpo y el manillar.

Sus ojos volvieron sobre la aparentemente frágil figura. Desmontó del vehículo.

_Hoy haré una excepción_ murmuró encadenado su torso a la parte inferior de la aero-moto_ tomaré una prisionera.

Iba a tener una conversación con ella.

Rugiendo los motores se elevó, maldiciéndose por su tardanza, más de la permitida y tratando de hilvanar una excusa coherente.

Los gritos de Bulma casi sonaban en sus oídos.

* * *

><p>_ ¡Llegas tarde!_ los enfurecidos iris azules se posaron sobre ella, seguidamente reparó en la forzada compañía, espetó – ¿Que hacen aquí, es que <em>no<em> puedes dejar tu maldita caza ni siquiera una noche?_ sus ojos relampaguearon_ y además ahora traes problemas.

_ La caza ha venido a mi_ contesto lanzando una capsula al aire, tras la explosión una incubadora apareció envuelta en humo_ ¿Como esta Chichi?_ preguntó con un tardío deje de preocupación.

Más tranquila al contemplar el artefacto la científica exhaló y la puso al corriente de la situación.

_ Parece que está a punto de estallar y de matar a Goku_ una risita involuntaria torció su boca, al recordar la anterior escena – contando desde que empezó lleva tres horas de parto de riñones sin calmantes. No creo que aguante mucho más. ¿Has traído los medicamentos, la oxitocina?

La Cazadora extendió su mano con la palma abierta, en ella responsaban cuatro capsulas más

_ Aquí los tienes, esta noche han atacado el hospital, me ha ido de un pelo el poder salir.

Una azarosa Lunch apareció para tomar el material médico sin tiempo para sonrisas salió apresurada a la habitación de al lado.

_ Ahora cuéntame que ha pasado Buffy_ interrogó la peli azul, escrutándola con la mirada.

_ Estaba en el hospital del centro recogiendo el material, las explosiones sonaron más fuerte, todo comenzó a temblar, continué recogiendo hasta que vi a los pilares resquebrajarse, las paredes comenzaron a deshacerse, y las explosiones a oírse más cerca. Encapsulé todo y salí volando.

Se derrumbó a mis espaldas _ puso cara de fastidio_ para colmo un grupo de carroñeros me vio, y decidieron cenar… así que para evitar entrar en una larga y tonta pelea aceleré, tratando de despistarlos escondiéndome en un callejón.

_Esconderse, despistar, evitar... Vaya Buffy me cuesta creerlo. Teniendo en cuenta lo molestos que son, hiciste bien_ Bulma la miraba incrédula, sabía que su versión no era del todo real pero había temas más importantes_ Ahora explícame lo de estos dos _ se giró posando sus ojos en las figuras inmóviles.

_ Los carroñeros pasaron de largo, éste y otro desgraciado los perseguían. Parece que ganaron la pelea, los perdí de vista. Iba a marcharme, pero al girar la esquina vi a un grupo de sanguijuelas cenando del par de idiotas. Cogí al que tenía menos mala pinta y traje a la zorra para interrogarla.

_ ¿Por qué? Nunca te molestas las eliminas y punto _ preguntó curiosa.

_ Míralo_ contestó señalando al enorme amasijo de músculos yaciente en el suelo_ este es un militar o un guerrero, quizás haya una resistencia, alguien que pueda ayudarnos. Riley y Ten Shin Han no han vuelto de su exploración _ suspiró, no es que Riley fuera un gran guerrero pero cumplía su labor _ y Goku_ que sí que marcaría la diferencia_ todavía no está en condiciones para pelear….

_ ¿Y ella?_ señalo a la púber inconsciente y maniatada.

_Me ha golpeado.

_ ¡Vaya que novedad! Pensaba que los vampiros eran más cariñosos…_ disfrutaba de hacerla saltar, y, que demonios aliviaba su tensión.

_Creo que me ha partido dos costillas.

_ ¿Te sorprende? _ la regañó_ No voy a desperdiciar semillas senzu, ya te curarás sola.

_ No es normal. Me han atacado muchas veces y nunca con esa potencia. Voy a interrogarla sobre las reservas_ un eufemismo más para hablar del resto de los hipotéticos supervivientes.

_ Dice Lunch que has traído prisioneros…_ Anya hizo su aparición silenciosa.

_ Saca las jaulas y ayúdame.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de la mujer de pelo bicolor, mientras por su cabeza loca se arremolinaban los pensamientos de chillidos, lágrimas, súplicas. . . Diversión y recordar los viejos tiempos, pero esta vez por el bien de la humanidad por supuesto.

Les demostraría a todos que era útil, en lo suyo, sin duda, era la mejor.

La Cazadora confiaba en ella para ese trabajo, desde el suceso con Giles parecía haber perdido el gusto, se dedicaba simplemente a ejecutar a las amenazas que se encontraba y a recoger víveres para la subsistencia del grupo.

* * *

><p>Muten Roshi se consideraba a sí mismo una persona optimista y como todo buen optimista siempre veía la botella medio llena.<p>

"El apocalipsis se había desatado, pero no todo va a ser malo, por lo menos estoy muy bien acompañado, rodeado de chicas bonitas, sin más hombres que Goku"_ pensó feliz_ "Ten Shin Han y el pesado de Riley todavía no han vuelto".

"Hay que ver lo bien que le había sentado el embarazo a Chichi", esta no era tan voluptuosa como Bulma pero sus curvas se habían rellenado ostensiblemente anticipando la llegada de la bebé.

Sus manos estrujaron la nada y la clásica risa obscena asomó tras su bigote.

Un surtidor de sangre manó de su nariz.

Se dirigió a la improvisada sala de partos en busca de algodones para su emergencia, para de paso a ofrecerle su ayuda a Lunch quien de seguro trataba de tranquilizar a la parturienta.

Llamó a la puerta y Son Goku se zafó de la mano de su mujer para abrirla.

_ ¿Pero Maestro que hace aquí?_ preguntó llevándose la mano a la cabeza y rascándosela.

_ ¡ SACAMELAAAA, SACAMELAAAA DE UNA VEZZZ!

Los gritos de la parturienta salieron como el agua de una presa con las compuertas abiertas de par en par.

_Vengo a ver como esta Chichi_ "aprovechando que no está Bulma" dijo poniendo su típica cara incrementando la todavía presente su hemorragia nasal_ tal vez pueda ayudarla_ respondió colándose por la puerta para ver a la pobre mujer en esas condiciones. Cubierta solo por una bata de fino papel verde, abierta de piernas sobre una camilla, el cuerpo de Lunch le impedía una completa visión, súbitamente la morena paro de chillar y se incorporó.

_ ¡ FUERA DE AQUÍ VIEJO PERVERTIDO!_ le chilló fuera de sí encarándolo con una mirada que helaría el infierno _ ¡TOMA, TOMA, TOMA!_ a la vez que le lanzaba todo lo que tenía a mano con sorprendente puntería.

_ ¡¿COMO LO HAS DEJADO PASAR GOKU?_ gritó sorpresivamente Lunch, se giró tratando de apaciguar a la madre en proceso.

La chica de la melena índigo desesperada la arrastraba tratando de llevarla a la camilla.

_ Pero si solo quiere ayudarte Chichi_ respondió ingenuamente rascándose el alborotado pelo, ante las fundadas amenazas de su esposa le dijo al oído_ Maestro es mejor que se vaya, ella está muy nerviosa.

Goku la tomó en brazos y la tumbó de nuevo. Mientras que Bulma hizo acto de presencia y sacó a tirones del brazo al Maestro Roshi.

_ Yo solo venia a ayudar_ se excusó el anciano_ pero ya me voy y me llevo mi sabiduría conmigo _replicó poniendo su cara de viejo honorable ofendido.

_Claroooo Maestrooo Roshiiii_ le contestó irónica la peli azul.

Dentro Goku intentaba tumbarla sin muy bien saber como, mientras la enfermera buscaba entre los recién llegados medicamentos uno en concreto. Con aire triunfal lo sacó.

_Sujétala fuerte_ le dijo la enfermera, mientras llenaba una enorme inyección con el contenido de una ampolla_ voy a ponerle la oxitocina, esto acelerará el parto.

Son mortalmente pálido se desmayó aferrado a la mano de Chichi dejándolas pasmadas.

_ ¡Bulmaaaaaa _bramó la enfermera, mientras Chichi abofeteaba a un inconsciente Goku tratando de reanimarlo_ trae al Maestro Muten Roshi, Goku se ha desmayado!

"Me lo veía venir" pensó para si, rauda y veloz la peli azul, lo arrastró dentro de la sala.

_ ¿No querías ayudar? Ahora vas a hacerlo_ el hombre emocionado ante la expectativa "Por fin mi momento de gloria ha llegado" pesaba frotándose las manos.

_ No cantes victoria viejo verde, no es lo que te esperas…._ Leyendo su expresión la peli azul le siseó malévola.

La puerta se cerró dentro quedaron las cinco personas, el viejo maestro se acercó triunfal tendiéndole magnánimo la mano a la parturienta que al sentir la dolorosa inyección la estrechó con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, el rostro del viejo se desencajó, abrió la boca para dejar escapar un chillido a la vez que la morena.

_ ¡ EMPUJA AHORA CHICHI, CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS!_ profirió la enfermera.

A cada contracción, un nuevo apretón, nuevos chillidos. Nuevas maldiciones.

_ ¡EMPUJAAAAAAA!_ bramaba Roshi a duo.

Felizmente inconsciente Son Goku yacía en el suelo ajeno a todo.

Transcurridos 30 eternos minutos de dolorosas contracciones, tras un alarido final que casi rompió los tímpanos al apesadumbrado Roshi, el llanto de un recién nacido rompió el alba.

Lunch tomó el pequeño bulto dispuesta a ponerlo cuidadosamente en la incubadora y entonces exclamó.

_ ¡OH, es un niño, Goku Chichi tenéis un hijo!

_ ¡¿Un niño? ¿Pero tú estás segura de que no es la cola Lunch?_ la morena se había quedado de piedra.

_ Completamente_ dijo Bulma irónica mientras se acercaba a la morena _ no hay error tenéis un hijo.

_ ¿Un niño? Un niño. ¡Un niño!_ repetía para asimilarlo pensando que haría con todos los vestiditos rosados que le había cosido y bordado con tanto primor.

Ajena al revuelo la enfermera diligente y rápida, lo examinó, pesándolo y midiéndolo para cerciorarse antes de colocarlo dentro.

_ ¡4 kilos con quinientos gramos y 50 cm!_ lo reafirmó en voz alta aun incrédula_ No lo entiendo, su talla y peso no son los de un prematuro. – Concluyó sonriendo feliz _ No vamos a necesitar la incubadora después de todo.

_Pues claro que no, mi hijo es fuerte_ decretó la morena.

Goku recién despertado los miraba atónito presenciando el milagro acontecido.

_ ¿Un hijo? ¡Chichi, tenemos un hijo! _ repitió incrédulo y henchido de orgullo.

No pudo más que mirar a Goku con los ojos rojos de felicidad, por volverlo a ver tal y como era antes.

No importaban las flores bordadas.

Tenía una familia. Su familia.

Lunch acercó al pequeño tembloroso, llorando a pleno pulmón a los brazos de su madre, Chichi soltó la maltrecha mano de Roshi para estrenar el primer arrullo.

_Gracias por apoyarme Maestro Roshi _dijo emocionada entre lágrimas con la vista fija en su pequeño _ gracias por estar aquí.

_ Solo cumplí con mi obligación como sensei de Son Goku, proteger y cuidar de su familia en su ausencia _dijo orgulloso.

"Quien iba a pensar que una mujer semidesnuda y abierta de piernas resultaría tan desagradable, nunca, nunca, nunca más" rumió para sí el viejo verde.

_Goku cógelo, creo que quiere conocerte_ la mujer exhausta tras el esfuerzo puso en sus brazos al pequeño, que lloraba a pecho partido con sus recién inaugurados pulmones.

Emocionado y sorprendido lo sujetó, un sinfín de pensamientos, de sensaciones poderosas, sobre todos ellos uno cobró más fuerza.

"Todo ha valido la pena, por ti, por vosotros"

Miró a su mujer, volviendo sus ojos sobre el pequeño. Dijo solemnemente:

_Te llamarás Son Gohan, por mi abuelo_ una colita todavía mojada con líquido amniótico, se le enroscó en la muñeca _ ¡Mira Chichi, tiene cola como yo! ¡Ha salido a mí!_ comentó feliz, ante su abrazo.

_Fuerte como su padre_ sonrió ojerosa y demacrada contemplándolos.

_Nunca más, nunca más_ repetía como un mantra Muten Roshi.

Las tres mujeres contemplaban la escena diciéndole monerías al recién llegado, a la vez que la de la cabellera turquesa miraba de reojo al viejo sensei riéndose entre dientes.

* * *

><p>Raditz se despertó con los alaridos de una hembra chillando como si la despellejaran viva, sonrió.<p>

"Parece que ese mocoso ya conoce el segundo placer más importante", se encontraba aun aturdido, al desentumecerse se descubrió extrañamente débil . . .

Prisionero.

Estaba enjaulado, furioso se sacudió tratando de liberarse, trató de formar una bola de energía, su kí no le respondió. Tras repetidos intentos fallidos entendió que la jaula estaba asegurada con unos firmes anclajes al suelo. Las amplias y altas ventanas dejaban filtrar la leve luz del sol del planeta, se hallaba en medio de una especie de hangar repleto de obsoletas naves y bultos colocados sin orden ni concierto.

Trató de hilvanar los recuerdos de las horas anteriores buscando una explicación a su repentina debilidad. Todo lo que recordaba estaba envuelto en sangre y piel suave… lo que prometía ser una buena noche en algún momento se torció.

Se aferró a los barrotes de la jaula intentando doblarlos "Mierda, he perdido demasiada sangre".

A su mente acudieron imágenes borrosas de una hembra escuálida dándole una patada, y peleando toscamente con sus _acompañantes_.

"Idiota, como he podido ser tan idiota", casi oía en su cabeza las risas y mofas de sus compañeros, el príncipe posiblemente lo mataría si no se le adelantaban su padre y su tío.

Se centro en analizar el entorno comenzando por la jaula en la que se encontraba, barrotes enclenques sin ningún campo de energía. Los quebraría sin problemas después. Los primitivos barrotes estaban profusamente labrados con símbolos en relieve, DOS PALOS, el símbolo era el mismo que el del último edificio que destrozaron, perfecto. Perfecto ahora estaba preso por una raza de insectos patéticos, tanto, que habían usado a brujas para aturdirle y capturarle. Maldijo entre dientes su estupidez en un acto reflejo se llevó la mano a la cabeza noto la ausencia del rastreador. Redobló sus maldiciones al verse incomunicado.

Remprendió su reconocimiento la aparente pista de aterrizaje era realmente primitiva y se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio, justo al lado de otro mayor redondeado, no apreciaba ningún mecanismo ni contingente de defensa.

"Estúpidos insectos"

En horas, o incluso menos, se recuperaría lo suficiente para salir de allí y reducir a polvo las patéticas instalaciones militares en las que se encontraba. Se giró en su reducida prisión para seguir con la inspección y se topó con unas puertas negras, que abarcaban del suelo al techo de la construcción impidiendo que entrara luz directa o cualquier imagen del exterior.

"Están locos si creen que estos alambres va a detenerme"

Unos golpes y aullidos cuasi animales captaron su atención a unos dos metros de su jaula había otra igual, dentro una de sus acompañantes nocturnas comenzaba a recobrar dolorosamente la consciencia.

_Te está bien empleado perra_ le dijo con su sonrisa torcida regocijándose en sus quejidos_ en cuanto salga de aquí vas a desear no haber nacido.

Una voz aguda con un deje infantil le hizo girarse.

_Mira Buffy el osito ya se ha despertado_ ante él una rara mujer de pelo bicolor, la parte superior de su cabeza era oscura y la inferior amarilla, sonaba alegre casi entretenida.

"¡¿_Osito, me ha llamado osito?_"

Se quedó en estado de shock y una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien, la miró pensando en mil maneras de torturarla y hacerle pagar su insolencia.

Antes de poder reaccionar otra voz lo sacó de sus planes, una voz femenina y burlona le increpó con cinismo. "Una perra más a la que romper, cuando salga de aquí" se repitió a sí mismo.

_Ya era hora _osito__ se le rio en la cara la otra hembra, ironizando las últimas palabras_ pensaba que nunca despertarías.

Contempló a la insolente, era la escuálida hembra que lo había capturado horas atrás.

La analizó, cuerpo fino prácticamente carecía de masa muscular, pelo, ojos y piel extrañamente claros, pantalones de piel negra con una camiseta de tirantes y unas botas del mismo color terminaban el conjunto.

Obviamente _no_ puede ser una guerrera.

"Como agradecimiento la mataré la última quizás me permita tenerla chillando debajo un rato" pensó con expresión siniestra "Demasiado tiempo sin tener una hembra" concluyó cabeceando.

Se dedicó a esperar la recuperación pensando mil y un torturas para darles su merecido. Mientras miraba detenidamente a la que parecía llevar la voz cantante.

Un destello en su cuello viró la senda de sus pensamientos.

Dos palos cruzados.

Había visto ese maldito símbolo en algún lado.

"El maldito símbolo. No es una guerrera pero tal vez sea militar" pensó a la vista del collar y de los recuerdos, aun borrosos.

_Tienes un minuto para abrir esto _ le ordenó fríamente_ y darme mi rastreador hembra_ le clavó sus ojos de ónix esperando su reacción

_ ¿Rastreador? ¡Ah ya! El aparato que llevabas en la cabeza. Tranquilo _osito__ dijo burlona_ en cuanto amanezca. Antes tenemos que hablar tu _amiguita_ de anoche, tú y yo._ le replicó la rubia. "Vaya humos tiene el hombre oso con esa musculatura debe de ser un guerrero" bufó levemente "Una pena que tenga que matarlo".

_ ¿Cómo te atreves perra estúpida?_ le escupió resumió para sí "Te lo haré pagar" iba a amenazarla nuevamente cuando más gritos procedentes de la jaula vecina le interrumpieron captando su atención.

_ ¡Sueltameeeee!_ chillaba la de la jaula contigua mientras aferraba sus débiles manos a los barrotes, Raditz percibió el olor a carne quemada. _ Te diré lo que quieras pero no me dejes al sol_ susurraba histérica.

_ Eres patética_ contestó despectivo mirándola de refilón.

_ Bien, parece que nos vamos a entender_ la mujer de negro frunció el ceño y una voz fría se deslizó por su garganta_ ¿Quedan humanos libres?

_ ¿Si quedara ganado suelto crees que iríamos a por vuestros animales?_ le escupió_ Estáis solas_ se carcajeó histérica.

Hizo un claro esfuerzo por controlarse y continúo:

_ ¿Sabes que es lo más triste de ser uno de los tuyos, sanguijuela? No poder disfrutar de la vida, del Sol, de su luz_ le dijo burlona_ Como soy muy buena persona voy a arreglar eso. Anya las puertas.

Detuvo su risa en seco y enterró la cabeza entre abrazando sus rodillas, todo su escuálido cuerpo temblaba. Estaba cediendo.

_ ¿Cuántas personas quedan en las granjas?_ continuó con su interrogatorio.

La criatura aulladora desenterró la cabeza de sus rodillas. Sollozó.

_ Me matarán, si yo te lo digo me matarán…_ repetía suplicante, histérica.

_Las puertas_ ordenó mirando fijamente al horizonte.

Una esfera candente comenzaba a asomarse por él horizonte tiñendo el cielo de sangre.

La del pelo bicolor activó un mecanismo activando la apertura de las puertas, el sonido metálico encendió las convulsiones del pequeño cuerpo, temblaba sin control, a medida que los débiles rayos de luz los bañaban los sollozos rompían en dolorosos aullidos la piel suave y antes pálida enrojecía vertiginosamente, la luz parecía dañar seriamente a la sanguijuela hasta el punto de quemar las zonas expuestas. Un grito más agudo perforó los sensibles tímpanos de Raditz y la criatura comenzó a arder.

Raditz observaba la escena incrédulo, para no ser una guerrero la joven parecía entender bien las debilidades del su enemigo, y dioses sabía explotarlas. Una punzada de excitación le recorría la espina, mientras el nauseabundo olor a carne quemada se le colaba por las fosas nasales, recordándole gratos momentos en los que él había ocupado ese puesto…

_Ciérralas. Creo que se le va soltando la lengua_ con un mohín, la del pelo raro atendió a las órdenes de su superior, para a continuación vaciar un cubo de líquido sobre el llameante cuerpo sofocándolo _ donde están los supervivientes_ continuo la del pelo claro_ Y donde está el nido de tu Maestro.

Raditz frunció el ceño, se acababa la diversión. Entre jadeos la cautiva calada hasta los huesos, trataba de recuperar su voz, y dudaba como responderle.

_ Las granjas están cerrando, cada vez hay menos ganado, se rumorea que él esta reuniéndolos para su uso personal mientras nosotros pasamos el _ansia__ enfatizo la última palabra.

_ ¿El nido del Maestro, donde está?_ su rostro impasible.

_..._

_Hoy vas a morir. Por mi mano rápido o por el Sol _muy _lentamente, tenemos todo el día_ dijo acercándose a la jaula_ Anya las puertas…

_Ten piedad_ bramó_ el Sol no_ estalló en sollozos interrumpiéndola _ no sé dónde está el Maestro pero el ganado lo están trasladando al extremo sur de la ciudad.

_ Bien. ¿Ves que fácil es comunicarse sanguijuela?_ inquirió la del pelo claro_ Pero, como anoche fuiste malaaaa_ enfatizó burlona la palabra _ con el _osito,_ va a ser él quien decida tu suerte. No yo.

La escuálida mujer se volteó en su dirección y le preguntó.

_ ¿Qué dices?

_ Mátala con tus manos_ respondo morboso por ver qué piensa hacer y un tanto cansado del olor que impregna el aire.

Se acuclilla frente a la jaula y con un golpe seco agarra su pecho y hunde en él su puño clavando algo, en los ojos de la perra que se desintegra en cenizas, creí ver un destello de alivio. Pulverizada de un golpe.

"_Va a ser entretenido tratar con ella, puedo esperar para matarla a que llegue e lPríncipe"_

Se incorpora y gira sobre sus talones acercándose hasta quedar medio metro de mi jaula, ahora puedo apreciar su aspecto con claridad, la luz anaranjada del amanecer ilumina su pelo liso cuelga anormalmente hacia el suelo, piel pálida aunque no tanto como lo era la de la de la perra de al lado. Ojos también claros, imaginaba que habría placer en ellos, que la sesión le había gustado.

Pero no hay nada.

Se incorpora alejándose unos pasos manteniéndome la mirada.

__Osito_, es tú día de suerte._ su voz suena cansada_ No estás infectado, así que no voy a matarte. –sus ojos desconfiados se detienen sobre mi – Nada de tonterías, Anya, abre la puerta y suéltalo.

La del pelo bicolor se desliza hasta mi jaula, abre la cerradura, me levanto desentumeciéndome, ella me sonríe estúpidamente desde abajo, raza de enanos.

_ Mi nombre es Anyanka, soy ex demonio vengador_ su voz infantil tintinea en mis tímpanos_ puedes llamarme Anya_ mas sonrisas estúpidas. Alzó la mano para formar una bola de ki, me tambaleo.

Demasiado pronto.

Todavía.

La falta de sangre me apremia más de pie, me mareo levemente, la mujer de negro me mira escrutándome, apretando en su mano un palo de madera.

Doy un paso hacia ella, otro más, no retrocede me mira expectante, estudiándome.

_Soy la Cazadora_ segura como si hablara de igual a igual, no hay miedo en su mirada, olisqueo el aire que la rodea, tampoco en su esencia.

Curioso extiendo el brazo y la levanto cogiéndola del cinturón, se queda sorprendida manos y pies colgando como a un gato pequeño. Acerco su cara a la mía y la huelo de nuevo.

No hay miedo, solo ira, me rió mientras ella cuelga de mi brazo balanceándose levemente como una muñeca de trapo.

_Soy Raditz de la Élite saiya-jin _ su voz suena ronca y grave con un gruñido casi animal_ ¿Qué vas a hacerme con ese palo, C_azadora?_

_ _…..__Un balanceo brusco y la muñeca, se gira rápidamente, atestando un golpe en mi cuello, lo paro. Sonrió para mí, la bruja tiene agallas. Le retuerzo la pierna levemente y estrella su palo contra el protector de mi antebrazo.

_Basta de juegos, dame mi rastreador y llévame con tu jefe, hembra_ le retuerzo la pierna de nuevo, esperando el dulce sonido de un grito, que no llega, sus ojos azules ardiendo con ira.

_Bájame ahora_ suena como una orden categórica.

_Cumple mis órdenes, _ahora_ y te bajaré _ le contesto entre burlón y enfadado por su soberbia.

_ Anyanka tráele el aparato que le quitamos_ escupe, la otra me lo acerca una vez puesto, lo activo midiéndola, sin novedades solo tres unidades, parece que voy a purgar otro planeta de débiles, giro la cabeza y miro a la gata que se revuelve en mi mano. ¿300 unidades?

Vuelvo a recalibrarlo y la mido, no hay error. "La purga queda aplazada, tendré que esperar a las ordenes del Príncipe".

_Bastardo estúpido, debí de dejarte morir anoche_ sisea entre dientes la rubia, tan bajo que si no fuera un saiya-jin no la habría oído_ las sanguijuelas habrían tenido un banquete de dos platos…

_Broly_ digo en voz alta, acordándome súbitamente de él rodeado de hembras, y de sangre, _su_ sangre. Palidezco, caigo en la cuenta_ Se estaban alimentando de nosotros_ pienso en voz alta_ ¿Dónde está el? _ la dejo caer al suelo, sobre sus costillas, tragándose un gemido.

_Ven _ se levanta sacudiéndose el polvo y mirándome rabiosa_ vamos a charlar tú y yo.

Se dirige al edificio abovedado seguida por su subalterna, indicándome el camino, tratando de disimular su maltrecho costado.

Patética y engañosa criatura.

* * *

><p>El sol recién nacido brilla en lo alto, bañando a las tres figuras se dirigen a la Corporación Capsula.<p>

Recapitulaba tratando de resolver la situación.

"Primero mi hermano falla su purga infantil, ni rastro del mocoso. El deshonor cae sobre nuestra familia. El Rey nos encomienda esta estúpida misión llegamos a esta bola de barro, aparentemente desierta por el día, de noche los habitantes van destrozándolo todo. ¿Una guerra civil? ¿Una invasión? Bah

Estábamos a punto de fornicar con unas perras, pierdo la conciencia y al imbécil de Broly, me capturan esas patéticas de _pelos raros_, torturan a una prisionera. Parecía enferma de algo… ¿Plaga? Quizás ni siquiera fuera de esta raza, imposible, negó, físicamente eran demasiado similares. . . Pero no toleraba ni la luz de su sol se quemó como una bola de kí. Tengo que encontrar la manera de que no parezca un fracaso tan estrepitoso. . ."

La rubia tecleó en el panel un código de seguridad, un zumbido largo casi eléctrico raspa el aire, quizás desactiva algún tipo de campo de fuerza, eso explicaría la intermitencia de las lecturas en el área. ¡Sabía que no estaban mal calibrados!

Las puertas del muro se abren de par en par, avanzamos vuelta a empezar ahora son las del edificio abovedado las que se abren, avanzamos hasta llegar a un amplio salón.

Una hembra de baja estura, pelo azul, y actitud orgullosa nos espera plantada en el centro de la sala.

Las hembras ajenas a mí se ponen a charlar y ruedo los ojos molesto. "Hembras, son todas iguales"

_ ¿Cómo esta Chichi, ha tenido ya a _su_ Milk?_ inquirió.

_Si, un niño, se parece mucho a ella, pero nació con cola como…

_ ¿Un niño? ¿Con cola?_ contesta sorprendida

_Si, todavía esta aceptándolo_ se sonríe la peli azul.

_ ¿Con cola?_ repite la del pelo claro extrañada

_ Con COLA como su padre_ concluye la chica azul.

¡COLA! Enciendo el rastreador y miro en todas direcciones. La pantalla se ilumina con las cifras de 300, 48, 180 y 400 unidades. Emprendo la carrera. Las alienígenas tratan de evitarlo infructuosamente.

El rastreador me guía, llegó a una puerta, las señales indican que las tres últimas están dentro. Giro la manecilla y entro.

Tres personas rodean una cama, una hembra delgada con el pelo azul oscuro y lazo rojo en la cabeza, un anciano con una camisa de colores estridentes (y un extraño rastreador doble), con una sorprendente fuerza de 180. Y…

Mi padre? No. No puede ser el viejo.

¡Kakarotto!

Es exacto, a excepción de su miserable fuerza de combate (solo 400 unidades) y las cicatrices, a su lado en la cama tendida una mujer de aspecto saiyajin, tras medirla lo ratifico algo más fuerte que la media 48 unidades...

Parece haber pasado un infierno.

Volvió los ojos sobre su hermano y lo midió de nuevo.

Débil, para ser incluso un tercera clase, pero más que las 2 vergonzosas unidades con las que contaba al nacer.

La electricidad flotaba en el ambiente, el grupo de personas lo miraban intrigados y atemorizados, Goku no podía apartar la vista de aquel hombre enorme de melena salvaje, vestido con una rara armadura negra . . .

Y cubierto de sangre.

Goku y el viejo sensei adoptaron posición de guardia, la mujer yaciente miro esperanzada a su compañero.

El enorme hombre no pudo evitar torcer la sonrisa. Iba a atacar en respuesta cuando un llanto cambió sus planes. La mujer de la cama, con mirada temerosa estrechaba un fardo, envuelto en un paño blanco, de el sobresalía una cola.

¡Una cola saiya-jin!

Dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados su boca se entreabrió levemente, la respuesta a todos sus problemas estaba allí berreando y retorciéndose.

En un pasado no habría dudado en sacrificar al mocoso, era a fin de cuentas una aberración o lo habría sido en Vegeta-sei, pero tras los últimos sucesos. . . .

Si superaba el provatum, si era digno de su raza, sería la solución frente a la amenaza de la extinción, devolvería el honor a su casa, a su familia, y él sería el héroe del día. Quién encontró al mocoso hibrido, el salvador de la raza, el mismo Rey le condecoraría por su éxito en la misión, quizás lo ascendiera élite. Incluso el Príncipe prepotente tendría que bajar la cabeza frente al salvador.

Esa misión sería _su _éxito, solo suyo.

Hizo ademan de acercarse y Kakarotto se interpuso, el viejo del rastreador doble lo imitó. Ambos adoptando la posición de guardia.

Las tres mujeres subieron las escaleras, y casi resollando llegaron a la habitación.

Allí estaba el hombre estrafalario mirando el nacimiento de Gohan como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Su gesto de evidente sorpresa mutó a una sonrisa torcida. Avanzó.

Buffy se temió lo peor y saco la guadaña. Al instante Raditz notó el frio filo del arma en su cuello.

_No tan rápido, _osito__ le soltó con voz seria la rubia_ ¿Qué interés tienes tú en esta familia? ¿O es que tienes complejo de Rey Mago?

Bulma se deslizó con sigilo buscando algún tipo de sedante lo suficientemente fuerte para neutralizarlo.

Ignorándolas Raditz se replanteó la situación, había perdido demasiada sangre, su debilidad era patente, entre Kakarotto, el viejo y la hembra de la cuchilla se acercaban demasiado. Podría enfrentarlos y tener una buena pelea, pero…

No iba a arriesgarse a dejar escapar todo tan cerca como estaba.

Respiró hondo y destensó los músculos.

_ ¿Me conoces Kakarotto? – se esforzó en no parecer agresivo.

_ No te he visto en mi vida_ respondió Goku sin bajar la guardia.

_ Eres igual que nuestro padre, soy Raditz, tu hermano mayor.

El murmurante grupo lo miró asombrado, para volver a poner la vista en su amigo. Esperando su respuesta.

_No te creo_ Goku lo miraba fijamente, Bulma dejaba vagar su vista del uno al otro buscando similitudes. Eran ambos altos y musculosos, sus cabellos picudos y rebeldes, los rasgos faciales guardaban un aire de familiaridad. Aunque el hombre más alto estaba mucho más bronceado que Goku.

Lunch, Muten Roshi y Chichi, parecían realizar el mismo recorrido. Anyanka miraba con cara de estúpida el amasijo de músculos, la neurótica de Buffy le apretaba la guadaña contra el cuello, dejando escapar un hilillo de sangre.

_ Es obvio que has perdido la memoria, has olvidado quien eres, Kakarotto_ siguió_ si necesitas pruebas, te lo demostraré. . . _ y desenrolló su cola, agitándola en el aire_¿Ves? Somos hermanos.

La boca del hombre más alto se curvo en una sonrisa, y el grupo se quedó petrificado contemplando el peludo apéndice. Una exclamación de Chichi cortó el espeso silencio.

_ ¿¡Tienes cola!_ Goku abrió los ojos y lo miró más fijamente si cabe. Y bajo la guardia_ ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso? Deberías de cortártela como hice yo. Aunque ahora que no hay Luna ya no importa. . .

_ ¡¿Qué te has cortado la cola?_ Gruño sorprendido y molesto. Hizo un esfuerzo en recuperar la calma.

"El imbécil de mi hermano pierde la memoria y se corta la cola. Si no quedáramos tan pocos los mataba, a el por imbécil y al mocoso por mestizo."

Se enervó, hizo acopio de calma y recondujo sus pensamientos.

_ Solo lo es si no sabes controlarla, y tú olvidaste como _"Tranquilo. Raditz. Piensa. Piensa"_ Nuestra raza, nuestra familia, los saiya-jines, está en peligro. Tengo que examinar al niño._ me dirige una mirada desconfiada_ ¿Es tu hijo, no? El _también_ podría estar en _peligro_ _ se le estaba acabando la voluntad y la paciencia.

Goku le miró fijamente, y algo dentro de él le dijo que en las palabras de ese hombre que decía ser su hermano había un poso de verdad. Todavía desconfiaba.

_Acércate con cuidado_ le pidió.

Felicitándose por lo convincente de su actuación, Raditz miró de reojo a las mujeres que lo rodeaban y rompió el círculo. Se acercó con cuidado, hizo ademán de tomar al niño y la hembra se aferró a él mirándole con fiereza.

_Necesito cogerlo para comprobar sus constantes_ explicó_ una extraña enfermedad ha acabado con la mayor parte de la población.

_ ¿Y cómo sé que tú no estás infectado?_ le escupió desconfiada la hembra.

"Esta mujer se está ganando un billete al otro lado. Autocontrol." Respiró hondo antes de continuar.

_ Es una enfermedad que solo afectó a las mujeres y a los niños, a los más débiles_ le bufó impaciente.

Preocupada vaciló al pensar que algo le podría ocurrir al bebé, y que _ese_ hombre podría evitarlo, algo en él le impedía confiar en él, tenía pinta de delincuente. Pero la preocupación por su Gohan…

Raditz aprovechó la fracción de segundo para tomar al mocoso.

Su aspecto era saiyan, pelo, ojos negros, y una colita que nerviosa se agitaba de un lado a otro. Lo lanzó al aire con brusquedad ante la mirada angustiada de su madre y el enfado de su padre. El mocoso subió y aterrizó en las manos de su tío, incrementó el volumen de sus berridos, el rastreador marcó la cifra de 200 unidades de combate. Anonadado repitió la operación para verificarlo.

Eran correctas.

La madre agarró al niño y empezó a gritarle incoherencias, que sonaban como amenazas,  
>Raditz, en aquel momento parecía ajeno a todo con la mirada perdida, sonriente.<p>

_ ¡¿ESTA ES MANERA DE TRATAR A UN RECIÉN NACIDO, TE VOY A ENSEÑAR YO A TI? ¡ANIMAL!

_Tranquila Chichi, el solo quiere ayudar a Gohan_ intervino Goku pacificador.

Raditz ignoraba el enfado de la mujer, se perdía en sus pensamientos saboreando la gloria, "200 unidades. 198 más que su padre al nacer. No es muy fuerte pero su padre era el más débil, y él a pesar de ser un híbrido _es_ mucho más fuerte."

Gloria, honor, reconocimiento. Todo pasó por su mente a un paso veloz. Él, Raditz el salvador de la raza saiyajin.

La voz de Kakarotto le sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

_ ¿Está bien, mi hijo está bien?_ levantando el tono de voz, sacudiéndolo por los hombros_ ¡RADITZ!

_Si… el está bien necesito avisar a nuestro Rey, al Príncipe y a nuestro padre._ Se quitó las manos de su hermano con un gesto brusco, giró sobre sus talones, dio media vuelta, salió de la habitación flotando en sus pensamientos, se llevó la mano al extraño monóculo que llevaba en la cabeza.

Bulma Briefs lo siguió sigilosa.

* * *

><p>El Soberano de Vegeta-sei volvió de entre sus recuerdos, arrancado violentamente por el sonido de una voz.<p>

_ La misión ha tenido éxito, yo Raditz, hijo de Bardock, he encontrado reproductoras para híbridos viables_ las palabras brotaron de su boca destilando orgullo y satisfacción_ fin de la transmisión.

En el salón del trono la picuda figura del Rey de todos los saiyajines se irguió de repente, tensó todo su cuerpo recibiendo la noticia.

Estalló en una llamarada dorada.

Un gesto de coraje y de orgullo cruzó su rostro, apretó los puños eufórico, casi podía oír los rugidos y los siseos del Lagarto desde los infiernos.

Una sonrisa de triunfo anidó en su pétreo rostro.

Esperanza.

Victoria.

_ ¡ZORN!_ bramó el soberano.

El picudo saiyajin dobló presto el espinazo ante su señor, esperando una orden o un castigo. No solía adoptar frecuentemente el estado de supersaiya-jin, solo cuando algo lo enfadaba o excitaba sobremanera, el encontrárselo envuelto en una antorcha, no auguraba nada bueno.

El bramido con el que lo había convocado a su presencia, después de haber echado a todo el mundo de la sala, tampoco.

¿O si?

Si tenía que morir prefería que ocurriera a manos del legendario, en un combate con honor antes que la alternativa….

Con ese bramido nunca se podía estar seguro, alzó la vista, la pétrea faz no mostraba enfado.

Mostraba euforia.

"¿Será posible que…?"

_Partimos a Chikyuu-sei. Prepáralo todo.

_Si señor_ el de la espalda doblada se retiró dispuesto como siempre a cumplir las órdenes de su Rey. No era prudente dejar Vegeta-sei en aquellos momentos, demasiadas cosas no estaban claras todavía, era una orden temeraria, apartada de la frialdad eterna del estratega, solo podía significar que la misión había tenido éxito.

De ser cierto, Chikyuu-sei era la prioridad absoluta.

* * *

><p>Las palabras "reproductoras" e "híbridos" que rebotaron en los oídos de Bulma Briefs, asociándose a otras como "granjas" o "reservas". En un acto reflejo la peli azul se deslizó sigilosa y rápidamente; tomándolo desprevenido, le clavó en el brazo, vaciando todo el contenido de la jeringuilla de golpe.<p>

El que pudiera `pasarse´ con la dosis de sedante no le preocupaba, era un riesgo que la Briefs podía asumir.

Él se giró deslizándose a la inconsciencia sin llegar a verla.

* * *

><p>La suerte, niña caprichosa, hizo caer la nave de Tarble en la cara iluminada del planeta, aterrizó sobre una verde pradera rodeada de montañas redondeadas por el paso del tiempo. La puerta se abrió dejando pasar una suave y templada brisa. Desde la escotilla abierta podía observar mejor el paisaje. Mentalmente comparó la pradera con el páramo desértico de Teluria_sei.<p>

"Nada que ver" pensó para sí.

Cayó en la cuenta de que había caído en una especie de senda blanca.

Totalmente determinado a cumplir con su misión, ajustó su rastreador para asegurarse de que la nave principesca también había aterrizado. Corroborado el dato, se dispuso a salir, cuando un una especie de zumbido, parecido al de un reactor a toda velocidad iba cobrando fuerza, una nube de polvo manchaba el horizonte.

Se tensó levemente pensando que podría ser un enemigo, pero la ausencia de una fuerza de combate, le convenció de lo contrario, debía de tratarse de un remolino de viento.

Instantes después un extraño humanoide chocó contra la esfera, enviándola muy lejos.

Tarble salió de la esfera mientras esta aun estaba en el aire.

La esfera cayó en la pradera, su ruido pesado y hueco amortiguado por la hierba. La estela de polvo se detuvo junto a la nave vacía…

"¿Pero que demonios…?"_ mientras bajaba determinado a averiguar la causa del ataque poniéndose en guardia.

"Juraría que había visto a un humanoide, pero es imposible"

La nube de polvo se disipó dejando ver a un extraño humanoide agachado junto a la esfera semihundida en la fértil tierra. Parecía tener tres cabezas, se alzó mirando hacia arriba, hacia él, súbitamente levantó las manos y comenzó a agitarlas, brincaba haciendo extraños gestos.

_ ¡HOLAAAAAAA!_chillaba una voz aguda, casi infantil.

Descendió unos metros hasta quedar tan solo a unos 10 metros de altura, el alienígena humanoide de tres cabezas, resultó tener solo una, las otras dos eran unos extraños seres alados, coronados por antenas casi ocultas por una maraña de bucles verdes, revoloteaban a su alrededor como abejas entorno a una colmena. Vestían un extraño uniforme rojo con botas rosadas.

No parecían peligrosos.

Tarble se quedó sin palabras, era imposible que ese pequeño humanoide hubiera golpeado de esa forma la esfera.

_ ¿…?_ Era de talla aun menor que él parecía la cría de una hembra saiya-jin, solo que tenía el pelo lacio, y de un color rarísimo. ¿Violeta? Llevaba un extraño rastreador doble, bajo él dos ojos azul oscuro.

Bajó lentamente hasta tocar el suelo con suave firmeza, la asombrada criatura, lo miraba, con gran curiosidad, una falta total de miedo. Y una gran expresión de felicidad. Levantó la mano derecha y flexionó la pierna.

_ ¡Oio! ¡Hola!_ le dijo desprovista de todo miedo o respeto, obviamente la purga de aquel planeta había fracasado, aquella criatura jamás había visto a un saiya-jin.

No sabía el por qué pero una parte de el se alegró del recibimiento, en su infancia, desgraciadamente libre de purgas y de instrucción militar, había escuchado numerosos relatos de su madre en los que le hablaba de las comitivas (batallones armados hasta los dientes) que les venían a recibir, su madre parecía añorar aquello, pero él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de comprobarlo por si mismo.

La purga defectuosa aumentaba las posibilidades de éxito, cogería a la niña y la llevaría a la nave para que la examinaran...

Esta vez no se dejaría achantar por su hermano, se presentaría ante todos como el representante del Rey. Y sus órdenes serían acatadas…

Un vientecillo molesto azotó su cuerpo, antes de que pudiera si quiera parpadear, estaba siendo rodeado por la niña y los pequeños voladores, daban vueltas a su alrededor a gran velocidad gritando, parecían querer atacarle.

No debía dañar a ese espécimen a pesar de los resultados del rastreador algo le decía que era fuerte… y rápido.

Dio un manotazo, sin usar todo su poder, el humanoide salió disparado chocando contra una roca.

Una fracción de segundo después los bebés voladores le propinaron una descarga eléctrica simultánea.

Quedó más pasmado que aturdido por lo sucedido.

"Esta vez voy a empezar con buen pie"

Se giró para devolver el ataque, sin intención de matarlos solo para asustarlos y demostrar que estaba al mando, era el representante del Rey de Vegeta-sei, debía actuar como se esperaba de él.

Pero los gemelos ya le habían abandonado para ir a comprobar el estado de su compañera.

Se acercó, ella fue a su encuentro…. Corriendo y saltando emocionada.

_ ¡SIIII JUGARRRR!_ le empujó con ambas manos desplazándolo, dejando marcados dos surcos en el suelo.

La fuerza de aquella criatura era sorprendente.

No debía dañarla, podía ser la clave del éxito en su misión. Se había preparado para ese momento pero no esperaba a una pequeña humanoide chillando y brincando de felicidad y no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía decir…

_Soy Tarble representante personal del Rey de Vegeta-sei_ sin darse cuenta había usado el discurso que había preparado para el Príncipe, se sonrojó levemente al caer en la cuenta de ello, la respuesta no llegó.

La humanoide parecía medio salvaje, lo miraba asombrada de arriba abajo, le hacía sentir incomodo.

_ ¿Cómo es que puedes volar si no tienes ni alas ni nube?_ inquirió, con una naturalidad devastadora, no esperaba esa respuesta, su rubor creció_ ¡Esta rojo, rojo!_ repitió gritando entre risas.

_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ repitió la pregunta tratando de llamar a la calma, después de todo era el representante personal del Rey.

La mocosa no le hizo caso alguno, algo vio que la hizo parar de saltar, lo miraba fijamente como si quisiera atravesarlo, se acomodó el extraño rastreador sobre la nariz. Rápida como una centella le agarró la cola, el rostro de Tarble mudó del grana al blanco fantasmal, y de vuelta al grana, reaccionó arrebatándosela de un manotazo, la sacudió con vigor para luego enrollarla en su cintura.

_ ¡Eso no se toca!_ se le escapó casi como un grito, una gota de sudor se le escurría por la sien, mientras la humanoide pasmada miraba como la cola se enrollaba en su cintura.

La mocosa le miraba llena de ingenuidad, obviamente no tenía ni idea de lo que le hablaba, súbita lo señaló con el dedo y gritó.

_ ¡Eres hermano de Son Gokuuu!

_ ¿Has visto a alguien más con cola?_ inquirió todavía nervioso, la mocosa había visto a un saiya-jin aquello significaba que el hijo de Bardock había llegado a ese planeta, no había muerto, y no lo había destruido.

_Si, Goku es mi amigo_ respondió entre risas cerrando los ojos_ Me llamo Arare Norimaki_ dijo señalando con sus manos enguantadas de amarillo la camiseta que llevaba puesta blanca y rosa, un extraño sombrero rojo con alas. Tras pasar los datos por el rastreador las extrañas letras fueron identificadas.

"Quizás sea una guerrera de la élite de este planeta" pensó para si al ver los guantes, símbolo de la nobleza "eso explicaría su fuerza".

_ ¿Y tu reino, tu familia?_ inquirió.

_Soy de la Villa del Pingüino, están durmiendo, hace mucho que ya no se despiertan.

_ ¿Kakarroto?_ la mocosa lo miró perpleja

_Oiooiooo_ respondió aparentemente desorientada ante tantas preguntas.

_ ¿Goku?_ replanteó ansioso.

_Hace años que no lo veo_ respondió apenada_Eres el primero al que veo despierto en mucho tiempo.

_Llévame a la aldea del Pingüino_ la joven brincó feliz, mientras él pensaba en el montón de especímenes que encontraría allí.

La joven se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo tras asentir, a su espalda los restos de la capsula espacial devorados por los querubines con los estómagos hinchados, dejaron escapar un eructo seguido de un – Cupi praiiiii_ que destilaba satisfacción.

_ ¿Pero qué han hecho?_ el pobre Tarble se llevó las manos a la cabeza, lo que le faltaba ahora estaba atrapado con dos mocosos voladores y una niña que parecía no enterarse de nada de lo que le decía_ Si era, era indestructible…._ musitó en voz baja.

_ Las Gatxan son muy fuertes_ respondió entre risas pasándose la mano por la nuca y cerrando los orbes_ Tenían mucha hambre._ las criaturillas gorjearon algo más en su particular idioma_ Preguntan si tienes más de eso. ¿Tienes más?

Aquellas criaturas se habían comido todo el armazón de la nave, dejando solo las juntas de goma. No sabía que hacer, se quedaría atrapado en aquel planeta de no encontrar al resto de la expedición.

La cogió como si de un fardo se tratara y se elevó en el aire. Los Gatxans comenzaron a acumular energía en sus antenas.

_ ¡Parad Gatxans!_ordenó a las criaturas aladas quienes de inmediato acataron la orden con un` Cupi´ asintiendo con los ojos cerrados, a pesar de hablar un idioma propio parecían entender las órdenes de su señora a la perfección.

_ ¿A donde vamos?_ preguntó feliz de volar tras tanto tiempo.

_Vamos a buscar a tu amigo Goku, y a mis compañeros_ respondió somero.

_ ¿Habrá más comida para las Gatxans?_ preguntó obcecada. El asintió como toda respuesta, las criaturas aladas levantaron los brazos con los puños cerrados gritando excitadas.

El panorama de las ciudades deshabitadas vacías e intactas le intrigó, si Kakaroto hubiera efectuado la purga no habrían ciudades en perfecto estado solo ruinas y desolación. "Quizás la purga no se completara pero algo ha pasado" bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los enormes ojos azules de la mocosa observándole desde su extraño rastreador doble, se reía, no sabía de que pero parecía estar de lo más feliz.

_ ¡Más arriba, más rápido!_ chillaba con deleite mientras rompían el cielo azul acelerando hacía las coordenadas que le marcaba el rastreador, los querubines de bucles verdes aceleraron con esfuerzo hasta quedar a la altura de su dueña, donde se engancharon cómodamente a la espalda de Arare.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Teóricamente esto no es un capítulo sino varios pero sigo sin saber dónde cortar, uno de los propósitos para el nuevo año es actualizar con capítulos de tamaño más reducido.

¿Qué momento podría ser más oportuno para el nacimiento del pequeño Gohan que ahora que llega la Navidad?

Otra invitada especial Arare Norimaki. ¿Cómo no invitarla un ratito? ¡Si es la androide más dicharachera y loca de todo el universo! ; D

Respecto a los niveles de fuerza no se si he acertado o no, pero teniendo en cuenta que Buffy es medio demonio y ha estado entrenando meses con Roshi he optado por ponerle 300 unidades de fuerza, Arare al ser un robot no tiene un nivel de fuerza cuantificable.

¡Mil gracias por leer y aún más por opinar ;)

¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2012!

¡Nos leemos el año que viene!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No poseo los personajes ni las situaciones por todos conocidos relatadas en esta historia, no me pertenecen ni obtengo ningún lucro de su uso, es más pierdo mi tiempo y café en escribirla.**

CAPÍTULO 8

DESPERTARES

__ ¿No pretenderás en serio que vaya así?_ esgrimió manchando de enfado su voz melosa. Cuando le miraba con ojos de gacela hacía sentirse más pequeño a Krilin. La conoció en un gimnasio al que solía acudir para `mantenerse en forma´ y conocer a `gente nueva´, entendiendo esto último como `chicas nuevas´, y no, no es que las que conociera no fueran bonitas…_

_A Lunch le gustaban los hombres calvos eso era un punto a su favor y contribuiría a explicar que la pacífica no matara a Roshi… Pero la antigua sirvienta/atracadora de bancos parecía haber perdido la cambiante cabellera por Tien. No tenía muy claro como afrontaría el tríclope a la rubia y a la dulce chica azul, él mismo en lo personal prefería a la morena, Launch era voluble en demasía y no sería una convivencia fácil. _

_¿Cuánto tiempo podría pasarse sin estornudar una persona?_

_Bulma, poseía, a parte de sus evidentes atributos y notable belleza, una astucia tremenda acompañada de un temperamento explosivo y la costumbre de decir la última palabra._

_Y estaba `emparejada´ de forma más o menos intermitente con su amigo Yamcha, aunque últimamente parecían más centrados en su relación._

_Siempre quedaba el plan B: Son Goku._

_En su interior se consolaba pensando que los dos se ayudarían a encontrar pareja usando a su amigo ya crecido habría tenido más posibilidades…_

_Lo intentó con Yamcha en una de sus `pausas´ con la peli azul sin obtener mucho éxito. De nuevo Krilin pasó la mano por la pared._

_Goku tardaría en encontrar novia. Nunca pareció interesado por las mujeres en algo más allá de la comida que pudieran prepararle. NUNCA en el `otro´ sentido. Alguna de las ignoradas/ espantadas por la conducta de su peculiar amigo le haría caso a él… _

_Pero dio el estirón y apareció la princesa de Fry Pan que vino a reclamar su `banquete nupcial´, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había casado e iban a ser padres._

_Definitivamente no tenía mucha suerte. _

_¡Qué remedio! Krilin era hombre de recursos decidió la última solución: Apuntarse a un gimnasio._

_La primera vez que la vio se sorprendió de encontrarse a la Briefs charlando tan animada con aquel gorila descerebrado rodeada de `matones de tres al cuarto´ que no soportarían ni un soplido. _

_Pronto salió de su error podía parecerse sobremanera pero aquella no era su amiga Bulma._

_El pequeño silenció las burlas del matón y compañía al levantar sin esfuerzo alguno todas las pesas de la máquina ante aquellos enormes y asombrados ojos azules, ella pareció impresionarse con su fuerza y el resto de los machos se retiraron al reconocer al antiguo finalista del Torneo Mundial de las artes marciales. _

_Comenzó aquella extraña amistad con la peli azul empezaron a frecuentarse y la amabilidad de la chica fue en aumento. De forma proporcional una llamita crecía en el pecho del pequeño guerrero. Quizás por fin le había llegado el momento y el destino le había agraciado con una `Bulma´ particular sin la abrumadora inteligencia de su amiga pero con un carácter más suave y complaciente. Le había tocado la lotería._

_Jamás lo reconocería abiertamente pero en más de una ocasión el no tan inocente alumno de Roshi envidió a Yamcha por su chica. _

_Y en más de dos sus ojos miraron donde no debían…_

_La extraña relación de amistad se afianzó cuando le invitaron a la boda de Bulma y Yamcha. Se mostró tremendamente excitada ante la idea de asistir como su acompañante y pronto el joven lo consideró como un significativo avance, comenzó a dar detalles de su `amiga especial´ a sus incrédulos amigos._

_Así acabaron en la habitación de la chica él fue ya vestido con el traje que pensaba llevar. De hecho el único que tenía, un viejo traje gris con el que viajó con Roshi y Goku._

_Pero Maron no parecía encontrar ninguna prenda que la contentará, ninguna era lo bastante bonita, elegante o sexi… la tarde transcurría lenta mientras la joven tomaba un modelo tras otro para sobreponérselo y descartarlo lanzándolo sobre el colchón._

"_No va a terminar nunca" pensó comenzando a agobiarse, el desfile de los primeros 10 modelitos fue por así decirlo agradable esbozó una sonrisa bobalicona al recordarlo._

_Pero a partir de ahí el hastío comenzó a hacerse notar aumentando modelo a modelo._

"_Pero en que caray piensa si esta de muerte con todo lo que se pone" _

_Los enormes ojos de Krilin comenzaron a cerrarse cansado de tantas pruebas casi enterrado por la multitud de prendas que su novia iba descartando en una torre inestable que crecía a su lado sostenida por su costado, mientras él abstraído en un montón de pensamientos de cómo por fin había conseguido..._

__ ¡KRILIN! – exclamó llamándole la atención. El pequeño dio un respingo y con él un estremecimiento involuntario desequilibró la torre que tras temblar unos segundos terminó enterrándolo. _

"_Igual si la ayudo un poco se decide antes…" no podía dejar que el sopor lo venciera, podía ser pequeño pero era un hombre de recursos…_

__ ¿Y este?_ propuso mostrando un modelo, elegido al azar, de color indefinido entre el gris y el beige, corto, con mucho volumen en la zona de la cadera. _

_Lo miró de reojo como si le preguntara algo terriblemente erróneo y obvio._

__ ¡Oh vamos míralo y mírame!_ pasó sus manos por la cintura en actitud seductora_ Esto es lo que se pondría una señora mayor. _

__ Yo también voy a ir de gris_ añadió el joven poniéndose un sombrero a juego con el anticuado traje cuya chaqueta Maron había tomado con evidente desgana._

__ ¿Qué de malo tiene?_ preguntó con las orejas enrojecidas abriendo los brazos y mirando en el espejo su corta y musculosa silueta. Cabeceó para sí, el traje de chaqueta no tenía nada de malo era su cuerpo pequeño (a pesar del `estirón´ dado en el último año), musculoso sí pero no armonioso ni esbelto como Yamcha no imponente como el tríclope de granito. _

_El problema era él. _

__ El gris no es elegante y ese sombrero…._ contestó casi empalagosa llevándose las manos a la cabeza gesticulando_ ¡Te hace parecer más pequeño! ¿Te parezco una señora mayor?_ preguntó picara marcando su voluptuosa silueta_ ¿O es que ya no te gusto?_ su boca formando un puchero, lagrimitas de cocodrilo temblando en los vértices de sus ojos._

__ Eh … No, no Maron yo no…_ la peli azul levantó la mirada y se agachó pasándole los brazos por el cuello._

__ ¡Pues entonces nos vamos de compras!_ ordenó_ No tengo nada que ponerme y tú tampoco._ Soltó al pequeño y cruzó los brazos bajo su voluptuoso pecho llevándose el índice a la barbilla con aire pensativo _ No querrás que vaya desnuda… _

_Cayó de espaldas sangrando como un surtidor por la nariz. _

_Peregrinaron por las principales tiendas de la metrópoli sin que nada la convenciera, ya había caído la tarde, las primeras estrellas despuntaban en el horizonte._

_Krilin andaba cansado, cargando con una montaña de bolsas, no había encontrado nada adecuado para la boda pero si para otras ocasiones…_

_Un Maybach negro se detuvo en la acera de enfrente y de el bajó una mujer. La miró embobado era hermosa, deslumbrante… tampoco pasó desapercibida para los peatones uno de ellos incluso chocó contra una farola. La dama entró en una exclusiva boutique, los ojos del joven la siguieron embobados._

__ ¡Cariño!_ le gritó Maron, él dejó caer las bolsas al suelo sintiéndose pillado_ Llevo 10 minutos llamándote. ¿En que estas pensando?_

__Esto... Yo…_ rígido se pasó la mano por la nuca._

__ ¿Qué mirabas tan interesado?_

__ ¿Por qué no entramos en esa tienda?_ señaló al rotulo negro con el único adorno de una camelia blanca sobre el fondo oscuro._

_._

__ ¡Oh Krilin!_ lo estrujó brevemente aturdiéndolo más con sus encantos él se mareó dejando aflorar una risa floja._

"_Pues en el fondo ha sido una suerte"_

_De repente el cálido contacto de los brazos de Maron se esfumó _ ¡¿Vamos a qué esperas?_ la peli azul ya había cruzado la calzada y le gritaba agitando la mano, tratando de saltar sin éxito enfundada en aquel ajustadísimo, corto y escotado vestido amarillo. _

"_¿Cómo puede correr tanto con esos tacones?" _

_Quedó solo rodeado de las numerosas bolsas tiradas a su alrededor, hizo ademán de seguirla._

__ ¡Las bolsas cariño!_ le gritó llevándose la mano a la boca._

_Encogió los hombros se pasó la mano por la nuca soltó otra risa, esta vez a modo de disculpa, recogió la montaña de bolsas, incluso hasta el rectángulo de plástico se le había caído con el achuchón, cargado haciendo gala de su equilibrio de guerrero avanzó tratando de no perder ninguna. Cuando reconoció el logotipo de la casa __Chanel__ la tarjeta de crédito tembló._

__Esto sí que es un entrenamiento completo_ bromeó el muchacho al arribar junto a ella._

__ ¡Venga date prisa que nos van a cerrar!_ apremió._

_Dentro Maron lo dejó de lado emocionada corriendo de una percha a otra, persiguiendo a las comerciales de la firma en busca de atención aunque todas ellas se excusaban corriendo de un lado para otro cargando trajes de ensueño protegidos por fundas._

__ Disculpe pero en este momento no podemos atenderla_ se excusó una comercial de pelo fucsia cortado estilo Bob sin prestarle demasiada atención._

__ ¡Tengo derecho a…!_ protestó molesta sin éxito, la comercial la había dejado con la palabra en la boca_ Deben de estar atendiendo a alguna celebridad o alguna señorona. ¿Krilin? ¡Krilin!_

_Paseaba por la tienda sin rumbo, si tanta ropa tenían quizás habría algo para él, aunque de momento no había tenido mucha suerte, todo absolutamente todo era ropa de mujer… Una de las comerciales salió azorada llevando un traje no le prestó atención pese a casi atropellarlo esquivó el choque cruzando accidentalmente unas cortinas purpuras._

_Y allí estaba._

_Sobre una pequeño pódium circular forrado de terciopelo negro lo contemplaba reflejada en las pantallas de plasma que cubrían la totalidad de las tres paredes, estaba ella. Una cabellera platino desparramada en una espalda de nácar, la comercial subía la cremallera oculta por la costura cubriendo la piel expuesta en un movimiento que a Krilin se le antojó eterno y breve como un eclipse de Sol._

_Se le olvidó respirar un nudo se le atravesó en la garganta cuando cuándo terminó su recorrido lo empujó de vuelta al estomago._

_La espalda del traje de noche bajaba hasta donde esta pierde su casto nombre, desde allí un ajustado vestido color maquillaje casi traslúcido cubría su figura oculta en parte por una discreta pedrería estratégicamente ubicada._

_La comercial se retiró con discreción mirando al suelo._

_Las pantallas no le hacían justicia. Cuando se giró dos témpanos de hielo le perforaron por atreverse a mirarla._

_A admirarla._

_Bajó los ojos al suelo avergonzado deseando menguar hasta desaparecer._

__ ¿Qué hace aquí?_ inquirió la dependienta reparando en su inoportuna presencia tironeando de su manga._

__ Yo… venía buscando algo de ropa para mí _ respondió avergonzado enterrando su barbilla en su pecho._

__Señor esta tienda es solo para mujeres dos calles más arriba está nuestra tienda de la línea masculina. Con gusto le atenderán allí _ la muchacha lo empujaba afuera con escasa diplomacia y suma prisa._

__Busco algo para la boda de Bulma Briefs._

__ ¿Vas a ir a esa boda?_ preguntó la rubia, el pequeño calvo le había llamado la atención no solo a ella._

_La dependienta paró de empujar en seco cuando la mujer bajo del pódium y avanzó como una visión ondulando suavemente sus caderas con la elegancia de un felino._

"_Si estaba invitado de seguro es alguien importante" pensó para sí la comercial de la marca sustituyendo su expresión de fuera por la de `posible venta´._

_Ante la mención del nombre el hombre de pelo lacio se levanto del sillón de cuero negro desde donde observaba el probador._

_Le gustaba que admiraran a su hermana incluso había disfrutado del apuro del enano a fin de cuentas ella era una obra de arte._

_Un placer en todos los sentidos y para todos ellos._

_Pero el deforme calvo se había entrometido en exceso al seguirlos allí tan descaradamente atreviéndose a hablarle. Ella le contestó._

_Eso le molestó sobremanera pero entonces…_

"_Busco algo para la boda de Bulma Briefs"_

"_¿De qué demonios conocería a Bulma?"_

_De entre las cortinas asomó una cabeza azul. _

__Vamos a ir los dos_ interrumpió Maron._

_Las dagas celestes de la platino la escrutaron con algo parecido al desprecio (el desprecio mismo habría significado considerarla como a un rival), las del moreno la degustaron por un momento pensó que era ella, salvo cuando atravesó las cortinas mostrando el resto de su voluptuoso cuerpo enfundado en un vestido amarillo chillón sumamente provocativo y por la falta de inteligencia en sus pupilas._

_La comercial ante la mención de la boda le prestó atención, disfrutándola Maron la secuestró para que le enseñara algunos modelos._

_Bajo la mirada felina de Juhannagou._

__Quiero un vestido igual que el que lleva esa señora_ señaló a la rubia con evidente descaro haciendo que sus pupilas destilaran ira_ Pero no ese, es de señora mayor… ¡No tiene escote! _

"_Se lo puedo perdonar por esta noche". Pensó para sí el príncipe esbozando una sonrisa predadora._

_Era cierto, el traje de alta costura que portaba la rubia compensaba el escandaloso escote a su espalda con uno delantero muy recatado que cubría los hombros acariciando la base de su cuello, ocultando la totalidad de los finos brazos. Juhachigou la fulminó con la mirada casi la hizo explotar el moreno pasó junto a ella frenando el brazo que comenzaba a alzarse con un roce sutil. A medias divertido e intrigado por la exuberante y poco inteligente peli azul._

__Juhachigou_ inquirió el moreno gozando de verla apretar los puños hasta blanquear los nudillos_ Te espero en palacio tengo `cosas´ que hacer antes._ Enfatizó con picardía la palabra. Enfadar a su hermana era siempre divertido. _

_Avivaba el fuego._

_Esa sería una noche entretenida._

_Lo miraba aparentemente estática como una estatua de hielo solo sus inmensos ojos rasgados denotaban a su gemelo una deliciosa furia de sobra conocida._

"_Solo le falta alimentarse de esa perra vulgar delante de mí"._

_El moreno abandonó el probador mirando con una mezcla de desprecio regodeándose con actitud altanera, se dirigió a la comercial extendiéndole con un movimiento estudiado una tarjeta metalizada._

__ Cobra lo de la señorita a nombre de A. Juhannagou_ su tono le calentó la sangre a la peli lila de piel morena._

__ Lo de la señorita… ¿Maron?_ terminó tragando saliva escondiendo la inseguridad tras una sonrisa._

_A Juhannagou le enseñó sus blancos dientes afirmando a la vez que la comercial tosió azorada tomando la tarjeta._

__ ¡Adiós!_ Maron levantó la mano para despedirse_ Nos vemos _ le guiñó un ojo se acomodó la melena y sacó pecho acercándose a él como una polilla a la llama olvidando a ¿Krilin? por la abrumadora presencia del enigmático moreno_ ¿Eres un príncipe?_ preguntó ansiosa._

_Una sonrisa sardónica antes de cerrar la puerta del vehículo._

_Se sorprendió cuando ella le hizo caso no era un hombre que llamara la atención como Ten Shin Han ni un rebelde atractivo como Yamcha… Pero se había hecho ilusiones. La patada para despertar había sido fuerte y dura._

_Todo había pasado a cámara lenta ante sus ojos había perdido a Maron, se le había escurrido como agua entre las manos como la arena de un reloj. _

_Había durado más de lo que su razón le decía._

_Las mujeres como ella no acababan con los hombres como él._

_Recogió los trocitos de las ilusiones pensando en cómo les diría a todos que la misteriosa amiga especial a la que había conocido no iba con él a la boda._

_Veía sus caras comprensivas y predecibles de "Eso ya me lo esperaba yo" la expresión irónica de Oolonng de "Seguro que se la ha inventado." Acompañada de sus bromitas de turno._

_Todos sus amigos habían encontrado pareja; Goku y Chichi recién casados y futuros padres, Ten Shin Han iría con Lunch y con su inseparable Chaoz. Roshi asistiría con su hermana y con Unigame, seguramente haría piña con Oolong para preguntarle por la ausente `novia´._

_Y el último que quedaba por emparejar se casaría con una copia de la mujer de sus sueños después de mil dificultades en una boda idílica subidos en una nube de amor._

"_Las mujeres como Maron no terminan con hombres como yo"_

_Suspiró imaginando el panorama._

__ ¿Vas a ir a la boda de Bulma Briefs?_ inquirió una voz altiva que a él le sonó melodiosa. Se volteó para cerciorarse de que iba dirigida a él topándose con los altivos ojos de la visión._

__Si_ respondió tímido sin atreverse a cometer la irreverencia de mirarla._

__Iré contigo_ sonó a orden_ Nos veremos allí al inicio de la ceremonia._

_El pequeño alzó la vista enrojecido hasta las orejas y tartamudeó algo inteligible. Lo encontró divertido se dobló para depositar un beso en su mejilla teñida de grana._

_Los balbuceos redoblaron cómicos mientras la cabeza rasurada del pequeño se asemejaba cada vez más a un tomate._

_Sería aún más divertido cuando su hermano la viera en la boda de Bulma Briefs acompañada del pequeño, disfrutaría de su expresión al verla allí con el pequeño y todavía más al tomar de postre su plato favorito._

__ ¿Sabes dónde…?_ logró articular con esfuerzo._

__Ponte algo decente_ contestó imperativa antes de salir deslizándose sobre el suelo pulido dejándolo en medio de la habitación flotando en una nube. _

__ ¿Cómo te llamas?_ preguntó superando milagrosamente el nudo que le impedía hablar viéndola marchar._

__ Cárguelo a nombre de A. Juhachigou … lo del pequeño también_ contestó sin voltearse camino de la salida._

__ A. Juhachigou…_ repitió dándose por contestado._

__Hasta luego_ sonó a su espalda. _

__Permítame acompañarle _ hasta nuestra tienda de línea masculina ¿Señor? _ se ofreció la muchacha _ ¿Señor? _ después de todo A. Juhachigou y A. Juhannagou eran los mejores clientes que tenían y si tenía que escoltar al pequeño hasta la tienda y atenderlo personalmente lo haría sin pestañear siquiera. Ya se frotaba las manos ante la jugosa comisión que recibiría por ello._

__Ha dicho hasta luego_ suspiró Krilin_ ¡Volveré a verla! _ exclamo emocionado a la comercial peli lila._

_Lo de Maron era agua pasada_

_Se pellizcó el brazo hasta amoratarlo, dolía, no era un sueño._

__Permítame acompañarle Sr…._

__Krilin mi nombre es Krilin._

* * *

><p>La cabeza le dolía hasta el punto de que el cerebro parecía latir.<p>

Abrió los ojos para no ver nada.

_ ¡Uff que golpe! _ se quejo llevándose la mano a la sien.

Oscuridad por todos los lados, parpadeó de nuevo, movió piernas y brazos para comprobar su estado. Respondían bien. Saltó para probar sus rodillas, un tirón seco que cerca estuvo de partir su cuello lo devolvió al suelo, en un reflejo se llevó las manos al dolorido cuello.

¡Lo habían capturado!

Estaba encadenado como un perro.

¡A. Juhachigou! ¡Tenía que salvarla!

A tientas buscó la cadena y la partió con un seco sonido metálico. Libre se concentró tratando de encontrar algún ki allí no había nadie salvo él.

O si.

Ruidos fuera lo hicieron dudar los monstruos no tenían ki…

Cauteloso elaboró un plan no podía ser ruidoso quien fuera el que lo había capturado también tendría a A. y posiblemente a sus amigos… Si es que todavía vivían.

Se concentró buscando ki conocidos. Nada. Nuevo error.

Estaba solo en aquella oscura mazmorra.

Vagaba por los pasillos blancos buscando a A. Juhachigou no quería pensar en lo que le podrían haber hecho, unos pasos por el corredor le alarmaron voló con agilidad hasta pegar su espalda al techo.

Un grupo de sirvientes caminaban presurosos eran zoomorfos parecían sacados de una exposición de belleza animal.

_Dicen que esta como loco con la nueva…_ cuchicheó un caniche con una corbata en el cuello_ ¡Se ha convertido en su nueva diversión!

"¡Juhachigou!"

_La Princesa estará furiosa_ murmuró la gatita gris buscando más información_ Igual está con ella ahora…

_ ¡Apúrate tenemos que llevarle lo que pidió al Príncipe! _zanjó con premura.

Desde varios metros Krilin seguía a los sirvientes.

La estancia era luminosa en extremo, el amplio salón era totalmente blanco los muebles transparentes parecían de estilo antiguo, quizás francés aunque los materiales eran modernos y el diseño mucho más depurado, las paredes de mármol blanco estaban decoradas con paneles escultóricos que harían llorar a Donatello.

El alto techo abovedado estaba poblado por murales que dejarían al mismo Buonarotti en un apuro.

Por las ventanas de la bóveda se colaban los rayos del Sol un juego de grandes espejos de estudiada ubicación dirigían los rayos a las magníficas pinturas del techo.

Bajo la magnífica bóveda dos tronos estaban situados en el medio del salón, en contraposición al resto del mobiliario tan moderno y casi eterio parecían pesados inamovibles vestigios de un pasado distante y glorioso.

Destacaban sobre manera, emanaban un aire regio.

Sobre el trono de obsidiana el hombre al que vio en la tienda a su lado sentada en el suelo sobre un almohadón de seda roja Maron enredando sus manos en la pierna del hombre, ronroneando como una gata. El miraba a un punto indefinido sin prestarle atención mientras enterraba su mano en sus cabellos azulados. Después de recuperarse del impacto que le supuso la escena aprovechó la distracción para volar y ocultarse tras uno de los espejos del techo.

Desde aquella altura estudiaría mejor la situación y podría elaborar un plan de ataque. Cerró los ojos la ventaja estratégica implicaba una perspectiva inmejorable de los tronos y de los juegos de la peli azul.

"¡Se está aprovechando debe estar hipnotizada o algo así!"

Le enfureció el espectáculo tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para contener su ki estaba ya dispuesto a defenderla cuando los ecos de otros pasos resonaron pausados.

_ Hasta que te dignas a aparecer hermanita_ saludó a la figura encapuchada.

La capucha negra cayó resbalando sobre una cascada platino.

El resto de la tela siguió el mismo camino formando en el suelo una gran mancha negra y brillante como la tinta derramada desvelando a la mujer enfundada en un vestido rojo de profundo escote.

Magma sobre hielo.

Se quedó congelado todavía oculto al borde del gran espejo.

"Juhachigou… ¿Es su hermana?"

_Había un salubri.

Las tres palabras detuvieron en seco los juegos Juhannagou separó bruscamente la cabeza de la peli azul sujetándola del pelo. Se levantó con brusquedad empujándola de vuelta al almohadón del suelo.

_Es imposible._ atajó quedándose parado delante del trono Maron mirándolo perpleja desde el suelo.

_Eso pensaba yo, pero lo era. Tan cierto como que amanece cada día.

_No hay más salubri que el guardián.

Sonrió con frialdad ante el nerviosismo del príncipe.

_No era un salubri cualquiera, hizo estallar un Sol de un solo ataque eliminó a la manada.

_Saulot está muerto los Tremere acabaron con él, con todos ellos salvo con…

La rubia pareció dudar ante las razones que esgrimía su Príncipe.

_ Tenía tres ojos, se contar Achileas_ se reafirmó pronunciando el nombre con familiaridad acariciando las silabas_ Márchate_ le ordenó con una frialdad que no admitía otro juicio. Maron permanecía en el lugar dónde había caído.

_Obedece a tu Princesa_ determinó acariciando su mentón tomándolo entre su pulgar y su índice.

_Pero mi Príncipe_ se quejó infantil. Él le apretó mentón imperceptiblemente forzándola a levantarse. Maron dejó escapar un quejido.

_Callada estás más bella_ su voz era suave pero tan fría y dominante como sus ojos posados en la voluptuosa muchacha envuelta en fina y escueta gasa.

Se separó con la cabeza gacha e hizo una pequeña genuflexión. Abandonó la estancia tragándose un puchero.

_ Tu gusto va de mal en peor hermanito primero un gato y ahora una perra_ se carcajeó con ironía.

_No hablemos de gustos hermanita_ susurró mientras la encaraba_ sé lo del enano calvo_ le dijo al oído. Krilin se estremeció tras el espejo "Espero que no me hayan visto"_ El tuyo es pésimo Arikel_ chasqueó la lengua como un látigo de seda.

_ ¿Pésimo?_ se revolvió mirándolo con fría molestia_ Yo no fornico con gatas…

_No me trates como un pervertido hermana no me la forniqué_ acarició sugestivo la cara interna de su muñeca_ Lo tuyo es peor_ susurró.

_No te metas donde no te llaman Achileas, aquello está enterrado_ se separó súbita_ Y si tú puedes tener a la perra azul, yo puedo tener a mi mascota.

_ ¡Oh vamos Arikel me partes el corazón!_ dramatizó llevando la fina mano de la diosa a su pectoral.

_Degenerado_ rió la rubia antes de besar la comisura de su boca como despedida.

_ ¿Vas a ver a tu mascota?_ inquirió decepcionado esperaba otra cosa.

_No está en la habitación donde lo dejé_ evadió la respuesta directa.

_Busca en los calabozos_ canturreó el joven viéndola ir.

_ Sé donde ir – respondió cortante.

La estancia quedo vacía y Krilin aprovechó para seguir los pasos de la rubia.

"¿Cómo podía atreverse a mencionar aquello?"

Después de tantos siglos seguía echándose en cara.

El largo sueño no había borrado lo sucedido.

El intrincado laberinto le llevó a un puerto distinto del buscado. Un gran jardín interior rodeado de una columnata de mármol blanco de aspecto antiguo, a medio camino entre el jónico y el corintio. La muralla de columnas separaba el jardín del palacio mediante un corredor techado.

El conjunto encerraba dentro una vasta extensión de ordenada naturaleza. El verde en equilibrio sutil con los macizos de flores exóticas que brotaban aquí y allá dando vida con su color. En el centro una amplia piscina al lado una pequeña arboleda que unía la piscina con uno de los accesos que comunicaban el corredor con el jardín secreto.

Maron estaba sentada bajo la tibia luz junto a un árbol de espesas ramas.

_Maron…

_ ¿Krilin?_ la sorpresa la entresacó de sus pensamientos_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ preguntó con los ojos todavía líquidos. Él nunca había visto una genuina expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

_No lo sé. Yo estaba en la boda y Bulma lo dejó plantado en el altar…_ Maron abrió sus ojos tanto como era capaz y profirió una risita que reconfortó al pequeño guerrero. Como contarle lo sucedido… – Entonces… Un enjambre de monstruos invadió la Corporación, fui a salvar a Juhachigou de uno de ellos… Y me he despertado aquí.

_ ¡¿Que hacías con Juhachigou?_inquirió abriendo todavía más sus ojos de gacela para después achinarlos.

_ Eh buenoooo_ se pasó la mano por la cabeza rascándose la nuca en un intento de rebajar el rojo que sentía acumularse en sus mejillas_ Yo… ehem Juhachigou…_ no sabía cómo explicarse_ Vino a la boda conmigo_ dijo más bajito.

_ ¿También vas a vivir aquí?_ comentó sentándose bajo la sombra de la arboleda.

_ ¡No!_ le negó mientras se sentaba junto a ella _ Me he despertado encadenado y me he fugado. ¡Vámonos no hay mucho tiempo!_ respondió mirando ambos lados mientras tiraba de su mano.

_No, yo me quedo aquí._ contestó escurriéndose de su agarre.

_ ¡¿Qué?

_ ¿Has mirado a tu alrededor?_ contestó alzando las manos_ ¿Lo has visto a ÉL?

"Las mujeres como ella no terminan con hombres como yo"

_Pero… Maron… Es uno de ellos es su Príncipe.

_Si ¿Y?_ preguntó con naturalidad apabullante _Juhachigou es SU Princesa y estabas con ella_ estrechando sus ojos de gacela.

_No, ella es su hermana.

_Es su Princesa_ afirmó, el guerrero bajó los ojos al suelo_ Solo tengo que dejar que me muerda un poco el cuello y que beba de mí_ añadió pícara acariciando una suave cicatriz en el lateral de su cuello. Él levantó los ojos abiertos como platos_…Y tengo acceso a todo esto_ concluyó levantando las manos y girando sobre sí misma.

_Entiendo… ¿Entonces eres su amante?

_No, todavía no_ negó con enfado_ ella es su amante. De momento soy su… Bueno es un vampiro_ zanjó como toda explicación.

_ ¿Quién?_ preguntó con voz trémula el peso de la noticia que se negaba a creer lo aplastaba.

_ Juhannagou y su `queridísima hermanita´_ torció el gesto al nombrarla despectivamente_ es el Príncipe de los Toreadores los vampiros más hermosos_ soltó llena de orgullo con una naturalidad arrebatadora, Krilin se cayó al suelo sobre su espalda.

Demasiadas noticias en un día.

"Y pensaba que había tenido un día duro… "

Lo peor acababa de empezar.

_ Pero por poco tiempo voy a desplazar a ese vejestorio_ soltó la peli azul interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Toda una declaración de intenciones.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes?_ le gritó_ ¡Es un vampiro de los que beben sangre!

_Si ¿Y qué?_ contestó con aceptación como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo_ Tú no tienes pelo.

_Me rapo, es por disciplina…

_No tienes nariz_ apostilló _ Y me gusta que haya_ se llevó el índice a la boca_ no me había dado cuenta de lo que la echaba de menos hasta que Juhannagou me…

_ ¡NO!..._ la cortó de pleno ya había visto y oído suficiente no le cabía duda todo lo ocurrido la había trastornado_ Saldré fuera a buscar ayuda.

_Krilin… ya no hay fuera, ya no hay ayuda_ dijo totalmente serena turbándolo a él. Asustado y desconcertado se giró para salir volando, si ella no quería huir con él debía buscar a Roshi a Goku y a los demás, no sabía que despedía Juhannagou pero un halo siniestro lo envolvía.

Se levantó unos metros y los grititos de la voluble dama que parecía haberlo reconsiderado le frenaron.

_ ¡Krilin!

_ ¿Sí?

_ ¿Cómo iba la novia?

Apenas le dio tiempo de despegar los pies del suelo sin saber cómo estaba flotando delante de los gélidos ojos de A. Juhachigou.

Cayó al suelo empujado por algo que no supo frenar, ya estaba abajo esperándole resguardándose de la luz bajo el espeso follaje de la frondosa arboleda.

_ ¿Dónde ibas pequeño?_ como un látigo de seda su voz lo golpeó.

Ya no podía ni quería moverse.

* * *

><p>Despertó otra vez con un profundo sopor sentado sobre sus párpados, una hembra joven lo contemplaba sonriente cargada con una bandeja de desayuno. Se incorporó y se despojó de la molesta tela que lo cubría. Con el torso recto y la sabana arrugada en torno a su cintura.<p>

_ ¿Dónde está mi armadura?_ bramó reprimiendo el impulso de coger el cuello y no la bandeja ofrecida. Había encontrado el éxito y de esas escuálidas hembras dependía restaurar el honor de su familia, el propio, quién sabe si incluso su ascensión a la Élite. Debía contenerse de matarlas a ellas y al híbrido llorón.

Era el hermano de Kakarotto lo que le proporcionaba una ventaja notable, no podía echarlo todo a rodar, cada una de esas escuálidas criaturas valía su peso en oro.

Al menos hasta que se demostrará lo contrario y tenía al híbrido para probarlo.

_ Hermano de Goku debes comer has estado muy cerca de morir desangrado… Es mejor que descanses.

Desangrado.

La palabra repiqueteaba en su cabeza, el aviso por el rastreador, la hembra insolente y desteñida del cuchillo.

_ ¿Donde están?_ repitió.

_ Lavándose, estaban empapadas en sangre como el resto de tus ropas…

_ Mi rastreador dámelo_ interrumpió sujetando su muñeca.

_ Vaya ya te has despertado_ la voz de la rubia le llegó desde la puerta.

_Mi rastreador_ exigió soltando la muñeca de la enfermera haciendo ademán de levantarse.

La mujer lo evitó lanzándole el dispositivo. Raditz lo atrapó al vuelo.

_No tengo ganas de `conocerte´ tan a fondo_ soltó con sarcasmo.

_ Mi armadura.

_Eso tendrá que esperar_ respondió acercándose a él – Te curas rápido_ observando las marcas todavía en proceso de curación de sus brazos "Demasiado"

_Soy un saiyajin_ comenzó a engullir la comida de la bandeja sin prestarle mucha atención.

_Es de Goku creo que te servirá_ dijo la de la cabellera índigo extendiéndole un fardo de ropa. La miró de mala manera frunciendo más el ceño_ Solo hasta que la tuya este limpia y seca.

_ ¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?_ dijo engullendo las provisiones.

_Tan solo unas pocas horas _ repuso la enfermera antes de salir_ Eres más alto que Goku te vendrá algo corto.

_Vamos a sentarnos y a tomar algo. ¿Tendrás más hambre no? – sugirió la rubia.

* * *

><p>La gran mesa se encontraba llena de fuentes vacías y platos sucios el desconocido tragaba como un condenado bajo los ojos curiosos de los presentes. Mientras la extraña hembra seguía con su verborrea por la cabeza del saiyajin pasaban cien pensamientos. Sobre todos ellos cuándo llegarían el resto de su escuadrón y cómo reaccionaría el Príncipe Vegeta… lo más probable era que ya hubiesen purgado una buena parte del planeta antes de parar tras el aviso, "Si es que ha parado y no ha completado la purga".<p>

Nadie iba a salir de ese lugar hasta que llegara el resto del escuadrón.

_...y así es como todo se ha ido a la mierda_ concluyó la rubia su explicación exprés de lo ocurrido. Omitiéndole los sucesos ocurridos en la Capsula Corp.

Levantó la mirada en sus manos estaba el último cuenco de arroz con carne. Tiro manotazo para apropiarse de él. Encontró resistencia, dio un gruñido y pegó un tirón más fuerte arrancándoselo a la hembra de las manos.

_ ¿Es que tu madre no te enseñó modales?_ le bufó molesta, iba a comenzar una reprimenda cuando…

_Yo podría entrenarte muchacho_ se ofreció Roshi_ se ve que tienes potencial eres hermano de Goku.

El saiyajin seguía engullendo sin prestar atención solo le llegaban las molestas vibraciones de su voz.

_ Goku podríamos entrenar esta tarde los tres juntos. ¿Qué te parece?_ Dejó caer así como si tal cosa.

Un brillo cruzó por los ojos del joven Son cuando oyó la proposición.

"Ya comienzas a estar de vuelta muchacho" pensó el viejo Sensei. Verlo adoptar la guardia cuando llegó el desconocido fue el inicio pero ese brillo le recordaba el del niño que llegó a Kame-House pidiendo ser entrenado. Aun había inseguridad en sus gestos, pero Son Goku ya estaba en camino de volver.

_ ¿Puedo Chichi?_ la miró a su vez con cara de cachorrillo.

Chichi estaba sentada en una silla con el bebé por fin dormido envuelto en una mantita.

Algo en su interior le hacía desconfiar de ese melenudo con pinta de macarra no podía ser una buena influencia para su Goku…. Pero él parecía tan ilusionado y después de aquellos meses…

_Claro que si, te vendrá bien un poco de ejercicio._ añadió mirando de reojo a su nuevo cuñado._ ¡Pero no estés demasiado tiempo!

_ Maestro Roshi debería de esperar un poco todavía está débil_ aconsejó la enfermera recordando el estado en que llegó.

_ Lunch no veo que puede tener de malo que entrenen juntos los dos hermanos, Buffy dejará libre la sala de entrenamiento esta tarde.

La rubia la miró sin ocultar su enfado Bulma sonrió con altanería y se volteó hacia Raditz.

Esté fruncía todavía más el ceño mirando con desprecio al atrevido viejo, se disponía a contestarle cuando recordó la gravedad de sus heridas y el consecuente incremento de poder cuando sanara totalmente. Casi había muerto desangrado por lo que la enfermera le había contado y estaba ansioso por comprobar cuanto el Zenkai había aumentado su fuerza.

Todavía no estaba recuperado del todo como para pelear con los de su escuadrón. Pero con el considerable incremento de poder que esperaba obtener podría disfrutar de buenas peleas con su padre y tío.

¿Qué importaba un calentamiento sin riesgos que con el debilucho de su hermano?

"Me entretendré un rato ya habrá tiempo para matar después"

_ Y dime. ¿Cuándo vendrán tu padre y el resto de tus amigos?_ preguntó Bulma al desconocido hermano de Goku haciéndose la distraída "no es feo de ver" se reprendió inmediatamente después.

El saiyajin terminó el último cuenco y miró a la líder del grupo.

_La nave espacial aterrizará esta noche_ respondió cortante.

_ ¡¿NAVE ESPACIAL?_ los siete lo miraron boquiabiertos.

Son Goku escupió la totalidad del arroz que estaba tomando en la cara de Roshi.

_ ¡¿ERES DE OTRO PLANETA?_ preguntó el hermano menor con la boca totalmente abierta. Chichi lo miraba como si fueran a salirle antenas verdes al padre de su hijo. Reaccionó.

Roshi permaneció impasible contemplando a ambos hermanos ahora todas las piezas encajaban en la historia. El nieto adoptivo que Son Gohan encontró abandonado, tan fuerte, tan agresivo hasta que se golpeo la cabeza y casi la pierde.

"Lo dominó en nada… Yo tardé 50 años toda una vida" Pensó para sí.

_ ¡Si mi marido fuera un extraterrestre yo lo sabría!_ respondió golpeando la mesa el ruido y lo brusco del movimiento despertaron a Gohan que comenzó a llorar_ Ya, ya amor, no llores más mi vida. ¿Tienes hambre? Mamá te dará de comer_ susurró arrullando al bebé y desabrochando un botón de su ropa.

La cabeza de Roshi rotó hacia ella de un movimiento brusco y seco con la nariz ensangrentada.

_ ¡Pero no aquí!_ Chichi volteó digna con el recién nacido en brazos. No se fiaba de las palabras de aquel hombre, algo en su conducta, en sus gestos. Tal vez aquella maraña peluda que colgaba hasta sus rodillas…

"¿Qué hombre decente iría así?"

La morena deshilaba sus pensamientos mientras amamantaba a su hijo. No se fiaba ni un pelo de aquel `cuñado espacial´… todo aquello era una gran mentira si su Goku fuera un extraterrestre ella lo sabría sin ninguna duda.

_ ¡Au!– miró perpleja al pequeño glotón que le había dado un tirón sorprendentemente fuerte_ ¡ Son Gohan!

* * *

><p>_ ¿Has visto a muchos humanos con súper fuerza, cola y pelo extravagante a parte de ti?_ contestó la peli azul altanera.<p>

_ ¡Los extraterrestres no existen!_ espetó la cazadora.

_ Si existirán tu lo sabrías eres la Cazadora… Ni los vampiros, ni los demonios, ni los hombres lobo_ enumeró la peli azul.

La rubia la miro ofendida.

Raditz miró a la peli azul parecía sorprendida pero no en exceso como el tonto de su hermano o el resto de las hembras.

_Conozco a Goku desde que no levantaba un palmo del suelo y nunca ha actuado como un humano normal._ se explicó encarando a la rubia_ Solo mira como come.

_Deberían de adelantarse y venir con el Sol fuera_ intervino la molesta voz de la mujer del pelo bicolor.

Otra que parecía tomárselo extrañamente bien y curiosamente hablaba con lógica.

_Anya tiene razón._ se centró la científica_ No voy a desactivar los escudos para qué entren. _ Apoyó la peli azul_ Es más seguro para todos que vengan antes de la caída del Sol.

Anyanka se regocijó en su silla mirando al grandullón.

_Vendrán cuando tengan que venir_ zanjó con sequedad se levantó dispuesto a dejar atrás tanta cháchara absurda seguido de su hermano y Roshi.

El uniforme de combate de Son Goku le venía realmente corto justo por debajo de la rodilla, su torso constreñido dentro de aquellas ropas indignas. Realmente era un hombre muy alto. Una risita se dibujo en la boca de Anyanka.

* * *

><p>Descargaba su enojo lanzando dardos a la diana colgada de la pared. Agotadas las municiones los recogió con un soplido. Estaba molesta el aburrimiento la estaba matando. Más que el aburrimiento la espera, tensa y eterna a que llegaran el resto de la famosa expedición saiyajin. Tenía cierta curiosidad por verlos.<p>

* * *

><p>_ ¿Aburrida?_ le inquirió Anyanka.<p>

_Detesto estos momentos.

_ ¿Cuáles?

_Ya sabes los de `antes de la tormenta ´, detesto esa calma. Me enerva.

_ ¿La tormenta o los momentos?

_Todo_ siseó lanzando un dardo más.

_ ¿Y Bulma? – preguntó la ex demonio.

_Sigue encerrada en laboratorio_ el último tiro el dardo salió rebotado contra la pared.

_ ¿Cuánto más van a tardar tus amigos en venir?_ inquirió la peli azul enfocando con los prismáticos el horizonte, la espera consumía su paciencia de mala manera.

_Ya están aquí._ la expresión de Roshi se ensombreció mientras que Goku permanecía expectante, tenso. Las fuerzas debían de ser impresionantes de lo contrario no se inquietaría de esa forma. Dentro de su cabeza numerosos interrogantes parecía nervioso pero ilusionado de alguna forma.

"Ya están aquí" Bulma infló sus pulmones y exhaló el aire con lentitud.

Dos siluetas altas tremendamente conocidas aterrizaron a pocos metros.

La misma altura, el mismo gesto, misma actitud guerrera que su hijo. Pero distintos muy distintos de él en esencia, no tanto de su hermano.

Les envolvía el sello familiar.

_ ¿Maestro Roshi ve lo mismo?_ el joven Son se frotaba los ojos tratando de aclarar la vista, eran tres gotas de agua, salvo por la cicatriz y el tono trigueño de los forasteros.

El sensei cabeceó otorgando.

_Goku no puedes negar de dónde vienes.

_Pues no lo tengo muy claro hay dos_ contestó rascándose el pelo.

_Vaya, sí que son originales los saiyajines_ comentó la rubia a la ex demonio vengadora.

_ ¿También saldrán de huevos como los demonios fasnic?

_ ¡Tu sí que has salido de un huevo!_ bufó la morena_ ¡Mi Gohan no! Es un bebé precioso, sano y humano_ remarcó.

_Los vengadores no salimos de un huevo bueno por lo general nacemos humanos... Bueno no siempre…._ y siguió con su discurso hasta que Bulma le propinó un codazo haciéndola callar.

_ ¿Por eso tiene cola como los alienígenas?_ bromeó la Cazadora.

_ ¡MI marido no es un extraterrestre! – Se defendió_ Solo es un poco especial..._ Chichi dejó de prestarles atención a las dos mujeres, ellas si eran raras una demonio y una medio demonio celosas de su recién estrenada familia. _Su_ niño y _su_ marido eran perfectos tal y como eran. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Eran prácticamente iguales salvo pequeños detalles una leve cicatriz en forma de x marcaba la cara de uno de ellos, portaba una armadura parecida a la de su hermano solo cambiaban los colores. Negro y verde, unos pantalones de spandex negro cubrían sus musculosas piernas.

El otro iba vestido casi igual que Raditz, armadura de amplias hombreras que se prolongaba con protecciones en la cadera. Al igual que su hermano llevaba las piernas expuestas.

Raditz se adelantó con dos grandes zancadas dispuesto a exhibir su triunfo. Son Goku dudoso no sabía si acercarse o no a ellos. ¿Cuál sería su padre? Se habría movido pero Chichi lo retenía firme de la muñeca.

_ ¿Dónde está?_ preguntó a su hijo.

_Con las humanas y el híbrido_ señaló mirando hacia el grupo.

_Kakarotto no, tu compañero de misión_ preguntó con seriedad.

_ Ha caído…

_ ¿Caído? Explícate_ demandó, juraría que el trigueño color de su hijo palideció por un momento.

_ Nos tomaron por sorpresa, yo vencí a los insectos que me rodeaban capturé a la hembra y descubrí la base_ Bardock escrutaba a su primogénito con la mirada.

_ Poco te ha faltado_ reparó en la baja cifra del rastreador.

_ El mocoso ha crecido bastante_ Turles lo hacía con la multitud_ No ha sacado nada de su madre.

_ No tocarás el tanque regenerador_ De no encontrarse en esa situación lo molería a palos como a un perro por su ineficacia. Tenía asuntos más urgentes que tratar. Asuntos oficiales.

_ ¡He encontrado a Kakarotto, al híbrido y a las hembras!

_Has perdido a tu compañero de misión_ zanjó su padre avanzando hacía la multitud.

_Ya no quedan muchos saiyajines._ Terció su tío.

Cruzaron un breve intercambio de palabras, miraron hacia ellos y avanzaron.

El hombre de la cara cicatrizada se paró frente a Son Goku y su mujer.

Rotó la cara levemente y miró el pequeño que la joven madre mantenía acurrucado en su pecho.

_ ¿Eres mi padre?_ preguntó con inocencia.

_ ¿Ves a alguien más que pueda serlo mocoso?_ respondió cortante con igual cadencia del que se hacía llamar su hermano mayor con exacta arrogancia.

_ ¡Es que los tres somos iguales!_ una risa nerviosa se le escapó al saiyajin más joven.

El hombre lo ignoró examinaba al bebé evaluándolo a simple vista como a los especímenes encontrados.

"Débil".

La mujer de aspecto saiyajin hizo una leve reverencia.

_Es nuestro hijo Son Gohan_ "El respeto ante todo es mi suegro" "¿Kami tendré una suegra?"_ yo soy Chichi la esposa de Son Goku.

_Para ser un híbrido parece totalmente una cría saiyajin_ Extendió el brazo e hizo ademán de tomar al pequeño. No tembló y debería estar temblando de miedo.

Permaneció estoica.

No sabía el porqué pero su suegro y su acompañante le causaban una extraña sensación, era como ver a Goku por triplicado. Incluso parecían llevarse pocos años con sus hijos más parecían sus hermanos que padre y tío.

_No tenemos todo el día_ el acompañante sin marcar se acercó seguido de Raditz con la cabeza levemente inclinada y la mandíbula apretada.

_ Claro que puede conocer a su nieto o sobrino o su sobrino-nieto – Contestó haciéndose un lio con las posibilidades de parentesco. Su pequeño Gohan tan dulce que era derretiría un iceberg_ Se coge así con cuidado… _Tomó sin ninguna consideración al pequeño del pescuezo como si de un gato se tratará se quedo colgando todavía soñoliento irguió la cabeza para enfocar mejor al desconocido.

Turles le dio al botón del rastreador y comenzó a agitar al bebé como si de una coctelera se tratara. La expresión de la joven madre cambió totalmente.

_ ¡Te enseñaré a tratar yo a un recién nacido!_ Chichi pataleaba y lanzaba puñetazos al aire mientras su esposo trataba de sujetarla.

_Tranquila Chichi lo hace por su bien. Solo lo están examinando.

_ ¡Suéltalo de una vez desconsiderado!_ le exigió una hembra de pelaje turquesa y tono agresivo_ Que lo sueltes te digo.

_ ¿Quién eres?_ Bardock la miró molesto.

_ Soy Bulma Briefs la líder de esta comunidad.

La hembra de pelo azul vociferaba las órdenes como si fuera un comandante, Turles torció la sonrisa y paró de agitar al pequeño Gohan para observar las lecturas.

Las hembras de aquella raza eran todo salvo dóciles.

_Es débil _ Volteó mirando decepcionado a su hermano Bardock.

_ Comprobé las mediciones solo está inactivo_ se defendió Raditz.

Bulma respiró pensando que pararía de agitar a Gohan, el perverso doble de Goku había reconocido su autoridad. La Briefs se acercó unos pasos.

_Y ahora dame al niño_ ordenó.

Turles se encaró a unos cinco metros de distancia con Bardock y se lo lanzó a gran velocidad. El pequeño comenzó a llorar con fuerza sorprendido de volar. Bardock lo cazó al vuelo, repitieron la operación. El abuelo finalmente lo midió.

_Solo 100 unidades de combate_ murmuró antes de devolvérselo como un balón a Turles. Gohan incrementó sus berridos, al penúltimo lanzamiento cuando aterrizó de vuelta en las manos de su abuelo estos habían alcanzado una fuerza sorprendente.

_Doscientas…_ musitó tapando con indiferencia la satisfacción.

Gohan con tanto viaje vomitó copiosamente sobre su abuelo pillándolo desprevenido. Lo apartó con sequedad para después lanzárselo a la hembra vociferante que era a duras penas contenida por el descerebrado de su hijo y a la de pelo azul dudosamente contenida por el viejo de camisa estridente quién ya acumulaba varios chichones causados por la fiera hembra.

El resto de variopintas y enclenques hembras se apartó a un lado al verlos pasar. Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a su altura.

* * *

><p>Una fuerza de 3000 unidades se acercaba a toda velocidad. Los gemelos se voltearon para recibirla.<p>

Una menuda silueta saiyajin aterrizó, iba cargado con lo que parecía una hembra todavía una cría de la raza alienígena. Dos mocosos de pelo verde revoloteaban a su alrededor. Soltó a la cría y caminó hacia ellos.

_ ¡Oio Hola!_ saludó a todos los presentes con la mano en alto.

_ ¿Quién eres?_ inquirió el marcado.

_Soy Tarble el representante de la Corona de Vegeta-sei _ El emblema en su pecho no dejaba dudas_ Representaré al Rey hasta su llegada_ completó avanzando a paso lento. Le sudaban las manos el planeta estaba prácticamente desierto, no se había encontrado a nadie más que a la extraña niña y sus `amigos come naves´ y ante sus ojos se encontraba con media docena de hembras adultas y con…. Una cría hibrida de saiyajin.

_ Doscientas unidades_ murmuró.

Tras él la niña de pelo morado y extraño rastreador trotaba dando brincos, tuvo la osadía de plantarse al lado del representante.

_ ¡Gokuuuu! _ Arare Norimaki chilló de alegría y saltó hasta plantarse delante de Goku_ Oioioo cuantos Gokus_ inquirió señalando a los tres saiyajines con una mano y frotándose la sien con la otra.

_ ¡¿Arare, Arare Norimaki?_ inquirió incrédulo el joven Son adelantándose del grupo y agachándose para ponerse a su nivel_ ¡No has cambiado nada en todos estos años!

Una risa tan abierta como feliz obligó a los viejos amigos a cerrar los ojos y recordar tiempos mejores.

_ ¿Quién es Goku?_ preguntó la morena.

_Es mi amiga Arare cuando perseguía a Blue ella me ayudó a luchar contra él y la Red Ribbon. Es muy fuerte _ se giró para encarar a Arare_ Ven voy a presentarte a mi hijo. Este es Son Gohan_ Chichi se agachó para acercarle al pequeño.

_Yo soy Chichi la esposa de Goku y este es nuestro hijo Son Gohan.

Arare soltó un gritito de satisfacción cuando el recién nacido le fue acercado y le tomó la manita.

_ Turbo…_ Arare miró al bebé.

_No Turbo no, se llama Son Gohan_ Corrigió la madre.

_ ¿Qué pasó en la Villa del Pingüino?_ inquirió Bulma Briefs.

Son súbitamente mudó la expresión aquello de algún modo habría afectado a aquel rincón de alegría por aislado que estuviera.

_Vinieron un montón de gente fea y se dieron muchos besos_ Comenzó a escenificar con gestos exagerados_ No eran besos bonitos… _ Puso cara de asco_ después todos se durmieron_ añadió triste.

_ Las granjas. _Confirmó la rubia_ ¿Dónde se durmieron Arare?

Arare encogió los hombros como toda respuesta.

_ ¿El Dr. Senbei y su familia? ¿Obocaman?_ inquirió nuevamente Goku.

_ Obocaman se rompió el bebé también. Gatxans y yo nos quedamos solas mucho tiempo y entonces llegó él…._Apuntó señalando a Tarble_ ¡Y jugamos! ¡Y volamos!_ Concluyó más animada.

_ ¿Todos durmieron?_ interfirió Tarble. Estaba claro que la niña era una de los pocos supervivientes a una especie de invasión por lo que había podido deducir y para su suerte o desgracia todo lo había visto y vivido desde un punto de vista muy particular.

_ Casi todos, algunos desaparecieron.

La morena la contemplo con pena, aunque aquella niña se veía muy, muy, muy `en su mundo´ debió de sufrir y mucho. Posiblemente se encontraba tan conmocionada que había bloqueado los recuerdos.

_ ¿Cuántos años tienes Arare?_ preguntó acariciando su pelo púrpura con ternura.

_Tengo dieciocho_ contestó.

_ ¿¡Dieciocho? – la mandíbula de la peli azul casi se desplomó_ Pero sí parece que tengas diez… ¿Cómo puedes tener un bebé era tu hermanito…?_ preguntó asombrada la peli azul.

La niña se acercó a ella y le cuchicheó su gran secreto.

_El Dr. Senbei lo construyó para mí y para Obocaman.

La científica creyó ubicarla en el tiempo.

_Vamos adentro Arare. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

_Esperaremos al resto del escuadrón e iremos a la Villa del Pingüino _ sentenció Tarble tomando el mando_ hay que averiguar cuántos quedan.

Los dos gemelos y el joven melenudo se miraron los unos a los otros y asintieron, si el Rey lo había dispuesto así. Así se haría.

_Yo de vosotros esperaría un día más ir por la noche no es una buena idea._ comentó la peli azul_ Además todavía no han llegado todos. ¿No?

Roshi y Son Goku levantaron bruscamente las cabezas al cielo.

Los pitidos de los rastreadores alertaron de su presencia, unos metros más arriba en el cielo ya naranja dos siluetas de brazos cruzados contemplaban la escena.

Bajaron paulatinamente, el saiyajin más pequeño trago saliva y apretó los puños era la hora de la verdad. No debía acobardarse.

Tocaron el suelo un gigante acompañado de un joven minúsculo en comparación aunque de talla algo mayor que la de Tarble.

Los gestos de los miembros del escuadrón se contrajeron.

Goku y Roshi advirtieron como los curtidos guerreros tensaban los músculos de forma sutil pero reveladora.

Si los dobles de Son Goku eran abrumadoramente fuertes los recién llegados lo eran más.

El gigante de aspecto intimidante era mucho más fuerte.

Pero el de menor tamaño lo era hasta la locura permanecía flotando envuelto en un halo siniestro.

Inquietante.

En una primera impresión podía parecer pequeño y frágil en comparación con el resto de los saiyajines como se hacían llamar pero era con mucho el más fuerte de todos.

Ambos descendieron hasta aterrizar en el suelo de la Corporación Capsula.

_Así que finalmente sobreviviste a la lección _ escupió clavando los ojos en Tarble_ ni los lagartos te quisieron.

El representante del Rey tragó duro.

_ Tomo el mando de esta misión en representación del Rey hasta que este arribe a la Tierra_ Continuó con su discurso tratando de evitar que le afectara.

_ ¿Mi padre va a venir a esta bola infecta?_ inquirió fingiendo frialdad.

_El Rey va a venir y ha ordenado que no se toque a ninguna hembra de esta raza hasta su llegada.

_No te creo, él no confiaría en un gusano como tú_ siseó.

_Solo mira los mensajes de tu rastreador.

Vegeta se plantó como por ensalmo estrangulando a Tarble.

Los dobles de Goku y el gigantón se cuadraron para separarlos. Las puntas de las botas del menor no tocaban el suelo.

_Si no encuentras nada podemos cotejarlo con las transmisiones del mío _ dijo jadeando entre esfuerzos se llevó la mano libre al aparato y tocando unas teclas el aparato emitió un zumbido y las palabras pronunciadas con una voz tremendamente similar al del recién llegado inundaron el aire.

"No debe de morir ninguna ni ningún híbrido hasta que yo lo ordene. Tarble y el Príncipe se encargarán de ello".

Vegeta tocó el botón de su rastreador para corroborar el mensaje.

"Si fracasas Vegeta no serás tú quien herede la corona"_ estas últimas palabras resonaron solo para sus oídos.

Soltó el cuello de Tarble y el resto del escuadrón se separó quedando Tarble oculto por una muralla de colosos musculosos.

_El Rey de Vegeta- sei ha hablado_ fueron las primeras palabras de Tarble tras tocar de nuevo el suelo.

Los muros se abrieron, las figuras se apartaron permitiendo ver a Bulma al orgulloso príncipe salir. Tan curiosa e imprudente como un gato no había resistido la tentación de acercarse más de lo razonable y antes de poder apartarse ya tenía enfrente al recién llegado.

Los ojos más fríos que jamás hubiera visto la contemplaban con sumo desprecio, casi asco. La escrutaban como si de un insecto en un microscopio se tratara.

_ Las ordenes del Rey serán respetadas_ constató en un tono autoritario.

_Yo soy Bulma Briefs, líder de esta comunidad. Ofrezco mi casa al representante del Rey de Vegeta-sei y al Príncipe.

La mujer plenamente erguida frente a él le miraba sin miedo como a un igual, le revolvió el estomago.

_ Aceptamos la hospitalidad de Chikyuu – afirmó Tarble.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecer y la mujer azul dejó aflorar un ligero nerviosismo, compartido en cierto grado por los presentes.

_ Mejor nos retiramos dentro no es prudente permanecer fuera_ sugirió la peli azul, el grupo de humanos cabecearon casi imperceptiblemente.

_ ¿Miedo a la oscuridad?_ siseó con desprecio_ Insectos cobardes.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Como veréis en este capítulo reaparecen personajes que hace capítulos no salían.

Observaciones: Juhachigou y Juhannagou son los fundadores del Clan de los Toreadores. Conocidos por su amor por todo lo bello y su hedonismo. ¿Qué pareja del mundo de Dragon Ball encajaría mejor? Son hermosos y su aspecto es de falsa fragilidad.

Eternos y jóvenes.

Y algunas coincidencias más en las que no voy a entrar de momento.

También son conocidos por el resto de los clanes con el sobrenombre de `degenerados´.

Salvando las distancias comenté en su momento que tomaría pinceladas de los clanes vampíricos, la historia ya es bastante `ecléctica´ ;)

Mil gracias por leer y aun más por comentar.

**Mil gracias por leer y aun más por comentar.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No poseo los personajes ni las situaciones por todos conocidos relatadas en esta historia, no me pertenecen; ni obtengo ningún lucro de su uso, es más pierdo mi tiempo y café en escribirla. **

CAPÍTULO 9

LOS DIAS QUE PASAN

_En fila de uno_ respondió el tío de Goku indicándoles el camino.

Las humanas se apilaban en un grupo desordenado negándose a cooperar. Salvo la del pelo bicolor que no se oponía en absoluto y la niña del rastreador doble que corría jugando con los satélites voladores.

_ ¡Juguemos al pilla-pilla! _ gritaba correteando zafándose del agarre del gigante colándose entre sus piernas con sorprendente agilidad quedando fuera de su campo de visión. Nuevo movimiento de la montaña de músculos, parecía tenerla y se le escurrió correteando soltando un monton de risas a sus espaldas mientras sus `lacayos´ zumbaban a su alredeor distrayendolo, Nappa trataba de atrapar a los angelitos `come naves´ con relativo cuidado, Tarble le había advertido muy seriamente de no dejarlos sueltos y de no matarlos, no entendía muy bien el motivo de la última orden pero era el representante del Rey….

Finalmente atrapó a las moscas sujetándolas del pescuezo, le había costado más de lo que imaginaba. Y la niña seguía correteando a su alrededor, cansado de tanta tontería sujetó a las moscas rodeándolas con un brazo atrapando a la niña con el otro. Esta palmoteaba gritando. El sudor se le escurría por la frente al calvo.

_ ¡Otra vez otra vez!_ pedía la miniatura_ ¡Ahora me toca a mi pagar!_se escurrió como un gato delante de la mandíbula desencajada de Nappa.

_ ¡Eh Nappa! _ Turles le miraba correr tratando de alcanzar sin éxito a la mocosa de pelo morado_Siempre te encargan a los mocosos._ espetó con sorna.

_ ¡Que me quites las manos de encima!_ la hembra rubia se revolvía como una culebra mientras el sobrino la arrastraba. _¡No soy ganado!

Uno de sus golpes hizo blanco en las mordeduras y se soltó.

"Maldita sea" siseó mentalmente.

La decisión de su padre de negarle la cámara regeneradora enlentecía su recuperación retrasando el momento de comprobar hasta dónde había aumentado su fuerza.

Volvió arrastrándola a la fila.

_La próxima vez que te la chupen no voy a estar ahí para salvar tu trasero peludo_ escupió.

_Puedes correr chillar y correr – pauso regodeándose con la ironía_ pero hoy vas a ser `examinada´ por mi o por mi padre. Tú eliges tengo todo el día.

_¡Tu padre!_ le bufó venenosa.

_¡Esto no es necesario!_ se defendió Bulma_ ¡Son Gohan es la prueba viviente no hace falta ninguna inspección!_ vociferó la peli azul.

_ Eso prueba que la hembra de mi sobrino es válida. No que todas lo seáis._ agregó empujándola_ Tenéis que pasar el examen.

_ ¡Goku haz algo!_ chilló la científica.

_ Kakarotto no te oye está con la hembra, el cachorro y el viejo_ siguió el tío.

_ ¿Ya han sido evaluadas?_Él Príncipe de la corona se presentó allí esperando los resultados. Se veía impaciente.

_Todavía no _ contestó Bardock_ tenemos un ligero contratiempo_ señaló con la cabeza a Nappa dando alcance a niña corredora.

_ Redúcelas_ ordenó con indiferencia.

_ ¡No voy a quitarme la ropa solo para que te alegres la vista!_ bramó la hembra azul mirándole desafiante.

Comenzó a acumular energía en una mano apuntó hacia ella y cesó sus escandalosos gritos.

_No te atreverás_ parecían decir sus ojos.

Sonrió con cinismo y salió de la nave apuntó al enorme y preciado generador y lo hizo estallar. Sus fragmentos esparcidos por el césped.

Volvió a entrar con la misma expresión ilegible.

_ ¿Qué demonios has hecho? ¿Estás loco?_ aulló perforándole los tímpanos.

Seguía sin obedecer.

Comenzó a cumular energía de nuevo.

Bardock salió al exterior alarmado por el aumento de las cifras del rastreador.

_ Si el problema es nuestra ropa_ La otra hembra la del pelo con bucles intercedió ante el padre de Goku _¿No tenéis algo estéril para cubrirnos?

Bardock le tiró un pedazo de tela similar a un mono de lucha libre pero rosa, un remanente olvidado en la nave que en su día perteneció a alguna guerrero de escuadrón.

_Podríamos pasárnoslo por turnos. ¿O vamos a ser examinadas a la vez?

_Solo es aplazar lo inevitable_ gruñó el príncipe. O se iba o las mataba a todas empezando por la insufrible hembra de pelo azul.

_Esto es indigno_ bufó la peli azul.

_Bulma…_ Lunch la tomó de la mano tratando de suavizar las situación_ al menos es algo.

Algo dentro de ella se ofendió jamás nadie en toda su vida la había mirado así por muy príncipe y muy alienígena que fuera. Ella era la Gran Bulma Briefs, la líder de aquella comunidad posiblemente una de los últimos líderes de la humanidad. No era nadie para despreciarla así. Se desvistió violentamente arrojando las prendas sobre el suelo todavía más molesta lanzó los zapatos contra la pared metálica.

_ ¿Cuales son los resultados?_ pregunto el representante real.

_Todavía no han terminado los exámenes pero no son concluyentes_ informó Bardock.

_ Esta máquina no funciona_ protesto la peli azul.

_Funciona perfectamente_ espetó el clon de Son Goku.

"Si ya como tu cabeza" .Pensó la peli azul mordiéndose la lengua.

_ ¿Porqué marca 200 unidades menos que vuestros aparatejos? _ respondió altanera. Mientras la rubia hacía burbujas de indignación dentro del tanque._ Deberían de marcar lo mismo.

_No es posible voy a comprobarlo_ otro disparo del Príncipe destrozó la máquina que alimentaba el tanque.

_Esperaremos a que llegue el Rey vendrá con científicos en su nave.

* * *

><p>Los rastreadores eran recalibrados de forma automática cada vez que se pulsaba el medidor, aunque admitían ajustes manuales para afinarlos más, el tonto de Raditz era quien los hacía habitualmente. Dentro de unos baremos claro; una vez cada 72 horas se automatizaban según las instrucciones del centro de datos. Pero el tanque al ser más complejo debía de hacerse manualmente. La manipulación se hizo antes de abandonar Vegeta-sei, el insecto encargado murió incinerado. Rápido y sin pruebas.<p>

Bardock solo sabía lo más básico, nadie se había enterado. Y la maldita bruja casi descubría la alteración simplemente observando.

Era astuta. Pronto le llegaría la hora a esa bruja…

* * *

><p>_No deberías de haberlo hecho enfadar así_ le recriminó la rubia_`Mis diplomacia´.<p>

Tan enfrascada estaba tratando de arreglar lo irreparable que no prestaba atención a sus ironías. Definitivamente estaba fuera de sí.

_ ¡No soy su criada, soy un genio tecnológico!_ el príncipe había tomado la maldita costumbre de ordenarle continuamente todo tipo de quehaceres domésticos disfrutando de su patosidad en ello._ ¡Cretino! ¡Gilipollas!_ espetó la científica tratando de arreglar la máquina achicharrada.

_ Pues arregla esto genio tecnológico_ señalo la masa informe de metal que la peli azul trataba de arreglar sin éxito_ Por que sin el generador no tendremos protección. ¡Y yo que me había acostumbrado a dormir de noche!_ suspiró con las manos cruzadas sujetándole la cabeza.

* * *

><p>La peli azul entró en la cocina hecha una furia se volteó hacia Anyanka y le gritó en la cara.<p>

_ ¡Deja de robar mi ropa!

_Yo no robo tu ropa._ se excusó con inocencia fingida.

_ ¿De dónde han salido los pantalones que llevas entonces?_ señaló tironeando de los shorts tejanos que llevaba.

_ NO robo tu ropa solo la tomo prestada, somos amigas ¿Recuerdas?_ señaló moviendo los pies luciendo los blancos stilettos que hacía tantos meses la peli azul le regaló.

_ Las amigas se piden permiso `antes´ de `tomar prestadas´ las cosas_ en los últimos días había perdido la cuenta de las prendas perdidas. Simplemente desaparecían las dejaba fuera para lavarlas y se las tragaba la tierra._ Después voy a buscarlas y no las encuentro. ¿Dónde está mi camiseta rosa?

_Pídesela a Buffy, ella también `toma prestadas´ cosas _ se excusó sorbiendo el refresco con aire ingenuo.

Desde la llegada de los monos del espacio el tiempo que Anyanka dedicaba a acicalarse había aumentado de forma alarmante. Y la cantidad de ropa que le sisaba también.

Bulma cabeceó y se llevó la mano a la frente secando una gota de sudor.

_ Si necesitas algo solo tienes que esperar a que hagamos una `excursión´ y lo coges.

_ ¡Oh tu tienes muy buen gusto! ... Y las cosas que me gustan no se encuentran fácilmente además todo el tiempo se gasta en recoger víveres para los saiyajines.

Buffy entró en la cocina dispuesta a almorzar algo, llevaba la mentada camiseta.

Había entrenado un rato en el área de entrenamiento, desde la llegada de la nave nodriza los saiyajines entrenaban dentro. Únicamente iban a la casa a vaciar la despensa, obligarlas a limpiar sus uniformes sudados y molestar. Reclamando eso si los mejores dormitorios.

¡Para colmo debían de agradecerles su protección nocturna! Después del desgraciado suceso del generador del campo de energía debían de alegrarse de tener a la panda de barbaros durmiendo bajo su techo `brindándoles´ su protección. Bulma se llevaba la pero parte, la proximidad del Príncipe Vegeta a su cuarto era inquietante todavía no entendía como podía dormir.

_¡Eres una maleducada! ¡Las señoritas no roban la ropa de los demás!_ estalló la peli azul.

_ Solo la cogí porque no tenía ninguna limpia_ hizo ademán de quitársela_ Si tanto lo quieres te la devuelvo.

_ ¡Sí! Pero limpia lavada y planchada._ exigió altanera_ No me gusta la peste a vampiro en mi ropa.

La Cazadora se quedó mirándola con cara de sorpresa.

_ ¡¿Perdona? ¿Insinúas que apesto?_ se revolvió airada_ ¡Has perdido la cabeza! ¡Si no puedes soportarlos no haberlos invitado! ¡Estábamos mejor sin ellos!_ bufó.

_ ¡Yo no los traje aquí! ¡Fuiste TU la que trajo el paquete!

_ ¡Nooo! ¡Solo les ofreciste la habitación de al lado de la tuya! ¡Y por tu maravillosa oferta tenemos a esos gorilas rondando!_ cerró con violencia la puerta a sus espaldas_ ¡Ya no puedo ni salir de caza en paz! ¡¿Cómo voy a recoger a Riley y a Ten Shin Han señorita `soy un genio´?

_ ¡Tú sabrás tú eres la Cazadora! ¿No?_ bramó contratacándola.

La rubia se volteó cerrando la puerta con violencia tras sí.

_ ¡Malditos!_ pensó en voz alta la científica_ ¡Maldito el día en el que entraron en esta casa!_ los chillidos iban in crescendo_ ¡Desde que han llegado no hacen nada útil! ¡Nada! ¡Salvo comer y pasarse el día pegándose unos con otros como animales! ¡Atajo de monos piojosos!

* * *

><p>La puerta de la cocina se abrió de nuevo y la científica se viró roja de furia dispuesta a recriminarle todo lo que se le ocurriera a la cazadora.<p>

_ ¡¿Y ahora qué demonios quieres?_ le chilló antes de quedarse helada. No era la cazadora quien abría la puerta era el maldito príncipe de los condenados saiyajines _ …Príncipe Vegeta_ fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de encontrarse sujeta por la garganta contra la pared.

No cerró los ojos, no los cerró se quedó con su cara blanco azulada mirándolo fijamente sin bajar la mirada. Desafiándolo.

El puño enguantado se abrió dejando el aire fluir por el cuello llenando de aire los adoloridos pulmones.

_ Matarte terminaría con el entretenimiento_ le dijo el muy bastardo dándole la espalda. "Es más divertido verla explotar y gritar una y otra vez"._ Tienes ropa que limpiar hembra.

Quiso atribuirlo a la presencia de Nappa, el viejo inútil se había empeñado en seguir las directrices de su padre y en ese momento no podía permitirse un nuevo fallo bastante había tenido con la supervivencia de Tarble... pero eso en otros momentos no le había impedido partir, matar o desmembrar al infeliz de turno... Pero aquella maldita y tozuda hembra. Tozuda como ella sola.

Se dobló sobre sus rodillas temblorosas tosiendo con los ojos rojos. Anyanka trató de sostenerla.

_ ¿Bulma estas bien?_ Anya trataba de sostenerla.

La peli azul la apartó levantándose y carraspeando todavía.

_No soy tu criada_ murmuró cuando la voz se digno a volver a su garganta.

* * *

><p>_Vas a hacerlo quieras o no_ ordenó sujetando su frágil cuello.<p>

_Nunca_ dejo escapar entre dientes.

_Esta noche._ la soltó su cuerpo jadeante temblaba todavía en el suelo.

_En el fondo te gusta._ la alta figura le sonrió con una mueca siniestra antes de dejar la habitación. Se quedó en el suelo lamiendo sus heridas.

* * *

><p>Monotonía, entrenamiento y humillación. Humillación y entrenamiento. Cada día era eterno no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría sin matar a ese atajo de bichos raros, solo sabía lo mucho que lo haría durar y el placer que le provocaría. Aguantar un poco más solo un poco más hasta que llegara el viejo.<p>

Tarble simplemente estaba ahí evitando que se mataran uno a otros utilizando las palabras de la transmisión como escudo. Cobarde. Los tercera clase e incluso Nappa las habían aceptado como dogma.

Apestaban. Apestaba la maldita inactividad. Apestaba todo. Pero sobretodo apestaba aquella vulgar hembra que se vanagloriaba de ser un genio y se paseaba por toda la casa vestida como una cortesana de poca monta.

Su visión periférica captó un destello azul siguió comiendo ignorando al molesto insecto que zumbaba a su alrededor, se acercó al cesto de la ropa sucia.

_Ya has asumido tu cometido hembra_ siseó al verla aproximarse.

_ Sabes Vegeta_ le tuteo con total irreverencia_ sirvo para mucho más que para lavar y cocinar. ¿Cómo te gusta a ti la carne, Príncipe?_ Él la ignoró deliberadamente mientras la descarada apoyaba sus caderas en el mueble de al lado a pocos centímetros de él_ A mí me gusta al punto… Rosada. Rezumando.

_ La carne cruda sabe mejor.

_ No eres muy refinado para ser un príncipe..._ la peli azul tomó audaz rallando en la locura un trozo rosado casi sin cocer. Se la llevó a la boca y lo degustó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con total descaro. De día lo desafiaba de modo suicida y de noche lo provocaba como la peor de las rameras.

_Una cortesana de cuarta clase podría darte lecciones de elegancia.

_ Eso te gusta_ masticó paladeando y entrecerrando los ojos.

La mano enguantada la atrajo hacía si, el momento había llegado una presión imperceptible y le partiría el cuello. Se asomaría a sus orbes azules para verlos apagarse para siempre… La maldita boca le desafió abriéndose una vez más.

_Soy brillante, rica y famosa. Podría tener cualquier cosa... A cualquiera. Incluso a ti. Podría montarte a galope hasta que tus piernas se doblasen y tus ojos rodasen._ acaricio con osadía su pecho musculoso y bajó trazando con sus uñas filosas un camino peligroso sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos_ Tengo músculos con los que jamás has soñado_ se detuvo al borde clavándoselas con un sadismo que le envió escalofríos por la espalda_ Podría exprimirte hasta que estallases como el champán caliente y aún me pedirías que te lastimase un poquito más._ dijo rozando la línea de su mandíbula con unos labios tan suaves como ponzoñosos_ ¿Y sabes por qué no lo hago? Porque está mal_ terminó con voz ronca.

"¿Cómo?" parpadeó tratando de distinguir la realidad. La ramera se había largado dejando el cesto abierto y la estancia inundada de su olor.

* * *

><p><em>Olía a cera quemada, la leve luz de las velas iluminaba el mar de encajes donde yacía. Abrió los ojos le dolía la cabeza una pastosa acritud empapaba su lengua bajando hacia su garganta.<em>

"_No debí de beber tanto en la boda"_

_Pensó masajeándose las sienes… Rememoró los acontecimientos pasados con una sonrisita cínica._

"_Sabía que Bulma era una mujer difícil de lidiar" cabeceó pensando en el Rey Hiena. "Me hubiera gustado tenerla en mi harem" se le achicaban los ojos y le caía la baba pensando en aquellos tiempos en los que atemorizaba a pueblerinos cobrándose sus ofrendas en jóvenes bellas y tiernas…_

_Había pasado hacia demasiados años a ratos todavía los añoraba. Desechó el pensamiento "Eran demasiado costosas de mantener… Por no hablar de satisfacer…"_

"_Mejor dejarse de recuerdos imposibles y dormir otro rato… "_

_Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a sumergirse en la resaca, una mano extremadamente suave acarició sus grandes orejas abrió los ojos adormilado, la dueña de la mano era una belleza lánguida de piel de porcelana de ojos azulados y lacio cabello castaño._

__ ¿Has dormido bien?_ susurró con una voz infantil._

__Sigo durmiendo y estoy en el cielo_ no reconocía el lugar donde había despertado pero una una cama con dosel no figuraba entre los muebles de la Kame house, frente a sí la beldad ataviada con ropajes de otro tiempo le acariciaba sin prisa._

__No duermes mi cerdito_ Una risita de plata escapó de sus labios rojos. Oolong la miraba babeando saliendo a marchas forzadas de la inconsciencia de la resaca._

__ Deberías de alimentarte te vendrá bien algo caliente hará bien _ le sugirió una rubia explosiva que vestía una corta minifalda con una camisa desabrochada blanca_ llevas mucho tiempo sin comer._

_Aquello solo podía ser un sueño. _

_Bendita borrachera._

__Tienes razón abuelita, me vendrá bien algo caliente…_ la dama castaña se levantó de la cama y se dirigió sin prisa a la pared en ella, una chica encadenada cubierta solo con los despojos de un traje de fiesta. _

_Un gran y feliz sueño._

"_Me he muerto y estoy en el cielo"_

__ ¿Te gustan las margaritas? ¿Hmm? _ parecía añgp trastornada eso sí_ Yo las planto, pero siempre mueren. Todo lo que pongo en la tierra se marchita y muere_ lo último  
>sonó triste.<em>

"_A los locos hay que darles siempre la razón"_

_Oolong asintió nervioso sudando como el cerdo que era al ver como la infantil castaña tomaba el cuello de la joven encadenada acariciándolo con calma._

"_¿Qué demonios importaba si estaba trastornada o no? La cara que pondrá Roshi cuando se lo cuente…."_

__No por favor no, no..._ sollozaba débilmente la joven._

__Shhhh silencio, silencio no paran de hablar. Me aturden. _

"_Loca, está loca de remate"_

_Mirándolas con ojos libidinosos viajando de la rubia a la pareja, la primera parecía plantearse el unirse al dúo._

__Venga tonta que te va gustar_ le espetó con picardía sin apartar los ojos ya del dúo. _

"_Antes muerto que perderme esto"_

_La rubia miraba dudosa pero Drusila estaba más necesitada. Eran una familia debían cuidarse de unos a otros._

La castaña torció con brusquedad acostumbrada el cuello renuente de la chica encadenada. Inspiró lentamente el aroma que empapaba a la chica. Terror, sus delicadas facciones mutaron a monstruosas unos colmillos asomaban entre los rojos labios, los hundió en el cuello de la víctima que gritaba aterrada sin cesar.

Los chillidos se fueron apagando hasta desaparecer.

__ ¿No vas a comerte al cerdo?_ señalo Darla con la misma horrible cara mirando al suculento cerdito, Oolong se encogió temblando._

_Del mejor sueño a la peor pesadilla, del cielo al infierno en unos segundos._

_La joven medio desangrada colgaba de la pared inmóvil entonces reparó en el jarrón junto al tálamo en el habían margaritas secas, tragó nervioso Drusila se acercaba gateando por la cama. _

__No últimamente el Spike ya no me habla …y me siento tan sola…_ respondió acariciando la pata fugitiva del Oolong._

"_Lo mejor será largarse" pensado y hecho. Una nube de humo lo ocultó y de ella, ya transformado en pájaro comenzó a aletear dispuesto a huir de esa película de terror ella lo cogió por el cuello mirándolo como una niña mira a su primera mascota._

_Las facciones demoniacas se tornaron humanas de nuevo._

__ ¡Oh que divertido!_ exclamó como una niña estrechando en sus brazos al animal que permanecía rígido con los ojos como platos_ Si hasta puedes cambiar de forma, eres casi mejor que un loro …_ exclamó con admiración_ Spike ya no me habla como antes. Serás su nuevo compañero._

_En una jaula cercana el reseco esqueleto de un loro presenciaba inmóvil toda la escena, había muerto de hambre y Drusila ni se había enterado._

__Menudo desperdicio_ siseó Darla antes de dejar la habitación_ No creo que te permita quedártelo._

_Las risitas infantiles de Drusila resonaron por el cuarto._

* * *

><p>El maldito gorila llevaba una noche peor de lo habitual su conducta hacía parecer amables a sus congéneres y Dios sabía que eran todo menos sociables.<p>

Otro grito despótico la guio por el corredor a su origen.

Se sintió ofendida con su mera mirada estaba siendo examinada como si de un ser inferior se tratara.

Y eso era algo que la Gran Bulma Briefs no toleraba.

Apoyó las manos en las caderas y alzó la cara para enfrentar la mirada del hombre que la miraba de ese modo.

_ ¿¡No te han enseñado modales! ¡¿Ni a tratar a una dama!_ el insecto azulado que tenía delante osaba hablarle con desprecio cara a cara. Era desconcertante era odiosa era ella, apestando a ella. Desafiándole y gritando, rezumando vulgaridad.

El guerrero se acercó en un parpadeo y la contempló de cerca. Siempre podía ocurrir un `accidente´.

_ Voy a cumplir las órdenes del Rey_ respondió sin mirar al coloso calvo mientras abandonaba la cocina arrastrando sin esfuerzo alguno al insecto azulado que extrañamente no gritaba ni vociferaba sino que permanecía inmóvil como una estatua.

La lanzó sin ninguna delicadeza contra una pared desgarrando parte de su vestido.

No temblaba. No se revolvía. Estaba haciéndole perder la paciencia.

_Date la vuelta_ ordenó en un tono que no admitía ninguna de las replicas a las que la peli azul era tan aficionada a darle sacándole de quicio.

_..._ la hembra se dio la vuelta esperaba ver pánico en sus ojos pero se encontró con una mirada fría y calculadora que no esperaba hallar en el fondo de los iris azules. Un destello irónico.

_ No te servirá de nada, no os servirá de nada a ninguno de vosotros_ contestó con calma helada cruzando los brazos bajo su voluptuoso pecho tapando la tela rasgada_ ¿Me deseas no?_ más que preguntar afirmó_ Esto de la extinción es una excusa solo, una patética excusa.– subrayó esa palabra que el orgulloso Príncipe de los saiyajines usaba tan seguido._ No sé como funcionareis los saiyajines pero los `humanos´ estamos `más´ evolucionados que vosotros somos una especie de fertilidad auto inducida._ Se irguió mirándolo a los ojos y se acercó con suficiencia.

No sabía que se traía entre manos la perra azul, simplemente estaba de brazos cruzados plantado frente a la hembra que de marioneta había pasado a titiritero en una fracción de segundo.

_ ¿De qué demonios hablas hembra?_ la contestación se escapó a presión de entre la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

Juraría que vio a los orbes azules reírse al escucharle.

_Las `hembras´ de mi raza solo somos fértiles cuando lo deseamos y con quién deseamos_ dejó caer el acento deliberadamente en `quien´.

El Príncipe abrió los ojos desfrunciendo el ceño la científica torció automáticamente la sonrisa imitando de forma inconsciente ese gesto tan característico.

_Así que `Su Alteza´ déjese de excusas tontas con lo de cumplir las órdenes del Rey porque si tú o alguno de tus soldados tocan a una sola de las humanas incluida yo, no es por cumplir con las órdenes de vuestro glorioso `Rey Vegeta´. Es por simple, llano y puro deseo.

Aquellas palabras le quemaron, le ofendieron aquella perra insignificante se daba aires de grandeza atribuyéndose una importancia que no tenia. Solo era un insecto más de aquella bola de lodo, un insecto al que el maldito mil veces maldito libre albedrío y las condenadas órdenes sin sentido de su padre le obligaban a soportar compartiendo el mismo techo.

Bulma avanzó hasta situarse a su mismo nivel.

_Así que aunque sea una mujer terriblemente bella y brillante_ se pavoneó ante él y detuvo su caminar a su lado, su boca peligrosamente cerca de su oído_ no te enamores de mi Príncipe Vegeta_ susurró enviando leves escalofríos por su nuca.

Escupió todo su veneno antes de abandonar la estancia con la dignidad de una reina.

Una explosión llenó la habitación de escombros.

* * *

><p>Yacía tumbada sobre su vientre desnudo, le gustaba sentir el tacto de las pieles del lecho sobre su blanco cuerpo. Siempre consideró la ropa como algo innecesario acostumbrada a sentir el aire y el Sol en su cuerpo le parecía una estupidez cubrirlo. Y más todavía en aquel momento.<p>

_ Póntelo_ ordenó tirándoselo.

_ ¿Para qué? Vas a arrancármelo en minutos…_ ronroneó zalamera dándose la vuelta doblándose levemente hacía él.

Él gateo sobre el manto de zorros hasta cubrirla, él pasó su nariz por la línea de la clavícula subiendo por su garganta y rozándole la mandíbula hasta legar a su lóbulo. La piel se le erizó durante el camino, entrecerró los ojos y gimió "Sí".

_ Puedes parecerte a ella. Pero no hueles igual.

Se revolvió siseando arañándolo intentando dañarlo, romperlo, rasgarlo.

Él era más fuerte la inmovilizó con su peso sujetándola por las muñecas. Afianzando su posición. Dominándola.

_No_ siseó furiosa.

_Te gusta `gatita´ si no ya te habrías ido_ murmuró en la proximidad_ Nada te lo impide_ dijo soltándoselas.

El peso del guerreo la abandonó se volteó mientras le tiraba la ropa encima.

_No hueles como ella.

La puerta se abrió, él sonrió con el gesto torcido, ella enredo sus manos en su negro pelo y tiro hasta hacerle sentir doloroso placer.

"Nunca la tendrás yo me encargaré… Aunque no personalmente" repetía su cabeza mientras él le quitaba la ropa perdido en un mar de aromas, de arañazos y gemidos.

* * *

><p>La anaranjada luz del atardecer se filtraba por las ventanas de la Corporación Capsula. Lunch miraba absorta como el disco candente se enterraba en el horizonte, un nombre en forma de suspiro se escapó por su boca.<p>

"Tien"

"¿Cuánto más tardarás en volver?"

_Recordó con tristeza la primera cena que le preparó, cocino durante horas los víveres que aquella mañana misma había comprado en el mercado del pueblo más cercano a la Torre del ermitaño. Satisfecha inhaló el humo proveniente del puchero, se había tomado la preocupación de aprender sus platos favoritos, memorizando sus gustos, para la preparación de una velada romántica aquel día se cumplía otro mes desde que tomó la decisión de abandonar Kame House por segunda vez, esta de forma consciente. _

_Y seguirlo._

_Durante ese tiempo pese a convivir bajo el mismo techo, él no le había prestado excesiva atención, casi se podía decir que evitaba cualquier contacto más allá del cruce imprescindible de palabras, ni soñar con un beso…. _

_Pero había un deje de pudor en su comportamiento, que la animaba y la hacía retroceder a partes iguales, mientras, se desvivía tratando de aligerar, en lo posible su extenuante entrenamiento, incluso había retomado sus estudios de enfermería (discontinuos por Launch) a fin de atenderle mejor, un cúmulo de gestos cálidos que intentaban aliviar la rutina todavía estéril._

_Un bucle rebelde fugado de su melena se acercó peligrosamente a su nariz, lo apartó. "No, esta noche es solo para nosotros Launch, no estás invitada". _

_Para su suerte, y desgracia, Launch se sentía poderosamente atraída por el guerreo, el no recordar nada durante sus ausencias la atormentaba. Tras la última al rencontrarse en esa casa, se debatía entre el alivio de hallarse allí y los furiosos celos del por qué. _

_Su alter ego siempre fue un trasero de mal asiento._

"_Quizás la prefiere a ella. . . Por eso es frío conmigo" _

_El pitido de la tetera la sacó de sus reflexiones volvió a enfrascarse en la cena, todo debía salir perfecto._

_El sol siguió su camino por el cielo, la comida estaba casi lista, los aromas que emanaban de los cacharros eran poco menos que celestiales._

_Sonrió feliz, todavía tenía tiempo de darse una ducha y arreglarse. _

_Recién duchada, con el armario abierto de par en par y su cabeza índigo llena de dudas, no sabía que elegir. Contrariamente a "Launch" siempre fue una indecisa crónica, vio asomarse en un lado del armario, todavía guardado dentro una funda aquel vestido azul que Bulma Briefs le regaló el día en que comunicó formalmente a Roshi el abandono de su trabajo oficialmente para volver a la casa de sus padres, realmente para seguir a Ten Shin Han. _

"_Te traerá suerte con los hombres" le dijo guiñándole un ojo con picardía, la peli azul tan aguda como siempre, imposible ocultarle nada. La abrazó emocionada ante el detalle de su amiga._

_Cerró los ojos deseando que así fuera._

_Hasta la fecha no había encontrado una ocasión para lucirlo, no es que no saliera del bosque iba con frecuencia al pueblo para aprovisionarse, tener a dos guerreros entrenando menguaba la despensa a gran velocidad. _

_Y el vestido… Su corte elegante y sencillo parecido a las calas del jardín, no lo convertía en lo más apropiado para ir al mercado de la aldea._

_Con su hermoso vestido, ilusión en la mirada, rubor en las mejillas y una sonrisa enamorada. Se sentó feliz como una niña en la mañana del día de reyes, esperando, aun tenía algo de tiempo, tiempo para sorprenderlo y para pelear por él contra su rival._

_La tarde fue avanzando, él no aparecía, nerviosa, se pasó la mano por el pelo, sujetando bien el lazo para evitar cualquier riesgo de "visitas inesperadas". Al rato, cansada de estar sentada, con la espalda entumecida se levantó y tomó un pequeño búcaro, para acomodar unas calas recién cortadas, adoraba su simplicidad. _

_Él no repararía en el detalle, pero no importaba, todo estaría perfecto para cuándo llegará. _

_Llegó la noche la hora en la que usualmente volvía de su entrenamiento, encendió las velas, apagó el resto de las luces de la casa y se sentó en la mesa esperándolo. _

_Temerosa de que los platos se enfriaran los guardó en el horno, para que permanecieran templados, esperándolo._

_La inquietud comenzaba a ganar terreno a la confianza, y lo que restaba de ella se transformaba en fe. La muchacha, miraba el reloj con ojos suplicantes, dos golpes en la puerta sonaron, casi salto para salir disparada a colocar los platos en la mesa, presta a abrir. Paró delante de la puerta y presa de los nervios, respiró hondo._

"_¿Se dará cuenta?"_

_Estiró el delicado tejido que ya había comenzado a arrugarse._

_La desilusión asomó a sus orbes índigo._

__Lunch querida, buenas noches – era su vecina la anciana señora Pot, una adorable anciana de cabellera algodonosa y lentes enormes, que vivía cerca de allí. Despistada como ella sola en más de una ocasión había olvidado hacer su compra semanal, ella la había socorrido._ ¿Podrías dejarme un poco de arroz y sal, se me había olvidado ira al mercado, y ya es tarde para salir?_

__ ¿Quiere cenar conmigo señora Pot? – Le ofreció amablemente reaccionando con rapidez "Todavía tardará un poco más"_ Pase y siéntese._

__Querida_ dijo contemplando el despliegue_ creo que es mejor que me vaya, estás esperando a otra persona_ sonrió tras sus gafas_ mejor me llevó un poco de esta delicia_ señaló un puchero cercano._

__Buenas noches, que descanse señora Pots_ la despidió para volver a su silla. _

"_Bueno, no puede tardar mucho más"._

_Horas más tarde cansado y sudoroso apareció acompañado de su inseparable Chaos. Se encontró con Lunch durmiendo, envuelta en un ligero vestido, los bucles índigo sacudidos levemente por el ritmo de su respiración. _

_Observó la mesa detenidamente, sus platos favoritos estaban, fríos sobre el mantel; dos velas apagadas lo habían manchado de cera, en la tercera una llama inquieta luchaba por no extinguirse. Alargó una mano y la apagó con sus dedos. El ligero olor a chamuscado la hizo removerse, un quejido soñoliento escapó de su pequeña boca._

_Claramente la muchacha se había dormido esperándole._

_Tres ojos se clavaron en ella y una punzada de culpabilidad le recorrió la piel, aquellas mujeres conseguirían volverlo loco, cada una a su manera… Sin buscarlo formaba parte de un triángulo por etapas._

_Launch puro fuego, salvaje, inestable, respondona, y peligrosa. Tan pronto le robaba un beso, como lo encañonaba con su arma. _

_Lunch, dulce, amable, considerada, suave, parecía hecha de miel. Todavía no la había besado, ella. . . . Ella simplemente esperaba que él se decidiera, a que le prestará atención._

_Launch la rubia peligrosa se la exigía a balazos._

_Y la obtenía. _

_Kami sabe que sabía cómo conseguirla._

_Lunch solo susurraba revoloteando a su alrededor, construyendo piedra a piedra un hogar para él y para Chaoz._

_En su vida de guerrero, su único objetivo había sido ser el mejor, en ello se dejó la piel durante años y años de entrenamiento. . . rallando la tortura, bajo las órdenes de Tao Pai Pai, después su hermano el maestro, Tsuru, nada era suficiente para llegar a ser insuperable. _

_Tanto esfuerzo para ser vencido por un niño, un inocente al que no podía odiar a pesar de haberlo intentarlo. _

_Tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia Son Goku era un ser puro, despertaba la bondad en las almas de los que se cruzaba, por escasa, profunda y enterrada que estuviera._

_Arrepentimiento, redención y… Ellas._

_Pese a su atractivo, nunca tuvo ni buscó las miradas furtivas de las mujeres, nula era su experiencia, su objetivo era otro, todos y cada uno de sus esfuerzos estaban encaminados a ser el mejor._

_Imbatible._

_No le importaban ni encajaban en su vida._

_Cuando aparecieron `ellas´, hicieron caso omiso a su timidez, a sus objetivos y a sus rutinas de guerreo, invadieron su solitaria vida, incluso Chaos parecía haberse acostumbrado a su presencia antes que él._

_Pero su buen juicio le decía que una relación así no podía salir bien, pero las dos parecían más que decididas a lograrlo._

_Lunch parecía aceptarlo con todos los inconvenientes, con todas las ausencias. _

_Launch prefería acribillarlos._

_¿Pero podría él aceptarlas, a ambas? _

_Si solo fuera una lo simplificaría pero…. ¿Podría tener a una sin tener a la otra? _

_Rodó los tres ojos al techo, eran como las dos caras de una moneda inseparables._

_¿Una relación a tres bandas. . .?_

_Cerró sus tres ojos le dolía la cabeza solo de imaginar las consecuencias los pensamientos bullían mientras la contemplaba dormir._

_Iba a estallar._

_La vocecilla infantil de Chaoz le sacó del remolino._

__Ella es buena Ten Shin, cocina bien_ dijo probando uno de los platos_ es cariñosa._

_El coloso giró la cabeza sacudido por las palabras de su pequeño amigo, tratando de entender lo que le insinuaba. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan observador, tan perspicaz?_

_El eterno niño, le sorprendía a veces con su conducta._

__ ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?_ preguntó en voz baja para no despertar a la durmiente. _

__ El cielo esta estrellado_ añadió pensativo _ ¡Creo que encenderé en el bosque una fogata, acamparé allí! _salió de la cocina llevándose como séquito flotante un plato seguido en procesión por el resto de los manjares._

_Pasmado quedo, mirando como Chaos se retiraba discretamente haciendo mutis por el foro, una sonrisa de niño travieso dibujada en su carita de porcelana antes de cerrar la puerta._

"_¿Está tratando de decirme que. . . yo... que. . . ella?"_

_Estaba soñando no había otra explicación, en su sueño su tríclope estaba de pie a su lado mirándola ¿confundido?, vestido solo con sus pantalones de combate la armonía de su torso musculado truncada por la gran cicatriz último recuerdo de Tao Pai Pai._

_El tajo le recordó la clase de vida que él había llevado, lo que había sido. No hubo en ella calidez alguna salvo su amistad con Chaoz._

_Normalmente la llevaba cubierta, su visión la turbó por un momento deseó acariciarla. _

_Deseó confortarlo._

_Nunca habría osado hacerlo, pero era su sueño._

_¿Qué consecuencias podía tener?_

_Alargó temblorosa la mano recorriendo con las yemas la longitud de la cicatriz, despacio con suavidad, apreciando su limpia trayectoria casi quirúrgica. _

_Cómo si con el mero gesto pudiera borrarla, hacer desaparecer su desazón barrer sus años de angustia._

_Él entrecerró los ojos respiró hondo la sangre bombeaba en su pecho palpitaba en sus sienes. _

_El suave tacto de Lunch le hizo pensar el momento en que su pecho quedó marcado. Si no hubiera sido lo bastante ágil…_

"_¿Estás preparado para morir?"_

_Entonces lo estaba, pero lo que se le presentaba en ese momento le causaba más respeto que la misma parca. _

"_No soy ningún cobarde"._

_Abrió los ojos bajó la mirada y tomó la pequeña mano tirando de ella levantándola de su asiento atrayéndola bruscamente hacia su pecho._

_La muchacha dio un respingo, levemente desorientada casi parecía despertar, parpadeo de repente sobresaltada y abrió los ojos tanto como era capaz. _

_El tríclope paró sonrojado y aflojó el abrazo mirándola, buscando una señal, una duda._

"_¿Habré malinterpretado la situación?" _

"_¿Se habrá echado atrás?"_

_Cuando combatía siempre buscaba algo en la mirada de su rival, una reacción, una pista de su estrategia. _

_Ahora se encontraba estudiando los ojos de Lunch buscando lo que sin saberlo más temía rechazo._

"_¡No es un sueño!"_

_La mujer de la cabellera índigo se sonrojó como una amapola, levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Ahora parecía él desconcertado, algo desconocido dentro de ella la impulsó a hundir sus bucles en el pecho de roca inhalando su aroma, disfrutando de su calidez, nerviosa separó los brazos para abarcar su torso. _

_Él cerró su abrazo._

_Su rubor no se apagaría en toda la noche._

_En medio del lio de pieles procuró no ser tosco aquella mujer era seda y él acero. En el cruce ella abrió los ojos para clavarlos en los suyos._

_Se detuvo, quizás había sido demasiado brusco, Lunch alzó el cuello para besarlo otra vez, él bajó para completarlo, le miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras perdía sus yemas en la amplia espalda del guerrero._

_Un dejé de tristeza cruzó por las orbes índigo._

_La extrañó no sentir dolor ni molestia alguna pese a que no era un amante muy experimentado, ella no sintió nada salvo placer despertándose en cada roce._

_Lo atribuyó a lo deseado del momento a tantos sueños realizados en esa noche._

_Al romper el alba abandonó la calidez de las sábanas y del cuerpo que en ellas yacía, la invariable rutina del guerrero comenzaba, cruzó la puerta buscando el baño._

_Con movimientos tan diestros como automatizados se rasuraba el cráneo mientras contemplaba el espejo sin ver nada salvo los acontecimientos pasados._

_Se ruborizó violentamente al evocar el recuerdo._

_Una gota roja se escurrió por la sien se reprendió mentalmente por su falta de concentración._

_Ella se desperezó feliz todavía incrédula si aquello era una broma de Morfeo no quería despertar, el aroma que impregnaba las sabanas le dio la certeza. _

_Con las mejillas teñidas de grana se llevó la mano a la boca._

"_Ha pasado, de verdad ha pasado. Todo este tiempo sin acercarse y de repente….", un gritito de alegría sofocado por la almohada, la abrazó, hundiendo su cara en ella, disfrutando de su olor._

"_Pero ya no está" suspiró "su entrenamiento" _

_No dejó que le abrumara la pena por su ausencia tenía muchos, muchos motivos para ser feliz…_

_¡Había ocurrido, más, mucho más de lo jamás se había atrevido a soñar!_

_Brincó dispuesta a comenzar con las tareas diarias; levantó las sabanas para cambiarlas, tan blancas, la desconcertó, no había nada, ni una gota de roja sangre._

_Debía de haberla._

_Se estremeció, ella, jamás había… Permitido a nadie llegar y que supiera su contraparte tampoco._

_Algo le gritaba en su interior que su otra mitad había tenido que ver en eso, que supiera, la única mujer, a parte de ella misma, que había compartido casa y techo con el tríclope era ella._

_Launch la ladrona profesional._

_Solo el pensamiento de que ella, ella, le hubiera… robado, hacía arder en su interior un infierno de celos, en él, el maldito monstruo de los ojos verdes la devoraba._

_No lo permitiría._

_Estaba cansada de arreglar todo lo que la rubia estropeaba, de vivir a medias, de despertar sin saber el tiempo que había estado fuera, ni las fechorías cometidas. Cansada de esquivar a la policía y de encontrarse en los carteles de se busca._

_Siempre con el miedo de lo que ella pudiera haber hecho._

_Eso iba a cambiar._

* * *

><p><em>Amó a ese hombre fuerte y tortuoso cada hora de aquella oscuridad y de las siguientes, él la correspondió de la única forma que sabía con hechos. <em>

_Sin palabras nunca las tuvo._

Imágenes de él esa noche, él entrenando con Chaos, él meditando pétreo bajo la cascada, despidiéndose para ir a entrenarse.

Eternamente obsesionado con superar a Goku.

Desde la distancia apenas le dedicó tiempo, aunque ella disfrutó de aquellos breves instantes, tan raros como calas en el desierto en aquella casita perdida en medio del bosque.

Se las ingenió en mantener a ralla a la peligrosa rubia todo el tiempo posible, los antihistamínicos ayudaron.

Desde que tenía uso de razón jamás fue tan feliz.

Una sonrisa salada se esbozó en su rostro, la secó con el dorso de la mano, dejó sus recuerdos de lado y continuó removiendo la pasta de la cena.

Todo debía estar listo para sus amigos.

Era un consuelo, cocinar para ellos.

* * *

><p>Atraído por el olor de los guisos se acercó a la cocina, lo que quiera que se estuviera cociendo, si sabía la mitad de bien que olía valía la pena llenarse el estomago con eso.<p>

No tenía intenciones de retrasar más la comida, entrenar con los mocosos lo había dejado hambriento, estaba decidido a sacarle las tonterías a Kakarotto a golpes pero no contaba con divertirse tanto por el camino.

Al lado del cacharro humeante que tan bien olía se encontraba la mujer dándole la espalda con las manos ocupadas en algo, estaba cortando con sorprendente maestría una especie de hortaliza blanca reduciéndola hasta quedar irreconocible.

El fuerte gruñido de su estomago la hizo voltearse, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

_La cena estará lista en un rato_ contestó a la pregunta no formulada.

_Ya esta lista_ respondió tomando el puchero.

_No, no lo está_ contradijo volteándose para verlo de frente con el cuchillo en las manos.

Bardock medio divertido por la situación busco sus ojos aquella hembra era de todo menos amenazante "Si piensa que con eso me puede hacer algo va lista".

_Deja de llorar y acaba de una vez_ terció severo.

_No lloro, solo trato de acabar esto lo más pronto posible – respondió con simpleza acercándole una cebolla a la cara.

La cabeza del padre de Goku retrocedió repelido por el insufrible olor que el vegetal despedía, sintió los ojos arder y humedecerse se sonrojó tratando de contener las lágrimas, aquel planeta estaba endemoniado.

_No hay que asustarse – respondió con dulzura acercándole un poco más el arma química_ es una cebolla, la necesito para la salsa de la carne.

Era increíble la habilidad que tenían aquellas hembras para sacarlos de quicio, ambas especies no podrían coexistir en un espacio tan reducido como aquella casa.

_ Necesito aun 20 minutos_ si sentía aquel horrible olor unos segundos más era capaz de arrancarse los ojos le apartó la mano de la cara.

Turles esperaba también `conocer´ a Kakarotto pero Bardock desapareció aquella mañana con los jóvenes sin darle opción a ello en su lugar tuvo que conformarse con esperar a que Vegeta terminará con Nappa, hasta que ese momento llegará se había dedicado a vagar por la casa mortalmente aburrido. Sin nada más que hacer que observar al grupo de desquiciadas y estrambóticas hembras.

La peli azul era la soberbia personificada se encerró en el laboratorio con la cría del rastreador doble y Tarble, el representante real había exigido no ser molestado bajo ningún concepto…

¡Y la del pelo raro pegada a Nappa, la había sorprendido mirándolo con cara de estúpida!

La rubia se dedicaba a apalear y a ser apaleada por el viejo, la `pareja´ de Kakarotto se pasaba el día pegada al mocoso pasaba ocasionalmente por la cocina para ofrecerle su ayuda a la de la cabellera índigo.

La de la cola de caballo dividía su tiempo entre la cocina y la enfermería el viejo aprovechaba cualquier rasguño para acudir.

Esta era la más curiosa, nada la sacaba de sus casillas ni el hecho de tener alojados bajo su techo a un escuadrón de saiyajines que bien podrían eliminarlas de un soplido. Nada la perturba, salvo su pelo. Nunca deja suelta su lustrosa melena índigo, siempre la lleva recogida en una alta cola bien anudada con una cinta roja. Parece obsesionada en que ningún mechón rebelde salga de allí, si esto ocurre lo captura como si fuera un gran enemigo y lo aprisiona de nuevo.

No había nada más interesante que comer y entonces le llegó aquel aroma… arrastrándolo a la cocina, no iba a ser mala idea hacerle una visita a la cocinera.

Turles divertido los contemplaba apoyado de brazos cruzados desde el quicio de la puerta.

_Vaya vaya hermano_ inquirió con ironía_ ¿Ya has terminado con los mocosos?

_No aguantan ni un asalto en condiciones.

_Por tu aspecto nadie lo diría…_ le provocó sus sobrinos no se lo habían puesto fácil en absoluto.

Bardock soltó la mano y la cebolla para centrarse en su hermano.

_Puedo patear tu cola con las manos atadas en la espalda.

* * *

><p>Desconectaron los rastreadores los entrenamientos de dos tercera clase no tenían ningún interés.<p>

En medio de una serie de golpes hábilmente esquivados le llego el menos esperado.

_No has tenido mal gusto hermano es una hembra muy bonita_ Turles incrustó un derechazo en la cicatriz de su hermano este retrocedió guardando el equilibrio en el aire.

_Tramposo_ siseó mientras lo atacaba de nuevo con una serie de patadas que él logró esquivar en parte _ nunca juegas limpio.

_Es anatómicamente compatible, muy compatible _ el último golpe falló al encontrarse con una imagen diferida de su gemelo_ apareció a su espalda golpeándolo con las manos entrelazadas en un puño enviándolo derecho al suelo_ ¿Hace cuanto que no fornicas 5 años? ¿O más?

_ ¡Déjate de tonterías y céntrate en la pelea!_ le bramó enviando desde abajo una bola de energía.

_Estoy más centrado de lo que crees_ Turles le arrojó otra ambas chocaron a medio camino en medio de una explosión cegadora.

_ Descerebrado como tu sobrino_ le golpeó con la rodilla en el abdomen lanzándolo como un meteorito e incrustándolo en el suelo ya agrietado_ Hay que esperar…

Bajó hasta las grietas dando por terminado el enfrentamiento con el último golpe, su estomago no admitía más tregua. Ya tendrían tiempo para continuar tras la comida.

_ ¿Al Rey? Elegirá pronto _completó levantándose y acercándose _¿Y tú?

_ Puede pero el Príncipe no_ respondió serio.

"¡Mierda de protocolo!" Pensó en voz alta Turles.

Bardock normalmente se habría reído de la conducta de su hermano pero en aquel momento se limitó a alejarse dando por zanjado el asunto.

Una hora después Lunch daba por terminada la elaboración de la comida, daba un vistazo satisfecho a la mesa cubierta de fuentes repletas de carne bañada en la salsa, hortalizas y un trozo de dragón que Goku trajo antes de que el señor Bardock se lo llevara a entrenar.

El grupo de saiyajines magullados se abalanzó sobre la mesa como aves de presa devorando todo a su paso.

_Esta delicioso Lunch_ Goku comía a manos llenas el dragón asado esforzándose en no atragantarse por la prisa.

El resto de su familia no se quedaban a la zaga Bardock había tomado el plato con la salsa de cebolla, de la que tanto desconfiaba y no había manera de que la soltará, se sorprendió a sí mismo de lo gustoso que podía resultar un plato preparado con ese `arma´. Turles engullía a marchas forzadas el arroz con hortalizas, sin dejar de mirar el plato de su hermano.

"Pobres están tan hambrientos… Si fueran piedras se lo comerían igual".

No sabían agradecérselo de otra manera o eso pensaba.

_Tanto esfuerzo y que poco duró… Vuelta a empezar_ murmuró casi inaudible para los oídos de cualquier humano. Todavía tenía que preparar la tanda de Vegeta y Nappa, el Príncipe se negaba a comer con los `tercera clase´.

¡Suerte que todavía no habían aparecido!

Suspiró por no pensar en el tarde que le aguardaba en la enfermería.

Turles se rezagó para aproximarse a Lunch.

Esperaba que Chichi la pudiera ayudar… Ausente en sus cavilaciones no vio a Turles.

_Una delicia digna de un Rey_ señaló antes de irse mirando fijamente a Lunch, no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la inusitada cercanía.

Bardock frunció más el ceño no le gustaba lo que acababa de oír.

* * *

><p>Fuera Bardock lo empujó contra la pared manteniéndolo sujeto por el hombro.<p>

_NO juegues más.

_ ¿Qué? El rey todavía no ha llegado_ soltó burlón antes de largarse a entrenar ahora en serio con su hermano.

* * *

><p>Yajirobee corría, corría con toda la velocidad que sus cortas piernas podían darle.<p>

La necesidad lo asediaba hacía demasiado tiempo que no se alimentaba como debía desde el último animal que cazó y él no era hombre de un solo plato.

Pensó en volver a la Torre de Karin pero estaba demasiado lejos no llegaría antes del alba, también podía hacer una pausa en los numerosos bosques que había por el camino pero si soplaba el viento más de la cuenta las pequeñas hojas que comenzaban a brotar no pararían los rayos del Sol y en segundos solo quedaría de el humo.

"No quiero morir como un soufflé" gruño en voz alta.

Unas figuras se movían entre las sombras.

"Comida" Pensó para sí.

Tenía que ser cuidadoso muy cuidadoso, agudizó al máximo sus instintos recién adquiridos y se acercó con el sigilo de un tigre a su presa con la espada desenvainada.

Alguien le golpeó por detrás se volvió justo a tiempo para hundir el sable en vientre de su atacante, no podía alimentarse de la sangre de un muerto pero si mientras permaneciera vivo.

_ ¡Mierda!_ bramó la voz desconocida_ ¡Ya puedes salir Faith es uno de los nuestros!

_ ¡EH! ¿Eres un vampiro?_ exclamó contrariado buscando con sus ojos amarillos los del atacado.

_ ¿Conoces a mucha gente a la que destripen y no muera?_ contestó enseñando sus colmillos.

_Mierda _volvió a gruñir_ hace siglos que no tomo una comida decente_ rezongó el orondo samurái.

_Es una pena que seas vampiro tienes un aspecto de lo más apetitoso_ gruño una joven castaña de grandes ojos rasgados, vestía de negro, sus manos y piernas cubiertos con una rejilla negra_ el que te comió no tendría hambre en días.

_ ¿Me estas llamando gordo?_ bramó indignado_ ¡Soy de huesos anchos!_ respondió con total seriedad cruzándose de brazos.

_Ya_ excusó la joven pinchando con la punta de su katana la barriga del gran espadachín.

_ ¡Ey cuidado que eso duele!_ se volteó para atacarle con la espada, paró el sable con gran facilidad.

_ ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?_ respondió seca.

_Vámonos aquí no hay nada que hacer_ dijo el caído tapándose la herida y levantándose la luz de unos edificios cercanos le iluminó. Parecía un enclenque, aspecto cursi gafas, pelo ralo. Enclenque certificó en su cabeza. No sabía que hacía con la chica. Pero no le parecían muy amigos.

_ Mi nombre es Faith_ la joven acercó el filo en un movimiento casi quirúrgico a su carótida_ No lo olvides Wesley.

El hombre se ajustó las gafas que se escurrían traicioneras.

_Vamos, nos necesitamos para salir adelante_ respondió con un cursi acento quitándole hierro al asunto_ Somos un equipo tu eres la cazadora y yo tu vigilante.

_Por eso, cazaré por mi misma_ los grandes ojos rasgados se mancharon de amarillo apretó el filo contra su tráquea un hilillo de sangre manó.

_M me me necesitas yo sé donde está la corte_ balbuceó.

Aparto el sable con un movimiento rápido.

_Sigamos_ dijo la chica incorporándose con agilidad.

El vigilante fajándose con un trozo de tela los desgarros, metió la mano en el ensangrentado bolsillo de su pantalón desencapsuló un viejo todo terreno.

_Tú gordito_ atajó la chica_ Te vienes.

_ ¿Para qué querría yo irme con vosotros?

_En la corte hay comida cientos de cabezas de ganado_ completó Wesley tumbado en el asiento de atrás, taponándose la herida.

_ ¿Para qué nos hace falta?_ protestó la de la coleta_ Yo sola puedo defendernos hasta llegar allí.

_ ¿Tu sola contra todos los desesperados que nos encontremos por el camino? – Ironizó_ Tuviste muchos problemas contra Kakistos, así acabamos… Si nos cruzamos con un nosferatu necesitaremos ayuda_ y no me conviene que te dañen preciosa. Los príncipes no te aceptarán marcada y fea.

_ ¿Nosferatu?_ Yajirobe retrocedió varios pasos_ A mi no me lieis.

_Dudo que el rechoncho pueda resultar de ayuda.

_ ¿Me estas llamando cobarde?_ se airó el samurái poniendo su gesto más serio.

_ ¿Quieres comer o no?_ preguntó con voz helada, Yajirobee asintió_ Pues súbete y calla.

_ Vámonos quedan pocas horas de oscuridad._ se oyó desde el asiento de atrás.

* * *

><p>Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido desde que Arikel Juhachigou le impidió huir en busca de ayuda, no sabía cómo ni por qué la necesidad imperiosa de huir había desaparecido como la escarcha al Sol de la mañana. Solo sabía que su lugar si es que había alguno para él en el mundo era cerca de ella.<p>

Inició las salidas de la habitación que le habían asignado con la intención de encontrar la mejor ruta y huir, pero no contaba con lo intrincado y extenso del palacio, había paseado horas y horas perdido paseando por él.

Cada día reanudaba sus incursiones y todo absolutamente todo rincón hasta el más mínimo detalle parecía sacado de un libro de arte, debían de ser unos grandes coleccionistas pues algunas de las piezas expuestas eran incunables de un valor aterrador.

No conocía realmente a sus dueños, ni a la dueña desde el día en que frustró su huida no había le había dirigido la palabra, pero si sabía algo, era que el arte y la belleza eran tan importantes para ellos como el aire para un humano.

Los paneles que cubrían las paredes y las esculturas que adornaban las dependencias y el jardín eran… Comenzaron a obsesionarlo.

En un principio le atrajo la gran belleza de los volúmenes para intimidarle su gran crudeza, en ellos se mostraba la maldición que dio origen a los vampiros, y su camino errando por el mundo, su paso inmutable por las eras.

Pero había algo, algo más inquietante angustioso, contradictorio.

Una dualidad.

La lucha por dominar a su bestia interior, la angustiosa necesidad de sangre. El papel de los humanos en todo ello su dominación por los hijos de Caín. El delgado filo sobre el que se sustentaba el equilibrio, si es que se le podía llamar así entre las dos especies.

Las estatuas parecían vivas, parecían respirar.

¡Oh Kami! Tuvo que vencer el reparo y acercar la mano para tocarlas solo con el fin de asegurarse de que eran mármol no solo eran bellas, sino vivas mostrando dolor, desesperación. Placer.

En más de un momento habría jurado que si las miraba fijamente el suficiente rato habría visto bajar y subir su caja torácica.

Parecían a punto de moverse.

_ Jamás había visto algo así_ exclamó pensando en voz alta _Debió ser el mejor artista del mundo…

_Ten por seguro que lo es, nadie en todos estos siglos se le ha podido igualar.

Krilin rotó asustado de un modo infantil casi se cae de lo inesperado. Detrás de él Juhachigou plantada mirando a las figuras arrancadas del mármol.

_ ¿Lo... lo conoces?_ la curiosidad pudo más.

_Lo tienes ante ti_ respondió con altiva con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en sus labios rojos.

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron de par en par.

_ ¿Eres escultora?_ pestañeo incrédulo.

_ ¿Has asumido que soy la Princesa del Clan de los Toreadores y te cuesta creer que soy escultora?_ le contestó irónica volteándose con la clara intención de dar por terminada la charla.

_No solo... Solo es que no sabía que tu esculpieras_ dijo tratando de retenerla un instante más, se sentía solo muy solo en aquel frio y blanco lugar. Con Maron apenas podía hablar y lo poco que hablaba le servía para reafirmarse de que estaba totalmente equivocado.

No sabría precisar en qué momento perdió la voluntad de huir de allí, pero posiblemente fue allí frente a toda esa historia de mitos y leyendas. Que recubrían las blancas paredes de aquel corredor.

Cada día volvía sobre sus pasos buscando su rostro esculpido en la piedra, lo encontró casi por accidente pero era ella Arikel se había retratado entre los vampiros y parecía ocupar un lugar relevante. Se dejaba los ojos tratando de leer la historia.

_ ¿Sigues sin creer que son míos?

_ ¡Eh! No, no es eso solo es que_ Juhachigou se dio cuenta del tramo que estaba contemplando Krilin se sonrojó_ También sales en ellos.

_Soy parte de la historia, mi hermano y yo somos los fundadores de los toreadores. Y nadie mejor que yo para esculpirlos y contar la historia_ sus ojos se perdieron en el enjambre de figuras posándose en una en la que una humana llamada Arikel enseñaba unos paneles idénticos a un hombre alto del que solo se veía la espalda_ Es por ellos por lo que empezó todo.

La artista orgullosa de su obra se giró, los habitantes de palacio ya conocían de sobra la historia y su descomunal talento, el inframundo y el resto de los clanes también.

¿Qué importaba si la explicaba de nuevo una vez más?

Rechazó la idea.

Iba a voltearse para dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, cuando.

_ ¿Conociste a Leonardo?_ preguntó rememorando las imágenes que en alguna ocasión había visto en televisión, en uno de esos momentos raros en los que no danzaban chicas en bikini. Estaban pasando el documental `Bellezas del Renacimiento´ y el Maestro Roshi, cosa rara en él, dejo puesto el canal lo suficiente para ver a un montón de bellezas salidas de la mitología greco_ romana, con y sin ropa _ ¿Pintó él las bóvedas?_ inquirió curioso y ávido por demorarla un poco más.

Arikel se volteo sorprendida era lo último que se podía esperar el enano musculoso tenía conocimientos de arte.

_Soy la mejor escultora de todos los tiempos, las pinturas son cosa de mi hermano. Y no conocí a Leonardo `tan profundamente ´ como él_ Krilin abrió los ojos como platos ante el doble sentido del comentario Juhachigou se divirtió con la inocencia del guerrero._ Digamos que… Su amiguito Da Vinci le aguantaba las pinturas mientras él mojaba su pincel.

Krilin sacudió la cabeza desechando las imágenes que inevitablemente se habían formado.

_ ¿Qué te pasa pequeño?_ su voz acariciándole como un latigo de seda.

_Prefiero la escultura_ espetó el inocente tratando de salir del embrollo.

_ No eres tan tonto como pensaba aprecias los superior _ por primera vez la vio sonreír con una maestría que la Mona Lisa bien pudo haber envidiado.

No sabía si lo causó su rubor o por la ocasión de enaltecerse otra vez y centrar la conversación en sí misma, en aquel momento le recordó más que nunca a Bulma Briefs.

_ Soy la mejor escultora de todos los tiempos pequeño, mil veces mejor que todos esos `artistas´ Fideas, Miron y los que les siguieron…. A todos ellos les conocí y todos pidieron ser abrazados. Una vez casi lo hice con Miguel Ángel, era tan…_ entrecerró los ojos en un gesto que hizo suspirar al guerrero y la vez arder por no ser él el causante_ Carnal _ terminó._ Pero no lo hice._ se inclinó levemente para acercarse a su altura_ No eran verdaderos artistas eran solo imitadores.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Por fin el Príncipe Vegeta y la Gran Bulma Briefs se han conocido.

Reaparición de Dark Puar tengo que decirlo lo añoraba a él y a su amo :)

Otra vez personajes nuevos de Buffy Cazavampiros: Harmony, Cordelia, Wesley, Faith, Darla Drusila...

¡Pobre Oolong dónde ha ido a caer!

Y frases, siempre que pueda procuraré insertarlas de la serie.

Mil gracias por leer y aun más por opinar.

¡Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No poseo los personajes ni las situaciones por todos conocidos relatadas en esta historia, no me pertenecen; ni obtengo ningún lucro de su uso, es más pierdo mi tiempo y café en escribirla. **

**Advertencia: **

**Flash backs: Este capítulo debe de tomarse como un complemento del anterior, los textos del principio son retazos del pasado, en concreto de una noche ubicada tras la boda y el retorno de la busqueda de las bolas de dragón. El otro fragmento se ubica justo después de la llegada del resto de los saiyajines.**

**Los demás complementos ya son de esta línea temporal.**

CAPÍTULO 10

LA NOCHE DEL ALMA

_Tras la boda…_

_La Corporación parecía especialmente tranquila aquella noche, bajó los prismáticos para enfocar la mira en la entrada de la mansión. Nada. Examinó de nuevo el perímetro de la casa sin resultado alguno, las manos se movieron solas para buscar el balcón de su habitación. _

_Tras los prismáticos el antiguo ladrón vigilaba desde una azotea lo suficientemente alejada como para no ser visto._

_Como en los viejos tiempos. _

_Demasiados años de experiencia vigilando las rutas de caravanas a través del árido desierto lo habían convertido en todo un profesional en vida, pero ahora, ahora, la transformación le había elevado a un plano superior. Podía ver con claridad lo limitado que había estado por sus sentidos y todos se habían afilado con la agudeza de una daga. Pocas cosas se le pasaban por alto…_

_Buscaba un punto débil que intuía estaría vigilado de alguna manera "Ten Shin Han no está" pensó recordando la mañana en que temprano el tríclope y el escuálido militar abandonaron la casa. Por lo que sabía Muten Roshi había hecho guardia las primeras noches y Son Goku simplemente había desaparecido durante días._

_Esporádicamente pudo verlo de día en el jardín cultivando rábanos. Aparentemente inactivo y apagado, no, él no podía haber cambiado tanto. No podía confiarse Goku jamás tuvo freno a la hora de entrenarse debía de estar haciéndolo oculto con Roshi en el interior y las jornadas de granjero eran una farsa, si Bulma creía que no lograría burlar su vigilancia y pulverizar sus defensas andaba lista… Todo aquello debía de ser una trampa nacida de la retorcida mente de su novia uno de sus perversos jueguecitos… ella quería que se confiara y tratara de entrar sin ningún tipo de precaución._

_`La mujer más inteligente del mundo´ buscaba tomarlo con la guardia baja. _

_Aparentemente no había guardias a su alrededor ella no los habría colocado a simple vista, Roshi la Cazadora y Son Goku debían de estar apostados en puntos clave. _

_Puar levitaba a su lado mirando sobre su hombro, podía ver de nuevo a su Ladrón del desierto, si definitivamente su transformación era un don. Lo observaba embobada… había vuelto a sus raíces tras años de nefasta influencia de la peli azul volvía a ser el lobo que nunca debió dejar de ser._

_Allí estaba Yamcha, su Yamcha, oteando su maldito objetivo, examinándolo, analizando cada fortaleza cada debilidad. Gruño imperceptiblemente al recordar el motivo de todo. Bulma Briefs. Bufó molesta erizando más el pelaje de su lomo._

_"Acabaré contigo" una sonrisa asomó a su morro solo necesitaba una oportunidad, un simple golpe de suerte durante el asalto y la eliminaría. Yamcha parecía no decidirse a entrar en acción._

_"¿Habrá cambiado de opinión?"._

_A que estamos esperando parecía preguntarle. La gatita andaba tensa saboreando el momento del asalto, sin las limitaciones de tiempo en las transformaciones encontraría la forma de matar definitivamente a la bruja azul. El ladrón del desierto lo sospechaba pero tras hacer balance decidió usar las habilidades del felino transformista a su favor._

_Intuía que el asalto no iba a ser tan sencillo como creyó en un principio, la idea comenzó a cobrar forma en el momento en que los rumores de la Asesina empezaron a extenderse portados por los 'supervivientes´ de un ataque a la Corporación, se reforzaron con la escasez de alimento y la llegada de vampiros desnutridos demasiado débiles y cansados para seguir huyendo de la Asesina. _

_Pensó que se trataba de una exageración… pero tanto no-muerto dando la misma versión no podía ser casualidad. Cuando se enfrentó a ella no la vio tan peligrosa, era fuerte pero torpe y con una técnica deplorable. Pero aquellas criaturas de la noche hablaban de un arma de aniquilación masiva. Sea como fuere solo eran rumores pero sumados a la inteligencia de su prometida cobraban peso._

_Bulma Briefs cumpliría con su promesa._

_Se levantó determinado el minino alzó la cola satisfecho. _

__ Yo no iría… aún_ la voz habitualmente calma del Dr. Briefs sonaba demandante. Los dos vampiros se voltearon_ Conozco a mi hija, aunque todo parezca tranquilo debe de haber preparado algún as en la manga._

_Un grupo de unos 20 vampiros no lo pensaron dos veces e iniciaron el asalto, Yamcha se tensó dispuesto a adelantarse, el Dr. Briefs le retuvo del brazo negándole con la cabeza el corto pero necesario tiempo en que los asaltantes cayeron incinerados unos diez metros antes de tocar si quiera la pared, una onda de luz azulada los repelió para literalmente freírlos a continuación. En menos de un minuto el grupo de visitantes nocturnos fueron eficientemente neutralizados y desintegrados._

__ ¿Qué era eso?- inquirió asombrado soltándose del agarre del anciano._

__ ¡Sabía que era una bruja siempre lo supe!_ siseó el felino erizando el vello de su lomo. El moreno miraba desconcertado sin acabar de explicarse lo acontecido._

__El as en la manga de mi hija_ comentó como toda explicación dejando entrever un atisbo de orgullo paternal_ ¿Recuerdas la bomba solar? _inquirió el científico con una ligera sorna._

__Te ordené desarmarla _ a los ojos de Yamcha aquello no había pasado de ser un mero farol de la peli azul de no haber sido por la inoportuna interrupción de la cazadora…todo sería distinto._

__ No la llegó a usar en su momento _ prosiguió Briefs_ pero los efectos habrían sido parecidos._

__ Fue un farol ella nunca habría hecho daño a su 'papaíto´ _ contraatacó el ladrón._

__ Pero a ti si_ intervino Puar._

__ ¿Tantos años con ella y no la conoces?_ se le rió en su cara el anciano_ ¿O es que nunca la has conocido?_

__Lo suficiente para saber que no nos lo pondrá fácil. _ lo agarró de las solapas levantándolo hasta su línea visual _ Para eso estás tú_ le recordó el motivo de haberle permitido el acceso a la no-vida_ eres el padre del 'genio tecnológico´._

__ Tenía talento lo heredó de mí, siempre le gustó jugar con mis instrumentos... era tan desordenada, los dejaba esparcidos por el laboratorio me costaba encontrarlos después...construía máquinas de lo más curiosas..._ señaló Briefs desarrugándose la camisa sin prisa_ Como esto. _ sacó del bolsillo el artefacto solar y se lo mostró acariciándolo como velada amenaza _Tan pequeño y tan letal. Perfecto._

__ ¿No lo habías destruido?_ espetó alzando el tono de voz._

_La sonrisa del viejo se torció bajo su bigote_ Digamos que sabía que lo necesitaría llegado el momento. Tengo trabajo que hacer_ se volteó dejándolos solos en la azotea._

_En vida era un hombre afable rallando la inocencia, un clásico genio distraído. Pero tras su tránsito… parecía haber sacado, aumentado y desvirtuado su genio para reconducirlo a una vertiente maléfica. _

_Y tremendamente molesta._

_En ocasiones sus comentarios hirientes formulados con un sadismo afilado como una estaca que en ocasiones le recordaba la peor cara de su hija. _

_Se forzaba a mantener la precaria calma con el pensamiento de que tan pronto recuperara a Bulma mataría al viejo ante sus ojos, sería el primer castigo por su mal comportamiento. Pero hasta ese momento hasta que pudiera castigarla apropiadamente una y otra vez… lo necesitaba, necesitaba de él, era la única persona capaz de romper las defensas de la Corporación. _

_Una vez dentro sería su turno._

_Aunque la transformación no le hubiera afilado tanto la lengua como al viejo, este por muy vampiro que fuera no era nada en comparación a su poder. Podría aplastarlo con una mano._

_Pero ahora exhibía la bomba solar con taimadas amenazas alterando el equilibrio garantizado por su apabullante supremacía física._

_Yamcha lo miró de reojo, gustoso lo ataría para sentarse a tranquilamente a la sombra y verlo consumirse abrasado bajo el Sol._

* * *

><p><em>Briefs estaba totalmente enfrascado examinando el mecanismo de la bomba solar, tan absorto no noto los suaves pasos a su espalda.<em>

__Querido _ la aguda voz de la mujer rubia tintineó en sus oídos_ es muy tarde ya deberías cenar._

_Él la ignoró deliberadamente mientras con unas pinzas seguía desarmando aquel prodigio, llevaba horas desmontando y volviendo a ensamblar aquella bola metálica. Su hija era una digna rival en ingenio… "De pura casta" murmuró mientras perseguía con terquedad una forma de relacionar aquel ingenio con la muralla de luz. Debían tener alguna semejanza… puntos de unión para elaborar un ataque y llegar hasta ella._

__Deben de tener algo en común…. ¿Pero qué? _musitó masajeándose las sienes._

_Inmóvil repitió la frase con idéntica cadencia. Tornó a ignorarla olímpicamente. El sonido metálico de la bandeja al aterrizar en la mesa lo hizo levantar la vista de la lente de aumento._

__Debes de alimentarte querido._ tras las lentes los ojos seguían la trayectoria de la taza mientras ella se la acercaba sonriendo complaciente en una mueca un tanto forzada. _

_"Esa sonrisa…." _

_Se apartó los mechones de las gafas, necesitaba alimentarse o no sacaría nada en claro aquella noche. Alzó la cabeza y la miró detenidamente._

__Esta calentita a 36.5 C º como a ti te gusta_ la taza llegó a la nariz con un movimiento brusco salpicándole el bigote. _

_Hizo ademan de tomar la taza y ella retiró la taza con aire juguetón._

__ No es el momento _ murmuró entre dientes mientras una gota roja se escurría por su comisura_ ve con Puar._

__ ¿Es que ya no te gusto?_ Bunny-bot pasó de sonreír a esbozar un mohín de desconcierto._

_"Tendré que ajustarle los programas de motricidad y conducta" pensó al verla secar con un trapo las gotas rojas de la superficie metálica._

_El doctor Briefs apuró el último sorbo de la taza y la dejó en la mesa._

__Necesitas modificaciones_ contestó sin voltearse, volviéndose a abstraer en su quehacer._

_La faz de Bunny-bot se iluminó con un aire naif, rodeó el escritorio y se le echó encima sentándose sobre sus rodillas con actitud traviesa._

__ ¡Me gusta que me modifiquen!_ exclamó pasándole las manos por el cuello en un abrazo mecánico_ ¡Modifícame ahora querido! _

_Briefs las separo y la apartó con aire hastiado. _

__Deja de llamarme así _ exigió. "¿Por qué suena tan artificial?"_

__ ¿Qué te pasa querido?_ preguntó la bot._

__La echo de menos._ murmuró el viejo vampiro tan bajo que solo unos oídos artificiales podrían apreciar._

__ ¿A Tama?_ preguntó la bot con ingenuidad aterradora señalando la réplica del gato todavía a medio componer sobre la tabla. Las constantes modificaciones de Bunny-bot alargaban de forma alarmante la construcción del Tama mecánico. _

_Briefs se rio, si que echaba en falta también a su mascota… con un gato trabajaba con más claridad. Añoraba el leve peso en su hombro y los acertados maullidos en contestación a sus preguntas retóricas._

__ Voy a avisar a Puar…_ resolvió la robot sin perder la sonrisa tensando tanto la expresión que parecía haber sido infiltrada con Botox por un inexperto. _

_Briefs la retuvo, lo último que necesitaba era que trajera a Puar y le pidiera que se transformara en Tama. En el peor de los casos el gato cansado de la insistencia del bot accedería con la intención de espiarle y tendría que lidiar con los dos, hasta que logrará echarlos. Bunny – bot se pondría triste y por ende pesadísima. Ya no sabía cómo modificarla, como…_

__ El banco de trabajo necesita una limpieza._ Cuando callaba y no le atosigaba la ilusión era más real._

_Bunny – bot andaba canturreando con cadencia mecánica un viejo vals mientras de puntillas limpiaba el polvo acumulado con la eficiencia de un servo-bot._

_Briefs la contemplaba de reojo mientras garabateaba bocetos del posible mecanismo de defensa, tanta energía usada repetidas veces requería un poderoso generador y seguía sin encontrar una fuente de energía factible… su hija no sería tan descuidada de ubicarlo en el exterior no era tan despistada como su madre…_

_Mordisqueaba un lápiz con inquietud, aquella mujer vestida con un tu-tú podía ser exteriormente igual que su Bunny pero no tenía sus detalles… pese al esmero con el que recreó cada detalle de su apariencia y lo complejo de su programación no cumplía con las expectativas. Toda ella rezumaba artificio._

_"No se diferencia tanto a un servo-bot" pensó con amarga ironía. Afanada en librar de polvo la superficie en un giro tiró al suelo un lapicero._

_Impertérrita se agachó a recogerlo con una genuflexión torpe haciendo crujir el tu-tu levemente._

_Tampoco tenía la delicadeza de movimientos de su mujer._

_"Los primeros días funcionaba mejor" _

_En el transcurso de los días las contestaciones repetitivas sin sentido comenzaron a aburrirle. No eran originales o descabelladas como las de Bunny Briefs, no poseía su despiste, ni su aire desenfadado. Todo correspondía a un patrón de conducta predeterminado que se repetía una y otra vez._

_Carecía de esa gracia innata para algunas cosas y de su torpeza para otras…. Le faltaba su chispa._

_Por mucho que recreará la realidad no hacía más que distar de ella._

_Bunny –bot tarareaba mientras saneaba una planta con unas tijeras de poda mutilaba sus ramas sin orden ni criterio._

_"Tendré que revisar la programación de jardinería también"_

* * *

><p><em>Una de las numerosas ventajas de la no-vida era el prescindir de los superfluos horarios. Mientras no se expusiera a la luz solar el resto del tiempo podía disfrutarlo a placer haciendo lo que deseara… salvo porqué lo único que casi hacía correr la sangre por sus marchitas venas era poseer a Bulma.<em>

_Cada noche escrutaba en permanente vigilia el edificio conocía cada grieta de la pared, cada planta de su alrededor, sabía el sendero que cada sombra trazaría durante las horas de oscuridad._

_Lo único que no sabía era como iniciar el ataque sin que la maldita barrera lo friera._

_Desde la distancia buscaba sin resultados alguna pista para pasar del sitio a la invasión. No iba a cometer los errores de los novatos que se pulverizaban a sus puertas cada noche, tampoco sería tan crédulo como los que andaban quemando la ciudad destrozándolo todo en un arrebato infantil tratando de provocar en vano su huida. Un extraño orgullo le llenaba cuando los veía auto inmolarse estúpidamente contra el diabólico sistema que ella había inventado para protegerse._

_Indignos._

_La imaginaba esperándole allí en su torre de marfil apoyada en su baranda. _

_Esperándole._

_Él era el único digno de saborearla. Había notado sus dudas su estremecimiento ante su mero tacto aún en contra de su propia voluntad. Sintió el calor en sus venas azules llenas de dulce sangre bullendo, podía olerla gritando desde su brazo. Casi podía saborearla._

_Se relamía al recordarlo. _

_Lo rememoraba de forma compulsiva cada vez que estaba con Puar._

_Pese a lo mucho que lo transitó en vida era tras su muerte cuando más lo visitaba. Se veía a sí mismo recorriendo los blancos corredores sin prisa alguna. En aquel edificio estaban solos. Ya se había alimentado del resto hasta saciar su sed de sangre. Seguía su rastro con lentitud debatiéndose entre el gozo de alcanzarla y la pena por su pronto final, a sus oídos llegaban claros los sonidos de sus debilitados jadeos._

_No era tan rápida sin la aero-moto._

_La imaginaba corriendo campo a través por los antiguos jardines cayendo y levantándose enganchándose con las ramas. Rodillas y manos arañadas y ella envuelta en el perfume de su sangre._

_Se veía alcanzándola y sometiéndola ella opondría resistencia con todas sus escasas fuerzas... Yamcha no lo querría de otra forma, forcejearía y reduciría sin excesiva violencia._

_No iba a arruinarla ni a matarla antes de tiempo, primero la castigaría por sus desplantes una y otra vez hasta hacerla enloquecer._

_Cada vez que cerraba los párpados la película discurría en su mente inundando sus sueños como una ponzoña azul. Para despertar abrasado por la sed._

_El bulto peludo que cada noche se colaba en su cama se removió a su lado enviando un cosquilleó por su piel, lo seguía allá donde fuera._

__Cambia_ ordenó con la voz ronca._

_Puar comenzó a ronronear en cuanto lo sintió despertar enroscó su cola mimosa en el brazo del ladrón y se revolvió remolona dando excusas vanas aumentando el volumen de los ronroneos._

__Cambia ahora_ la mano apretó con más fuerza el cuello del animal, los murmullos mutaron a bufidos Puar se removió con más brío y afiló sus garras en su antebrazo. El puño incrementó la presión y las caricias quedaron atrás. Bajo la tenue luz de la habitación una nube casi azulada los engulló._

* * *

><p><em>_Esto es lo que nos proporciona el descanso nocturno.<em>

_La alienígena llamada Bulma les hizo un recorrido por la casa jactándose una y otra vez de su importancia en aquel planeta._

_Tarble escuchaba con atención su discurso a fin de cuentas se alojarían en su casa y parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo de supervivientes. Era casi una cuestión diplomática entendiendo que para los saiyajines el no masacrarlas al descubrirlas era impensable años atrás, dada la situación era lo más parecido a una misión diplomática que se habían encontrado en sus vidas como guerreros. Para el joven representante del Rey en su corta vida al servicio de la Corona. De hecho la primera._

_Tal vez el resto tenía más experiencia en el tema pero aquello debía de ser realmente excepcional pensó el más bajo al ver las expresiones del resto de saiyajines. Parecían tan desubicados como el mismo. El resto del escuadrón parecía tan perplejo él._

_Incluso el Príncipe parecía más molesto de lo habitual._

_Su madre le había hablado de las gloriosas batallas de las cruentas conquistas. El pequeño Tarble escuchaba anonadado la voz llena de nostalgia relatándole batallas ya pasadas. Buenos tiempos acontecidos antes de que fuera apartada del servicio activo. Antes de su nacimiento._

_De no haber sido así su madre se habría convertido en una reconocida guerrera o eso le gustaba imaginar. En el fondo todo era su culpa de forma directa o indirecta._

_La líder, Bulma en cierto modo se la recordaba, no tenía ni una gota de sangre saiyajin pero hablaba con el mismo entusiasmo, derrochando tanto orgullo en cada gesto como uno de ellos._

__ A simple vista parece un campo de luz ultravioleta pero…_ prosiguió su largo monologo visiblemente emocionada de poder exhibir su talento_ cuando algo se acerca a un perímetro de 10 metros y choca contra la barrera desencadena una onda eléctrica de 1 000 000 Aperios que electrocuta a lo que quiera que se acerque y sin que en ningún momento deje de emitir un campo de luz ultravioleta. _ remató llena de satisfacción mostrando su obra contoneándose de forma ostentosa ante sus narices. "Que vulgar" pensó el Príncipe Vegeta. _ Esto nos mantiene a salvo de visitas no deseadas._

_Mientras Bulma explicaba exultante las maravillas de su ingenio, el príncipe de la corona de Vegeta-sei la miraba con desdén parecía casi aburrido por la verborrea de la hembra estrambótica, a sus ojos aquello era un invento absurdo de lo más, era mucho más edificante aplastar personalmente a los enemigos, si algunos se escapaban, algo muy poco posible con su alto grado de experiencia... de no ser un acto deliberado para propiciar futuros entretenimientos… Estos insectos alertarían a otros para un posterior contraataque que se traduciría en algo de actividad para relajarse antes de iniciar el descanso nocturno. Aquel invento era una muestra más del grado de patetismo y debilidad de aquel pueblo de insectos. Para colmo de osadía la hembra azulada lo describía como un gran avance._

_"¿Muralla de luz?" _

_Una risa seca fugada como un soplido se le escapó. La hembra lo miró brevemente para ignorarlo acto seguido y seguir con su monologo, tonterías una tras otra acumulándose en una torre infinita que amenazaba con colmar la escasa paciencia de Vegeta y aplastar a la altanera criatura._

_El grupo de saiyajines restante no parecía entender ni palabra de todo aquello, Nappa miraba al vacio esperando comer. Bardock permanecía cruzado de brazos junto a Turles. Kakarotto los miraba a distancia con la hembra y el híbrido pegados a los talones… y Raditz permanecía plantado junto a su padre y tío mirando a la estrambótica hembra. _

_Todos ellos parecían esperar a que el representante abriera la boca y emitiera una orden… según parecía Tarble no tenía intención alguna de interrumpir a la alienígena y todos terminaron apuntándola con sus miradas. Una sola de ellas habría hecho callar a un emperador pero ella seguía y seguía explayándose. O era rermatadamente valiente o estaba rematadamente loca... o estúpida o ambas._

_Solo restaba que no se alargará mucho más y pudieran comer algo. O matar algo. Tanta cháchara se les hacía eterna._

__ ¿Donde están mis aposentos?_ inquirió en un tono dictatorial el Príncipe de los saiyajines. _

_Bulma lo miró a los ojos dejando escurrir por un instante la máscara de anfitriona perfecta dejando entrever su enojo por la interrupción. _

_"¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?" quiso escupirle._

_Se detuvo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Detestaba que la interrumpieran más si cabe cuando estaba explicando los pormenores de su 'obra maestra´ y de forma exponencial si lo hacía un paleto espacial incapaz de apreciar su arte._

_"El mejor desprecio es no hacer aprecio" las palabras de Bunny Briefs repiqueteaban en sus tímpanos si a ella le molestaba sobremanera a él más. Respiró hondo sacó pecho y pasó olímpicamente de él otra vez para centrar toda su atención en el Representante del Rey, un muchacho mucho más agradable y respetuoso._

_El Príncipe apretó más los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho los músculos se abultaron bajo el azur del spandex, esperaba una respuesta protocolaria y el acatamiento con total sumisión de su orden. La alienígena lo miró de reojo sin temor alguno y se atusó el estrambótico pelaje azul con un gesto de coquetería que le enervó._

__Acompañadme_ les guiñó un ojo con picardía haciendo ruborizar a más de uno "Todos son iguales...", satisfecha avanzó unos pasos por delante situándose entre el Príncipe y su hermano_ os mostraré vuestras habitaciones_ sonrió con un gesto infalible mientras el montón de saiyajines la seguían como un rebaño de corderos, Vegeta tensó más los brazos dejando escapar el crepitar de las articulaciones. Los saiyajines sin perder su expresión impenetrable le miraron de refilón. _

__ Estas son_ abrió la puerta mostrando una amplia sala con varias camas alineadas Vegeta las miró con desdén si bien parecían limpias no iba a compartir su espacio con aquella bola de tercera clase ni con Nappa ni con el bastardo de Tarble… Bastante había tenido ya en el viaje._

__ El resto_ inquirió dictatorial el Príncipe._

__Oh si, por supuesto_ le contesto derrochando falsa cortesía, se volteó hacia el representante del Rey_ Tarble. Te llamas Tarble ¿No?_ la molesta voz de la hembra chirriaba en sus oídos._

_El joven cabeceó en respuesta no estaba acostumbrado a tanta familiaridad._

__ Puedes dormir en la habitación de al lado de la mía, es más cómoda_ añadió guiñando un ojo. El príncipe Vegeta miraba de refilón con el ceño fruncido._

__ No voy a dormir con los tercera clase. _ se había visto relegado del mando por orden de su padre en pos del mocoso inútil. No lo sería en también en eso_ Soy el Príncipe de Vegeta-sei._ levantó el tono deliberadamente _ Me corresponde la mejor habitación de la casa._

_Avanzó autoritario tomando posesión del territorio dejando a Tarble con la boca abierta y la irritante hembra con los dientes apretados._

_Turles pasó la vista de la silueta cimbreante de la peli azul a la figura tensa del heredero "La misma reacción qué cuando le encomendó la misión" pensó "… pero en menor grado. A esta le queda poco de vida" curvó las comisuras de la boca._

_La descarada hembra se acercó al representante del Rey y lo guio hasta el nuevo cuarto. Tarble fue reacomodado en otra habitación algo menor aunque igualmente cómoda._

_O eso pensaba hasta que un montón de ruidos y gritos de juegos no le permitieron pegar ojo en horas. Cansado de tanto revuelo._

_"Debí imponerme en lo de la habitación" pensó tapándose la cabeza con la almohada tratando de sofocar el ruido. Se levantó y salió camino a la cocina al menos llenaría el estomago y este dejaría de hacer le coros al ruido exterior._

* * *

><p><em>Vegeta se obligó a desviar su ira causada por la irreverencia de la hembra para centrarse en no exteriorizar su enfado. Al Príncipe de todos los saiyajines aquella petulante alienígena que no era nada ni nadie, no lo humillaría públicamente haciéndole perder la calma... no era un tercera clase.<em>

_No tenía planeado ensuciarse matando a aquellos seres asquerosamente débiles pero con ella haría una excepción, se quitó la capa, la armadura, los guantes y botas quedando solo con el spandex. Los colocó ordenadamente en una especie de silla. Se tumbó en la cama, toda la maldita habitación apestaba a la alienígena. Cerró los ojos e imaginó las formas en que la mataría, la forma en que la haría callar para siempre..._

_Sería delicioso escuchar la molesta voz de aquella descarada quebrarse entre suplicas por su asquerosa vida. Sonrió pensando en que en apenas unas horas serían evaluadas, descartadas… y exterminadas de forma autorizada._

_¿Quién se creía que era para anteponer al bastardo al Príncipe de la corona? "Unas horas más. Mañana será el día"_

_Se daría el gusto de aplastarle la tráquea personalmente en primer lugar el resto tenía toda la noche para pensarlo…_

_La misión hasta el momento seguía adelante, el resto de los saiyajines le aceptaron como representante del Rey solo debía de asegurarse de que las mediciones fueran lo más exactas posibles y seguir escrupulosamente las ordenes reales hasta que llegara el Soberano. El Príncipe en apariencia había aceptado a esperar las mediciones y seguir el protocolo sin ningún desvío. Algo impensable viniendo del heredero… aunque el no matarlo en Teluria-sei… denotaba algo, quizás pese al mal comienzo todavía había esperanza. Sacudió la cabeza no podía dejar que esas ideas se le colaran en la cabeza lo primordial era la misión…_

* * *

><p><em>Los ruidos provenientes de la habitación de al lado eran insufribles le impedían pensar.<em>

_Se tumbó en la cama, si no podía pensar dormiría, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, las risas y los `cupi prai´ resonaban amplificados por el escaso grosor de los muros, hundió todavía más la cabeza en la almohada en un intento de amortiguar los ruidos._

_Imposible. La almohada pese a ser mullida, quizás en demasía para su gusto, no impidió que una cuenta atrás le taladrará los oídos._

_Imposible. Le aguardaba otra noche más de insomnio._

_Se concentró en ignorarla pero la voz chillona de la niña atravesaba la barrera. Un gruñido seguido de un rugido. Su estomago acompañaba la juerga de la habitación contigua. Se levantó. Comer algo le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño. Con un poco de suerte cuando volviera ya habrían terminado con sus juegos y se ahorraría el tener que entrar para imponer orden. Con esos pensamientos fue directo a la cocina. Se sentó y comenzó por hincarle el diente a un gran muslo la mesa se hundió bajo sonoros mordiscos. Sujeto la bandeja sorprendido. En pocos segundos la termita engullía la tabla._

__ También tienes hambre _una de las criaturas aladas de bucles verdes se estaba comiendo la mesa. Por fortuna sus gustos culinarios no fueran los mismos la voracidad era inversamente proporcional a su tamaño y no parecía tener fondo._

__Cupii –cuuu_ _asintió aleteando.

__ Casi comes tanto como uno de los nuestros_ le comentó al henchido querubín, este se llevó el índice a la boca, emitió un Shhhhh y lo miró con complicidad._

_A espaldas del querubín la niña de pelo morado se acercaba sigilosa de puntillas los brazos flexionados y las manos pegadas a la barbilla, le recordó a un gato juguetón. Vestía una camisa enorme que le llegaba casi a los tobillos el tejido sobrante de las mangas colgaba hasta rozar el suelo. Se detuvo le miró guiñó ambos ojos y le hizo el mismo gesto que el pequeño tragón sin que este se percatara de su llegada._

_Un brillo malicioso se asomó a sus ojos azules, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico contuvo una carcajada tapándose la boca con ambas manos mientras las mangas bailaban en el aire. Se tranquilizó y aprovechando la distracción del menor le tocó la espalda._

__ ¡Te he visto! ¡Te he visto!_ gritó eufórica_ ¡Pillado, pillado! Se puso a danzar correteando en círculos alrededor del pequeño de pelo verdoso que tras enfadarse brevemente y agitar sus puños al aire comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor._

__ ¡Vamos a buscar a la otra Gatxan!_ instó a su compañera de juegos._

_Tarble presenciaba la escena anonadado, estaban locas, locas de atar… pero se las veía atronadoramente felices._

__ ¿Qué hacéis? _ la curiosidad le pudo._

__ Jugar al escondite_ sonrió con simpleza como si fuera una verdad incuestionable y prioritaria _ ¿Juegas?_

_Se quedó de piedra. Parecían tan despreocupadas tan felices…. Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente. ¿Como podían? Un saiyajin no podía permitirse participar en esos juegos infantiles tenía una responsabilidad a cumplir era un saiyajin, el enviado del Rey._

__Voy a comer y a dormir. Y más vale que vosotras hagáis lo mismo _les recomendó forzándose a la seriedad._

__No_ contestó reaccionaria cruzándose de brazos en una imitación burda._

__ ¿Qué dices?_ respondió tomándola del hombro para forzarla a obedecer. No se movió ni un ápice._

__ Yo no puedo comer_ contestó mientras la arrastraba empujándola por los hombros._

_Claramente a la niña las fuerzas le durarían un buen rato y no tenía la más mínima intención de dormir ni de dejarle dormir. Paró. Trataría de convencerla una vez más._

__ Si no comes no crecerás nunca y te quedaras bajita._

_La pequeña estalló en risas como si acabara de decir lo más gracioso del universo. Se ruborizó, le desconcertaba._

__ ¿Cómo tu hermano?_ preguntó con una naturalidad aplastante. La inocente osadía le pillo por sorpresa, sin poder contener una risa inesperada breve como un parpadeo._

__ ¡Como tú!_ lo señaló deshaciéndose en carcajadas con el bebé volador mientras el representante del Rey de Vegeta-sei enrojecía sin saber cómo encajar tanta sinceridad._

_Enfurruñado por verse sorprendido con la guardia baja empujó a la mocosa y al pequeño volador a través de la puerta de la habitación para echarlas dentro se giró sobre sus talones y dijo con la voz más amenazadora que encontró en su repertorio._

__ ¡A callar y a dormir es una orden!_ cerró la puerta con un golpe seco que hizo retumbar la pared._

* * *

><p><em>_<em>En fila una de uno _respondió el tío de Goku indicándoles el camino.

Las humanas se apilaban en un grupo desordenado negándose a cooperar. Salvo la del pelo bicolor que no se oponía en absoluto y la niña del rastreador doble que corría jugando con los satélites voladores.

_ ¡Juguemos al pilla-pilla! _ gritaba correteando zafándose del agarre del gigante colándose entre sus piernas para sorprender a la montaña de músculos a sus espaldas mientras sus 'lacayos´ zumbaban a su alrededor distrayéndolo. Nappa trataba de atrapar a los angelitos 'come naves´ con relativo cuidado ya que Tarble le había advertido muy seriamente de no dejarlos sueltos y no matarlos, no entendía muy bien el motivo de la última orden pero era el representante del Rey….

Finalmente atrapó a las moscas sujetándolas del pescuezo, le había costado más de lo que imaginaba. Y la niña seguía correteando a su alrededor, cansado de tanta tontería sujetó a las moscas rodeándolas con un brazo atrapando a la niña con el otro. Esta palmoteaba gritando. El sudor se le escurría por la frente al calvo.

_ ¡Otra vez otra vez!_ pedía la miniatura_ ¡Ahora me toca a mi pagar!_ se escurrió como un gato delante de la mandíbula desencajada de Nappa.

_ ¡Eh Nappa! _ Turles le miraba correr tratando de alcanzar sin éxito a la mocosa de pelo morado_ ¡Siempre te encargan a los mocosos!_ espetó con sorna.

_ ¡Que me quites las manos de encima!_ la hembra rubia se revolvía como una culebra mientras el sobrino la arrastraba. _ ¡No soy ganado!

Uno de sus golpes hizo blanco en las mordeduras y se soltó.

"Maldita sea" siseó mentalmente.

La decisión de su padre de negarle la cámara regeneradora enlentecía su recuperación retrasando el momento de comprobar hasta dónde había aumentado su fuerza.

Volvió arrastrándola a la fila.

_La próxima vez que te la chupen no voy a estar ahí para salvar tu trasero peludo escupió.

_Puedes correr chillar y correr_ pauso regodeándose con la ironía pero hoy vas a ser 'examinada´ por mi o por mi padre. Tú eliges tengo todo el día.

_Tu padre_ le bufó venenosa.

_Esto no es necesario _se defendió Bulma_ Son Gohan es la prueba viviente no hace falta ninguna inspección_ vociferó la peli azul.

_ Eso prueba que la hembra de mi sobrino es válida. No que todas lo seáis. Tenéis que pasar el examen.

_ ¡Goku haz algo!_ chilló la científica.

_Kakarotto no te oye esta con la hembra, el cachorro y el viejo_ siguió el tío.

_ ¿Ya han sido evaluadas? _Él Príncipe de la corona se presentó allí esperando los resultados. Se veía impaciente.

_Todavía no _ contestó Bardock_ tenemos un ligero contratiempo_ señaló con la cabeza a Nappa dando alcance a niña corredora.

_ Redúcelas_ ordenó con indiferencia.

_ ¡No voy a quitarme la ropa solo para que te alegres la vista!_ bramó la hembra azul mirándole desafiante.

Comenzó a acumular energía en una mano apuntó hacia ella y cesó sus escandalosos gritos se quedo estática mirándolo con firmeza y un deje de temor que le complació.

_`No te atreverás_´parecían decir sus ojos.

Sonrió con cinismo y salió de la nave apuntó al enorme y preciado generador y lo hizo estallar. Sus fragmentos esparcidos por el césped.

Volvió a entrar con la misma expresión ilegible.

_ ¿Qué demonios has hecho?_aulló perforándole los tímpanos_¿Estás loco?

Seguía sin obedecer.

Comenzó a acumular energía de nuevo.

El padre de Goku salió al exterior alarmado por el aumento de las cifras del rastreador.

_ Si el problema es nuestra ropa_ La otra hembra la del pelo con bucles intercedió ante el padre de Goku _ ¿No tenéis algo estéril para cubrirnos?

Bardock le tiró un pedazo de tela similar a un mono de lucha libre pero rosa un remanente olvidado en la nave que en su día perteneció a alguna guerrero de escuadrón.

_Podríamos pasárnoslo por turnos. ¿O vamos a ser examinadas a la vez?

___Solo es aplazar lo inevitable_ gruñó el príncipe. O se iba o las mataba a todas empezando por la insufrible hembra de pelo azul.

_Esto es indigno_ bufó la peli azul.

_Bulma… _Lunch la tomó de la mano tratando de suavizar las situación_ al menos es algo.

Algo dentro de ella se ofendió, jamás nadie en toda su vida la había mirado así por muy príncipe y muy alienígena que fuera. Ella era la Gran Bulma Briefs, la líder de aquella comunidad, posiblemente una de los últimos líderes de la humanidad. No era nadie para despreciarla así. Se desvistió violentamente arrojando las prendas sobre el suelo, todavía más molesta lanzó los zapatos contra la pared metálica.

* * *

><p>_ ¿Cuales son los resultados?_ pregunto el representante real.<p>

_Todavía no han terminado los exámenes, pero no son concluyentes_ informó Turles.

_ Esta máquina no funciona_ protesto la peli azul.

_Funciona perfectamente_ espetó el clon de Son Goku.

"Si ya como tu cabeza" pensó la peli azul mordiéndose la lengua.

_ ¿Porqué marca 200 unidades menos que vuestros aparatejos? _ respondió altanera. Mientras la rubia hacía burbujas de indignación dentro de la pecera_ Deberían de marcar lo mismo.

_No es posible voy a comprobarlo_ Otro disparo del Príncipe destrozó la máquina que alimentaba el tanque antes de que Bardock pudiera comprobarlo.

_Esperaremos a que llegue el Rey, vendrá con científicos en su nave. Hasta ese momento tú humana siseó despectivo ante los ojos altaneros de la mujer_ y las restantes nos serviréis.

_No sabes nada murmuró clavándole los orbes azules_ nada_ Bulma estaba demasiado ocupada evaluando los destrozos del generador y pensando en cómo afrontar la noche y no en asimilar lo que implicaba la palabra servicio.

Una parte de su cabeza le decía que Goku y su padre evitarían que les pasara nada, su amigo por ser como era y su padre… pese a lo grosero parecía haber mostrado algún interés por Son Gohan. No era una garantía pero… era algo. Tien y Riley debían mantenerse donde estaban por el momento fuera de escena, Buffy podía usar la guadaña… pero prefería guardarse la baza como último recurso.

La otra le gritaba que el príncipe de los saiyajines aquel engreído megalómano no movería un dedo por ellos, intuía que era el más fuerte del grupo pese a parecer minúsculo en comparación al gigante calvo y a la familia de Son. Abultaba más su orgullo que él. Pero la forma en que los demás guerreros lo trataban y su altanería hiperbólica parecían confirmarlo. Incluso el representante del Rey lo trataba con extremo respeto mientras que el príncipe le contestaba lo mínimo con perenne desprecio demostrando de manera continua la ausencia de obligaciones hacia él, y por ende a su Rey.

¿Sería más fuerte que el representante? ¿Sería más incluso que su rey?

* * *

><p>Los rastreadores eran recalibrados de forma automática cada vez que se pulsaba el medidor, aunque admitían ajustes manuales para afinarlos más, el tonto de Raditz era quien los hacía habitualmente. Dentro de unos baremos claro; una vez cada 72 horas se automatizaban según las instrucciones del centro de datos. Pero el tanque al ser más complejo debía de hacerse manualmente. La manipulación se hizo antes de abandonar Vegeta-sei, el insecto encargado murió incinerado. Rápido y sin pruebas.<p>

Bardock solo sabía lo más básico, nadie se había enterado. Y la maldita bruja casi descubría la alteración simplemente observando.

Era astuta. Pronto le llegaría la hora a esa bruja…

Las últimas secuencias de golpes dejaron a Nappa en el suelo. Vegeta aterrizó a unos metros la capa ondeó levemente al finalizar el descenso.

___Vete a un tanque _ordeno con aire despectivo sin esperar una respuesta.

El élite se incorporó escupiendo un coágulo de sangre su alumno estaba si cabe más furioso que de costumbre, la furia se traducía en golpes más rápidos más fuertes.

Hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan lleno de ira, el soldado pateó una de las rocas del montón de escombros antes montaña en la que habían entrenado. Algo más tranquilo el joven príncipe elevó el vuelo de vuelta a la base. El gigante calvo lo siguió a unos metros, a aquel guerrero orgulloso lo había instruido él, invirtió todos los años que contaba el joven de vida en dedicación exclusiva a su enseñanza transmitiéndole cuanto sabía, cuanto le había sido enseñado a él en su día. El Príncipe había superado con creces el nivel de su padre a su edad. Si seguía a ese ritmo tal vez alcanzaría algún día a su Rey.

"Ya no me necesita" pensó con nostalgia. El cachorro rebelde que se le entregó había absorbido cada técnica, cada golpe. Había pasado de maestro a saco de golpes. La enseñanza había llegado a su fin. Lo que restaba para ser rey era algo que él no podía transmitirle, algo más allá de las técnicas de combate de guerras encarnizadas ese algo que su padre poseía y el hijo se negaba a ver. Debía aprenderlo solo.

* * *

><p><em>_<em>No deberías de haberlo hecho enfadar así le recriminó la rubia _'Mis diplomacia´.

Tan enfrascada estaba tratando de arreglar lo irreparable que no prestaba atención a sus ironías. Definitivamente estaba fuera de sí.

_ ¡No soy su criada, soy un genio tecnológico! _el príncipe había tomado la maldita costumbre de ordenarle continuamente todo tipo de quehaceres domésticos disfrutando de su patosidad en ello_ ¡Cretino! ¡Gilipollas!_ espetó la científica tratando de arreglar la máquina achicharrada.

_ Pues arregla esto genio tecnológico_ señalo la masa informe de metal que la peli azul trataba de arreglar sin éxito_ Porqué sin el generador no tendremos protección. ¡Y yo que me había acostumbrado a dormir de noche!_ suspiró con las manos cruzadas sujetándole la cabeza.

* * *

><p>La peli azul entró en la cocina hecha una furia se volteó hacia Anyanka y le gritó en la cara.<p>

_ ¡Deja de robar mi ropa!

_Yo no robo tu ropa_._ _se excusó con inocencia fingida.

_ ¿De dónde han salido los pantalones que llevas entonces?_ señaló tironeando de los shorts tejanos que llevaba.

_ NO robo tu ropa solo la tomo prestada, somos amigas ¿Recuerdas?_ señaló moviendo los pies luciendo los blancos stilettos que hacía tantos meses la peli azul le regaló.

_ Las amigas se piden permiso 'antes´ de 'tomar prestadas´ las cosas_ en los últimos días había perdido la cuenta de las prendas perdidas. Simplemente desaparecían las dejaba fuera para lavarlas y se las tragaba la tierra._ Después voy a buscarlas y no las encuentro. ¿Dónde está mi camiseta rosa?

_Pídesela a Buffy, ella también 'toma prestadas´ cosas _ se excusó sorbiendo el refresco con aire ingenuo.

Desde la llegada de los monos del espacio el tiempo que Anyanka dedicaba a acicalarse había aumentado de forma alarmante. Y la cantidad de ropa que le sisaba también.

Bulma cabeceó y se llevó la mano a la frente secando una gota de sudor.

_ Si necesitas algo solo tienes que esperar a que hagamos una 'excursión´ y lo coges.

___Las cosas que me gustan no se encuentran fácilmente y todo el tiempo se gasta en recoger víveres para los saiyajines. _ se sabido que la no-vida no menguaba el gusto por la ropa y algunas prendas resultaban difíciles de encontrar.

Buffy entró en la cocina dispuesta a almorzar algo llevaba la mentada camiseta.

Había entrenado un rato en el área de entrenamiento, desde la llegada de la nave nodriza los saiyajines entrenaban dentro. Únicamente iban a la casa a vaciar la despensa, obligarlas a limpiar sus uniformes sudados y molestar. Reclamando eso si los mejores dormitorios.

¡Para colmo debían de agradecerles su protección nocturna! Después del desgraciado suceso del generador del campo de energía debían de alegrarse de tener a la panda de barbaros durmiendo bajo su techo 'brindándoles´ su protección. Bulma se llevaba la peor parte, la proximidad del Príncipe Vegeta a su cuarto era inquietante todavía no entendía como podía dormir.

_¡Eres una maleducada! ¡Las señoritas no roban la ropa de los demás! _estalló la peli azul.

_ Solo la cogí porque no tenía ninguna limpia_ hizo ademán de quitársela_ Si tanto lo quieres te la devuelvo.

_ ¡Sí! Pero limpia lavada y planchada._ exigió altanera_ No me gusta la peste a vampiro en mi ropa.

La Cazadora se quedó mirándola con cara de sorpresa.

_ ¡¿Perdona dices que apesto?_ se revolvió airada_ Has perdido la cabeza. Si no puedes soportarlos no haberlos invitado. ¡Estábamos mejor sin ellos!_ bufó.

_ ¡Yo no los traje aquí!

_ ¡Nooo! ¡Solo les ofreciste la habitación de al lado de la tuya! ¡Y por tu maravillosa oferta tenemos a esos gorilas rondando!_ cerró con violencia la puerta a sus espaldas_ ¡Ya no puedo ni salir de caza en paz! ¡¿Cómo voy a recogerlos señorita soy un genio?

_ ¡Tú sabrás tú eres la Cazadora! ¿No?_ bramó contraatacándola.

La rubia se volteó cerrando la puerta con violencia.

_ ¡Malditos!_ pensó en voz alta la científica_ ¡Maldito el día en el que entraron en esta casa!_ los chillidos iban in crescendo_ ¡Desde que han llegado no hacen nada! ¡Nada! ¡Salvo comer y pasarse el día pegándose unos con otros como animales! ¡Atajo de monos piojosos!

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de nuevo y la científica se viro roja de furia dispuesta a recriminarle todo lo que se le ocurriera a la cazadora.

_ ¡¿Y ahora qué demonios quieres?_ le chilló antes de quedarse helada. No era la cazadora quien abría la puerta era el maldito príncipe de los condenados saiyajines_ _…Príncipe Vegeta_ _fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de encontrarse sujeta por la garganta contra la pared.

No cerró los ojos, no los cerró se quedó con su cara blanco azulada mirándolo fijamente sin bajar la mirada. Desafiándolo.

El puño enguantado se abrió dejando el aire fluir por el cuello llenando de aire los adoloridos pulmones.

_ Matarte terminaría con el entretenimiento_ le dijo el muy bastardo dándole la espalda. "Es más divertido verla explotar y gritar una y otra vez"_ Tienes ropa que limpiar hembra.

Quiso atribuirlo a la presencia de Nappa, el viejo inútil se había empeñado en seguirle y acatar las directrices de su padre. Eso en otros momentos no le había impedido partir, matar o desmembrar al infeliz de turno. Pero aquella maldita y tozuda hembra. Tozuda como ella sola.

Se dobló sobre sus rodillas temblorosas tosiendo con los ojos rojos. Anyanka trató de sostenerla.

_ ¿Bulma estas bien?_ Anya trataba de sostenerla.

La peli azul la apartó levantándose y carraspeando todavía.

___No soy tu criada___ murmuró cuando la voz se dignó a volver a su garganta. Empujo a la ex – demonio y se fue, Anya se quedo parada mirando hacia la puerta todavía entreabierta. El gigante calvo no le dio importancia a lo ocurrido, parecía acostumbrado a tales sucesos.

Nappa se sentó en la mesa agarró un bistec de brontosaurio, lo mordió arrancando un trozo la carne jugosa del dinosaurio manchó los extremos de su bigote. El entrenamiento le había abierto el apetito.

_ ¿Qué demonios miras?_ le espetó con hosquedad a Anyanka, molesto por sentirse observado con tanta vehemencia.

___Aun no está asado ___contestó la extraña mujer mientras el saiyajin masticaba la carne cruda. La miró con extrañeza_ crudo no esta tan bueno. Dámelo_ confirmó cogiéndolo por el antebrazo.

Las amenazas de príncipe parecían haber surtido efecto mágico, podía claro que podía asarlo con un golpe de kí pero eso habría sido casi contradecir las órdenes de Vegeta, las hembras estaban para servir y servirían. El calvo se quedó mirándola y soltó el trozo. Si las humanas habían decidido asumir su papel ¿Quién era el para contradecir las reales órdenes?

La de la cabellera bicolor se volteó y pronunció un raro galimatías con un tono gravé la carne ardió con una llamarada salida de la nada.

_ ¿Qué le has hecho?_ preguntó, abriendo los ojos, aquella raza era tan peligrosa y fácil de aplastar como una araña pero aquel truco le sorprendió. No dejaba de ser un truco pero le pilló desprevenido el rastreador no reflejó ningún cambio. Ella torció la sonrisa y se inclinó para acercarle el plato al enorme hombre, quién pasado el elemento sorpresa, le arrebató la comida sin miramientos. Tenía buen aspecto y su olor era el normal, comenzó de nuevo a devorarlo sin prestarle atención.

___Un conjuro de fuego, soy bruja y antes yo era… _el gigante, tras engullirlo ya se había volteado _ ¡Eh! ¿Quieres más?_ gritó.

* * *

><p>Raditz iba camino a las duchas no estaba plenamente recuperado y lo sabía. Su padre seguía enfadado por lo de Broly, que no daba señal alguna de vida, y lo había excluido del entrenamiento familiar, se había quedado practicando con Turles. Si había algo que un guerrero era la falta de actividad y su padre había optado por castigarlo también en eso.<p>

No era tan fanático de los entrenamientos como él pero demonios aquello era insufrible, sin tanque, sin acción. Estaba por salir a matar unos cuantos insectos cuando se acordó de Kakarotto y del entrenamiento que compartieron. Pelear contra él no había sido tan patético era mucho más débil pero un saiyajin, pero uno de los suyos y por ello mejor que las garrapatas de aquel planeta.

El lugar donde habían entrenado estaba vacío pero entonces … un golpe, otro, otro más acompañados de bufidos y una respiración agitada.

Avanzó cruzando la estancia y accedió a la sala contigua.

No fue a Kakarotto a quién encontró sino a la hembra de pelo claro, esta golpeaba con precisión un extraño artilugio, parecido a un muñeco de entrenamiento solo que este no volaba para atacar debidamente sino que estaba anclado al suelo girando con cada impacto sobre su eje para devolver múltiples golpes. La velocidad con que los atestaba iba en aumento y los mechones de su endeble pelo se movían frenéticos parcialmente sujetos.

Se volteó.

_ ¿Hace cuanto que estas ahí 'elite´ Raditz?_ cargó con sentido al frase, en el tiempo que llevaban allí se había hartado de escuchar al príncipe tildarlos desde 'tercera clase´ a 'escoria´, pasando por todos los grados de la escalera hasta el que parecía molestarlos más: 'Débiles´

_ ¿Kakarotto?_ El hosco alienígena frunció más el ceño y contestó sin requerimientos.

___A ti va esperarte_ contestó atizando uno más _Goku no está aquí se ha ido a entrenar con Roshi. Parece que le haya picado una mosca, tanto tiempo sin pegar golpe…

_ Es un saiyajin y los saiyajines luchamos. Cuando no entrenamos para la guerra_ contestó con determinación, como si de algo sagrado se tratara_ ¿Qué esperabas qué entrenara con una 'humana débil´?_ la joven cesó de atestar golpes, se acercó despedía enfado por toda su piel.

_ ¿Qué haces entonces todo el tiempo `élite´ Raditz? ¡Oh perdona! Se me había olvidado no eres un `élite´. Solo eres un débil tercera clase…_ la mano del saiyajin la agarró del cuello de la camisa elevándola hasta su línea visual.

_ Tan joven y tan suicida_ gruñó acercándola más a su rostro y ver si sus reacciones mutaban a la cobarde que presumía que era. Del brusco tirón los mechones claros se removieron dejando ver los lóbulos perforados varias veces.

Seripa una de las integrantes del escuadrón de su padre también los llevaba perforados, era un honor, para las hembras saiyajines cada perforación era sinónimo de una victoria intuía que para aquella patética raza solo coquetería. La respiración húmeda empañó la lente de su rastreador la hembra casi temblaba.

_ Cobarde_ musitó sobre su tez pálida, los ojos glaucos le mostraron rabia no temor, inconscientemente la esquina de su boca se curvo en una sonrisa arrogante. Teniéndola tan cerca se le insinuó la descabellada idea de tenerla contra el suelo.

Buffy pateó los protectores de las piernas del saiyajin para saltar cayendo justo a su espalda y atestarle una patada en la cara interna de la rodilla, allí donde la carne estaba desprotegida. El experimentado guerrero se giró atestando una patada y paró el golpe con el protector.

___Contigo no tendría ni para empezar._ le escupió cargado con toda la intención. La muy perra había intentado lisiarle, le gustaba jugar sucio. Nunca había peleado con un saiyajin, eso estaba claro, nadie sabía más de `jugar sucio´ que uno.

_ Estas tan molesto porqué te han castigado sin salir a jugar ¿Verdad …_osito_?_ otra vez aquel estúpido nombre molestó por ello no percibió el empuje hasta que la rubia ganó unos centímetros, empujó de nuevo tratando de moverlo, esa vez no cedió, al hacerlo quedó apoyado su peso en la pierna del asesino.

_ Mocoso_ la grave voz del saiyajin de la cara marcada se les unió_ deja de holgazanear y haz algo útil_ le gruñó.

El saiyajin desbloqueó la posición, la rubia recuperó el equilibrio. Raditz siguió a su padre sin volver sus ojos atrás esperando ser admitido de nuevo en los entrenamientos.

_El representante del Rey te está buscando. Quiere que cada uno le presente un informe completo desde la llegada al planeta.

La pétrea expresión del saiyajin dejo ver un claro gesto de fastidio. El crujido del poste partiéndose acompañado del bufido de aquella mujer cosquillearon en su oído.

* * *

><p>Desde el atardecer en que Yamcha sintió las fuerzas de los recién llegados su mal humor había aumentado de forma alarmante. Sentía como si se la hubieran puesto indefensa frente a él un solo instante para arrebatársela con una risotada. Ellos eran insultantemente fuertes incluso en comparación a Goku.<p>

Volvió a entrenar usando a desafortunadas criaturas de la noche, si algo había de sobra eran vampiros.

Súbitamente la muralla de luz dejo de funcionar y una corriente eléctrica le cruzo por la espalda en tensión, había llegado el momento. Ellos podrían ser más fuertes pero él sería más rápido, más hábil. La robaría frente a sus narices sin que pudieran localizarle.

Pero una primera oleada de criaturas de la noche se le adelantó y presencio el espectáculo desde la cercanía.

Hasta la prepotente asesina tan temida por sus congéneres resultaba minúscula a su lado. Eran brutales, eran veloces, eran demonios…. o eso pensó hasta ver a dos copias de Goku repartir a diestro y siniestro.

Fueran lo que fueran no eran humanos, aquello contribuiría a explicar la fuerza y las transformaciones de su antiguo compañero de aventuras.

Volvieron los días en los que necesitó otra vez de Puar, el felino podía entrar sin despertar sospechas por la noche. Tantas misiones encargadas que el maldito animal no cumplía, se ufanaba seguro de que lo necesitaba era el único que podía entrar a placer en la Corp. a medida que pasaban las noches sin traer a la peli azul, el interés en su mascota entró en declive.

"No la puedo sacar" "Están muy vigiladas" una sarta de excusas.

Puar entro en la cocina y sintió escalofríos en la espalda, casi como si la mismísima parca bufara en su lomo. Se topó con los ojos más fríos que jamás había visto, sin contar con los de Juhannagou el señor de los Toreadores.

En esos ojos ardía el deseo de matar, con una pasión y una fuerza que lo amedrantaron, la mirada le recordó a Juhannagou con la diferencia de que aquellos ojos negros vibraban, sentían. Intuyó en ellos la pulsión y el deseo de matar, algo visceral, no humano. . . eso y las demostraciones de fuerza que había presenciado junto con su Yamcha.

Los orbes negros lo ignoraron con desinterés y se afanó en recoger los trapos de la peli azul y salir de allí.

Si pudo engañar por un tiempo a Juhannagou porque no hacerlo con él desconocido. No podría matarla en persona pero propiciaría que el llamado príncipe de los saiyajines lo hiciera en su lugar.

Volvería gustosa cada noche hasta que lo consiguiera.

* * *

><p><em>_Vas a hacerlo quieras o no _ordenó sujetando su frágil cuello.<em>

__Nunca _dejo escapar entre dientes._

__Esta noche. _La soltó su cuerpo jadeante temblaba todavía en el suelo._

__En el fondo te gusta_ la alta figura le sonrió con una mueca siniestra antes de dejar la habitación. Se quedó en el suelo lamiendo sus heridas._

* * *

><p>Monotonía, entrenamiento y humillación. Humillación y entrenamiento. Cada día era eterno no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría sin matar a ese atajo de bichos raros, solo sabía lo mucho que lo haría durar y el placer que le provocaría. Aguantar un poco más solo un poco más hasta que llegara el viejo.<p>

Tarble simplemente estaba ahí evitando que se mataran unos a otros utilizando las palabras de la transmisión como escudo. Cobarde. Los tercera clase e incluso Nappa las habían aceptado como dogma.

Apestaban. Apestaba la maldita inactividad. Apestaba todo. Pero sobretodo apestaba aquella vulgar hembra que se vanagloriaba de ser un genio y se paseaba por toda la casa vestida como una cortesana de poca monta.

Su visión periférica captó un destello azul siguió comiendo ignorando al molesto insecto que zumbaba a su alrededor, se acercó al cesto de la ropa sucia.

___Ya has asumido tu cometido hembra _siseó al verla aproximarse.

_ Sabes Vegeta_ le tuteo con total irreverencia_ sirvo para mucho más que para lavar y cocinar. ¿Cómo te gusta a ti la carne Príncipe?_ Él la ignoró deliberadamente mientras la descarada apoyaba sus caderas en el mueble de al lado a pocos centímetros de él_ a mí me gusta al punto… Rosada. Rezumando.

_ La carne cruda sabe mejor._ la peli azul tomó audaz rallando en la locura un trozo rosado casi sin cocer. Se la llevó a la boca mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con total descaro. De día lo desafiaba de modo suicida y de noche lo provocaba como la peor de las rameras.

_Una cortesana de cuarta clase podría darte lecciones de elegancia.

_ Te gusta_ masticó paladeando y entrecerrando los ojos con un gesto placentero.

La mano enguantada la atrajo hacía si, el momento había llegado, una presión imperceptible y le partiría el cuello. Se asomaría a sus orbes azules para verlos apagarse para siempre…

___Soy brillante, rica y famosa_.__ murmuró cerca de su rostro_ Podría tener cualquier cosa... A cualquiera. Incluso a ti. Podría montarte a galope hasta que tus piernas se doblasen y tus ojos rodasen._ acarició con osadía su pecho musculoso y bajó trazando con sus uñas filosas un camino peligroso sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos_ Tengo músculos con los que jamás has soñado_ se detuvo al borde clavándoselas con un sadismo que le envió escalofríos por la espalda_ Podría exprimirte hasta que estallases como el champán caliente y aún me pedirías que te lastimase un poquito más._ dijo rozando la línea de su mandíbula con unos labios tan suaves como ponzoñosos_ ¿Y sabes por qué no lo hago? Porque está mal_ terminó con voz ronca.

"¿Cómo?" parpadeó tratando de distinguir la realidad, un segundo tan solo un segundo de incertidumbre y La ramera se había largado dejando el cesto abierto y la estancia inundada de su olor.

* * *

><p>El maldito gorila llevaba una noche peor de lo habitual su conducta hacía parecer amables a sus congéneres y Dios sabía que eran todo menos sociables.<p>

Otro grito despótico la guió por el corredor a su origen.

En medio de la sala estaba parado, quieto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los músculos tensos, vibrando. Sin duda estaba enfadado, más de lo habitual. La miró con aquellos pozos negros. Se sintió ofendida, estaba siendo examinada como si de un ser inferior se tratara.

Y eso era algo que la Gran Bulma Briefs no toleraba.

Apoyó las manos en las caderas y alzó la cara para enfrentar la mirada del hombre que la miraba de ese modo.

_ ¿¡No te han enseñado modales! ¡¿Ni a tratar a una dama!_ el insecto azulado que tenía delante osaba hablarle con desprecio cara a cara. Era desconcertante, era odiosa era ella, apestando a ella. Desafiándole y gritando, rezumando vulgaridad. Aleteando a su alrededor.

El guerrero se acercó en un parpadeo y la contempló de cerca. Siempre podía ocurrir un 'accidente´ al cumplir las órdenes del Rey...

_ Voy a cumplir las órdenes del Rey_ respondió sin mirar al coloso calvo mientras abandonaba la cocina arrastrando sin esfuerzo alguno al insecto azulado que extrañamente no gritaba ni vociferaba sino que permanecía inmóvil como una estatua.

La lanzó sin ninguna delicadeza contra una pared desgarrando parte de su vestido.

No temblaba. No se revolvía. Estaba haciéndole perder la paciencia. Habría esperado algún tipo de resistencia por su parte, quizás poseyera algo de la inteligencia de la que se jactaba continuamente y por ello no se resistía. Le molestó. No buscó explicaciones del por qué, le urgía acabar con la molestia.

__Date la vuelta_ _ordenó en un tono que no admitía ninguna de las replicas a las que la peli azul era tan aficionada a darle sacándole de quicio.

_..._ la hembra se dio la vuelta, esperaba ver pánico en sus ojos pero se encontró con una mirada fría y calculadora que no esperaba hallar en el fondo de los iris azules un destello irónico. La mirada de un adversario.

Sonrió con ese aire siniestro no sería tan aburrido partirle el cuello.

_ No te servirá de nada, no os servirá de nada a ninguno de vosotros_ contestó con calma helada cruzando los brazos bajo su voluptuoso pecho tapando la tela rasgada_ ¿Me deseas no?_ más que preguntar afirmó contemplándolo detenidamente juraría que palideció y se ruborizó a la vez. "Te tengo"_ Esto de la extinción es una excusa solo, una patética excusa. – subrayó esa palabra que el orgulloso Príncipe de los saiyajines usaba tan seguido. _No sé como funcionareis los saiyajines pero los 'humanos´ estamos 'más´ evolucionados que vosotros somos una especie de fertilidad auto inducida._ Se irguió mirándolo a los ojos y se acercó con suficiencia.

No sabía que se traía entre manos la perra azul, simplemente estaba de brazos cruzados plantado frente a la hembra que de marioneta había pasado a titiritero en una fracción de segundo.

_ ¿De qué demonios hablas hembra?_ la contestación se escapó a presión de entre la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

Juraría que vio a los orbes azules reírse al escucharle.

_Las 'hembras´ de mi raza solo somos fértiles cuando lo deseamos y con quién deseamos___ dejó caer el acento deliberadamente en 'quién´.

El Príncipe abrió los ojos desfrunciendo el ceño la científica torció automáticamente la sonrisa imitando de forma inconsciente ese gesto tan característico.

_Así que 'Su Alteza´ déjese de excusas tontas con lo de cumplir las órdenes del Rey, porque si tú o alguno de tus soldados tocan a una sola de las humanas incluida yo, no es por cumplir con las órdenes de vuestro glorioso 'Rey Vegeta´. Es por simple, llano y puro deseo.

Aquellas palabras le quemaron, le ofendieron, aquella perra insignificante se daba aires de grandeza atribuyéndose una importancia que no tenia. Solo era un insecto más de aquella bola de lodo, un insecto al que el maldito mil veces maldito libre albedrío y las condenadas órdenes sin sentido de su padre le obligaban a soportar compartiendo el mismo techo.

Bulma avanzó hasta situarse a su mismo nivel.

_Así que aunque sea una mujer terriblemente bella y brillante _se pavoneó ante él acercándose con decisión detuvo su caminar a su lado, su boca peligrosamente cerca de su oído_ no te enamores de mi Príncipe Vegeta_ susurró enviando leves escalofríos por su nuca.

Escupió todo su veneno con ironía antes de abandonar la estancia con la dignidad de una reina.

Una explosión llenó la habitación de escombros.

* * *

><p>Yacía tumbada sobre su vientre desnudo, le gustaba sentir el tacto de las pieles del lecho sobre su blanco cuerpo. Vestir ropa era para Puar algo antinatural y en aquellos momentos inútil.<p>

_ Póntelo_ ordenó tirándoselo.

_ ¿Para qué? Vas a arrancármelo en minutos…_ ronroneó zalamera dándose la vuelta doblándose levemente hacía él.

Él gateo sobre el manto de zorros hasta cubrirla, pasó su nariz por la línea de la clavícula subiendo por su garganta y rozándole la mandíbula hasta legar a su lóbulo.

La piel se le erizó durante el camino, entrecerró los ojos y gimió "Sí" su pecho ronroneaba vibrando pegado al de su amo.

_ Puedes parecerte a ella. Pero no hueles igual.

Se revolvió siseando arañándolo intentando dañarlo, romperlo, rasgarlo.

La inmovilizó con su peso.

_No_ siseó furiosa.

_Te gusta 'gatita´ si no ya te habrías ido _murmuró en la proximidad aplastando sus jadeos_ Nada te lo impide.

El peso del guerreo la abandonó se volteó mientras le tiraba la ropa encima.

_No hueles como ella.

La puerta se abrió, el sonrió con el gesto torcido, ella enredo sus manos en su negro pelo y tiro hasta hacerle sentir doloroso placer.

"Nunca la tendrás yo me encargaré… Aunque no personalmente" repetía su cabeza mientras él le quitaba la ropa perdido en un mar de aromas, de arañazos y gemidos.

* * *

><p>La peli azul andaba nerviosa de un lado para otro, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlos invitado a su casa, aquellos seres eran orgullosos y desconsiderados en grado sumo. En especial su maldito príncipe aun le dolía el cuello de recordar el encontronazo, debía de reconocerlo la había asustado en extremo la había estremecido. En aquel momento más que nunca se alegró de la decisión tomada tras la llegada del hermano de Goku.<p>

Debía de ser más cauta y por el momento colaboraría. O lo fingiría.

Si su serenísima alteza quería comida tendría comida, cocinaría y con un poco de suerte su alteza lo vomitaría todo o podría sentarle lo suficientemente mal como para que no se lo volviera a ordenar. Dudaba y mucho que su regio estomago por mucho que comiera y por fuerte que fuera un saiyajin pudiera soportar su mala mano y peores intenciones en la cocina, se esforzaría y mucho. Le daría su `toque especial´.

El padre o el tío de Goku, hasta que no los veía de cerca no los distinguía "Los saiyajines son tan originales…." suspiró.

Cicatrices, era el padre, la peli azul dejo la cuchara y se plantó ante él.

_ ¡Bardock!_ por algún motivo interactuar con el padre de su amigo se le antojaba más sencillo, era el padre de Goku y conociendo como conocía a su hijo conseguiría manejarlo para acceder al representante.

El saiyajin hizo caso omiso, otra vez la impertinente hembra iba acosarle con preguntas.

___Quiero hablar con Tarble _exigió sin respuesta, a la segunda llamada Bulma se plantó ante él.

"Nadie ignora a Bulma Briefs".

_ El representante no va desperdiciar su tiempo en escuchar tus quejas._ contestó llanamente quitándosela de encima.

La hembra se tensó y lo miró molesta y se cruzó de nuevo en su camino.

___Soy la representante de este planeta y quiero hablar con el representante de Vegeta-sei_ se cruzó de brazos y lo encaró determinada_ Es una cuestión de estado_ parecía terriblemente indignada.

Bardock rodó los ojos al techo seguramente su hijo mayor había intentado algo con alguna de las hembras. "Estúpido mocoso" pensó últimamente andaba demasiado `suelto´ debería de controlarlo más quizás debiera permitirle volver a los entrenamientos.

_ ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?_ necesitaba saber exactamente hasta qué punto el joven había infringido las ordenes, si simplemente las había molestado o si había ido más allá. Le importaba un cuerno su integridad pero las órdenes eran claras, la Casa real elegiría en primer lugar.

___Eso no te compete a ti_ le tuteó sin ningúna vergüenza._ sino al Representante. Exijo hablar con él_la hembra continuó terca.

_ Se lo comunicaré_ dijo sin ceder ni un milímetro.

Parecía de granito, no tenía la intención de dar su brazo a torcer. "El parecido es solo exterior" la peli azul pensaba que sería más fácil pero el padre y el hijo eran más distintos de lo que creía... carraspeó y apretó más los brazos cruzados.

___Algunas de las nuestras han sido amenazadas _ dio levemente ruborizada_ ¡ A una casi le parten el cuello!_ se quejo haciendo un drama de tal nimiedad. Bardock la miró con hastio, bajo el extraño pelo se podían apreciar unas marcas violáceas en su cuello, le restó importancia. Aquello era poco menos que una caricia.

_Somos saiyajines eso no es una amenaza. Si lo fuera ya estaría muerta. _ se llevó la mano al rastreador_ ¿Dónde demonios estas Raditz?_ el condenado mocoso había apagado el rastreador necesitaba que lo pusieran en vereda urgentemente, había apreciado algunas miradas y salidas de tono pero no con aquella hembra.

_ Dijo que iba a cumplir las órdenes…_ Bardock rotó para clavarle una mirada en la que brilló un destello de sorpresa, la contempló como si fuera el animal más raro del universo.

_ ¿Quién?_ inquirió recuperado de la sorpresa "Será posible… ¿Él … habrá intentado fornicársela?" "¿Si es así porque está viva?"

__El príncipe Vegeta__ terminó.

_ ¿Sigue viva?_ contestó con un cierto aire socarrón que le recordó irremediablemente a su hermano.

_ Si._ respondió sucinta y levemente ruborizada._ Pero el no… no pudo cumplir las órdenes. _Bardock se cruzó de brazos aquello merecía un poco de su tiempo.

_ ¿No pudo?_ aquello se tornaba más extraño por momentos.

_ La raza humana está más evolucionada de lo que los saiyajines creéis, somos de fertilización auto inducida. La fertilidad es voluntaria no aletoria.

_ No tenéis de que preocuparos….no os tocaría ni para mataros _Bardock se destensó levemente y se alejó por el corredor _Transmitiré tus quejas al representante.

_Dame una garantía _exigió cruzándose en su camino otra vez gastando la paciencia del saiyajin.

_ Nadie morirá esas son las órdenes_ respondió secamente desapareciendo ante ella. Tenía que hablar el jodido mocoso alejarlo de los entrenamientos le dejaba demasiado tiempo libre.

"¿No me tocaría… ni para matarme?" enrojeció molesta y apretó el puño "¿Quién demonios se cree que es?". "Ya querría ese que una dama como yo se fijara en él."

Se sintió estúpida. Aliviada pero curiosamente estúpida y enfadada.

Observó con detenimiento su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. En un intento por disimular el moratón se había soltado el pelo, se toco las puntas. "Demasiado largo" pensó para sí "ya necesita un buen corte." Uno de los problemas del fin del mundo era la ausencia de estilistas profesionales "Tendré que hacer algo con él" pensó al apartarse un mechón demasiado largo de la frente. "¿Una cola o una trenza?". Enarcó una ceja y frunció el ceño, gesticuló para observarse mejor.

"¿Estaré dejándome?" su aspecto era en absoluto desaliñado pero no alcanzaba las cotas de coquetería de antaño… de un tiempo atrás quizás no se arreglaba como era debido. Las chaquetas anchas, vestidos no tan cortos y escotes menos profundos habían colonizado su armario, desprovisto en parte de prendas llamativas por 'las incursiones´ Anyanka. El pragmatismo se había hecho un hueco en su vida y en su vestuario. El fin del mundo no era un pretexto para descuidarse de esa forma.

Cabeceó, "El fin del mundo…"

__Bah tonterías_ _zanjó para si "Hay cosas más importantes que hacer".

Dio un respingo "¡Oh dios Buffy me lo está pegando!"

Desde la partida de la expedición la cazadora no vestía como una monja pero se notaba que `su novio´ el guapo sobrino de Blue no estaba, en su opinión la cazadora había bajado enteros, era extremadamente práctica, casi parecía uno de esos monos sin sentido de la elegancia ni del buen gusto. Aunque debía de admitir que al Príncipe la capa le sentaba bien…

Se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano reprendiéndose en silencio. ¡No! Demasiado bajito como hombre, prácticamente podía mirarlo a los ojos medían casi lo mismo.

En cambio con Yamcha tenía que ponerse de puntillas para darle un beso con los años ese gesto le pareció de lo más romántico, algo imprescindible en un romance. Decididamente si tenía que encontrar novio lo quería alto, por nada del mundo renunciaría a sus tacones ni a ponerse de puntillas. Ni mucho menos al príncipe de los engreidos al que ella si que no lo tocaría ni con un palo...salvo para atizarle."Ojalá fuera fuerte aunque solo fuera una hora..."

Se llevó la mano a la boca y se juró a si misma que todo aquello no la cambiaría, que iba a superarlo tal y como era. Bulma Briefs, la Gran Bulma Briefs, la aventurera que jamás se rendía y a la que ningún hombre ignoró jamás… era antinatural todo hombre que pisará la faz de aquel planeta la miraría, la desearía y … ¡Diablos! … ¡Por supuesto que desearía tocarla!

Y por su desmedido orgullo que no lo haría si no era para lograr un embarazo y aquello era totalmente inviable. Se lo había hecho saber de forma clara e inequivoca y cualquier analítica lo probaría.

* * *

><p><em>_ ¿Qué demonios es eso?_ preguntó la rubia señalando las jeringuillas sobre la mesa.<em>

__ Es un anticonceptivo hormonal de larga duración _ se explicó la científica._

__ Tradúcemelo_ replicó._

_La científica suspiró para todo lo que no fuera matar vampiros no parecía muy diestra…_

__Buffy, por el mensaje de Raditz no hace falta que te diga que no nos buscan con fines pacíficos, van usarnos como conejas de cría o algo parecido_ pausó para enroscarse un mechón en el índice_ esto impide que seamos fértiles en un año. _

__ Ah muy bien ¿Y?_ contestó dudosa._

__ ¿Todo esto por qué quieres sexo seguro con el hermano de Goku eh?_ inquirió Anyanka._

_Una gota de sudor se le escurrió por la sien y le berreó puño en alto._

__ ¡No quiero sexo con nadie!_ bufó con indignación haciendo retroceder a la ex demonio_ ¡Lo que no quiero es que nos capturen y usen como conejas!_ blandió la jeringuilla ante sus narices como una espada_ No tenemos tiempo y esto nos lo dará._

__ Es el destino: vacas o conejas_ filosofó la cazadora _ unos nos quieren desangrar y otros nos quieren para fornicar. Acabaremos en granjas hagamos lo que hagamos._

__ Con esto no. _ zanjó la científica jeringuilla en mano_ con esto podemos …._

__Con eso no puedes evitar que te fuercen. Yo no voy a poder vigilaros a todas todo el tiempo._ asumió con pesimismo la cazadora._

__Tu cuídate que yo ya se me cuidar solita._ le respondió altanera. Se forzó a volver al asunto_ Escapar será difícil con un bebé_ la morena la miró con aire glacial_ pero posible_ rectificó _imagina con una guardería._

__ ¡Mi hijo es menos problemas que tus ideas locas!_ alzó la voz protestando_ ¡Métetelo en la cabeza!_ el niño se despertó y comenzó a lloriquear Chichi lo calmó con un chupete mientras lo arrullaba._

_Lunch permanecía callada mirando los inyectables, no lo veía de una forma tan banal como las otras. Para ella era distinto. Únicamente se podía imaginar con Tien. Bulma discutía con la ex vengadora tratando de convencerla para que accediera. Había perdido el ritmo de la conversación sumergida en sus pensamientos._

__ Igual no es tan malo…._ comentó con naturalidad Anya. Las demás dejaron de discutir entre ellas, Lunch salió de su ensoñación. Acaparó todas las miradas y ninguna de ellas amistosa. Desde la sorpresa hasta la intención asesina o el desconcierto _ Pues hay alguno al que no me importaría ..._ Anya pensativa sujetó la mandíbula con el índice._

__Anyanka NO nos interesan tus fantasías sexuales _la cortó la rubia._

__ ¿Seguro?_

__A Roshi igual sí... ¿Te acuerdas de su disfraz de conejita? _ complacida vio a la de pelo bicolor callar y tragar saliva ante el mero recuerdo _ pero a nosotras no._ espetó la peli azul agresiva._

__ ¿Bulma pero de donde los has sacado?_ preguntó Lunch._

__ Pues yo… Bueno…_ titubeo tratando de explicarse sin dejar claro que no se veía de madre de una forma más suave_ No me sentía preparada para ser madre. _

__Eso es porque no amabas a Yamcha. Si lo hubieras amado estarías deseando darle un bebé_ contestó la morena con aire moralista arrullando a su retoño._

__ ¡¿Tu qué vas a saber de lo que yo sentía por Yamcha?_ le gritó la científica._

__ ¿Antes o después de plantarlo ante el altar?_ contestó con sarcasmo la rubia._

__ ¿A ti quien te ha invitado?_ le espetó a la conversación estaba degenerando en sentimientos, maternidadades, rupturas amorosas... cosas de las que no había tiempo para hablar. Hizo un esfuerzo para reconducir la situación la sedación al hermano de Goku no le duraría siempre._

__Ser madre es lo más maravilloso que puede sucederle a una mujer _contraatacó Chichi_ yo no pienso ponerme eso_ añadió mirando a Gohan_ te daré una hermanita mi bebé._

__ Pues durante el parto no decías eso_ replicó la peli azul_ Aunque igual se te ha olvidado el buen rato que pasaste te recuperaste muy rápido con la semilla senzu….._ dijo con el índice apoyado en su barbilla_... pero igual las próximas veces no tenemos y entonces…_

__ ¿Próximas veces? _ la morena se puso azul y miró fijamente las jeringuillas._¿Cuantas?_

__ En un año te harían parir dos veces... siempre que no encuentren una manera de acortar los embarazos…_ zanjó la científica_ con esto ni una._

__ ¿Todo un año sin hijos?_ preguntó dubitativa sujetando la inyección, los sueños de adolescencia de una mesa rodeada por numerosos hijos e hijas y encabezada por su siempre presente Son Goku comenzó a astillarse. _ Además con un recién nacido querrás dedicarle todo tu tiempo…_

_La esposa de Son acarició el émbolo."Igual con dos hay suficiente..." "Podría dedicarles más tiempo a su educación..." _

__ ¿No será para siempre verdad?_ preguntó Lunch. Su relación con Tien era complicada pero antes de todo aquello soñaba con completar la pequeña familia formada con el guerrero y el pequeño Chaoz con un pequeño tríclope o una niñita de ojos y rizos oscuros como Tien. "Habríamos sido tan felices los cuatro juntos..." No le costaba esfuerzo imaginarse a Cahoz jugando con la criatura y enseñandole trucos de mágia. Ni a Tien cargádolos a sus hombros mientras ella preparaba la comida. _

_Aquello ya no sería posible, sin las bolas de dragon solo eran sueños, pero quizás un hijo podría devolverle la alegría al tríclope. Quizás..._

__Solo uno_ repitió la científica. La enfermera reflexionó si alguno de aquellos hombres la tocaba no sabía cómo podría reaccionar, lo que si sabía es que lo impediría o vengaría, aun a costa de morir en ello y ella no podría soportar perderlo… No podría vivir con esa sensación de culpa oprimiendole el pecho. La única forma de evitar que sucediera la catastrofe era esa. Si no servían para sus planes no las tocarían o eso quería, necesitaba creer. _

__Un año… _reverberó la madre_ tendría más tiempo para dedicarme a Gohan._

__ Pasado ese año si quieres podrás tener un regimiento de pequeños saiyajines_ zanjó Briefs. La morena permanecía con la vista fija en el bebé._

__ ¿Y tú qué?_ Bulma miró a la cazadora._

__ Creo que no puedo pedir una baja por maternidad _ apuntó con ironía_ Riley y yo somos muy jóvenes._

__ ¿Sí? Pero si vosotros dos ya hace que no… _

__ Empieza por ella_Buffy atajó la cazadora sujetando a la ex-demonio. Lunch tomó los inyectables y fue administrándolos uno por uno._

__ ¡Ei! ¡Que yo soy una demonio y a mí no me…. ¡Au!_ se quejó al sentir la aguja hipodérmica hundirse en su piel._

* * *

><p>Patético. Es lo que diría su hermano si supiera que las escandalosas vecinas le impedían el sueño. Alguna mirada cargada de doble intención ya le había dirigido.<p>

Lo había intentado todo, pero no había forma de terminar con el ajetreo nocturno pero siempre la niña de pelo púrpura y rastreador redondo encontraba una manera de hacerlo bajar la guardia para terminar riéndose en su cara.

Cuando él le reprendía era peor, la niña se tapaba la boca con las manos y las risas quedaban sofocadas, detrás el rastreador los extraños ojos reían sin censura. Las criaturas aladas, Gatxans las llamaba, incluso lloraban entre carcajadas. En algún momento indeterminado las esquinas del representante del Rey se curvaban hacía arriba, las risas se escapaban a borbotones y lo salpicaban.

Era irracional.

La última vez volteó muy digno para marcharse a entrenar.

Dedicaba toda la noche a ello con el fin de evitar la retahíla de risas y juegos que se filtraban de la habitación vecina. Volvía tarde y cansado.

Se levantó para imponer de nuevo orden.

_ ¿Es que nunca duermes?

_No puedo dormir y me aburro_ respondió la mocosa del pijama de ositos levantando tanto los brazos que las mangas el colgaban vacías.

_Duérmete ya.

_ No puedo.

_Si no te duermes vendrá un gusano y te comerá_ contestó tratando de imitar el tono de su hermano, si a él le inspiraba temor a las mocosas debería de asustarles hasta la médula. Cerró la puerta sin ceremonias.

Cerró los ojos apoyado en la mullida almohada, había pensado en trasladarse a otro lugar con ella para no escuchar los molestos sonidos pero el riesgo de ser descubierto y que por supuesto el Príncipe lo utilizara como argumento para desestabilizarle lo hacían inviable.

* * *

><p><em>Juhannagou cruzaba los pasillos sin detenerse, solo había un salubri que pudiera contestar sus dudas. ¿Acaso la honradez personificada habría faltado a su palabra? Quizás su cabeza era más oscura de lo que pensaba…tal vez los Tremere no estuvieran tan desencaminados al llamarlos traidores y ladrones de almas. Los salubris y su camino a la salvación... tonterías cuentos chinos, o tibetanos o de donde quiera que viniera el guardián.<em>

_No, no era posible, durante todo su letargo podría haberle traicionado. _

_Diabolizado._

_¿Quien no se sentiría tentado a conseguir tanto poder? _

_¡Ah salubris! Tan santurrones que incluso para morder tienen que pedir permiso._

_No podrían morderles pero... ¿Y engendrar un chiquillo? Aquello era una forma en demasía estúpida para arriesgarse..._

_¿Acaso no eran los hijos de Saulot famosos por su estupidez? _

_La delgada silueta estaba meditando sentada en el suelo, para variar, de todas las formas de disfrutar la no-vida aquella era la que menos entendía. Basar su existencia en esa búsqueda de estúpidas esperanzas sin disfrutar de todos los bienes que se les brindaban…."Salubris…" su boca perfecta se curvó en un gesto de fastidio._

_La mujer descruzó las piernas y se levantó al sentirlo llegar, se inclinó levemente en señal de respeto ._

__Siempre meditando _susurró mientras paseaba trazando círuculos a su alrededor la pequeña silueta no se achicó, "los salubris y su maldito temple"_ ¿No te aburre tanta falta de acción?_

__ Es el camino a la salvación._

__La misma monserga santurrona de siempre._

__Juhannagou arrugó el gesto y rodó los ojos para encararla de nuevo_ ¿De qué te sirve la no-vida si no la aprovechas? ¿Cuantos siglos más vas a pasar rezando y meditando? Ah claro eres un salubri y los hijos de Saulot haceis cosas inútiles._ ironizó._

__Mi señor _ se envaró ligeramente_ soy un salubri y vos el toreador. Vemos la no-vida de forma muy distinta._

_Juhannagou sonrió de medio lado, la hija de Saulot había reaccionado. ¿Que trasnochado y anticuado salubri no lo haría cuando se ofende a su amado `padre´?_

__Has estado muy aburrida los últimos años_ se paró frente a ella acorralandola con sus ojos felinos_ ¿O no Parvati?_

__La búsqueda de la iluminación es todo lo que nos queda._ contestó en el mismo tono monocorde._ la maldita salubri se había vuelto a encerrar en su concha filosófica. Se acercó la sacaría de ella a la fuerza._

__Eso o el criar a un chiquillo que te tome el relevo ... Ya sabes que te saque de esta aburrida existencia. Tan solitaria… insípida... ¿Cuantos salubris quedan?_

_ Solo yo_ contestó con serenidad.

__Tú y tu vástago__ puntualizó.

__ No he engendrado vástago alguno_ contestó sin enfurecerse. Juhannagou comenzaba a impacientarse ante tanta sumisión. ¿Donde estaba la esencia de los clanes de las furias y de los unicornios?_

__Si no has engendrado y no queda ni un hijo de Saulot, si no queda nadie allí fuera, dime _ la sujetó por lo hombros forzándola a mirarle_ dime quien es el Tríclope salido de la nada que ha hecho estallar un sol._ Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par. _

__No es mío ni es reciente. Debe de ser un descendiente que sobrevivió a la cacería…_ renegó_ Además si tiene tres ojos, debe ser incluso anterior a mí. Ese nivel no se alcanza así como así._

_Juhannagou la escruto, era cierto el tercer ojo solo aparecía tras mucho entrenamiento no podía tratarse de un vástago reciente. _De hecho Parvati no había alcanzado tal nivel.

__Explícame de donde sale el salubri._ exigió sujetándole el mentón._

__Dicen que sobrevieron algunos... que huyeron a las montañas, tal vez cerca de los monasterios..._ Juhannagou estrechó la mirada los salubris amaban la soledad pero necesitaban de la proximidad y de la espiritualidad, la idea del monasterio no era tan descabellada, podrían haberse refugiado en las cumbres para estar rodeados de su amada soledad y cerca a la vez de la espiritualidad de los monasterios_ Un clan tan fuerte no se hunde en la nada sin más. Se escondieron en las montañas, en los monasterios…_

__Y tu no fuiste con ellos te quedaste vagando por el mundo hasta venir a mí._

__Los Tremere acechaban…_

_El joven eterno torció la sonrisa "…. Otra vez con la misma historia"._

__Déjate de excusas Parvati, se que tus relaciones con los salubri no eran idílicas._

__Os he servido intachable por siglos velando vuestro letargo, me conocéis, sabéis de mí, de mis pecados... Por eso me elegisteis. Sin vos los Tremere me habrían dado caza._

__Todavía podrían..._ comentó con su voz nuevamente suave al salir por la puerta._

_Pai se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación las velas llameaban iluminando las paredes desnudas, la austeridad rallaba en lo monacal. Un entorno frio sin nada que pudiera distraerla de lo único importante la iluminación. Rezumaba frialdad._

_Los Salubri eran el polo casi opuesto a esos decadentes hedonistas amantes de los placeres._

_Tomó el cayado, era su única posesión, acarició la madera lisa, suave, pulida por el tacto de los siglos a la altura de su mano, áspera en el resto de su extensión, algo más arriba otra huella pulida por el tiempo._

_Un salubri, salido de la nada. Alguien que nunca debió existir y por quien se arriesgó tanto._

_Un capricho del destino, un rumor. _

* * *

><p>Parecía estar de suerte, la amenaza de la anterior había surtido efecto la niña de pelo morado y sus satélites voladores habían reconocido su autoridad. Mejor así, estaba en juego su autoridad ante los saiyajines, no debía mostrar flaquezas y menos aminorarse ante sus vecinas de cuarto.<p>

Su hermano entrenaría con Nappa y los demás entre ellos. Nadie le echaría en falta en dos horas. Podía cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco antes de presentarse en público.

Se deslizó sin saber cómo en un mar de sueños sus padres estaban orgullosos de él y su hermano incluso le hablaba sin amenazarlo….

Una serie de golpes y de risotadas deshicieron sus esperanzas devolviendolo a la realidad. Miró el reloj de la mesita contigua.

Había descansado más de lo previsto.

Se ajustó sus guantes y miró con determinación a la puerta de enfrente.

Avanzó.

Las miniaturas voladoras estaban jugando a la pelota, hasta ahí todo normal.

¿De dónde la habrán sacado? se preguntó extrañado.

Una extraña pelota peluda y púrpura en uno de los giros, la esfera mostró su otra cara.

¡Era la niña! ¡Los mocosos voladores habían matado y se divertían con el macabro jueguecito envueltos en risas!

Se le revolvió el estomago. Fracaso un nuevo fracaso. Los engendros voladores eran peligrosos algo se lo decía. Por culpa de su descuido la niña había muerto y su cabeza servía de juguete a las mocosas infernales.

Alzó la mano para formar una esfera de energía apuntando a las arpías miniaturizadas.

El cráneo de la niña parado en las manos de una de las gemelas parpadeó y comenzó a reírse en su cara.

La mandíbula de Tarble se desencajó, era imposible realmente imposible. No había ninguna explicación racional para ello. Alguien le toco el brazo se giró todavía descompuesto.

Y gritó. Dioses si gritó. El cuerpo decapitado de la niña le tironeaba del brazo mientras la cabeza lloraba de risa y las criaturas siniestras le hacían los coros.

Un 'angelito´ depositó la cabeza de la niña en su lugar y con suma diligencia el cuerpo la 'enroscó´ asegurándola.

Cargó a la niña bajo el brazo y salió volando, el primer pensamiento lúcido que consiguió hilvanar fue in busca de la extraña científica.

En busca de Bulma Briefs.

* * *

><p>El incesante consumo de comida la había forzado a ayudar en cocina. Frunció el ceño mientras sazonaba en exceso la carne. "Ojalá le siente mal." Lunch y Chichi iban a la par cocinando con manos expertas, aunque esta última solo podía usar el escaso intervalo entre toma y toma. Gohan era extremadamente demandante, la morena se negaba a ir con el bebé pegado a su pecho todo el tiempo que se alimentaba. Es decir casi la totalidad del día.<p>

Roshi trató de convencerla en aras de la maternidad y le dijo que no había nada de malo en alimentar públicamente a Son Gohan.

Acabó con dos chichones en su prominente calva.

Uno por el comentario y otro por intentar demostarale la forma correcta de darle el pecho al pequeño.

En lo que referente a la alimentación, Son Gohan era todo Goku, en lo referente a los pulmones todo Chichi. Mala combinación.

Anyanka estaba ilocalizable y Buffy se escabullía entrenando con Roshi.

En resumidas cuentas debía de ayudar a Lunch por el bien mayor. Bulma como todo el genio que era había elaborado un sistema concienzudo de alimentación a prueba de saiyajines pero su príncipe no estaba muy de acuerdo ni en que cocinaran los servo-bots ni en ajustarse al sistema ideado.

La peli azul seguía añadiendo sal y especias de forma desmesurada el enfado traspasando sin esfuerzo los orbes azules.

Aquella molesta, molestísima y arrogante voz la reclamó, llevaba un día peor de lo habitual. Detestaba con todas sus fuerzas el verse reducida a ese papel, había probado todas sus mañas para sabotear los menús de Vegeta, desde suficiente laxante como para hacer correr a un elefante pasando por tranquilizantes como para mantenerlo en un estado relajado y no agresivo.

Los resultados brillaban por su ausencia.

Allí estaba el real cretino exigiendo más comida, más atención.

Enarcó una ceja y se le quedó mirando.

_ ¿Que desea su 'alteza´?_ usaba la mayoría de las veces ese término dejando caer su tonito finamente irónico en la última palabra con una sonrisa cargada de saña. Evidenciando lo menudo de su talla.

__Comida_ _respondió con llaneza, podía encabritarse, jugar con pequeños complots pero esas nimiedades no le afectaban. Nappa era el primero que probaba los guisos, el estratega cambiaba los platos por los que cocinaba la hembra del pañuelo rojo, por tanto era el élite quién sufría sus consecuencias... llegando a abandonar los entrenamientos a toda prisa entre movimientos espasmódicos cada vez que sufría un golpe en su abdomen, por unos minutos desaparecía presa del apuro tornaba aliviado y con el rostro levemente azulado.

Otras veces, los movimientos del guardaespaldas del Príncipe eran más torpes y descoordinados de lo habitual. Sus reflejos de saiyajin parecían haber menguado a los de un anciano decrépito que aun no era.

Sabía que aquella hembra estaba loca de atar pero no había imaginado hasta que punto la retorcida peli azul tramaba sus pequeñas venganzas.

La habría matado ... pero las salidas apresuradas de Nappa y sus grotescos gestos producidos por tratar de aguantar el entrenamiento completo le divertían.

En medio de aquel tedio el humillarla se había convertido en un entretenimiento, desde aquella vez en que casi quebró su blanco cuello la conducta de la alienígena había mutado, cada día era menos disimulada, más agresiva. Se le iba cayendo la máscara de anfitriona perfecta mostrando a pasos agigantados a una criatura muy diferente, agresiva y retorcida.

¿Cuántas facetas más le mostraría antes de que la eliminara?

Se aproximó dispuesto a comenzar otra discusión con la mirada.

La peli azul sacudió la cabeza y se volteó encarándolo con enfado. Ya no sabía cómo provocarlo, como ofenderlo. Ya que no podía matarla,se dedicaba a instigarla continuamente. Sacando de quicio a la `paciente´ peli azul.

Aquel día iba a ser el último que pasaba sin poner al principito azul en su lugar. Iba a conocer a Bulma Briefs si la hería qué más daba, como el padre de Son dijo `nada de muertes´ y las semillas senzu estaban para algo.

_ ¿Hambre? ¿Qué tienes hambre?_ repitió en un tono más agudo_ ¿No hay comida adecuada para su 'alteza´ dentro de la nevera? 'Príncipe´ Vegeta ven voy a presentarte a unos amigos_ descarada como nunca lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él para presentárselos, sin saber porqué la siguió. Se encaminó cimbreándose con toda la vulgaridad del que era capaz hasta la pared de la habitación _ Nevera_ pausó ceremoniosa_ microondas su alteza real el Príncipe Vegeta de Vegeta-sei _ añadió con suma seriedad_ espero que os llevéis muy bien_ terminó con retintín.

Los ruidos de Nappa sufriendo las consecuencias de la enrevesada hembra eran audibles por su fino oído. Él no era un descerebrado como Nappa, no iba a tolerar ser tratado como tal por la prepotente mujer. De un movimiento rápido soltó el agarre de la débil mano aprisionando su muñeca, Bulma no lo vio venir y de un plumazo la expresión de satisfacción de su rosada boca se borró, formándose en su lugar una mueca reprimida de dolor y una mirada afilada como una estaca.

__Suéltame__ exigió la muchacha recuperando el habla, la muñeca crujió de nuevo los ojos negros la perforaron.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Atacarme?_ repuso haciendo gala de su oscuro sentido del humor. La hembra enarcó ambas cejas y estrechó la mirada para mutar su expresión por una de genuina sorpresa llena de simpatía.

_ ¡Tarble!_ El representante del Rey de Vegeta-sei apareció con la urgencia grabada en el rostro y la niña de pelo morado cargada como un fardo bajo su brazo.

_ Exijo tu presencia en el laboratorio_ fueron sus únicas palabras_ Vegeta no se movió y Tarble frunció más el ceño_ Ahora.

Bulma se soltó del agarre y siguió a Tarble sin mirar atrás.

Nappa salió del cuarto de baño justo a tiempo para frenar una bola de energía.

_ ¡Príncipe Vegeta!_ bramó el calvo sorprendido por el ataque.

* * *

><p>Dentro del laboratorio Arare estaba sobre la camilla, las articulaciones desencajadas unidas al tronco por un amasijo de cables. En el abdomen una puerta abierta mostraba sus entrañas electrónicas, la científica las examinaba con unas lentes de aumento y realizaba algunos ajustes con herramientas de alta precisión.<p>

Llevaba varias horas examinando y elaborando planos de la niña robot, se quedó de piedra cuando Tarble le contó lo ocurrido.

_ ¿Y dices que el Dr. Senbei Norimaki te creo?_ preguntó incrédula.

__Sip_ _por primera vez el secreto de Arare era conocido por sus amigos y aquello la excitaba sobremanera, el señor Norimaki se lo había ordenado tajante aquello era algo que los demás no debían saber, ella en su cabeza electrónica no entendía las razones por las que no debía de desenroscarse la cabeza, ni jugar con las Gatxans a la pelota con ella. Cuando Tarble la vio con aquella cara de susto desagradable, Arare pensó que él se enfadaría y ya no querría jugar más, ni volar, ni reírse de sus bromas. Pero él pese asustarse no la había dejado, al contrario a toda prisa la había llevado a casa. O lo más parecido a su casa de aquel lugar. El laboratorio de Bulma. Tantos recuerdos alegres y descabellados… en aquellos momentos la pequeña robot le recordaba a una niña saturada de dulces_ nunca se lo había dicho a nadie_ dijo soplando para apartar un mechón sobre su nariz.

Tarble la miraba asombrado, no era real, no era una niña, por mucho que se comportará como una. Las cosas tenían su explicación era un robot, pero ...

¿Qué tipo de robot?

Pese a su fuerza y su velocidad superiores a la media del planeta, no tenía una `actitud guerrera´ no parecía una máquina de asalto.

¿Quizás una de entrenamiento?

Cabeceó, el cuerpo desarmado de la pequeña, abierto por la parte central mostrando las entrañas electrónicas y marañas de cables, circuitos, chips… Pero ningún dispositivo de armamento, no habían cañones de laser ni armas de fuego, ni generadores de fuerza.

¿Quién la construyó y para qué?

En la cultura saiyajin todo estaba relacionado con la guerra, por mucho que se estrujaba el cráneo no podía entender el motivo de su existencia. Era ingenua, alocada, no medía las consecuencia y totalmente inconsciente… era una niña.

¿Su alegría y despreocupación eran también artificiales?

Aquel robot era mentalmente pese a los 18 años de existencia que afirmaba tener y que Kakarotto corroboraba que poseía.

¿Quién la construyó y para qué?

La pregunta se repetía una y otra vez. Por muchas respuestas o soluciones que ideará no llegaba a una coherente.

___Pues para ser un genio cometió algunos fallos tontos _comentó soldando unos circuitos_ olvidó soldar los circuitos de visión por eso no veías bien.

_ ¿Ahora podré tirar rayos laser por los ojos?_ preguntó ilusionada_ ¿Y tener pechos enormes que disparen misiles?_ pregunto incorporada de la camilla.

A Bulma y a Tarble se les escurrió una gota de sudor por la frente. La peli azul terminó de encajar las articulaciones y la pequeña robot se puso en pie de un salto.

___Prueba ahora___ le dijo retirándole las gafas. La pequeña parpadeo sorprendida las letras antes borrosas se el aparecían con total nitidez_ Lee las letras del cartel_ le ordenó señalando un cartel blanco con una vara. La pequeña androide leyó del tirón la hilera de signos y Bulma satisfecha zanjó con un _ arreglado.

La niña saltó de la camilla y la peli azul le alargó la camisa del pijama que antes llevaba._ Toma.

_Quiero un abrigo de visión_ contestó mirando la camisa.

_Querrás decir de visón _corrigió la científica.

_ ¡Sii!_ palmoteó_ ¡Siempre he querido uno!

"Y parecía tonta cuando la compramos" pensó la adulta riéndose.

_ De momento confórmate con esto_ le dijo sacudiendo la camisa ante sus narices_ si te portas bien ya hablaremos.

_ ¿Si es un robot por qué no se la han comido los…?_ comenzó a preguntar el joven.

_ ¿Gatxans? _ concluyó Bulma_ puede ser que por que son sus amigos o porqué está recubierta totalmente por una sustancia llamada silicona que no parece gustarles mucho._ explicó quitándose la bata de laboratorio, la niña se paró en frente y señalo con el dedo los senos de la peli azul.

_ ¡Como los tuyos pero que disparen misiles!_ la científica se puso roja como un tomate Tarble también.

_ ¿Arare bonita por qué no esperas en la habitación de al lado?_ sugirió la mentada empujándola a la sala contigua.

_ Ahora que sabes que no es humana, útil, como diría tu príncipe y tu rey. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?_ inquirió mirándole directamente a los ojos.

El joven entornó la mirada, si su hermano lo descubría la utilizaría como robot en sus entrenamientos. Un escalofrío le cruzo la espalda. Vegeta la destrozaría. Aquella máquina fue el primer ser que se encontró y que a su manera le había tratado con calidez, de alguna forma se sentía en deuda con ella, le había descubierto sin saberlo a Kakarotto y a su cría. De no ser por su aparición Vegeta habría purgado los remanentes de aquella raza, la misión habría fracasado estrepitosamente ante su padre y él mismo con ella.

Aquella niña había participado de forma decisiva en el éxito de la misión no podía dejar a la pequeña locuela a su suerte. No era justo. Algo dentro de él se lo impedía.

_ Esto no cambia en nada su situación ni la vuestra._ pausó antes de tomar la decisión_ Nadie tiene por que enterarse.

_ Cuando llegue el Rey seremos examinadas, la descubrirán_ la peli azul le atornilló_ si es que el 'Príncipe´ no nos mata antes_ añadio recordando la fria mirada y frotandose la muñeca vendada.

_El príncipe no matará a nadie, él responde ante el Rey y en su ausencia ante mí. Yo le informo de todo cuanto ocurre.

_ Ya veo lo preocupado que estas por seguir las ordenes a rajatabla_ siseó.

_Somos un pueblo guerrero_ comenzó el joven de pelo puntiagudo_ Saiyajines.

_Cuéntame algo que no sepa_ interrumpió resoplando con hastió, aquella maldita frase se le estaba grabando a fuego junto con "Yo soy el Príncipe de todos los saiyajines" _ Vegeta no dice otra cosa_ se mordió la lengua al ver el gesto serio del joven.

_Seguimos al más fuerte y Él Rey es sin duda el más poderoso del universo_ el representante dio por concluida la conversación y se volteó hacia la puerta.

_ ¿ Has pensado en qué hará con ella? ¿La matará o la gastará para entrenar?_ La lengua de la peli azul todavía estaba cargada de preguntas otra ocasión como aquella sería difícil de encontrar._ He visto lo que hacen tus amigos para divertirse…a la pequeña no le espera nada bueno.

El representante se quedó parado cerca del umbral y se volteó. En el fondo había sido una suerte que su hermano destrozara la maquina antes de que le llegara el turno a la robot. De no ser así su suerte ya estaría echada como sus restos en el desguace.

_Nadie la romperá_ afirmo con seguridad rotándose hacia ella_ yo… yo se lo debo_ la idea loca, carente de sentido, estúpida a rabiar se dibujaba en su cabeza._ Me quedo con ella._ terminó en voz baja dejando perpleja a la científica.

_ ¡¿Estás loco? ¡Es una niña!_ la mujer no pudo reprimir su lengua. La ira por aquella afirmación junto con toda la tensión comenzada por Vegeta y culminada por aquella aberración se desbordó, explotó con el fuego de un volcán, los puños cerrados, la mandíbula encajada, agresiva. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que era un buen muchacho? ¿Cómo podía tenerlo incluso por noble? Aquello le superaba_ ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

Tarble se aturrulló y casi retrocedió ante aquel despliegue.

_ No, no lo es. Es un robot tu lo has dicho. _ se le secó la garganta el no quería decir eso. No era esa la idea. La mujer demostraba agallas si estuviera en presencia de Vegeta ya estaría muerta. Admiró tácitamente la valentía de aquella raza, aquel ataque lleno de bravura no era frecuente encontrárselo._ Yo jamás… _ se le trabó la lengua tan seca como un desierto, trago saliva para continuar_ Yo no,… yo no quiero nada de eso con ella. _La peli azul relajó el gestó el joven todavía tenso___ La única forma de que no la examinen es que un miembro de la Corona la elija._ pausó nuevamente asumiendo lo que por su boca se escapaba_ Mi hermano y mi padre quedan descartados.

_ ¿Vegeta es tu hermano?_ la alienígena quedo asombrada con la boca abierta de par en par. El único de los gorilas que parecía tener algo parecido a sentimientos humanos era hermano de aquel energúmeno, no le cabía en la cabeza_ ¿Eres un príncipe?

_ No, no del todo mi madre no era la reina_ explicó dejándola más perpleja_ El Rey ha confiado en mí para esta misión, no puedo fallarle. Sin Arare no os habría encontrado.

_ ¿Lealtad… ?_inquirió la agresiva humana_ ¿Gratitud entonces?

_ Llámalo como quieras_ comentó volteándose.

_¿Qué será de nosotras?_ interrogó cruzando los brazos ofreciendo su mirada más dura. Tarble no iba a marcharse tan facilmente.

_ Nada ha cambiado_ sentenció _ ni Vegeta ni otro de los saiyajines os dañará seriamente.

_Vaya pues si que has resultado ser generoso… Decías que no nos podían matar.

___Hay cosas peores que la muerte_ murmuró recordando Teluria-sei_ él puede lograr que la desees.

Se marchó acompañado de la niña artificial.

* * *

><p>Las mujeres estaban sentadas en el sofá mirando fijamente la caja con expresiones vacías, incluso la peli azul estaba allí con la mirada perdida y un tanto hastiada, salvo la niña y la del pelo bicolor quienes reían a mandíbula batiente. En la pantalla aparecía una especie de ozzaru pigmeo totalmente ridículo, débil, haciendo estupideces una tras otra.<p>

_ ¡Oh no la quites, es mí película favorita!_ gimoteó la del pelo bicolor intentando recuperar el mando del dispositivo.

_ ¡Ni se te ocurra darselo!_ prohibió la anciana de sombrero picudo_ Pon ese programa, el de la gente encerrada en una casa con cámaras...

_Ya no hay Gran Hermano 757 Baba, solo programas y películas grabados_ le respondio la peli azul_ No sabía que estuvieras tan enganchada..._ irionizó.

_Te has quedado desfasada hermanita_ espetó el anciano barbudo haciendo acto de presencia.

_¡Tu si que estas desfasado viejo verde!_ Baba se tomaba muy a mal que dudaran de su capacidad de videncia_ ¡Cuando empezaste con tus `vídeos de aerobic´ las llamaban pinturas rupestres!

Nappa se volteó, la del pelo raro trataba de recuperar el aparato por todos los medios, le resultaba más divertido que ver a dos viejos gritándose y a una tortuga tratando de poner paz enmedio de ambos frentes.

_Anya, si vuelvo a ver otra vez "Un ladrón a cuatro patas", vomitaré sobre los loboutin que llevas puestos_ espetó la cazadora.

_Pero míralo_ dijo señalando la imagen congelada del patético simio_ es tan mono… tan gracioso._ añadió con cara de alelada_ solo hasta que consiga dar el `gran golpe´_ suplicó como una niña.

_ ¡¿Golpe? ¡¿Qué golpe?_ exclamó Nappa, que venía a buscar a la cotorra que le cocinó días atrás, el alimento que ella le preparó alivió su machacado estomago y venía en busca de más.

La mole de músculos se plantó frente al televisor tapando la imagen.

_ ¿Por qué no te sientas?_ pidió la antigua demonio con un aire zalamero que provocó que la Cazadora y la científica giraran sus cuellos en un sonoro crujido, Anyanka se hizo a un lado cediéndole espacio con una sonrisa. El gigante se quedó perplejo y quieto con una gota de sudor en su sien un leve rubor coloreó su rostro moreno, Anya lo interpreto como una afirmación de proverbial timidez y tironeó de su protector levemente.

Se sentó.

La cazadora se atragantó con el líquido que estaba bebiendo y comenzó a toser, Lunch le golpeó la espalda. Bulma se quedó petrificada con la boca entreabierta.

Aquello era a todas luces antinatural.

_ ¿Qué demonios haces Nappa?_ dijo con un gruñido el príncipe de los saiyajines al entrar al comedor.

Nappa se levantó, visiblemente nervioso, casi impulsado por resorte. Anyanka se quedó quieta con la mano apoyada en el hueco del sofá.

_ ¡No queda comida Vegeta!_ contestó recto como una vara.

Vegeta apareció en un parpadeo y le propinó un gancho en el abdomen, el gigante se contrajo con una mueca de dolor.

_Es `Príncipe Vegeta´_ comentó como si nada_ Te juntas demasiado con los tercera clase _ añadió mirando de refilón al grupo de saiyajines recién llegados.

Anyanka hizo ademán de levantarse, Buffy la sentó sujetándola con un brazo y sofocando con la otra mano las réplicas que la antigua vengadora escupía. Vegeta ignoró los gruñidos adentrándose en la cocina.

El gigante todavía dolorido se forzaba a controlar los espasmos de su abdomen. Rotó la cabeza al escuchar los gruñidos de la mujer, quién saltaba todavía amordazada por el agarre de la otra visiblemente molesta, al notar la mirada enfocada sobre ella dejó de brincar. La otra la soltó.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ inquirió hincándole sus ojos oscuros.

_ No quedan provisiones._ dijo enfocando directamente a la peli azul._ ordenó _ Tú ve _ ordenó señalando a Nappa_ y tú tercera clase_ señaló al hijo mayor de Bardock_ traedlas.

La científica miró a la cazadora y con un gesto se lo indicó. _ Ve también.

_Yo también voy_ se unió la vengadora_ Buffy no podrá con todo sola.

En cuanto Vegeta se fue, Anya hizo ademán de acercarse al tembloroso calvo que se marchó rápidamente preso de los poderosos dolores de vientre que hasta ese momento por orgullo había contenido.

Bulma se quedó mirando la huida del calvo y le comentó a Lunch_ Ya sasbemos quien se comía realmente los platos.

_ ¿No crees que es arriesgado?_ le preguntó a la científica tan bajo como pudo articular.

_ ¿Tú lo has visto molesto? _ respondió rápida.

_ No… pero…

_Lunch, lo sabe_ la enfermera se llevó la mano a la boca y su amiga continuó_ es a él a quien ha golpeado y… ¿Qué sería la vida sin un poco de emoción?

La del lazo rojo la miró incrédula. Su amiga era intrépida, en ocasiones demasiado, tendía a hacer cosas sin sentido. Le recordaba a las imágenes, alguna vez vistas, de los informativos en los que su alter ego salía ametralladora en mano haciendo de las suyas. La suerte parecía haber favorecido a la rubia agresiva en todas sus fechorías.

La peli azul rumió para sí, lo sabía, él lo sabía. Y no había dicho ni hecho nada. Tan solo la había mirado con esa expresión de desafío, que la molestó y provocó.

"Nunca juegues con Bulma Briefs pequeño"

* * *

><p>La pelota rebotaba una y otra vez, suelo pared, suelo, mano y vuelta a empezar.<p>

Movimientos mecánicos tan perfeccionados como los de las agujas del reloj. Soltó todo el aire comprimido, la atmósfera era densa, turbia. Necesitaba algo de movimiento aunque fueran los rebotes de la pelota, por lo menos movía aunque fuera minimante el ambiente, anhelaba un soplo de aire.

Aun quedaban unas horas de oscuridad y por ende de encierro. Solían salir a las horas de luz desencapsular un vehículo y buscar comida. La caza sin armas de fuego y todo lo que implicará el uso de la fuerza física o de ki estaba terminantemente prohibido Bulma Briefs había sido muy clara en sus órdenes no debían de ser localizados.

Al parecer el asunto de los alienígenas estaba controlado, o eso les había dicho la peli azul, pero estos, pese a lo poco inteligentes que eran, según ella, tremendamente poderosos de modo que por la propia seguridad de las mujeres, en palabras de la científica, era mejor que permanecieran ocultos en todos los sentidos. Riley sospechaba que más que por su seguridad era por la de ellos, por la de él mismo.

El rubio se levantó desentumeciéndose estiró los brazos al techo y los dobló arqueando la espina. Los días transcurridos le recordaban en demasía al arresto ordenado por el General Blue, a pesar de ser su sobrino no tuvo ningún reparo en meterlo en la jaula. Aunque aquellas instalaciones más que una jaula eran un bunker, subterráneas aisladas e impenetrables. Tan pronto se vieron en la necesidad de ocultarse el ex soldado cambió todas las claves de acceso y las de la salida de emergencia también.

Riley miró al otro extremo de la habitación en una esquina se encontraba meditando el tríclope, parecía sumido en una especie de trance, pero el sobrino de Blue tenía la impresión de que pese a su aparente autoaislamiento ningún detalle se le escapaba, nada le era ajeno.

Simplemente no parecía el tipo más sociable del planeta y justamente le había tocado compartir encierro con él.

Exhalo el aire, apestaba a cerrado, miró el reloj de su muñeca, las once y cincuenta y cinco de la noche.

Era tremendamente fácil perder la consciencia del tiempo en aquella situación, los días transcurrían siempre lentos, angustiosamente lentos, el ocio comenzaba a dolerle más que un disparo a quemarropa. El aislamiento, la inactividad… era un maldito soldado, había llegado incluso a la élite de la patrulla roja. Aquello era… humillante.

Al menos la estancia era lo suficientemente amplia la cámara medía exactamente 60 pasos y dos pies contados con su zancada, tenían suficiente espacio para moverse e incluso estirarse y practicar algo de ejercicio.

Tras algunos experimentos concluyó que dentro si era seguro moverse, posiblemente los materiales de las paredes y la propia estructura de la construcción eran lo que les aislaban de los sensores enemigos.

Volvió los ojos a al inmóvil figura, Tien dedicaba una gran cantidad de tiempo a meditar, en su opinión personal era una tontería. Las horas que dedicaba a entrenar sí que eran útiles, el silencioso era una máquina de guerra infinitamente mejor que Tao Pai Pai.

Al principio incluso le costaba ver algunos de sus movimientos, era sumamente veloz, pero con el tiempo su visión se acostumbro pudo apreciarlos con más nitidez.

En alguna ocasión le había preguntado si podía enseñarle, el tríclope simplemente lo había mirado con aquella expresión indescifrable y le había contestado.

`Yo entreno solo´

`Pero no es bueno entrenar solo, en el ejercito ´ le replicó el rubio `entrenábamos en parejas´

Tien lo miró con los ojos más oscuros que nunca y tras un silencio más espeso y tenso del habitual se volteó y tornó a sus entrenamientos. Ante sus sombrados ojos se cruzó de brazos cerró los ojos y se dividió, una, dos tres veces.

Los cuatro tríclopes se cuadraron en posición de combate y comenzaron a pelear en parejas. Riley no salía de su asombro la persona más fuerte que había conocido era su novia pero ni siquiera ella podría hacer algo tan complicado como aquello.

Si antes tenía dudas sobre si el calvo le ignoraba, en aquel momento tuvo la certeza absoluta de su animadversión, no entendía el motivo, en la Red Ribbon siempre tuvo fama de sociable.

Tal vez lo consideraba demasiado débil como para entrenar con él...

Hasta que se le pasó por la cabeza al pequeño al que vampirizaron. Chaoz o Caos o Zaos, no lo recordaba, lo menciono Lunch, la dulce chica, que suponía era algo suyo o eso pudo deducir a raíz de una conversación entre la enfermera y la científica antes de que partieran.

Ten Shin Han jamás hablaba de él.

Tal parecía que algunas heridas no estaban cicatrizadas del todo.

Doce horas cero minutos el móvil comenzó a vibrar, dejo sonar dos tonos más solo para poder disfrutar del sonido, después apretó al tecla.

_ ¿Sabes que te quiero verdad?_ la voz distorsionada por la profundidad le supo a brisa fresca.

_ ¿Qué pasaría si lo cogiera él?_ dijo curvando las esquinas de su boca.

_ ¡Ah no eres él! Pues lo siento, pásamelo…_ la voz fingió apuro y prisa_ ¡Es broma, es broma!_ bromear formaba parte de la esencia de Buffy incluso cuando trabajaba, patrullaba o peleaba todo lo adornaba con comentarios sarcásticos, añoraba esos comentarios_ Siempre lo coges tu…_ añadió con suavidad.

_Bueno una vez lo tomó el primero…_ contestó con el mismo tonillo pícaro que ella solía emplear.

_ ¡Oh venga ya! ¿Sí? Pues me respondiste tú.

_ Se puso rojo y me lanzó el teléfono_ le comentó en voz más baja, las risas de la cazadora inundaron la estancia llenándola de aire fresco.

_Bueno empecemos otra vez, aun no me creo que sea usted `Riley´_ comentó juguetona_ Hola Riley.

_Hola Buffy. ¿Cómo esta todo allí?

_ ¡Oh! Bien, no paramos de hacer viajes para aprovisionarnos, pero bien. Todavía no he matado a nadie_ terminó bromeando_ aunque hay un par que se están ganando papeletas….

Las risas masculinas del rubio le llegaron provocándole un cosquilleo en la piel, era agradable oírlo reír. La hacía sentir bien, sentirse como antes de todo. Esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a reír junto a él, unidos por una carcajada y separados por cientos de kilómetros.

Permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que el tríclope molesto por tanta risita dio por finalizada su meditación, carraspeó con fuerza al lado del militar.

_Mfff nooo_ se quejó la cazadora.

_Si, hora de volver a la realidad_ le corroboró el soldado.

_ Tien siempre tan responsable_ protestó molesta_ ya es mala suerte que tu compañero de cuarto sea el hombre más responsable del mundo_ continuó, al sobrino de Blue le molesto "¿Cree que él es más responsable que yo?".

_Ajá_ asintió con brevedad para centrarse en `el asunto´_ ¿Qué han estado haciendo `los invitados´?

_ Bueno nuestros `queridos´ chimpancés no hacen nada más que entrenarse y comer como condenados a muerte en su última cena…_ la afirmación volvió a hacerle sonreír se contuvo el tríclope estaba justo a su lado _ ¡Ah y entrenarse!

Ten Shin Han pulsó la tecla del altavoz para atender a la conversación.

_Ya somos tres_ suspiró el militar, el momento de intimidad entre ellos había tocado a su fin.

_Hola Ten Shin Han _ saludó la rubia con un deje de fastidio.

_ ¿Qué niveles de fuerza tienen?_ demandó con la seriedad que le caracterizaba. Solo podía leerlos durante el tiempo que pasaban en el exterior aprovisionándose, el que fueran varios y estuvieran dispersos dificultaba la tarea, pero había observado que el grupo más numeroso progresaba de manera más lenta. Mientras que el que permanecía aislado pasaba de casi desaparecer a dispararse, para volver a caer en picado.

La rubia se lo pensó antes de contestar, como responderle lo que Roshi le había dicho que el más débil era casi cuatro veces más fuerte que Goku y por ende que el tríclope…

_ ¿Son los mismos que al llegar?

_Han aumentado un poco, creo_ respondió finalmente_ Goku entrena mucho con ellos, y yo con Roshi.

_ Pásame a Roshi_ exigió el guerrero. Aquel poder aislado con sus extrañas fluctuaciones le inquietaba, eran cosas que necesitaba hablar con Son Goku o con Roshi, la medio demonio recientemente comenzaba a notar las presencias aunque la técnica se le resistía y no era capaz de diferenciar ni de apreciar las diferencias de cada ki. Notaba la presencia y punto. Le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer…

_ No voy a salir en pijama a pasearme para ir a buscar a tu maestro…_ se molestó la rubia_ No es mi estilo ir provocando por ahí.

_No lo es_ cortó Tien. Roshi no lo entrenó, por suerte o por desgracia él había pertenecido a la` Escuela de la Grulla´. Cierto es que de Muten Roshi había aprendido lo más importante el honor y la rectitud, por ello mismo no podía faltar a la verdad, pertenecía a la `Escuela de la grulla´ si bien había renunciado a las nefastas influencias de su pasado pero no a los conocimientos marciales aprendidos. En su mente había separado totalmente los dos ámbitos. En el honor seguía a Roshi y pero su estilo de lucha provenía enteramente de la Casa Grulla. Su honestidad y recientemente adquirido sentido del honor se lo impedían.

No podía mentir ni mentirse sobre eso, por ello renunció al emblema de la escuela pero no a sus colores. Esperaba algún día poder compensar todo lo acontecido en aquellos años, esperaba ser un hombre nuevo, uno de honor._ ¡¿Le ha pasado algo a alguien?

Tien se tensó inevitablemente ante la posibilidad. Lunch era por naturaleza prudente pero también tremendamente ingenua.

_Si con alguien te refieres a Lunch… _ sabía de la relación entre ambos Lunch algo le había contado, aunque la rubia intuía en aquellos momentos era complicado. Quiso por un momento comprobar si el tríclope se preocupaba tanto por ella como ella por él. El tono tenso con el que le contestó le dio la certeza que la muchacha de los bucles índigos no le era para nada ajena _ no, ella está perfectamente bien y atareada preparando comida para esa manada de gorilas traga todo.

_ Algo te habrá dicho durante los entrenamientos_ Más tranquilo el guerrero volvió a demandárselo_ dímelo.

_...

_ ¿Qué te ha dicho?_ exigió en un tono que no admitía ninguna evasión.

_ Son fuertes, mucho. El más débil es casi cuatro veces más fuerte que Son Goku.

El antiguo alumno de la Grulla Senin se congeló, Riley permanecía tranquilo sin prestar excesiva atención a los términos ki, fuerza o energía. Para el todo era cuestión de munición, calibres y explosiones. La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no tenía ni de lejos el mismo significado para ambos.

_ ¿Qué hay de Goku?

_`Pelo pincho´ se pasa el día entrenando en familia y parece encantado con ello, también ha mejorado. Se le nota._ Tien abrió los ojos para fruncir más el ceño al escuchar el apodo con el que le habían bautizado. _ Él aun no sabe nada_ afirmó la joven más que preguntar.

_Deberías de tenerle respeto_ le espetó con seriedad_ es el campeón del mundo de las artes marciales…_ atajó sin miramientos. Buffy gesticuló al otro lado de la línea imitando las expresiones que intuía formaría el rostro del calvo mientras seguía con su defensa de `pelo pincho´. Ella, pese al gran poder del joven Son lo encontraba excesivamente blando, no solía matar siempre se apiadaba de los enemigos.

En su mundo no habría durado mucho.

La única ocasión en que mató fue casi a riesgo de que su suegro vampirizado vampirizara a su mujer embarazada, provocando la muerte de madre e hijo. Para luego sumirse en una depresión que duró hasta el reciente nacimiento de su hijo. A ojos de la asesina Goku era excesivamente blando, deprimirse así por matar a Ox-Satán era a sus ojos una debilidad…ni siquiera era su padre. Retomó la conversación tras el alegato de Tien por lo visto lo tenía en profundo aprecio y no tenía sentido prolongar la discusión que le restaría minutos de charla con su novio.

_Bulma no cree conveniente decirle nada por el momento. Él es demasiado…_busco una palabra que lo definiera sin ser ofensiva la conversación estaba tensa y no quería tensarla más con algo que pudiera ser malinterpretado por el guerrero, quien Buffy entendía debía de encontrare susceptible tras pasar tanto tiempo oculto… lo cierto es que la propia Bulma a tenor de la tremenda inocencia del joven Son y su poca capacidad para disimular aun menos ante su recién encontrada familia _ en fin él es Goku_ optó por decir.

_Mañana quiero hablar con Roshi arréglalo como sea_ zanjó el tríclope.

_ ¿No te haría más ilusión hablar con la enfermera?_ le contestó la rubia, las mejillas del guerrero se tiñeron de grana ante el interrogante, por un momento lució desconcertado. Por supuesto que deseaba hablar con Lunch pero hablar con ella significaría hablar de aquel día, hablar de Chaos.

El tríclope quitó el altavoz y le pasó el auricular a Riley que lo tomó con una media sonrisa, nadie como Buffy y sus comentarios.

_ ¡Oye tu grandote! ¡Oye!_ protestó la cazadora.

_ Me gusta cuando te enfadas_ le respondió el rubio, Buffy se sonrojó y cambió el tono.

_ Tengo ganas de verte Riley…

_Yo también, hace tanto que no nos vemos… ¿Sigues igual de bonita?

Las risas de la chica le cosquillearon el pecho.

_Cuando me pongo el corrector de ojeras si.

_Estoy deseando verte solo con él_ la voz ronca del soldado le erizó la piel. Había pasado tanto tiempo, tanto…

_ Pronto nos veremos cariño…

_Pronto. Te quiero Buffy.

_ ¿Lo sabes verdad?

_Lo sé.

No solían despedirse, a ella no le gustaba decir adiós, solo esa frase. Cuando la conversación llegaba a su fin un vacío extraño le llenaba el estomago era siempre demasiado breve.

"_¿Lo sabes verdad?"_

Exhaló el aire con lentitud y guardó el aparato en su lugar, ella era fuerte, el no debía serlo menos.

Su novia se había quedado afuera en medio del apocalipsis en compañía de unos alienígenas dudosos, de intenciones aun más turbias. En las ocasiones que hablaba con ella, solía tomárselo con su habitual sentido del sarcasmo, no parecía excesivamente preocupada.

"_¿Sabes que te quiero verdad?"_

Le había dejado una sensación agridulce, realmente no era de las que decían continuamente "te quiero". Se forzó a parar de especular y se dijo que aquella separación forzosa era buena para su relación, la distancia de alguna manera parecía haber limado asperezas.

"Nadie dijo que fuera fácil… si nada hubiera pasado todo tal vez sería más sencillo"

Formarían un equipo formidable el soldado Riley y la caza-vampiros, burlarían el Apocalipsis salvando al mundo una y otra vez juntos… siempre juntos.

* * *

><p>Había tratado de seguir su rastro pero le fue imposible, su amigo se empeñaba levantar una pared que impedía su comunicación telepática. Solo en contadas veces la vocecilla del pequeño vampiro resonaba en su mente. Llenándolo de dudas algo siniestro portaba la infantil voz, algo oscuro… algo triste.<p>

Aunque afirmaba sentirse mejor que nunca, a pesar de las loas vampíricas de su amigo podía sentir como de alguna manera Chaoz lo añoraba. De lo contrario no lo atormentaría con sus llamadas.

Su amigo del alma un demonio.

El también lo añoraba, durante tanto tiempo había sido su apoyo fundamental, el aparente niño había despertado en él el instinto de protección. Lo protegió del maestro Grulla de Tao Pai Pai, si hubiera perdido aquella pelea el asesino habría ido a por él inmediatamente después.

No pudo protegerlo esa noche, no pudo, no supo, no se dio cuenta de en que preciso momento ocurrió. Del preciso instante en que su hermano pequeño se convirtió en un demonio.

Su hermano… ambos eran el uno para el otro lo más parecido a una familia que jamás habían tenido.

Compartieron juntos penurias y alegrías castigos y redención.

"Y no pude salvarle…" aquel pensamiento le torturaba, la herida no sanaba, no por dentro. Al contrario tras cada contacto telepático con su amigo se recrudecía. El peso de la responsabilidad lo aplastaba.

Para colmo de males el ex Red Ribbon le incordiaba con sus propuestas de entrenar, no era más que un simple soldado de asalto, Tao Pai Pai lo habría eliminado con la punta de la lengua.

¿Cómo podía intentar entrenar con él? ¿Cómo podía si quiera pretender compararse a Chaoz?

Su Chaoz… no excesivamente fuerte físicamente a comparación con él mismo, pero si talentoso y dotado con sus habilidades telequinéticas y telepáticas.

Recordaba aquellos entrenamientos extenuantes… volvían a la casa y allí estaba ella. Esperándolos para comer.

Con una sonrisa o con una ametralladora. A veces con ambas.

Tantas veces Ten Shin Han trató de alejarlas, pero la rubia agresiva siempre volvía era como un boomerang. Un día tocaron a la puerta y para su sorpresa absoluta apareció la morena cargada con una maleta, con la mirada baja y las mejillas sonrojadas pero determinada a quedarse.

No supo cómo reaccionar y se apartó de la puerta dejándola pasar para irse a entrenar con Chaoz, él se lo diría tiempo después _"Tu también estabas rojo_".

Una sonrisa se dibujó con un deje de amargura.

Muten Roshi bien sabía de su abnegación, el día de la boda de Bulma se lo había comentado como quién no quiere la cosa, dando por sentado que de una boda nacería otra…

Ella habría sido la esposa perfecta para un guerrero… pero en un matrimonio tres eran multitud y la delincuente sin escrúpulos estaba en el otro vértice a solo un estornudo.

Gracias a Kami nunca lidiaría con las dos a la vez, era algo de lo que se veía incapaz. Tampoco habría funcionado, Launch los habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo. La rubia era terca, persistente hasta la saciedad.

Tal vez no era tan malo que estuvieran `juntas´ en un mismo cuerpo. Eran tan distintas como la cara y la cruz de una moneda…

Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo tenían semejanzas por imposible que pareciera, las tenían.

Una los mimaba y cuidaba con dulzura exquisita, su trato tierno hacia Chaoz, le ganó…

Él parecía tenerle menos miedo que a la rubia. Hacían buenas migas juntos… pero el eterno infante no ignoraba el estornudo y andaba siempre con cautela.

En esos momentos casi parecían una familia. Casi.

El estornudo significaba el fin del entrenamiento y de la plácida convivencia.

Launch… rememoró el día en que secuestró a un grupo de cocineros para obligarlos a que les prepararan un banquete después del entrenamiento.

En un primer momento creyó que se había esforzado en hacerlo ella misma, que tal vez no era tan distinta de Lunch… su Lunch.

Pero en un intento por agradarle, en su estilo, había amenazado de muerte a los chefs para que prepararan el ágape. Al descubrirlo se sintió estúpido. ¿Qué aquella mujer no podía entender que eso estaba mal? ¿No podía entender que no era honorable, disparar, robar, amenazar…?

El ya nunca podría aceptar los frutos de aquello, era incorrecto. Deshonesto.

En ocasiones el tríclope se había desviado de la senda del honor, pero estaba firmemente decidido a no abandonarla jamás.

De todas las formas había huido de ella y ella siempre le había encontrado. A cada estornudo partía de viaje con Chaoz y desde lejos vigilaba hasta que Lunch volvía.

_"¡Sé que estas ahí maldito cobarde!". Gritaba alzando la rubia cabellera al cielo "¡No creas que vas a escapar así como así!" terminó descargando la munición en el azul._

_"¡Te encontraré..! "_

Caer era algo que desde aquella cena con Lunch no le estaba permitido.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Un personaje más, Pai Parvati del maravilloso manga `3x3 ojos´ de Yuzo Takada. Su personalidad obviamente no será la de la adorable adolescente tríclope de la historia, en este caso me centro más en la de Parvati no en la de Pai, y esta se vera a su vez algo cambiada, por el tema del vampirismo y el hecho de pertenecer al clan de los Salubri. Los honorables hijos de Saulot.

Gracias a Dororo y a Iluvendure.

Mil gracias por leer y aun más por comentar.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ****No poseo los personajes ni las situaciones conocidas, ni obtengo lucro alguno de su uso, es mas pierdo mí café y mí tiempo escribiéndolo.**

**.**

**.**

CAPÍTULO 11:

LAS LUCES DEL ALBA

.

.

Son Gohan dormía plácidamente bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, ella permanecía exhausta al pie de la cuna, la mujer se esforzaba en mantenerlos abiertos pero sus parpados ajenos a la orden caían inexorables. Desde el nacimiento de Gohan todo había sido agotador, la morena descansaba mirando a su angelito, el pequeño demandaba su comida a pleno pulmón cada 10 minutos para expulsarla con la misma rapidez que la engullía.

Se sentía literalmente drenada.

En sus fantasías infantiles siempre había existido un hombre, alto fuerte y guerrero con el que formaría una familia adorable (no lo concebía de otra manera) tendría bebés, principitos y princesitas hermosos y dormilones a los que acunar. Los pasearía con su familia por su castillo y con el pecho abarrotado de orgullo y alegría se los enseñaría a su gente.

A los doce años el término guerrero, noble, alto y fuerte se materializó en Goku, y los bebés pasaron a tener los rasgos de su amado, a ser `bebés de Son Goku´, sus bebés...

Tanto como había esperado a su primogénita que finalmente se materializo en primogénito: su precioso y dulce Gohan la criatura más encantadora que había visto la tierra.

Pero el ser madre, una buena madre, estaba lejos de sus ensoñaciones infantiles. Era duro, mucho más que cualquier combate, más que cualquier entrenamiento. Le reportaba tantísimo trabajo… gustosa lo desempeñaba mejor que sabía, descansando cuando él se lo permitía se dedicaba a mirarlo dormir plácidamente. "Vale cualquier esfuerzo" se dijo a si misma, aquella personita sonrosada era su mundo. La duda la asaltó.

"Bebés de su Goku"

"¿Y si hubieran sido dos en vez de uno?" pensó

Negó violentamente sacudiendo los mechones de su flequillo prefería no pensar lo que le reportaría el plural, al decidir tener un hijo no podía siquiera imaginarse la cantidad de trabajo que se le vendría encima...

Todas la advertencias de la anciana del octágono, que le parecieron exageradas en su momento le parecían pocas ahora.

¡Cuánto se alegraba de haber recibido aquel entrenamiento!

Sin él se sentiría perdida.

Kami sabe que desde ese momento ella fue una mujer `sobradamente preparada´ para realizar esas funciones.

Las pruebas a las que la sometió la anciana, fueron intensas suficientes para su esposo y para los hijos que pudieran darse... el problema era… el problema no era su maravilloso y tierno retoño ni su inocente esposo, el problema era aquella panda de orgullosos, ruidosos, maleducados, molestos, tragones alienígenas que se habían afincado en la Corporación Capsula.

Ellos eran el verdadero problema.

Desde su llegada _su_ Goku se pasaba los días absorbido en un entrenamiento constante con ellos, apenas le prestaba atención... añoraba al Goku tan pendiente durante su embarazo.

Toda la culpa era de aquellos prepotentes y desconsiderados, ¡diablos! todavía no terminaba de hacerse a la idea de que él fuera alienígena…

Pero si, algún parecido si que existía.

Uno de sus deberes como esposa era tratar con el debido respeto a la familia de su marido, deber del que se creía exenta ya que cuando se casó con él no tenía familia salvando el difunto (y sospechaba que felizmente emparejado) Son Gohan.

Ella sería su familia y juntos formarían una propia. ¡Sus sueños de niña se cumplirían al detalle!

En dos minutos el apocalipsis vampírico había llegado, habían sufrido una invasión alienígena entre los que figuraban la maleducada familia de su marido. Era de locos.

Además de tener un suegro malcarado y extraterrestre para colmo de males, Bardock era a sus ojos un ejemplo de desconsideración y de abuelo desnaturalizado…

Desde el incidente de la llegada ni su hermano, ni siguiera el tío con pinta de macarra tan interesado en un principio, les habían vuelto a prestar la más mínima atención. Pero ella no iba a ser tan grosera como ellos, no señor, ella se había esforzado en ser amable, en atenderlos con la corrección y amabilidad que su deber de nuera le exigía.

Ellos lo único que hacían era ignorarla a ella y a su bebé en todo momento, para todo salvo para dirigirle una mirada de perdonavidas y exigirle comida con urgencia.

Eso más que nada le hacía hervir la sangre. Ella era la esposa de su hijo pero no era de su sangre su grosería era un insulto pero su forma de tratar o de no tratar a su nieto.

¡Su propia sangre!

Era menos que nada, su nieto no existía o no lo haría hasta que estuviera en edad de pelear.

"¡Bárbaros!" pensó apretando el puño.

Su dulce bebé no se parecería en nada a aquella panda de salvajes con los que su esposo pasaba demasiado tiempo, él sería un gran sabio como Einstein, de haber sabido que esperaba un niño le habría llamado Einstein.

No tendría nada, absolutamente nada que ver con ellos.

Goku podía ser su hijo, sobrino e incluso el hermano del melenudo pero era _su_ _Goku_, y _su_ _Goku_ se había criado en la Tierra era tan terrestre como el que más.

Si, su marido cada mañana le daba un beso fugaz antes de irse a entrenar pero no lo volvía a ver hasta la comida, momento en el que cogía a Gohan entre sus brazos magullados, lo agitaba, le revolvía los cabellos…. y se lo devolvía para atiborrar su estómago sin fondo y prestarle cinco minutos más de atención para reposar la comida antes de volver al entrenamiento.

Dejándola sola rodeada de cacharros sucios, con el retoño en brazos y sin beso alguno.

¡Aquellos alienígenas descarados le estaban pegando sus costumbres a su Goku!

SU Goku, cuando vivían en Paoz, se quedaba con ella un rato charlando de lo rica que estaba la pieza de caza que había guisado, de las técnicas que había practicado, de lo poco que faltaba para que nacieran las crías de pterodáctilo, de todo y de nada.

NO se iba con esa prisa y desde luego de no estar allí los intrusos no trataría a Gohan de esa manera. A un bebé no se le agita se le arrulla, se le besa, se le canta… ¡NO se le agita como a una coctelera!

Demasiado bueno y listo era su niño para reírse con los juegos tan brutos de su padre, sin duda su pequeño ya a tan temprana edad era todo un genio y sabía como congraciarse con su padre, aunque sin duda prefería los suaves mimos que le propinaba su mamá al calor del hogar.

Hogar…

Los ojos se volvieron brillantes por la humedad parpadeó hasta aclararlos, ni casa tenía, de no haber pasado todo aquello seguramente estarían viviendo con su padre en Frypan... su padre… él adoraba la idea de tener nietecitos correteando por los pasillos de palacio. Muy previsor en la reconstrucción del castillo, más pequeño y más moderno, menos lóbrego y ostentoso, había destinado un ala para la nueva pareja dotada con todas las comodidades que una princesa pudiera desear.

Tras la boda Son Goku se la llevó a Monte Paoz de luna de miel, aquellas excursiones en las que recorrieron las tierras donde se crio su esposo. Todavía podía sentir la brisa en el pelo con la cara pegada a la espalda de Goku agarrándose bien mientras surcaban los cielos a velocidad de vértigo sobre aquella nube dorada mirando los campos uniéndose formando mosaicos de verdes y marrones, los bosques frondosos de arboles altísimos y copados cruzados por ríos que corrían relucientes como espejos a la luz de la mañana que terminaban por perderse en sinuosas gargantas de piedra dónde se escondían en la penumbra de las angostas paredes... como ellos se escondían cada noche cuando volvían a aquella casita diminuta perdida en la montaña.

No tuvo la consciencia de lo que le ocurría hasta que cierto día en el estaba comiendo a dos carrillos su marido la miró alegre y con ese aire desenfadado tan suyo le dijo "¡Caray Chichi nunca pensé que me ganarías comiendo!"

A punto estuvo de costarle al joven una reprimenda cuando cayó en la cuenta de que habían pasado demasiados días desde la última vez que sangró. Todo el enfado mutó a alegría ante la atónita mirada del joven que no tenía ni idea del por qué de la brusquedad del cambio de su esposa.

Con el embarazo todo fue felicidad, con él se terminó la luna de miel y llegaron las náuseas, los malestares típicos… ya no podía andar recorriendo mundo y teniendo aventuras en ese estado, ahora era una mujer de su casa y pronto tendrían un bebé.

Su difunta madre había pasado un embarazo infernal con un parto durísimo que denostó su salud de modo irreparable... pero ella era más fuerte, eso se decía y le repetía su padre sin saber a ciencia cierta a cual de los dos trataba de convencer pero Ox-Satán no quería correr riesgo alguno. Cuanto menos se moviera y menos esfuerzos realizara su pequeña mejor.

Ya habría tiempo cuando el embarazo estuviera más avanzado para volver a su tierra y allí dar a luz a su pequeño príncipe.

No contaba con el fin del mundo, de su vida tal como la conocía y casi de su embarazo, tampoco con verse obligada a pasarse toda la gestación guardando cama por la sólida amenaza de un aborto.

Tan distintas que podrían haber sido las cosas…

Le invadió de golpe toda la nostalgia pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos cansados se escurrieron silenciosas por sus pómulos, las secó mientras le tarareaba una canción y por enésima vez le tapaba las manitas con la fina sábana.

Chichi había pasado en Monte Paoz desde la noche de su boda hasta la mañana del día de la boda de Bulma Briefs. Acudió debatiéndose entre la pereza de ir y la excitación de presenciar un evento tan publicitado y renombrado como la boda de la heredera de la Corporación Capsula. En su fuero interno no entendía el por qué tanto revuelo pero Son Goku parecía tan ilusionado por acudir a la boda de su `amiga de toda la vida´… la joven princesa mucho se temía que su marido estaba deseando devorar el banquete nupcial y ver a sus compañeros de combate, charlar rememorando entre risas viejas aventuras.

La boda se le antojaba más un pretexto.

Para ella era simplemente un acontecimiento social al que asistir, habladurías nuevas de las que enterarse y charlar un rato con las novias de los amigos de marido y sobretodo mostrar su incipiente embarazo... Ese sería el primer evento al que acudiría como esposa y futura madre del hijo del hombre más fuerte del mundo, el flamante campeón del torneo mundial de las artes marciales _su_ Goku, quien por supuesto iría enfundado en un elegante traje de chaqueta que ella cuidadosamente había elegido en la ciudad más cercana.

Y... ¿Por qué no? Comprobaría con sus propios ojos que ella como novia estaba mucho más guapa que aquella señorita de ciudad.

Su bebé bufó suavemente y se removió dejando totalmente expuestos los bracitos rechonchos extendidos a ambos lados de cabeza, lo arropó guardándolos bajo la sabana llena de flores y pájaros que primorosamente había bordado para su primera hija.

−Mira que eres dulce −Se le escapó a la primeriza al contemplarlo dormir plácidamente ya perfectamente tapado− mi pequeño. −El bebé movió su cola y la sacó de entre las sabanas apartándolas del todo, sonrió, una de las costumbres de su hijo era destaparse cuando por fin estaba bien arropado se removió hasta apartarlas otra vez, con paciencia volvió a cubrirlo, decididamente tendría que coserle o conseguirle un ajuar nuevo− . Vamos Gohan tienes que mantenerte tapadito −La cola inquieta del semi-saiyajin volvió a escabullirse destapándose del todo. Los bebés siempre tienen frio o eso había leído en una revista y por nada quería que su pequeño cogiera frio... o aún peor ¡se resfriara!− A las mamás hay que hacerles caso siempre Gohan –Aconsejó la mujer volviéndolo a arropar, pero el pequeño parecía empeñado en lo contrario y se destapó un par de veces más− quieto… ¡Son Gohan estate quieto! −Elevó la voz un poco más de la cuenta y sin darse cuenta se apoyó en la cunita tratando de pararlo él no paraba de moverse en cuanto lograba tapar uno de sus miembros con una velocidad pasmosa sacaba otro y se destapaba. La cuna oscilo balanceándose y la morena profirió un quejido cayendo de bruces, Son Gohan, quién sabe cómo, lanzó con su colita la sabana fuera de la cuna y le cayó sobre el tirante moño, se levantó molesta con la tela todavía cubriéndole la cabeza dispuesta a regañar al rebelde retoño− ¡Son Gohan ya está bien! −El pequeño abrió los ojos, la miró, su boquita trémula se abrió formando un puchero. Comenzó a llorar con los pulmones a plena potencia. La madre frunció el ceño desconcertada− ¡Oh Gohan! ¡Gohan! Cariño no llores, no llores shhhhh −Cambió el tono mientras le arrullaba cansada− ¡Mi pobre pequeño te has asustado! ¡Has debido de pensar que mamá era un fantasma!

El pequeño pasaba de parecer un angelito dormido a un diablillo inquieto se erguía, sujetaba la cabeza sin ayuda mirándolo todo con enormes ojos curiosos… su hijo era precoz y fuerte, parecía empeñado en correr antes de caminar. Demandaba constantemente su atención, alimento, higiene... ¡y a su cortísima edad era un travieso consumado!

Para evitar cualquier percance estaba siempre alerta en una ocasión lo cazó arrastrándose fuera de la cuna para alcanzar un plato cercano repleto de panecillos dulces de ciruela la mesa dónde reposaba estaba cerca de la cuna, el bebé la había mirado con insistencia, ella se había ausentado tan solo un minuto de la habitación cuando volvió él estaba apoyado en la barandilla totalmente estirado forzando su bracito al máximo para agarrar un panecillo mientras la cuna chirriaba anunciando una caída que de no ser por su propicia llegada se habría producido y su pequeño se habría dado un golpe fatal.

En ocasiones casi le superaba pero _eso_ no ocurriría, ella era una mujer _debidamente entrenada_ para el matrimonio y la maternidad.

.

.

.

Bardock entró en la habitación andaba buscando al menor de sus hijos, profirió un soplido de desagrado, allí solo se encontraba la alienígena con la que el estúpido mocoso se había apareado andaba como siempre cargando el híbrido y malcriándolo.

Lo iba a echar a perder más de lo que ya estaba.

−¿Kakarotto? −inquirió como todo saludo. La mujer se volteó a verlo mientras le tarareaba algo al llorón.

─¿No estabas tú con Goku? ─contestó con otra pregunta volviendo a posar la vista en el mocoso. El mocoso recibía demasiadas atenciones.

¡Era mitad saiyajin demonios no un débil y enclenque terrestre!

Tantas tonterías lo estropearían más de lo de por si lo había hecho la mezcla de sangres.

El niño estiró los brazos en dirección a su abuelo y gorjeó contento revolviéndose entre los brazos de su madre como un cachorrillo, Bardock lo ignoró de plano dando media vuelta.

─¡Espera aquí un momento! ─exclamó dejando traslucir su enfado depositando de nuevo a Gohan dejándolo bien tapado con la sabana─ Voy a buscarlo.

.

Bardock se quedó compartiendo la estancia con la cría mestiza algo inusitado, el saiyajin evitaba perder el tiempo de esa manera por lo que a él respectaba el mocoso de Kakarotto ya debería de comenzar a entrenarse o eso sería lo natural si fuera un verdadero saiyajin…

El mocoso se destapó y volvió a gritar reclamando su atención lo examinó detenidamente mientras esperaba. Su aspecto era saiyajin, pelo negro, ojos negros y cola. Le recordaba vagamente a Raditz, claro que el parecido del mocoso era algo muy subjetivo, él de su sangre solo veía la cola el resto era de la humana.

El pelo le delataba había crecido sensiblemente desde su llegada cambiando su patrón si fuera un pura sangre no cambiaría. Su mirada tampoco era la de un saiyajin, no era fría, no poseía el aire fiero de uno auténtico. Todo él era blando, débil, mullido como un humano.

El baboso le propinó una sonrisa desdentada y estiró de nuevo los bracitos hacia él profiriendo grititos irritantes.

Bardock exhaló un bufido, un auténtico saiyajin comenzaba a luchar tan pronto como pudiera sostenerse por si mismo, pero el mestizo era incapaz si siquiera de soportar su peso sobre las rechonchas piernas. Si fuera de los suyos haría algo más que moquear, comer y dormir todo el tiempo.

Si fuera de los suyos ya estaría destruyendo ciudades a la luz de la luna.

Lo miró con molestia los gritos le taladraban la cabeza, le costaba apartar la mirada de él, este feliz de captar la atención de su abuelo reanudó los grititos y sonrisas con renovadas fuerzas.

"_Alguien tan débil solo traerá deshonor"_

Estiró la mano en un actor reflejo para formar una esfera.

"_Te guste o no lleva nuestra sangre en sus venas"._

Miró a al llorón con los ojos cargados de enfado era y siempre sería un débil, una deshonra para su sangre.

"Nuestra sangre…"

─¡Cállate! ─Escupió a presión expulsando otros momentos─ Ni siquiera puedes tenerte en pie. ─siseó, Bardock desvió la vista a un costado. El guerrero sacudió la cabeza, Gohan se quedó perplejo tan mudo que parecía entender la molestia de sus gritos, ya callado trató de erguirse trepando por los barrotes de la cuna pero el pijama de lana rosa, con el que su madre le protegía del frio le impedía agarrarse, resbalaba una y otra vez.

Dio la espalda si seguía mirándolo… no eran momentos para echarlo todo a rodar, no habrían más oportunidades. Patético o no, órdenes eran órdenes y el un soldado que debía cumplirlas. La hembra tardaba demasiado dio un paso, iría a buscar al inútil él mismo no soportaba presenciar un espectáculo tan penoso.

"Nuestra sangre" recordó con ironía dónde había terminado su sangre.

Gohan cayó por enésima vez sobre su trasero, la cuna osciló de nuevo, otro balanceo más, hasta que giró por completo y cayó de cabeza al suelo.

Rompió a llorar con toda la potencia que unos pulmones humanos podían dar.

─¡¿Qué demonios?! ─inquirió alertado más por el pitido que por el ruido del golpe. El mocoso estaba en el suelo rojo de rabia llorando como un condenado a muerte, como Kakarotto antes de enviarlo a Chickyuu. El rastreador marcaba 100 unidades.

Lo agarró del pescuezo colocándolo a la altura de sus ojos sujeto a escasos centímetros de su rostro, el mocoso berreaba tanto que parecía a punto de reventar, no le importaba si lo hacía pero preferiría no soportar tanto escándalo. Lo sacudió, el mestizo incrementó sus berridos. Las cifras del rastreador danzaban crispadas con ellos.

─Deja de llorar ─Exigió mirándolo fijamente el pequeño continuaba chillando sin bajar un ápice, sus berridos se le clavaban en los tímpanos tan agudos como alfileres─ Un saiyajin no llora, pelea ─Fue todo lo que le dijo agitándolo otra vez.

Lejos de silenciar el berrinche comenzó a patalear agitando sus brazos y piernas rechonchas con furia, uno de tantos le golpeó la nariz.

Un hilillo rojo bajaba por la nariz del saiyajin.

.

"Nuestra sangre"

.

.

.

La pila de cacharros era monumental Lunch la miró de abajo a arriba con resignación, aunque no le gustaba usar el lavaplatos no había tenido más remedio que recurrir a él, las frecuentes y copiosas comidas marcaban el ritmo. A pesar de cargarlo hasta el límite siempre había una torre de cacharros que limpiar en el fregadero.

─Bueno… no va a limpiarse sola ─Se ató el delantal, tomó el estropajo y comenzó a enjabonar con movimientos automatizados los platos.

Enjabonar, aclarar, apilar, llevaba un ritmo aceptable eso la animó y comenzó a tararear. A menudo entonaba alguna cancioncilla mientras hacía sus quehaceres, sentía que las cosas hechas con alegría salían mejor.

Esa era su pequeña aportación al grupo, no podría cazar demonios, ni crear escudos de contención pero le gustaba cuidar de sus amigos.

Le gustaría cuidar también de él si se lo permitiera... si al menos pudiera hablar con él.

Buffy le comentaba cosas sus impresiones personales, decía que era poco hablador y que cuando hablaba era sobre "el deber", según la cazadora era prácticamente monotemático. Tanto que la muchacha, harta ya, la nombraba a ella para ver si era capaz de hablar de algo distinto.

Launch sospechaba que en parte lo hacía por amistad, en parte para ver su reacción, cuando Buffy la nombraba a ella o algo relacionado con ella lo hacía de pasada, imaginaba que con un tonó ligeramente irónico, entonces el tríclope guardaba silencio. Uno que la enfermera intuía denso y casi palpable, uno que desearía poder escuchar para leerlo.

Él no era hombre de palabras nunca había sido extrovertido como Krilin o Roshi, pero ella se había acostumbrado a esos silencios, casi podía interpretarlos y en cierto modo desearía escucharlo. Lo intuía denso y casi palpable o tal vez atronador.

Tien solía transmitir más con su silencio que con sus palabras.

Envidiaba la fuerza de su vínculo telepático con Chaoz, la confianza entre ambos era absoluta. No pudo evitar preguntarse si ese lazo habría sobrevivido a la entrada en la no-vida del pequeño... si la vocecilla aguda e infantil todavía resonaría dentro de su mente o la unión entre ambos se había cortado tal como lo había hecho la vida del pequeño.

Chaoz tampoco era el niño más hablador que había conocido peso a ello habían compartido hermosas charlas sobre cocina... y alguna sobre él, su vocecilla infantil sonaba con más frecuencia en sus recuerdos.

Le costaba trabajo comprender hasta que punto el pequeño emperador podía haber cambiado, ella era consciente de que también cambiaba radicalmente de que en cierto modo `desaparecía´ cuando estornudaba absorbida en ese lapso en blanco ajeno al mundo. Aparecía la otra, la rubia de bucles salvajes que la miraba desafiante desde los carteles de `se busca´, la ladrona profesional estrella de los informativos. Pero de repente volvía a estar allí de vuelta, despierta y confundida. Un parpadeo separaba la consciencia de la inconsciencia, de lo que ella hubiera hecho solo quedaba un vacío inquietante en la memoria.

Si ella podía volver de esas ausencias… ¿No debía de haber alguna manera de recuperar a sus amigos?

Esa duda le carcomía la cabeza, cierto día le preguntó inocente a Bulma si habría alguna forma de hacerlos volver le explicó sus ideas sobre los cambios de estado y la posibilidad de recuperarlos de algún modo. La peli azul cambio la mirada, denegó con la cabeza y le contestó "No era él" "que ya nunca podrá ser él", Buffy añadía que "No es tu amigo, solo un demonio con su cara".

A la esposa de Son Goku prefirió no preguntarle nada había recuerdos que era mejor no remover.

"Pobrecillo Chaoz… y pobre de Ten Shin".

Iintuía que la `conversión´ de su amigo le había afectado en lo más hondo, ella desearía tanto estar junto a él y ofrecerle siquiera una mirada de consuelo, tan solo intentar confortarlo de algún modo.

Se conformaría con poder verlo aunque fuera desde lejos, aunque permaneciera envuelto en su hermetismo.

Lo necesitaba.

.

.

─¡Ah! ─exclamó, estaba fregando un cuchillo de tamaño considerable y filo impecable. Le gustaban así, perfectos tanto para cortar la carne como para trocear los vegetales, las prisas no admitían cambios ni ceremonias, de modo que los usaba continuamente. Las prisas traían eso.

El corte sangraba con profusión soltó el cuchillo y puso el dedo bajo el chorro de agua. No le prestó atención en ese momento pero…

─¿No hay nada que comer? ─inquirió a sabiendas de que Nappa y su sobrino habían salido a aprovisionar la mermada despensa de la base.

─En la nevera puede que haya algo ─contestó sin girarse ocupada enjuagando la herida, no se dio cuenta del mechón traicionero.

Turles comentó algo que la dulce no alcanzó a escuchar, la mujer sacudía la cabeza con movimientos exagerados tratando de contener algo sin prestarle la habitual atención.

Le molestó y repitió la orden.

─¡AAAAATTTCHISSSSSS! ─Un estornudo cortó la conversación al mismo tiempo que la cabellera índigo se cubría de oro. Turles se tensó. El ceño siempre fruncido del saiyan se desarrugó por la sorpresa, estático descruzó los brazos analizándola con detalle como la nube de bucles antes oscuros relucía rubia con rebeldía, incluso los músculos débiles parecían más definidos casi daba la impresión de mayor fuerza.

─¡Te lo van a preparar en el infierno! ─Una mujer vestida como la otra se volteó con la ferocidad de un tigre, el cuchillo que tenía en la mano segundos atrás paso zumbando cerca de su oído para enterrarse hasta el mango en la pared de detrás de él.

Una delgada línea roja se dibujó donde el metal le había besado.

Aquella mujer tenía una sorprendente puntería.

Paró un golpe de su puño dirigido a su tráquea y la agarró de las muñecas para inmovilizarla, la furia de unos ojos rasgados y verdes acribilló los suyos, ella se lanzó atestarle un cabezazo en la barbilla. Entonces lo salvaje de su mirada se tiño de sorpresa.

─¡Goku! ─exclamó todavía sujeta─ ¡Joder! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ─Examinó su rostro y la sorpresa mutó a algo más serio─ Suéltame antes de que te parta la cara. ─Le ordenó sacudiendo los antebrazos todavía unido, el tono familiar como si fueran viejos compañeros de escuadrón─ . Suéltame de una vez idiota. ─Reiteró con violencia, la soltó solo por la curiosidad de saber a donde iría a para aquello. Se llevó la mano al rastreador había aumentado su fuerza hasta duplicarla; seguía siendo igual de débil en comparación. La transformación de aquella raza era una minucia en relación a la saiyajin. Pero estaba sumamente cambiada, no mostraba ni un atisbo de su estado anterior, ceño fruncido, mirada agresiva, directa… y desprecio por el dolor, no se frotó las muñecas magulladas al contrario hizo crujir sus nudillos y cuello manteniendo aquel aire amenazador sin apartar aquella mirada salvaje de la suya.

No parecían para nada la misma persona.

─¿Quién eres? ─le inquirió el saiyajin en tono frio.

─El jodido conejo de pascua ─respondió con sorna mientras amartillaba con la práctica de un mercenario espacial un arma salida de la nada. Los ojos felinos clamaban─ vamos Son Goku… ¿Te has vuelto más tonto aún? ─inquirió jocosa pasándole las pupilas, lo examinó detalle a detalle con un descaro que la servicial Lunch jamás habría osado mostrar.

El frio del cañón le rozó el mentón.

`Goku´ la miraba con una actitud fría inédita en él incluso parecía unos años mayor, en el ceño fruncido de su viejo amigo no quedaba rastro alguno del crio atolondrado ni del joven simplón. Parecía más… ¿Curtido? ¿Peligroso? Definitivamente había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera, se puso a cavilar buscando la última vez que se juntó con la panda del viejo Roshi.

─¿De dónde has sacado eso? ─inquirió tocando con la punta del cañón el centro de su armadura─ ¿De un circo? ¿O es que al viejo verde se le han acabado los `uniformes de conejitas´? ¿Prefiere ahora a los jovencitos? ─bajó la mirada a las estrafalarias protecciones que cubrían la cadera del guerrero dejando al descubierto las musculosas piernas.

`Goku´ se tensó, su ceño fruncido se ensombrecido mostraba una actitud amenazadora, algo le había pasado tremendamente inquietante, algo más que unos días fuera había provocado ese cambio─ Pareces más viejo… ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera? ─preguntó con brusquedad. Su compañero de aventuras permaneció en silencio le clavó una mirada dura, carente de inocencia.

La mujer maldijo entre dientes debía de haber pasado demasiado tiempo fuera y algún enemigo... ¿Habría vuelto a molestar la Patrulla Roja?. Volvió a maldecir por no recordar nada de su ausencia, tenía que averiguar que demonios le había pasado y dónde se había metido Ten Shin Han.

─¿Dónde está Ten Shin? ─demandó dando un paso al frente acariciando el gatillo─ Déjate de tonterías y contéstame.

─Yo no soy Kakarotto ─La comisura de su boca se curvó hacía arriba con un gesto chulesco. Agarró el cañón y tiró de él, ella se en lugar de soltarlo dobló sus fuerzas resistiéndose a entregar el arma, de un segundo tirón tan fuerte que la acercó unos centímetros se la arrancó de las manos, los ojos ahora entrecerrados por el enfado lo acribillaron, los mechones mal atados se desmadejaron cayendo sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo de oro por completo. Muecas grotescas y exageradas se entreveían entre la maraña de bucles, se llevó las manos a la nariz tratando de alejar los mechones, entre ellos la mirada salvaje dejó de prestarle atención para centrarla en contener un estornudo, los ojos volvieron a enfocarlo y se cerraron en un parpadeo forzado tratando de contener un estornudo que sonó rabioso.

Ella desapareció reemplazada por la otra.

Todavía con los párpados bajados estornudó de nuevo la ondulada melena azul se tornó rubia, un nuevo estornudo y se oscureció hasta la media noche, de entre los mechones asomaron los ojos confusos, amplios y dóciles de la cocinera.

De la mujer agresiva y suicida que se le encaró no quedaba nada.

─¿Qué ha pasado? ─preguntó algo aturdida con la dulzura acostumbrada sin deje alguno de la agresividad que con tanta naturalidad fluía por sus venas instantes atrás. Clavó los orbes junto al cuchillo y reparó en el rasguño de su pómulo─ Yo lo siento… ¿Le he hecho daño? ─preguntó totalmente preocupada. ─ Venga hay que desinfectar eso ─argumentó acercándose un algodón que hedía a algún tipo de cura terrestre.

Preguntarle habría sido mostrar demasiado interés pero la curiosidad de aquel fenómeno le podía, se limitó a escrutarla mientras ella sin pedir permiso le atendía, se dejó hacer solo por ver si la loca de dos segundos atrás volvía a asomarse a la mansa mirada de la enfermera.

Finalmente la curiosidad le pudo.

─¿Dónde está? ─Las dos palabras la pararon en seco.

─¿Quién? ─peguntó sin pensar con los ojos fijos en el rasguño, rezando para que "ella" no hubiera hablado de más.

─La otra ─La mujer fijó los amplios orbes en él.

─No, yo… no sé… a veces, a veces no recuerdo bien las cosas─ comentó volviendo la vista al arañazo concentrándose en presionar el rasguño con movimientos casi mecánicos─ Esto ya está. Es solo superficial. ─apostilló con una sonrisa nerviosa sin indicio alguno de la mujer que unos minutos antes le había lanzado un cuchillo.

Trataba de disimular una retirada.

─¿Quién es Ten Shin?─interrogó. Era lo único que a aquella mujer le reclamó con fuerza, algo en apariencia de suma importancia para ella. Probó por allí.

Lunch palideció su gesto se contrajo levemente, se llevó la mano a la boca en un acto reflejo.

"¿Kami pero qué ha hecho? ¿Qué habrá dicho?"

─Él es, bueno, e-era ─ vaciló de forma perceptible─ era un amigo, un amigo de Son Goku… y mío.

─¿Y tú antes? ─Insistió clavándole los pozos negros. Los nervios de la enfermera se translucían con la claridad de una Luna llena mientras ella trataba de ubicarse─ La rubia de la ametralladora.

─Yo, no lo sé ─Se sentía acorralada no sabía que información podría haber revelado su contraparte, si había mencionado a Tien o a los otros… retorció el paño entre las manos. Odiaba no recordar nada no saber que había dicho o hecho ella, desde que tomara la decisión había vivido más o menos con calma en ese sentido, una línea continua de consciencia sin vacíos ni lagunas.

Quitando el hecho de haber sobrevivido al apocalipsis y del acoso vampírico, curiosamente se sentía más segura que nunca, sabía dónde estaba en cada momento, colaboraba tanto como humanamente podía con sus amigos. Se sentía útil, parte de algo. Añoraba a Tien con toda su alma, pero se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez que antes de todo tampoco pasaba tanto tiempo a su lado, su rutina de entrenamiento y meditación consumían la mayor parte de su tiempo. Combatía a la añoranza diciéndose a sí misma lo mismo que en esas ocasiones que él estaba de viaje entrenando con Chaoz y pronto volvería a ella de nuevo.

Cabeceó, solo eran parches, pero eran sus parches, las cuerdas que evitaban que se perdiera la esperanza.

Pero sí por una de esas `la otra´ había dicho algo que les hiciera saber de Tien, algo que le pusiera en peligro... No quería pensarlo, no quería pero ante esa negra mirada inquisitiva se sentía minúscula.

No podía fallarle, no.

.

.

─Lunch, ¿has visto a Goku?─preguntó la joven morena irrumpiendo en la cocina.

La de la cabellera índigo se volteó hacía la puerta aliviada por la interrupción.

─Creo que estaba con Roshi te acompaño a buscarlo ─La alcanzó y ambas desaparecieron por el umbral presurosas.

.

.

.

Roshi y el joven Son estaban encarados se disputaban entre forcejeos un bulto de aspecto sospechoso, el anciano tenía una mano apoyada en la cara de su alumno empujándolo en un intento de separarlo del cuenco al que se aferraba con la otra, Goku tan rojo como su gi se aferraba con ambas manos negándose a soltarlo.

─Maesgo… dfeme un foco… ─pidió con la cara roja por el esfuerzo y la presión del empuje deformando sus mejillas.

─Ni lo sueñes, es mío ─gruñía el anciano en el intento de quitárselo de encima ya casi se había hecho con el botín cuando…

─¡Goku! ─bramó molesta por lo ridículo del espectáculo─ Te he buscado por toda la casa ¿dónde estabas?─exclamó la morena con las manos en las caderas─ Ese hombre, tu padre te busca.

Pararon súbitamente ante la intervención de la joven, Goku se giró con una expresión infantil en el rostro y la boca llena de palomitas de maíz. Ante el tono severo de su esposa aflojó el agarre sobre el cuenco con la actitud de un niño pillado en medio de una travesura y Roshi aprovechó para apropiárselo de un tirón sujetándolo entre sus manos callosas y cuando vio a su discípulo distraído lo escondió con disimulo tras el caparazón.

─¿De dónde ha sacado eso? ─interrogó la hija de Ox-Satan con el ceño fruncido, _"Tanto misterio no puede ser bueno"._

─¿El qué? ─preguntó Roshi con inocencia y las manos cruzadas.

─Eso. ─Señaló las palomitas desparramadas por el suelo en el forcejeo─. Se supone que no quedaba nada más para comer─ indagó la esposa─ ¿No habrá estado sisando comida de la despensa, verdad?

Roshi aguantó estoico a la inquisitiva morena, por mucho aire amenazador que despidiera la joven cientos de años robando lencería y espiando a chicas guapas le facilitaban mantener impertérrito su cara de Póker.

─¿Señor Roshi qué es esta cinta? ─preguntó recogiendo la carcasa─ "Instinto Básico" ─Leyó en voz alta─ ¿Otra vez la misma película? ─inquirió totalmente ajena al contenido.

El joven Son engulló el bocado de una sentada, discípulo y maestro se miraron de refilón sin acertar que decir. Muten cogió la carcasa de video, la dejó en el suelo y la medio tapó con un almohadón.

─Ya no hacen películas como las de antes, es todo un clásico ─Roshi cabeceó.

.

De que Roshi era un cinéfilo no había ninguna duda, de hecho poseía una filmoteca magnífica con todo tipo de joyas del género, solo con echarle un vistazo a las caratulas se podía apreciar la evolución en el mundo del cine erótico, los avances en cirugía plástica y demás cambios en los peinados y estilismos de las `chicas´ desde las melenas salvajes al minimalismo en estado puro.

Hacía unos días había empezado a volver a ver un ciclo de clásicos, apenas una semana atrás se había deleitado con "Show Girls" y aquella noche pensaba disfrutar de "Instinto Básico" en la privacidad de su habitación.

.

─Debe de ser muy buena, cuando vivía en Kame-House la vio varias veces ─Le comentó a Chi chi, esta tomó la carcasa escondida y la leyó de viva voz, al ver la portada se puso azulada y miró a Son Goku con una expresión que hizo que la espalda se le pusiera tan rígida como si se hubiera tragado el bastón mágico.

─Gokuu… ─Tanto que le había costado en su día que su inocente marido perdiera la inocencia para eso. Las sombras de su cara habrían espantado a un nosferatu. Sabía que se había enfadado mucho por algo, no solía ocurrir y de hecho ignoraba la causa en esa ocasión, pero por algún motivo cuando la veía así, se le revolvía el estómago, hasta el hambre desaparecía y solo pensaba en que hacer para que tan aterradora expresión desapareciera y volviera la Chichi de siempre, trató de explicarle lo que había ocurrido.

─I…iba por el pasillo y entonces empecé a oler algo rico… ¿¡No sabes Chichi, eran… ─continuó emocionado explicando.

─Palomitas de maíz─ completó la mujer destilando enfado.

─¡Si! ¿Cómo lo sabes? ─contestó el saiyajin con aquella sonrisa ingenua de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

─….─Chi chi exhaló el aire comprimido, su expresión se relajó, el joven respiró aliviado el nudo del estómago se deshacía a medida que las facciones de su esposa recuperaban la compostura.

Obviamente su Goku después del entrenamiento tan hambriento como un lobo, para variar, olisqueó las palomitas recién hechas y siguió el rastro hasta el viejo verde. "Ese viejo pervertido es una mala influencia para _mi_ Goku" pensó endureciendo la expresión de nuevo y mirándolo con enfado. Roshi se envaró y apretó los dientes.

.

Chichi sin mediar palabra se llevó al saiyajin de vuelta prácticamente arrastras fuera de la habitación.

─Viejo pervertido del demonio… ─murmuraba entre dientes.

─Pero… Chichi… ¿Y las palomitas? ─preguntó mirando atrás.

─Deja estar ya las palomitas yo te prepararé algo después. Ese, ─contuvo la palabra antes de dejar escapar algo inconveniente─, te está buscando…

.

El anciano sensei respiró aliviado, se meso la barba blanca y se dispuso a ser cortés con su chica favorita.

─Te apetece quedarte y la vemos juntos ─le insinuó con aire pícaro ya sentado en el suelo palmeando el espacio a su lado.

─Maestro es muy amable pero todavía tengo mucho trabajo por hacer ─Se excusó dejándolo plantado y obviamente desilusionado.

.

.

.

.

Turles seguía rumiando, aquello era raro. Muy raro.

"¿Podía ser que aquella raza tuviera una transformación similar a la de los saiyajin?"

.

.

La pregunta no paraba de rondar por su cabeza, la otra era más fuerte que la enfermera infinítamente débil respecto a un saiyajin e incluso respecto a la otra hembra de pelo amarillo, aquella mujer tan bajita y pedante como Vegeta que a cada momento se refería a sí misma como "la Cazadora".

La "otra", la mercenaria tenía más agallas, más arrojo. Pero quizás ese arrojo venía de la ignorancia.

¡Lo había confundido con el mocoso de Kakarotto!

Lo había tratado como a un viejo camarada, eso, o "conocía" al tonto de su sobrino más de lo que admitió en ese momento.

Era una desvergonzada eso seguro.

Era o eran, eso aún no le había quedado claro, lo que si le había quedado tan claro como el plenilunio era que conocía al hijo de su hermano, tanto o más que la anterior.

¿Pero de qué manera?

Se preguntó pensando que igual su sobrino no era tan tonto como parecía si de veras `conocía´ a aquella mujer con aires de mercenario. ¿El mocoso y ella, o ellas, habían ido arrasando pueblos por todo el planeta? Tenía que haber sido con la mercenaria, la otra, la servicial se encargaría de las heridas o de la comida. Igual que ahora.

Bajo esa cara inocente y ese aspecto indefenso algo se escondía. No era trigo limpio.

Tenía que hablar con Kakarotto.

.

.

.

_Habían tenido serios problemas de aprovisionamiento, viéndose obligados a una `parada de emergencia´ los tercera clase y Nappa estaban sentados rodeando la hoguera terminando de comer los generosos muslos estúpido animal que al verlos creyó lista la cena. Lo estaba, pero no para él. El príncipe tan pronto habían tocado tierra se había largado por su parte privándoles del `honor´ de su regia presencia´._

_Tanto mejor con él Nappa no habría soltado ningún detalle de la gran batalla, el resultado era por todos conocido y el calvo había desgranado accidentalmente hecho estallar su interés. Pero los supervivientes a la extinción tenían dudas a raudales agolpándose en sus lenguas. La lengua del saiyajin de clase alta se desataría con el estómago lleno de seguro tendría por una vez algo interesante que contar._

_._

_._

─_El maldito lagarto se reía burlándose de nuestra extinción. Cobarde. Nunca se habría atrevido a atacarnos de frente, no habría tenido posibilidades… ─ se detuvo para escupir sobre el nombre del lagarto un tropezón de carne de reptil salió despedida junto con el insulto─ Dioses… dolían más esas carcajadas de loco que el viento helado sobre las heridas ─Nappa se acercó al grupo y bajó la voz─ el muy estúpido creía que el Rey y el príncipe se postrarían pidiendo clemencia a cambio de la esclavitud… ─El resto de los saiyajines dejaron de comer para centrarse por completo en el relato. Después de todo aquello era `la ascensión del legendario´. La profecía se hizo carne en el rey de su raza, era una leyenda o lo habría sido de tener un pueblo que la perpetuara… "¿De que servía una leyenda sin nadie para recordarla?"─ Se reía como un loco mientras aplastaba al Rey contra el hielo, lo tiró a una grieta. ─El gigante se acercó y dejó la pata de reptil junto a las demás en las brasas─ Todo se había ido a la mierda y aquella bola de hielo iba camino de convertirse en la tumba del Rey. Me habría dejado matar por una hora de luna llena… allí estaba sin poder moverme, tirado en aquel congelador rabiando con las jodidas risas del tarado tan escandalosas que partían el hielo. Eran todo lo que podía oír._

─_Déjate de lloriqueos y escupe que demonios paso ─exigió Bardock cansado de tanta verborrea y sentimentalismo. La familiaridad con la que se trataban era impensable antes de la plaga, aquello cambió en parte las estructuras. En parte. Un élite era un élite, eso se lo recordaba el gigantón, en combate le debían obediencia. Pero lo que realmente respetaba Bardock era la valía de Nappa, el calvo no era un estratega brillante, más bien su inteligencia era limitada, pero moriría por su pueblo y por su rey. Era un guerrero honorable._

─_¡¿Quién te dijo que lloraba, quién?! ─Nappa le gritó enarcó una ceja con la cara distorsionada las venas de la calva a punto de saltar._

─_El príncipe de Vegeta-sei en persona ─contestó Turles mientras apuraba el hueso descarnado._

─_Era sudor ─gruñó con el ceño fruncido hasta el bigote._

─_¿En medio de ese jodido congelador? ─Raditz rompió la tensión con una carcajada, Broly permanecía expectante bebiéndose las palabras del élite, se sabía que las esperanzas de Paragus sobre su hijo eran desmedidas, tanto como su ambición._

_Nappa retomó la pieza de carne y desgarró un mordisco de una sentada lo engulló._

─_Continúa o pensaran que ya se te ha olvidado ─exigió el hijo de Paragus._

─_Comenzó a caminar hasta el príncipe y entonces… ─después de la interrupción el gigante disfrutaba con la atención generada, los ocho ojos de los tercera clase lo taladraban con insistencia, dio un bocado más paladeando la situación─. Estaba a punto de estrangularlo con la cola y a lo lejos, la grieta comenzó a brillar, salió él envuelto en una llamarada. Era… El lagarto soltó al príncipe y todos los rastreadores estallaron, y…_

─_¿Entonces qué Nappa? ─Demandó ansioso Broly casi a punto de saltar._

─_Sus ojos se volvieron verdes._

─_¿Verdes? ─Saltó Turles─ ¿Te estás burlando o qué? ─Bardock le golpeó con el puño en un costado._

─_Venga, no todos los días se ve al legendario ─pidió Raditz entre fanfarrón y curioso._

_Nappa no era un saiyajin que tuviera dobleces era uno de los mejores guerreros de la élite pero carecía por completo de cualquier atisbo de astucia. Su expresión no admitía duda, no los miraba a ellos sino al cielo de hielo de aquel planeta muerto, miraba a aquel día._

─_Entonces se cubrió de oro._

_._

_._

.

.

.

Le había costado escurrirse del tío de Goku, ¿En qué maldito momento se había escapado "la otra"? Todavía le temblaban las manos no sabía que decir, ni que hacer.

¡Oh Kami!

¡Había estado a punto de tirarlo todo por la borda!

Estaba acorralada todavía le temblaban las manos, no había sabido que decir ni que hacer.

¡Kamisama! ¡Había estado a punto de tirarlo todo por la borda!

De no ser por Chi chi… no quería imaginarse en que habría acabado todo.

Necesitaba sentirse segura el impulso de tocarlas, de contarlas otra vez la movió, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y buscó entre libros el frasco de pastillas, su tacto frio y plástico la relajó, se dejó caer sentada en el borde de la cama lo sopesó.

Sintió el impulso casi infantil de agitarlo, pronto las escuchó entrechocar contra las paredes, lo volvió a agitar con fuerza, el sonido enervante la tranquilizaba, le traía la calma, le recordaba que de alguna manera era ella y no la otra. Solía sopesarlo y sacudirlo, pero de día en día el frasco se aligeraba más y más al mismo paso que su seguridad se minaba.

Pensó en el de reserva que guardaba en la enfermería y las manos rígidas se aflojaron. Se repitió que los días en que andaba desorientada y confundida por el mundo ya eran historia. Vació el contenido en la palma de su mano diez comprimidos redondeados y blancos tan pequeños como guisantes y más valiosos que las perlas la mantenían a salvo.

Las semillas senzu salvaban vidas, curaban cualquier herida e incluso revivían a moribundos pero las 10 pastillas que cabían en la palma de su mano la salvaban a ella, la salvaban del estornudo manteniendo a la otra bajo control.

Suspiró y los guardó en tubo.

¿Qué clase de persona era para hacer algo así?

Eso no era propio de ella, ella era Lunch, la mujer dulce incapaz de hacer algo impropio, cuya inocencia había rallado en lo cómico en más de una y de dos veces. Ella era la hogareña, la enfermera, la amante de su Tien.

No era como la otra... pero quizás los límites entre ambas no estaban claros como suponía.

─Tien… ─Se le escapó un sollozo, sorbió y se secó la humedad con el dorso de la mano, se encontraba cansada los lacrimales le picaban y a medida que avanzara la primavera llegarían a arder y eso y todo lo demás empeoraría. La otra era fuerte y sus intentos por mantenerla "allí" comenzaban a flaquear.

La otra siempre la había dominado poderosa como el viento, arrastrándola como a una hoja a su antojo de un lugar a otro permaneciendo solo cuando lo deseaba.

La otra, la dura, la guerrera también fue de él.

Cabeceó con violencia sacudiendo los bucles "la otra" lo amaba, ambas lo habían hecho, pero él no ya nunca más o eso quería pensar. La tenía allí oculta, encerrada algún lugar dentro de ella, le gustaba pensar que estaba "dormida" y que la "otra" sentía lo mismo que ella cuando cada noche cerraba los ojos y descansaba. Que simplemente descansaba de tantas correrías en el lugar en que ella había permanecido tantas veces y que ahora le tocaba vivir a ella, a Lunch.

¡Pero se había escapado!

De alguna manera todo su cuidado daba igual en algún momento conseguía escurrirse y aparecer, filtrándose gota a gota por las rendijas de su alma.

No, se repitió, eso no era posible, la ciencia, las pruebas médicas, los análisis. Eran dos personas completamente distintas, atadas compartiendo un mismo cuerpo y a un mismo hombre.

Pero los vampiros no eran ciencia, el dragón no era ciencia, el apocalipsis tampoco, el fin del mundo no lo había provocado la ciencia sino la magia.

¿Si la fuerte estaba buscando otros caminos para volver qué quedaría de ella entonces? ¿Qué quedaría de Lunch?

Cubrió los ojos con sus manos y tomó aire, ella tenía que mantener las cosas tal y como estaban. Pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar y ella tomaría el camino más seguro, había sopesado cientos de veces las posibilidades todas y cada una de ellas, desde la auto-justificación cuando la culpa la carcomía pasando por los remordimientos por hacer algo así. Siempre se repetía lo mismo. Después de desesperarse y derramar lágrimas ya en frio, las cosas habían sucedido así y no tenían vuelta de hoja.

Dejar suelta a Launch en aquel mundo lleno de demonios y vampiros era condenarlas a ambas a muerte, si la rubia hablaba de más sería también el final de él. Sorbió de nuevo y cerró los ojos a todo, empujaría las culpas hasta encerrarlas.

Ya no importaba el motivo por el que había empezado todo, tener a Launch controlada era mantenerlas vivas a ambas y oculto a él.

No podía hacer nada más.

.

.

.

.

.

La lata cayó al suelo produciendo un sonido metálico vacío, otra compañera siguió el mismo camino, una a una fueron cayendo en un goteo dispar, entre gruñidos los dos saiyajines daban buena cuenta del expositor del supermercado.

Con el dorso de la mano Nappa removió los restos de su bigote, Raditz se limpiaba los restos de carne picada atascados entre los dientes con un hueso.

Nappa lo miró de soslayo, los límites entre la élite y la tercera clase se habían difuminado… el jodido lagarto casi había terminado con ellos. Apenas quedaban varios puñados de saiyajines y el tránsito entre clases era más fluido de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar, la prueba andante era el hijo de Bardock pasaría a la historia como el descubridor que evitó la extinción de la raza saiyajin, siempre que aquellas alienígenas demostraran su valía…

Rio para si, si la suerte fuera una presa tal parecía que toda la había devorado Bardock… no era raro que dada la escasez de mujeres saiyajines, cuando todavía las había, que un élite tomara como compañera ocasional a una hembra de clase baja con el único objetivo de procrear uno o varios herederos… para fornicar ya habían burdeles llenos de hembras exóticas y esterilizadas que capaces de cubrir cualquier capricho o necesidad sexual.

La naturaleza de la propia raza así lo imponía, la escasez de hembras afectaba a todas las clases por igual y solo los más fuertes tenían descendencia... Maldijo para sí lanzó la lata estrujada contra al suelo, él en su condición de élite habría matado por una y la habría tenido, si no hubiera tardado tanto en elegir compañera... entonces le llegó el honor de servir a la corona y cumplió con el honor de instruir al joven príncipe sin engendrar hijos o tomar compañera de tal modo que nada interfiriera con la educación real, nada debía de restarle su atención al heredero.

Lo instruyó tal y como lo habría hecho con su propio vástago esperando por largos años cumplir con la palabra del Rey. Ser libre para elegir a la saiyajin que deseara exceptuando a la reina y a la que estaba destinada para ser la compañera del príncipe.

Los años al servicio de la corona se habían cumplido y pero el privilegio de elegir no.

Mientras su raza seguía intacta él veía como élites menos fuertes tenían que resignarse a aparearse con hembras de clase baja, era eso o cumplir su cometido esas uniones dispares solían diluirse, ellas obtenían hijos más fuertes de lo que jamás pudieran haber imaginado y el honor de haber servido a la élite de la manera más productiva posible; después de que el mocoso entrara en el programa de entrenamiento, la hembra solía marcharse a seguir su vida.

Ese era uno de los motivos por los que eran raros, muy raros los núcleos familiares estables entre las clases bajas, las hembras iban y venían. ¡Suerte hasta para eso! Bardock a sus ojos fue afortunado procreó dos mocosos y mantuvo a su pareja hasta el final de un modo casi anormal. Dos cosas que el honor de servir a la corona le habían negado posponiéndolas hasta la extinción, irónicamente ahora que él podría tener descendencia ya no quedaban hembras saiyajin.

Ahora estaba igual de jodido que él salvo por tener dos hijos, dos mocosos inexpertos y con la misma suerte que su padre, uno ascendería a la élite en calidad de héroe, el otro solo había servido para engendrar a un mestizo.

Bardock para colmo tenía un nieto. Híbrido, media sangre, pero de su sangre.

Definitivamente el castigo al pueblo de Teluria-sei había caído sobre el pueblo saiyajin como una lápida… ¿Los habrían castigado los dioses por ser demasiado débiles demasiado orgullosos?

¿Tan malo habría sido matar a los traidores y dejar a las hembras?

La raza saiyajin se habría duplicado y habrían terminado antes con el lagarto.

Si tan solo hubiera podido ver el futuro… su actuación habría sido… no, no hubiera servido de nada. Hubiera acabado `ajusticiado´ a manos del Rey con el nombre de su casa manchado por el deshonor y el rumbo de los acontecimientos no hubiera cambiado lo más mínimo.

Aquello había puesto al pueblo saiyajín contra la pared, evolucionar o morir.

.

El sonoro eructo de su compañero rompió el hilo de su pensamiento.

.

─Los tercera clase no tenéis educación ─apostilló rebuscando restos de carne picada en la lata, Raditz estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo a dos carrillos para contestar algo audible, solo una pila de gruñidos mezclados con improperios, cuanto había cambiado todo antes él era un élite… quizás el príncipe tenía razón y se sentía demasiado próximo a ellos. Todo lo ocurrido les había cambiado de algún modo, ahora donde antes veía a saiyajines de tercera clase, simplemente veía saiyanes de pura sangre.

Bufó molesto y tiró la lata al suelo para agarrar otra esta con la fotografía de un perro en el frontal, tomó la tapa y la arrancó de cuajo, abrió la boca y vació el contenido. Lo tragó de un bocado, decepcionado metió la mano dentro y repeló los restos.

Raditz lo miró con sorna─ Quédate con tus modales de élite y tus latas de comida para perros ─Nappa gruñó y tiró la lata al suelo─ déjame a mí las demás ─ironizó sosteniendo la última lata de comida para humanos y vaciándola en su boca mirándolo de reojo.

Nappa profirió una maldición y masculló algo sobre la pérdida del respeto y de como se la haría recuperar a golpes.

El joven melenudo saltó ágil esquivando un gancho de su rival que todavía padecía aquellos calambres en el abdomen y no se movía con su agilidad habitual.

─Te estas volviendo lento, tan lento como esas hembras humanas.

─¿Lento? ─Nappa enfurecido alcanzó a golpearle en el plexo solar, Raditz escupió el bocado que aún conservaba en la boca─ Te faltan décadas mocoso antes de ser rival para mí.

Y era cierto, Nappa era un élite, un guerrero experimentado, si era veloz, rápido y potente, pero falto del ingenio, una mole de músculos dispuesta a matar y a morir por su rey pero incapaz de pillar al vuelo una fina ironía.

Raditz se vio contra la pared Nappa aun indispuesto era un rival poderos para su antiguo nivel de combate, pero el más joven ya se sentía recuperado de sus heridas y totalmente ansioso por comprobar hasta qué punto había aumentado su poder.

El golpe aun así le había doblado.

.

.

.

No estaba hecha para trabajar en equipo.

Solo hay una cazadora por cada generación, solo una elegida y era ella, no estaba hecha para trabajar en equipo.

No era lo suyo.

Arrojó al contenedor la última lata con más rabia que las anteriores.

─Ve con cuidado ─señaló la estridente voz de la ex-demonio─ Si rompes este no tendremos suficiente espacio.

─Al demonio el espacio─ resopló apartándose una greña molesta de los ojos.

Estaba furiosa realmente furiosa, no le gustaba salir acompañada cazar era algo que la elegida debía de hacer sola como todo lo demás. Giles la instruyó a una animadora adolescente y la convirtió en la Cazadora… que en ocasiones "alguien", su vigilante, la acompañara para evaluar sus progresos era asumible si bien molesto. Aunque para ser sinceros Giles ya no solía acompañarla en sus correrías nocturnas y en ocasiones la soledad llegaba a asfixiarla. Echaba en falta comentarios tontos o charlar sobre algo intrascendental, la soledad era algo que debía asumir la Cazadora, quizás fue en parte por esa sensación sofocante que le hacía sentir ganas de hablar de más con aquellos que debía pasar por la estaca, pero la noche en que se descubrió a si misma charlando con un vampiro que decía haber sido el entrenador de Dorothy Hamill había estado al borde de cruzar la línea que la separaba de ser la elegida a ser una presa, un descuido más y habría terminado de cena.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de mucho que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Algunos días después se encontró con Anyanka, y su círculo se amplió a tres, era alguien con quien hablar y no era mala chica del todo tan irritantemente franca como una niña de tres años pese a tener 1000 y haber sido una demonio vengador.

Por aquel entonces tener novio por primera vez no estaba en sus planes.

Giles murió.

Y apareció él, Riley, no dudó en incorporarlo ni a su vida ni a su equipo. Tras la muerte de Giles volvían a ser un trío y aprovechaban para escabullirse dejándola a ella como "vigilante en funciones", era de locos una demonio vigilando a la cazadora en medio del apocalipsis. Reprimió una risa loca.

Sus salidas nocturnas casi se parecían a aquellas citas… paseando a la luz de la luna por el parque o entre tumbas vacías… Sacudió levemente la cabeza intentando sacudir también a la nostalgia.

Todo aquello era pasado su presente era muy distinto y esa noche su paciencia curtida por la convivencia con Anyanka y con su `grupo´ estaba al borde de estallar. Contempló el filo de su guadaña y se imaginó pasándolo por el cuello del insufrible `osito´ era jodidamente prepotente y estúpido. Lo suficiente para llegar a aquel planeta y terminar de cena de las sanguijuelas.

Jodidamente insufrible, prepotente y estúpido.

"Jodidas tortugas" y demás comentarios autoritarios y órdenes molestas seguidos de una ristra de insultos machistas le hacían acariciar la idea de empalarlo pero él volaría ante sus ojos y se reiría de ella desde las alturas. Gruño de nuevo definitivamente debió de haberlo dejado allí en vez de salvar su peludo trasero. Ahora no tendría que soportarlo esa noche.

.

.

En la sala contigua estaban el par de desgraciados, tragando como cerdos, rompiendo estantes y quién sabe que más, los ruidos de bidones al caer, chirridos y golpes secos. Si el nosferatu tenía ganas de sangre fresca no tenía más que seguir la escandalera. Los obvio para seguir maldiciendo a aquel par de monos voladores.

Anya se levantó como movida por un resorte.

─Voy a ver qué hacen ese par, espero por su bien que no estén haciendo lo que creo ─se marchó haciendo sonar los tacones con cada paso.

.

.

─¡Parad de una vez! ─la vocecilla chillona procedía de la hembra del pelo raro, ¿dos colores de pelo en que cabeza cabía esa aberración?─. ¡Voy a tener que empezar otra vez! ─Anyanka al toparse con la mirada de Nappa se dio la vuelta refunfuñando.

─Si tú y tu amiguita dejarais de parlotear y os dierais más prisa ya estaríamos de vuelta ─voceó Raditz.

La demonio se giró con el averno en la mirada, los saiyajines se tensaron, el de la melena apretó los dientes mientras Nappa estrujó la lata vacía.

La ex demonio vengadora sonrió satisfecha de medio lado al ver la reacción de los hombres, _"Si" _pensó satisfecha_ "sigo siendo un demonio vengador" _profirió una risa torcida y se marchó contoneándose con la gracia de una diablesa milenaria.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por una fracción aquella mujer era patéticamente débil pero había algo en su mirada… "¡Bah idioteces solo es una patética humana!" caviló Nappa.

─Esas hembras tienen los humos muy altos ─Se quejó Raditz escupiendo su sangre al suelo.

─Casi tan altos como tú. ─le reprendió el mayor de los dos─. Espera ¿No te los habían bajado al llegar? ─Continuó con haciendo gestos obscenos─ Casi le sirves de cena a esos insectos tubo que salvarte la cola la escuálida esa…

─Solo fue un golpe de suerte ─masculló─ tenía la situación dominada, era una estrategia para llegar hasta el híbrido.

─Demasiadas tonterías tienes en esa hueca cabeza peluda ─siguió jocoso sabiendo que había pinchado hueso─ y demasiada suerte.

.

.

.

─El `osito´ se ha comido todas las latas ─gruñó Anya frunciendo el ceño.

─Ya… ─contestó con sorna─. ¿Y el calvo no le ha ayudado en nada? ¿No tendría el estómago revuelto todavía?

─Voy afuera me ha parecido ver cajas de latas sin abrir antes ─siguió como si nada haciendo caso omiso al comentario de la cazadora. Nappa no parecía malicioso, de hecho de los alienígenas era el que más `sensibilidad´, si es que se lo podía decir así mostraba por sus compañeros, mil años de experiencia analizando conductas tanto humanas desde el otro lado la habían convertido en una experta (o eso le gustaba pensar) en el comportamiento de los no-demonios, era pura deformación profesional no podía evitar hacerlo incluso bajo aquellas circunstancias. Consideraba al enorme hombre el más sensible tras el bastardo real, Nappa era fiel respecto al enano déspota, respetuoso con su hermano bastardo y casi, casi, podría decir que apreciaba a sus compañeros de escuadrón incluso no miraba al bebe llorón con asco más bien con indiferencia y quizás algo de esperanza.

.

.

.

Un zumbido rasgó el silencio casi simultáneo a un grito ahogado.

─¡Buffy tenemos visita! ─gritó

─Gracias a Dios─ susurró mirando al techo salió corriendo directa al parking del hipermercado. Las latas rodaron por el suelo chocando unas con otras, el contenedor quedó a medio llenar en medio del almacén.

Salió corriendo.

.

.

.

Raditz y Nappa ya estaban volviéndose a gruñir él más joven bajó el puño alzado.

─¿Oyes eso? ─inquirió el calvo.

Los ruidos de una refriega y latas cayendo al suelo hicieron saltar las alarmas.

─Problemas ─confirmó el otro. En dos zancadas llegó a tiempo para ver a la rubia huyendo del allí posiblemente asustada por su escaramuza. Sonrió con arrogancia.

─¿Qué te decía Nappa? Son una raza cobarde ─gritó el más joven antes de seguirla volando. Nappa se quedó flotando desde arriba observando el panorama. Desde allí vieron el panorama.

.

.

.

La cazadora resoplo no podía verla a simple vista, la rodeaba un grupo heterogéneo de sanguijuelas hambrientas restos de una sociedad a la que ella perteneció.

Anyanka los mantenía alejados con una ballesta cargada, en el suelo había dos montones de cenizas con sendos dardos clavados. Dos virotazos certeros. Ni un error.

Se acercó algunos se voltearon olisqueando la sangre caliente.

─Tu ─ordenó al más cercano─ Corre.

─¿Quién te crees que eres? ─Le espetó arrogante un quinceañero vestido con una camisa negra entrado en carnes y espinillas─ Soy el Gran Lestat. ─Acentúo con tono grandilocuente el `Gran´ mientras ella lo miraba con una expresión divertida el estiró el cuello adoptando una pose que pretendía ser intimidante.

─Y yo soy Buffy, ─Resopló con soberbia encarándole la mirada─, para ti la Cazadora.

El chaval se tensó con un rictus nervioso trazado en la boca, el hombre de negocios lo miró con sorna, Lestat empezó a reírse tratando de disimular el lapsus. Un coro siniestro de risotadas siniestras le acompañó. El `gran´ se relajó al sentirse acompañado por la manada.

─Todo el mundo sabe que la cazadora es una bestia de pelo y ojos negros ─Fanfarroneó un hombre de negocios vestido con un impecable traje de corte indudablemente italiano─. Deliciosa rubita. ─susurró mientras olisqueaba un mechón de su cabellera acercando demasiado sus colmillos─. Cada noche ceno a varías como tu… ─En un parpadeo tenía el filo rascándole la nuez.

─Que casualidad cada mañana yo hago lo mismo ─contestó con voz suave para después separar la cabeza de su tronco. Un montón de cenizas se deshicieron al caer. Cambió la posición de agarre y la sujetó por el hueco cercano al filo, pegando el mango de la guadaña a su antebrazo como una extensión de su codo sobresalía la agudísima estaca en la que terminaba el mango del hacha.

Dio un codazo hacia atrás y empaló con el extremo puntiagudo el pecho de una vampira anciana de cabello estrambótico rizado. Se giró, con un movimiento tan natural como acostumbrado soltó el agarre y el palo se deslizó hasta afianzarse en el punto medio de su longitud. Otro giro y la cabeza de la siguiente sanguijuela rodó antes de deshacerse en cenizas.

Anyanka descerrajó otro virotazo en el pecho del vampiro albino y aspecto desaliñado que más cerca tenía. Apuntó al siguiente y sonrió.

─¡Joder es la asesina! ─chilló con voz temblona el adolescente, el trio de supervivientes huyó por los callejones.

Anyanka hizo el amago, pero Buffy la frenó con un gesto─ Son míos, tú quédate el gorila y el osito si no ven a ninguna podrían extrañarse y no tengo ganas de hacer de niñera otra vez.

─Yo te cubro ─La demonio asintió, mientras la Cazadora arrancó a correr tras ellos.

.

.

.

Desde lo alto los dos saiyajines miraban la escena, la sombra más baja la siguió sobrevolando los callejones, corrían como ratas y ella corría tras ellos podía oler el pánico que aquella mujer despertaba en sus presas, apestaban a miedo y a muerte. Se preguntó si ella podría detectarlo también, sonrió de medio lado de lejos podía verse que ella disfrutaba de aquello.

La sombra menuda se perfiló en la entrada de aquel callejón sin salida, tomó airé y entró con paso lento, sabía que los muy idiotas estaban allí los podía sentir temblando, sonrió y rotó los hombros calentándolos para lo que venía.

─Vamos Lestat… sal a jugar con tus amiguitos, ─canturreó─, te prometo que os daré ventaja, no usaré mi guadaña. ─enfundó el arma en su espalda y levantó las manos desnudas al aire─ . Lo prometo.

Se quedó quieta en medio del callejón rodeada de sombras acechantes, una mujer con el pelo a lo afro vestida con un mono de tejido plateado y subida sobre unas descomunales plataformas engalanada con unos pendientes de aro tan grandes que un loro podría haberse posado en ellos, atestó el primer golpe. Buffy simplemente se ladeó esquivando el ataque con expresión divertida.

─¿En qué año moriste? ─frunció el ceño mirando el mono reflectante que llevaba la vampira─ Es horrible, deberías de cambiar un poco… ¿No crees?

─¿Horrible? ¡No tienes ni idea de estilo niñata! ─Le gritó mostrando los colmillos húmedos.

Tras ella un joven de pelo verde con una gran cresta plantada en medio de la cabeza enfundado en cuero y envuelto en una camiseta rasgada y atada con imperdibles, trató de inmovilizarla, ella saltó y le atestó una patada en la quijada, el cuello del vampiro rotó hasta producir un sordo crujido. Cayó. La mujer aprovechó la distracción para saltar sobre ella tratando de hincarle los colmillos.

─¡Vaya! Veo que os lo habéis tomado en serio ─comentó mientras esquivaba sus golpes sin separar los pies del suelo. El punk se levantó de entre la basura, enderezó su cuello torcido con un crujido y se lanzó con un rugido. La cazadora se giró dándole la espalda a la mujer rara esta se acercó y recibió un codazo en la boca del estómago.

La dobló.

Acto seguido giró sobre si misma saltando pateándole el pecho al insecto de pelo verde enviándolo a varios metros, la valla metálica que cortaba la salida del callejón zozobró con un chirrido hiriente al recibirlo.

La vampira se irguió temblando tal vez de rabia, ira o miedo. No lo sabía ni le importaba.

"_Los no-muertos lo único que sienten es hambre"_

Se acercó a un viejo poste eléctrico y partió la madera por la mitad, los cables quedaron sueltos retorciéndose como serpientes mordiendo el negro asfalto entre chispas.

─¡Ahora vas a bailar! ─La encaró con la madera astillada usándola a modo de estaca, pese al considerable tamaño y la pesadez de la misma la usaba con bastante agilidad. A cada finta, la luz de la farola arrancaba destellos plateados del tejido reflectante del mono con cada movimiento destellaba como una bola de las discotecas pasadas de moda.

─¿Fue en los 70 no? ─La chica disco parpadeó confundida, parpadeo que le costó una buena patada─ ¡Moriste en la época de "Fiebre del Sábado noche"! ─zozobró al esquivar una estocada.

─¡Dos cosas te voy a decir yo a ti de los 70 pija! ─Sumamente ofendida le golpeó el hombro con la madera. La cazadora contraatacó con una serie de patadas apartándola del combate.

─Si, la moda es un horror y tu una hurraca ─gritó en la dirección donde había caído la vampiresa, el punk de la cresta verde aprovechó su bajada de guardia rozando su costado con una barra de hierro.

─¡Oh vamos!... ¿Dos contra uno? ─alzó los hombros brevemente fingiéndose ofendida, en aquel momento el adolecente regordete salió de un rincón oscuro con una gruesa cadena─ ¿Tú también Lestat? ─inquirió con pena fingida─ Dos y medio, ─frunció el ceño─, y armados… más o menos.

El cerco de ojos ávidos de sangre se estrechaba en el último momento saltó y se encaramó a una escalera de incendios, les miró desde arriba con un deje burlón mientras la chica disco lanzaba de nuevo una estocada fallida, el `Gran Lestat´ golpeaba el aire con la cadena y el punk gritaba como un perro rabioso.

─¡Gallina baja! ─le gritó el punk─ ¡Baja si tienes huevos!

─La gran Cazadora no es nada sin su guadaña ─canturreó la disco-girl trepando por la escalera. Se acercó a ella siseando, enseñando los colmillos con un hambre que subía hasta sus ojos. Ella la miró de hito en hito estiró la mano y arrancó una tubería de cuajo.

Con una voltereta saltó al suelo y se cuadró en posición de defensa con la vara metálica en la mano.

─Cock ─graznó. Se acercó al punk en un giro de muñeca le golpeó en el cuello tirándolo al suelo, clavó el extremo de la tubería en el lado derecho de su pecho arrancándole un grito de dolor. Lo empujó al suelo y movió la tubería, en eso la vamp-disco la atacó por la retaguardia, Buffy la esquivó con un giro calculado y clavó más profundamente la vara usándolo como apoyo para patear a la vampiresa. Soltó la tubería y dejó al punk reptando por el asfalto, la chica disco se encontró con una serie de patadas bloqueando todos y cada uno de sus golpes, la última de ellas la empaló contra el poste roto, la cara de fastidio quedó envuelta en cenizas.

Pronto le faltó el aire las manos regordetas de Lestat la estrangulaban con la cadena.

─Mierda… ─casi escupió mientras abría la boca tratando de llenar los pulmones de aire.

─¡No debiste burlarte del gran Lestat! ─gritó en su oído. Apretó la cadena con saña y ella forcejeó mientras su visión se nublaba. "Tanta fanfarronería te va llevar a la tumba" las palabras de Roshi tomaban sustancia─ Todos van a alucinar cuando les lleve la guadaña. Seré el Gran Lestat, el mata-cazadoras… No, mata-cazadoras no, el ` El Gran Lestat el Matador´ ese sí que es un nombre con clase… ¿No crees?

La verborrea del adolescente se fundió con las palabras del anciano sensei en un ruido ensordecedor, el aire entraba con gran dificultad, dolía, quemaba dentro de su pecho agitado, las sombras del callejón se tornaron más oscuras, apretó los dientes agarró la cadena y tiró de ella con todas su fuerzas y saltó, saltó hacia arriba y hacia atrás, en el giro la distancia entre la cadena y el cuello creció hasta separarse de su piel marcada.

Lo siguiente que vio `el Matador de cazadoras´ fue una punta de madera asomar traspasando el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

─Mentirosa…─murmuró viendo que era la punta de la guadaña lo que le traspasaba el pecho─ Iba…iba a ser `el Mata…dor…´ ─musitó mientras los bordes del boquete abierto brillaban como brasas crecían hasta engullirlo en una nube de cenizas.

─Hoy no ─carraspeó con la voz rasposa, ronca distinta a la estridente que esgrimía.

El punk había dejado un rastro de sangre oscura y espesa que serpenteaba unos pasos, se daba por salvado hasta que topó con algo unas botas, alzó la cabeza y vio a un gigante, parecía un oso-demonio de los bosques. Agachó la cabeza e hizo un patético amago de huir. El gigante de la melena revuelta le miró con una mueca a medio camino entre el asco y la indiferencia.

─¿Qué disfrutando del espectáculo? ─inquirió la cazadora al gigante frotándose el cuello─. Lo sabía en el fondo no eres más que un mirón. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Echas de menos a tus amiguitas chupasangre?

─Deja de perder el tiempo ─exigió mirándola una cara distinta en su repertorio de siempre. Y tenía varias de caras todas muy expresivas, cara de póker, cara de bastardo arrogante...¡Ah y la cara de cínico!

Y por último la no menos utilizada mueca de desprecio.

─Salúdalas de su parte ─Le dijo al punk antes de descargar un último golpe con los ojos claros clavados en el rostro del saiyajin. Retiró el hacha y paso la mano por la estaca en la que terminaba y sacudió las cenizas.

.

.

.

Nappa miró los dardos clavados en el suelo posó la vista después sobre la mujer de pelo raro, parecía muy satisfecha. La había visto apuntar y disparar a matar sin ningún remilgo. No había errado un tiro, no pudo evitar elevar el ceño con cierta sorpresa, viéndose descubierto volvió a bajarlo y rotó con brusquedad la cabeza hacia la oscuridad justo donde su indicador le señalaba que estaba su compañero.

─Lo echaba de menos ─afirmó ella mirándolo con una expresión sádica.

─¿Matar? ─Nappa volvió a mirarla.

─¿Qué si no? Es una emoción primaria, bastante básica para mi gusto… ─él parpadeó mirándola fijamente, claramente la demonio podía ver bajo sus rasgos pétreos una creciente confusión. Las tenían por débiles, era consciente de eso y de su conveniencia pero ella no era débil ella era una veterana de la venganza con un milenio de experiencia en sus manos pensó con añoranza y prosiguió─. Vosotros matáis… está bien ─añadió con aire condescendiente─ algo simple, rápido y con fin. No digo que sea insuficiente, solo que es corto y a mí me gusta alargarlo ¿Sabes? ─Por un momento juró que la cara del saiyajin en creciente confusión se teñía de rojo─ Yo también trabajaba en algo parecido, relacionado con el dolor pero con más arte, algo… más refinado. ¿Me entiendes?

─¿Tu? ─Inquirió con el cejo desfruncido y los ojos abiertos por la incredulidad.

─Durante más de un milenio he sido la inspiración, la matrona de las despechadas, el azote de los infieles. ─Nappa seguía mirándola perplejo, de repente aquella mujercilla diminuta se hinchaba como un pez globo pavoneándose ante él de su carrera asesina y alardeando de una longevidad imposible en su raza. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruel se torciera bajo su bigote, ella lo acompaño con una sardónica─ Mentirosa ─dijo él, sin darse cuenta inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, ella irguió un poco más el fino cuello alzando el mentón con suficiencia tan estirada como una cobra a punto de morder.

Él estalló en una carcajada grave secundada por la risilla aguda de la mujer.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron Buffy por suelo y Raditz volando se encontraron con el saiyajin apoyado contra la pared, ligeramente doblado mirando a Anyanka, la ex demonio vengadora parloteaba gesticulando sin parar y el saiyajin no le quitaba ojo de encima.

─...Y entonces hice su deseo realidad, pero lo mejoré claro… ya sabes deformación profesional, ─hablaba jovial con confianza cruda, esa que solo alguien tan terriblemente franca como ella podía emplear sin pestañear─, D´Hoffryn decía que en la humanidad solo hay dos cosas ilimitadas la estupidez de los hombres y crueldad de una mujer despechada. Nunca subestimes a una mujer dolida. ─Su tono se tornó tan oscuro como su mirada─ ¿Por dónde iba? ─Volvió su tono jovial─ ¡Ah sí! A su ex novia siempre le había repateado que el muy cerdo se mordiera las uñas… Así que le condené a devorarse a sí mismo ─rompió a reírse recordando los buenos momentos─ ¿A que no sabes por dónde empezó? ─su voz se volvió ronca y la mirada densa, el saiyajin la miraba absorto sin entender el doble sentido─. Gritó y lloró hasta perder el aliento, lo vomitó todo y volvió a empezar…

─Una charla muy instructiva Anya ─interrumpió la otra mujer con un claro gesto de asco. Nappa al oírla se irguió, aumentando la distancia entre ambos, Raditz vio la expresión del élite y torció la sonrisa, este lo encaró con el ceño más fruncido y las marcadas facciones ligeramente rojas.

─Volvamos ─ordenó el gigante.

.

.

Sentada frente al televisor apagado sabía, porque lo sabía, que el petulante mono alienígena estaba taladrándola con su fea y fruncida mirada. Le daba exactamente igual, pasó con enfado una hoja más haciendo un ruidillo que "su alteza" debió de entender molesto. "Peor para él".

Sin prensa, sin programas, sin moda… sin vida social. Era todo de un aburrimiento mortal. De alguna manera retorcida la llegada de los saiyajines, a parte de ponerla de los nervios ya que si en algún momento de su vida le hubieran dicho que acabaría harta y bien harta de un grupo de hombres físicamente tan atractivos y objetivamente lo eran tanto como exasperantes probablemente le habría soltado una impertinencia y una carcajada a quien fuera. Pero debía de admitir que de alguna manera muy retorcida las provocaciones y pequeñas rebeldías contra la figura de su "Príncipe" se habían convertido en una especie de extraño juego. _Sabía_, porque estaba convencida de ello, que el ególatra y pequeño guerrero era consciente de él tira y afloja que ella particularmente había entablado y en ocasiones juraría que _casi_ _partícipe_. Esa curiosa partida de provocar al menudo dirigente era lo único entretenido que hacer dentro de la Corporación Capsula, claro que debía mantener la compostura por el bien común y no pasarse de los límites, invisibles pero reales que marcaban su zona de seguridad. Siempre le quedaba leer prensa antigua, en algún momento se había convertido en _"algo para matar el rato"_ (y reírse de las ropas de los figurantes), se había convertido en algo parecido a un programa de moda, en versión parodia.

─Las cosas que hago por aburrimiento ─soltó en voz alta. Estaba ojeando una revista de sociedad, era un número especial en él se hacía un desglose del panorama mundial tan vasto que abarcaba desde pases del entonces último diseñador de moda, un tal Ise-Misa-Ke extravagante y demasiado colorista para su gusto, que le provocó risas y añoranza, paso página y se concentró en una entrevista a doble página con el rey del mundo hablando de sus proyectos, por supuesto vestido por el afamado Ise-Misa-Ke y era más de lo mismo, volvió a pasar las páginas descuidadamente buscando el apartado de los deportistas más destacados del panorama mundial.

El príncipe de los saiyajines levantó el mentón y la miró con desdén, satisfecha por molestarlo se puso a taconear con brío y a pasar las hojas con rabia.

La revista desapareció arrancada de entre sus manos, solo quedo presa en sus dedos una fotografía de Yamcha promocionando un perfume.

─¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡¿Es que no te han enseñado modales?! ─bufó encarándolo, la acción era acción y la Briefs estaba tan sumamente aburrida que se aferraba a cualquier estímulo. Aunque fuera uno provocado por el estúpido pretencioso y maleducado alienígena─. Si lo quieres comida ya sabes que no hay nada que comer así que vas a tener que… ─escupió la lengua de la peli azul y habría seguido desgañitándose pero con una frase bastó para que su lengua se paralizará.

─¿Qué hace aquí un namek? ─inquirió cortante con el ceño ligeramente desfruncido por la sorpresa y la voz áspera.

La mujer se levantó y se puso a su lado, ignorando todo respeto se situó a su lado tan cerca que podía tocarla estirando los dedos.

─¿Qué es un "namek"? ─inquirió todavía enfadada, estiró el blanco cuello por encima de su hombro de puntillas tratando de tener una vista de la rareza que le había llamado la atención, la sintió estremecerse a su espalda. Sonrió con cinismo.

Se había quedado justo por la página de deportes allí aparecían las fichas de los participantes en el Torneo Mundial de las artes marciales.

─¿Le conoces? ─Se maldijo por un descuido tan sumamente tonto y volvió a preguntar.

─Su planeta cuando aún valía algo estaba en la lista de planetas a purgar, ─contestó con desdén, recordarle que se dedicaban a sembrar destrucción siempre era placentero─ el cambio climático se nos adelantó.

─¿Él era…? ─La mente de Bulma iba a mil por hora enmudeció, por un momento sus ojos azules mostraron un cierto temor. Sonrió de medio lado.

─¿Por qué crees que el namek ganó ese patético torneo de débiles? ─apostilló con sorna, sin rehuir la proximidad del espacio que aquella mujer había ocupado con total atrevimiento.

─¡No! ─replicó irrespetuosa para continuar movida por la necesidad─. … ¿Era él último...? ─preguntó decidida con un deje nervioso mordiéndose el labio inferior.

─El planeta no fue purgado, quedaron supervivientes… Cuando terminemos aquí quizás vayamos a matar a unos cuantos. ─Se vanaglorió enumerando una lista con algunos de los planetas purgados y pudo notar como la hembra se estremecía por un momento a pesar de ello permanecía allí plantada casi rozándolo desafiando a toda razón. Sin duda la extravagante mujer comenzaba a entender con quién estaba tratando…

"Piccolo… ¡No era humano!" se estremeció y su boca carnosa se entreabrió "No era el último" "¡Pueden haber más bolas de dragón!" se corrigió "¡Deben haber!".

La mano que tapaba su boca entreabierta se cerró en un puño, a la mujer se le iluminó la cara, recobró de golpe la seguridad que la caracterizaba y dejó de estar a su lado para adoptar su particular posición de defensa, la que adoptaba siempre que pretendía dejar claro que era un elemento a ser tenido en cuenta, se plantó frente a él erguida con las manos apoyadas en las caderas y la mirada desafiante.

─¡Goku le pateó su verde trasero! ¡Él siempre gana! ─dicho esto se fue con el mentón levantado, dejándolo solo en la sala.

─Kakarotto, es una vergüenza para mi raza de saiyajin no tienen ni la cola, no se merece ni que me digne a matarlo en persona… ─contraatacó con su maldita sonrisa torcida, el muy bastardo disfrutaba de cada palabra. Bulma tomó aire, lo necesitaba para enfriar sus ideas y no gritarle todo lo que pensaba, mandarlo todo al carajo y poner en peligro a lo que quedaba de humanidad.

─_Su alteza… _─siseó su mirada destilaba tanta arrogancia como frío sus palabras─. he sobrevivido al Apocalipsis, visto como nos han rastreado, cazado, destripado y masacrado. Vas a necesitar ` algo más´ que una lista de planetas pasados a sangre y fuego para impresionarme. ─Acto seguido le miró con superioridad y sin dejarle hablar se volteó y abandonó la habitación estirando tanto el cuello que por un momento se vio a si mismo aplastándola contra la pared y apretándolo hasta partírselo.

Su paso en un principio calmado tras cruzar el umbral fue convirtiéndose en zancadas furiosas, recorrió el largo pasillo sin llegar a correr, "Una dama no debe correr", lo que una señorita o una dama no debía hacer formaba parte de esos anticuados y a su modo de ver tontos consejos que su madre se empeñó en inculcarle, y los añoraba seguro que ella habría hecho explotar al saiyajin con una sonrisa cortes de oreja a oreja y una bandeja de pastelillos. Toda la vida había hecho lo que se le antojaba pero en ese momento era consciente de que había hecho una salida digna del enfrentamiento con el enano megalómano, y que salir corriendo como una histérica sería una muestra de debilidad y por tanto un gusto, que aunque se le fuera la vida en ello no iba a darle.

.

.

.

Tan ofuscada iba que se cruzó y chocó con la Gatxan, la número uno o la dos que más daba para ella eran clónes, detrás andaba Tarble con Arare pegada a los talones. La niña robot se paró a saludarla.

─¡Oio hola Bulma! ─la peli azul siguió a los angelitos come metales revoloteando justo en frente de su campo visual, saludó con un breve hola e hizo ademán de continuar con el gesto hosco cuando captó algo que la hizo volver la cabeza.

─¿Y habéis venido volando desde Vegeta-sei? ─inquirió curiosa por enésima vez pegada a sus talones como una cría inquieta, de no haberla visto desnuda, desmembrada, con las entrañas electrónicas con los cables conectados y a la científica reparando circuitos dañados juraría por el Dios Saiyajin y por el Legendario que era una niña de carne y hueso.

─Los saiyajines no podemos respirar en el espacio vinimos en una nave espacial. ─respondió frotándose las sienes pensando en lo cansina que resultaba con sus preguntas cuando se ponía pesada con un tema.

─¿Está Vegeta-sei muy lejos? ¿Os cansabais? ─Se plantó delante de él con el pelo púrpura revuelto y enmarañado en las orejas de gato que adornaban su cabeza.

─No ─contestó con el tono cansado.

─¿Por qué? ─pregunto desde los lentes parpadeando perpleja.

─Por qué los saiyajines no podemos respirar en el espacio. ─respondió cansado del bombardeo.

─Claro Arare, ellos en su nave espacial tienen un mapa de todo el universo. ─Paró de golpe y fingió prestarle ayuda al único saiyajin educado que conocía, deslió un mechón artificial de la oreja de gato y enderezó la diadema─. Así saben exactamente donde tienen que ir. ¿Verdad Tarble? ─añadió con la voz más melosa que pudo articular.

─¿Me llevaras a la nave? ¡Quiero ir! ─insistió pedigüeña apretando los puños de acero y rogando─. Porfa, porfa, porfa…

La peli azul profirió una risa y la secundó.

Tarble miró al techó y se cruzó de brazos─ Esta bien te llevaré… ─concedió─ pero solo si te portas bien ─terminó con voz severa y un gesto que divagaba entre la seriedad que en su cargo debía mostrar y el cansancio que la pequeña robot le provocaba.

─¡Si! ─gritó correteando con las Gatxans revoloteando a su alrededor, imitando sus gestos y gritos.

─He dicho "bien". ─remarcó con más confianza endureció el ceño e hizo un gesto con la mano enguantada ordenándolas que pararan de corretear.

La niña y los angelitos pararon y lo imitaron perplejas, al hijo menor del Rey se le escurrió una gota de sudor por la frente. ¿Tan poca autoridad inspiraba?

─Arare todavía llevas las gafas puestas ¿es que no ves bien todavía?

─Me gusta más así ─exclamó la niña robot encogiéndose de hombros, se echó a reír con una mano detrás de la nuca. En algunos gestos no se podía negar que le recordaba a Goku de niño. Por un momento a la científica le dio pena, un robot eternamente niña atrapada en los 10 años por siempre.

Tarble siguió avanzando y su comitiva real tras él, Bulma les guiño un ojo y siguió hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta y respiró hondo.

Ahora por fin sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

.

.

.

.

Cosa curiosa desde la llegada de los saiyajines de forma paulatina el jardín de la corporación había pasado de ser una balsa de silencio a un hervidero de graznidos, gruñidos y trinos, una algarabía animal que había ido acrecentándose día a día desde la noche en que los monos espaciales marcaron su territorio masacrando a aquel grupo de vampiros. Los chupa-sangre desde ese día se lo pensaban y mucho antes de "cruzar la línea". De alguna manera los animales se sentían seguros allí, sabían que allí era menos probable que terminaran entre las fauces de los vampiros otro predador más peligroso lo había marcado como su territorio y eso ellos instintivamente lo sabían, la científica se rio para sus adentros más de una de esas criaturas había terminado como "aperitivo" de los saiyajines, pero los animales debían de considerar, si es que eran capaces de tal cosa, que el riesgo allí era menor.

Bulma sonrió, le recordaba de alguna manera a como era su jardín antes, rebosante de vida, por supuesto no era como antes pero aquella sensación antinatural de vacío había sido paliada con los pequeños animales y mientras no se comieran la cosecha no había nada que temer, habían probado con espantapájaros e incluso con servo-bots, pero los animalillos no tenían ningún problema con ellos, entraban comían y picoteaban todo, a lo único que temían era a la oscuridad en cuanto cambiaba la luz buscaban refugio en los altos árboles y entre los arbustos y tan solo se escuchaban los grillos. A lo único que habían demostrado miedo, era a los saiyajines y a los humanos, por ello siempre había alguien en el jardín, no tenía por qué estar trabajando pero convenía que hubiera alguien, aunque fuera tomando el sol permaneciera allí de esa forma los animales se mantenían a raya.

─Anya, es tu turno ─ordenó la peli azul y dio un sorbo de café, la ex vengadora se hizo la remolona y dio un bocado más a su tostada─. Deja de pensar en lo que quiera que estés pensando y ve a hacer tu guardia.

─¿Es que no puede ir otra? ─se quejó.

─Buffy está a punto de acostarse, Chichi está ayudando a Lunch con los almuerzos y yo tengo que dirigir todo esto y tratar con los saiyajines…

─Puedo hacer otras cosas más útiles. ─La mirada de Anyanka se agrandó.

─Y lo más útil que puedes hacer ahora es evitar que los animalillos se coman la huerta. ─El ceño de la peli azul se frunció y su tono de voz se elevó paulatinamente─. Así que sal ahí fuera y asústalos.

Anyanka se dio media vuelta murmurando palabras en un idioma desconocido que la científica no conocía.

─¡Deja de hablar en lenguaje demoníaco! ─gritó en jarras─ ¡No te va a funcionar!

La mujer caminó hasta el jardín y se sentó a la sombra, había nacido y pasado sus primeros años como mortal en el gran norte, donde el invierno era hielo y el verano un rayo de sol.

Cuando todavía era humana le gustaba el sol cuando el verano, fresco y breve, se asomaba como un respiro entre las nevadas de la primavera, el otoño, y el gélido invierno. Cuando el hielo cubría todo cuanto se extendía ante sus ojos salvo el pequeño grupo de casas y establos donde vivía con él. Su casa estaba algo más apartada del resto, nunca se llevó bien con la gente del pueblo.

Ni les gustaba su aspecto pelo y ojos oscuros heredados de algún antepasado que viajo demasiado al sur, ni su manera de ser. Toda la irritante franqueza de Anyanka era dinamita en una comunidad tan pequeña y aislada. Vivían juntos y eran felices, más o menos. Ella cuidaba de los animales y él viajando y saqueando por el mundo.

"Olaf"

Un gigante de pecho amplio y brazos musculosos, manejando su enorme martillo era temible, su poblada cabellera y barba rojas se sacudían con sus carcajadas y con sus accesos de ira. Ella no había sufrido jamás alguno de ellos pero él sí que había sufrido la suya.

Todavía lo hacía.

Era una hija del norte o lo fue la mujer que era antes, una humana sin apenas poder alguno, salvo conocimientos sobre magia negra y pociones, una principiante que para conseguir agua tenía que calentar la nieve hasta fundirla y cuando helaba guardaba a los animales a resguardo. Aquello sí era un trabajo duro, una vida dura, pensó para sí, el cambio de trabajo y de vida fue brutal la vida como demonio vengador, unos 1200 años ejerciendo el poder del deseo y aplastando a los novios-maridos infieles de millares de formas distintas… ¿podrían haberla acomodado?

Después de barajar tantos siglos de recuerdos le dolía la cabeza, se tumbó a descansar a la sombra, la brisa a aquella hora del día era tibia y cálida decidió que no sería mala idea relajarse un rato, dejó las zanahorias en el suelo no iban a moverse de allí.

.

.

.

Oyó un desagradable sonido, desagradable y familiar, abrió un ojo y parpadeó, solo era una pesadilla. Algo peludo rozó su muslo y sintió un peso sobre su regazo, su respiración se aceleró y abrió los ojos, lo vio, estaba allí enorme sobre ella, mirándola con esa expresión oscura.

Gritó, gritó tan alto como sus pulmones podían dar de sí, gritó una y otra vez, saltó de la tumbona y se cayó, Anya se sacudía entre espasmos e hipos no quería tener ningún contacto con semejante ser.

¡La había mordido mientras estaba con la guardia baja!

Se levantó la ropa buscando mordeduras mientas se frotaba los brazos bruscamente, dejando la piel enrojecida a su paso. El animal estaba a sus pies mirándola con ojos rojizos y siniestros, meneaba el hocico royendo algo entre sus patas delanteras. El ruido de sus dientes royendo le daba grima, le arañaba los tímpanos.

Rac-rac

Rac-rac

El sonido se convirtió en coro, espantada miró alrededor con el rostro desencajado. Se llevó la mano a la boca y comprimió un chillido, si notaban su terror estaba perdida.

─¡Demonios! ─susurró tan bajo que parecía faltarle el aire.

Estaba rodeada, allá donde mirara habían más de ellos, mirándola royendo las zanahorias del huerto, decenas, de ellos enormes peludos con esas… esas orejas alargadas que parecían escucharlo moviendo sus narices rosadas tras ellas se escondían filosos incisivos. Sin saber que hacer se subió sobre la tumbona en la que se había dormido

─Estoy perdida…─Bien sabía ella que escondían dientes filosos tras sus naricillas sonrosadas.

¡Eran ellos, estaba rodeada de conejos!

Criaturas malignas salidas de la peor de sus pesadillas, se acercaban dando brincos y se sentaban sobre sus patas traseras mirándola con ojos perversos algunos se agrupaban por parejas casi los podía oír cuchicheando.

─Mírala ─Le decía uno manchado con motas negras y pardas a otro blanco de ojos rojizos y mirada aterradora─ seguro que está más jugosa que estas carlotas naranjas y secas. ¡Estoy harto de ellas! ¡Harto!

El albino parecía asentir y la miraba con aquella mirada perversa, sangrienta.

─Afila bien los dientes, nos daremos un banquete ─Parecía contestarle.

Maldijo en voz alta nadie iba a salvarla de ellos, maldijo nuevamente por no tener el poder de antes, maldijo por haberse dormido. Pero ella era una demonio de más de 1200 años de experiencia no iba a darse por vencida tarde o temprano se le ocurriría algo, Se subió a la tumbona, allí en alto era más difícil que la alcanzaran, porque en cuanto se le ocurriera uno solo ya podían correr esos malditos lagomorfos…

Solo que por mucho que pensara no se le ocurría ni un solo hechizo.

─¿Y ahora que? ¿Eh? ─Preguntó alzando la cabeza.

Entonces empezaron a avanzar hacia su refugio, a cada saltó se crispaba más y más. El sudor la empapaba, uno gordo, el atrevido que la había mordido antes saltó invadiendo su refugio y avanzó, hacia ella, Anya dio un paso hacia atrás y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacía atrás sobre las zanahorias que antes había recolectado y sobre ellos que las estaban royendo.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el aire abandonó sus pulmones, mientras su corazón bombeaba tan rápido que estaba a punto de explotar, los conejos se subían sobre ella, trepaban, trató de arañarse y sacárselos de encima.

No tenía escapatoria.

De repente solo sintió calor y olor a carne y pelo quemado, los monstruos peludos salieron huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo, se levantó aturdida y temblorosa.

─¿Nappa? ─murmuró aturdida levantándose del suelo. El saiyajin calvo fulminó a todos los conejos con una ráfaga de ki. ¡La estaba protegiendo de ellos!

Ella no podía apartar la vista del heroico saiyajin, era tan alto, tan grande, tan… imponente…─ ¡Mátalos! ¡Mátalos a todos! ─gritó con la voz ronca de tanto chillar. El coloso seguía disparando a los blanco móviles, no importaba donde se metieran, él no iba a dejar a uno solo con vida. No sabría decir cuánto duró si uno o dos minutos, embobada como estaba se cayó sentada sobre su trasero cuando el guerrero le arrojó los cadáveres de los conejos sobre ella.

─Cocínalos mujer tengo hambre ─dijo con voz grave, ella lo miró entre espantada y admirada por el gesto.

¡Él la había protegido, la había salvado de sus enemigos y le ofrecía sus cadáveres!

─Es lo más… ─sollozó─. Que nadie haya hecho… ─sollozó de nuevo y en un impulso, no le importó mucho el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba, ni lo desajustada que llevara la ropa.

La demonio vengadora soltó los cadáveres y saltó sobre él.

Nappa se quedó rojo, colorado hasta la coronilla. No era normal que las mujeres saltaran sobre él, más bien al contrario.

Esa mañana cuando el hambre hizo mella en su estómago decidió que buscaría a la hembra del pelo raro, lo tenía bien planeado comería por su lado, la comida de aquel planeta era dañina y la única que no le destrozaba el estómago y los intestinos era la de esa mujer de pelo raro.

Se desvincularía del turno de almuerzos. ¡Al fin y al cabo era un élite!

Al sentir la punzada del hambre paró y fue a por lo suyo, cuando la oyó gritar hasta desgañitarse se desvió del camino, ya iba a buscarla de todos modos un ligero cambio no importaba. En tanto la vio retorciéndose en el suelo dando manotazos al aire cubierta por bolas peludas de rica carne.

No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de hambre y de algo más, cazó a su comida mientras ella saltaba vitoreándolo y ese impulso caliente le quemaba la entrepierna.

Matar algo siempre era placentero pero ese calor tan concentrado… eso dolía con violencia y chocaba contra el protector de su armadura, dioses dolía de verdad por todos los años de retraso obligado y crecía bajo su armadura cada vez que la hembra de pelo raro se le abrazaba con efusión llenándolo de su olor.

La enorme mano se apoyó en su cabeza tocando el pelo bicolor, dudando entre apretarla hasta desmenuzarla contra él o soltarla.

La mujer era tan corta en estatura como larga en atrevimiento, su cabeza estaba pegada a su estómago como una lapa y la mano del guerrero tiró del cabello separándola, los ojos oscuros y brillantes se le clavaron mientras un `gracias´ inédito se escapó de su boca.

Anyanka lo miró, el miraba hacia abajo directo a su desacomodado escote comprimido contra su coraza. Con un gesto brusco terminó de separarla. Ella se quedó turbada, conocía todos y cada uno de los matices de los hombres, gajes del oficio, se había pasado más de mil años estudiándolos podía predecir cuándo una relación estaba rota, cuando carecía de futuro y cuando un macho sobrecalentado iba a ser infiel.

Cuando le tocaba acudir a los llantos de despecho, satisfacer y retorcer hasta lo impensable los deseos de venganza.

A su modo de ver el impenetrable saiyajin estaba mirándole los pechos con deseo, parecía querer devorarla.

¿O serían los conejos y sus ojos solo tenían gula?

Anya se acercó de nuevo y el saiyajin pasó del rubor al rojo opaco, estaba sudando.

─Raro. ─ella abrió los ojos con extrañeza aquello la pillaba totalmente con la guardia baja─ Tu pelo amarillo es raro ─dijo al separarla por completo.

Anya se quedó confusa, molesta, sola y rodeada de conejos muertos.

.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes la ex vengadora lo seguía por doquier, acosándolo con preguntas estúpidas que él nunca contestaba. Anya comenzaba a preocuparse y su campaña de asalto al saiyajin había comenzado a hacerse evidente incluso para él.

El gigante calvo negaba para sí. ¡No había manera de sacársela de encima! Turles lo miraba con sorna y bromeaba al respecto y Raditz le reía las gracias a su tío. Incluso Bardock había comenzado a sospechar algo. Pero la chispa final saltó en la ocasión en un entrenamiento tres bandas, los mocosos de Bardock contra él.

Tras mucho insistir, dudaba que el hijo menor de Bardock pudiera resultar interesante en un combate pero le habían insistido y la mujer rara andaba por allí, tenía que quitársela de encima como fuera.

Se fue con los dos jóvenes a demostrarles que los viejos guerreros nunca pierden.

Y así fue, durante un par de rondas comprobó dos cosas, que el poder de Raditz se había duplicado desde que llegó a ese planeta y que Kakarotto pese a ser más débil e inexperto y tonto, a la hora de combatir se dejaba buena parte de la tontería fuera del campo de batalla y disfrutaba golpeando y recibiendo como todo un saiyajin.

Ambos hermanos parecían compenetrarse bien y lo cierto era que estaba disfrutando de poner a los dos jóvenes en su sitio.

En la pausa para comer vio al de la melena cuchichearle algo al menor este asentía algo confuso y lo miraba con extrañeza. Raditz gesticulaba algo tratando seguramente de meterle en esa cabeza dura una nueva estrategia, la mirada del saiyajin terrestre se agrandó y Raditz se secó el sudor que le caía por la frente mirándolo de reojo.

El joven sacudió la cabeza dándole a entender a su hermano mayor que ya había comprendido la estrategia. En el fondo le daba igual lo que tramaran el par de mocosos contra todos sus años de experiencia no tenían nada que hacer, pero sería entretenido.

Minutos después estaba intercambiando golpes con los saiyajines menores, acababa de tirar al mocoso mayor de Bardock contra el suelo de una patada cuando el imbécil de Kakarotto con el que intercambiaba una serie de puñetazos se le acercó demasiado y le preguntó.

─¿Has visto? ─dijo esquivando un gancho directo a su mandíbula─. Allí está tu novia Anyanka.

La mirada de Nappa, después de atestarle un gancho en el plexo solar, se desvió hasta el punto que él le señalaba. Allí abajo a lo lejos estaba la mujer rara con el pelo corto y oscuro. Casi parecía una saiyajin.

La distracción le duró la fracción de segundo necesaria para que el otro se posicionara unos metros sobre él con la mano levantada.

─¡Destrozo del sábado! ─gritó lanzándole una bola de energía, onda de energía que se unió a un Kame-hame disparado desde cerca por el menor.

Nappa quedó atrapado por los dos ataques y su fuerza fue tal que su coraza desapareció, el viejo guerrero se giró furioso, con la musculatura inflada y las venas marcadas sobre su torso desnudo, rugió, abrió la boca y la utilizó como cañón para atacarles con un gran rayo de energía. Los más jóvenes quedaron heridos, boqueando tirados sobre el suelo.

─Probad cuando salgáis de la cámara regeneración ─les dijo con sorna.

Al aterrizar a su lado el calvo les miró, la coraza de Raditz estaba seriamente dañada y el aspecto de Kakarotto era lamentable. Siguió con su camino a zancadas, la mujer se le pegó tratando de alcanzarlo trotando a su lado. Nappa se giró y le gritó.

─¡¿Es que nunca te rindes?!

─¡Nunca! ─gritó a su espalda.

.

.

.

─Ra- Raditz ─ murmuró Kakarotto─ c-casi le ganamos.

─La pro-xima vez lo machacaremos ─escupió un coagulo de sangre y se levantó dolorido─ arriba Kakarotto.─ "Al final va a resultar útil tener un hermano"

Goku se levantó con el brazo partido, la pierna de Raditz trastabilló y cayó Kakarotto le sujetó con el brazo sano.

─¡No necesito tu ayuda! ─se quejó soltándose con un movimiento exagerado, tanto que estuvo a punto de caer, Kakarotto con su cara de tonto le sujetó.

─Al final vas a ser útil ─se mofó el mayor─. Esta vez casi le ganamos ─añadió serio.

─Lo haremos ─aseguró el joven con el ceño fruncido─, sé que lo haremos.

Los dos renqueando se encaminaron a la cámara de regeneración.

.

.

.

Se había duchado y comido algo del conejo que la mujer le había dejado en la cocina, no hacía más que llevarle platos y platos de esa carne escasa, blanca y sabrosa, estaba tumbado sobre su cama. En un cuarto para él solo, un hombre de su tamaño necesitaba su espacio, lo había reclamado y la mujer de pelo azul había sido más razonable de lo que imaginaba, no era un cuarto pequeño pero la cama ocupaba casi la mitad de la superficie. Era un placer tener ese espacio para estirarse sobre la cama y destensar los músculos, pero lo mejor sin duda era tener una ducha propia, en la travesía había compartido demasiado su territorio todo eran turnos y nada de privacidad. Ahora que tenía unas habitaciones para él solo era cuando recordaba la importancia de tener su propio territorio.

Su espacio.

Las heridas no eran graves solo magulladuras, pero por un momento, por un simple momento los mocosos habían tenido la oportunidad de ganarlo.

Por culpa de esa mujer.

El celo que sentía era una distracción, era una debilidad, cerró los ojos y puso la mente en blanco.

Un saiyajin no podía permitirse tener sensaciones, ni debilidades.

.

.

.

─Bendito sol… ─Dejó escapar en voz alta visualizando el triunfo de la luz. Era su momento favorito del día, dio un trago más al cacao, miró de soslayo esperando a que su helado con trocitos se ablandara un poco más antes de clavarle la cuchara y devorarlo.

Las cámaras frigoríficas y la despensa de la Corporación estaban temporalmente llenas. Los gorilas espaciales ya habían engullido y ella seguía sin poder dormir. Se había duchado, cambiado por ropa cómoda e intentado relajarse durante un rato demasiado largo, contado ovejitas sin poder llegar a descansar realmente, "Cosas del trabajo" ─Pensó─ "¿Tan difícil es cazar, llenarte de adrenalina, correr, sentirte viva y después caer como un tronco? ¿Sería mucho pedir?" ─recordó como los saiyajines no parecían tener ese problema. Ellos no se despertaban llenos de adrenalina en mitad de la noche con los músculos tensos y las piernas inquietas, necesitando salir a patrullar como ella. Salían mataban, purgaban, comían como cerdos y cuando necesitaban dormir dormían sin problemas ─ "Jodidos monos". No es que se hincharan a dormir, bueno Goku sí que tenía un sueño pesado, pero _Goku_ era un punto a parte. Conseguía desquiciar al más pintado con tanta inocencia, no entendía en que podía parecerse a ellos más allá de lo evidente, eran, su padre, tío y hermano, estúpido _osito, _pero estos a diferencia de _pelo pincho _matarían por un caramelo y por menos lo habrían incinerado a él en otras circunstancias. Matar, pelear… lo disfrutaban lo vio en sus caras la primera noche cuando sin la protección del escudo los vampiros atacaron la corporación.

Una parte de su cabeza no procesaba como pese a compartir tanto entrenamiento no se le pegaba un poco del pragmatismo de estos, o como ellos mismos no se lo metían en la cabeza a golpes. Esa era una de las cosas que lo enervaban de él pese a todo lo ocurrido no parecía dentro de la realidad.

Incapaz de matar. Tan distinto a ellos. A ella misma.

Pero allí estaba mirando al sol naciente, bien despierta, pensando en estúpidos monos alienígenas y ante el jodido insomnio permanecía sentada frente a la ventana intentando disfrutar del amanecer. Cerró los ojos bajo la calidez del sol y se imaginó como las luces del alba limpiaban la superficie de la tierra, visualizó a la luz penetrando por cada grieta, cada recoveco y llegando hasta las entrañas oscuras, irradiándolas de claridad. Esa luz eliminaba a todos y cada uno de los chupasangres que se encontraba. Frunció el ceño levemente ese era un estúpido sueño, tan ingenuo como Goku. Las luces del alba alcanzaban a los vampiros más rezagados y limpiaba todo lo que tocaba una pequeña parte del mundo.

Para la segunda eterna "limpieza" la de la noche estaba ella, "la elegida".

La tibieza del ambiente comenzaba a adormilarla, los párpados pesados le nublaban la visión, hizo un esfuerzo para abrirlos, comerse su helado y dormir unas horas hasta la tarde.

Se acomodó sobre sus codos, la cabeza sostenida entre las palmas, solo un par de minutos más relajada y…

.

Pom

.

Se golpeó la barbilla contra la encimera de granito.

─¡Au! ─Se quejó frotándose la barbilla dolorida─ ¡Vaya manera de despertar!

Entonces escuchó ese soplido seco seguido de una risa maliciosa, jodida, seca y maliciosa, levantó los ojos y allí estaba, apoyado contra la pared comiéndose su helado con las manos.

─¡¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?! ─bramó, se dirigió furiosa hasta él. El saiyajin melenudo la bloqueó con un brazo mientras con el otro levantaba el cuenco de helado poniéndolo por encima de su cabeza fuera del alcance de la mujer. Continuaba mirándola con aquella expresión cínica y oscura.

─Venga, salta y quítamelo si puedes ─La retó con sarcasmo.

─Eres un cerdo ─siseó, los ojos claros de la cazadora se llenaron de ira, de un manotazo desbloqueó el acceso y comenzó a lanzar puñetazos alternándolos con intentos de recuperar su cuenco. El alienígena, no sabía si por pereza o por soberbia usaba un solo brazo para bloquearla mantenía su cuerpo pegado a la pared, parecía divertido viendo como la cazadora le atacaba infructuosamente.

─Tú eres patética y enana ─La inmovilizó sujetándola del brazo.

─Y tú te crees muy duro pero el día menos pensado…

─El día menos pensado ¿qué? ─inquirió desafiante.

Ella se apoyó en el para tomar impulso y saltar para atestarle una patada al cuenco, el helado semi derretido cayó sobre la oscura cabeza.

Y echó a correr por los pasillos.

.

.

.

De ese día no iba a pasar, Anyanka se lo había repetido cientos de veces esa noche, si quería guerra la tendría. Ella era una vengadora de primera clase.

─¡Demonios era el jodido Shen Long de las despechadas! ─dijo en voz alta, se arregló el pelo, se estiró el vestido y puso la mano en el pomo─ Si quieres guerra la tendrás.

─¿¡Que haces aquí!? ─inquirió sin poder creerse tan atrevimiento─ ¡Estas en mi territorio!

Ella lo miró sin afectación con un aire de desafío en la mirada, como si él no tuviera ninguna autoridad sobre su territorio cerró la puerta tras de sí, se paró en el centro de la habitación y empezó a hablar tan rápido que él se preguntó cuanto más podría seguir sin pararse a respirar.

─Así la cuestión se resuelve de modo satisfactorio para ambas partes de modo que desarrollaran sus propios intereses y vidas independientes. En resumen creo que es un plan factible. Lo básico del plan es sexo entre adultos te lo he dicho doce veces. Es la clave para borrarte de mi mente, y que tú me borres de la tuya. Ponerte detrás de mí metafóricamente claro, cara a cara es lo mejor para el acto en sí. Me gustas eres gracioso, enorme, tienes un cuerpazo y será gratificante entrelazar nuestros cuerpos sin comprometernos. ¿Entiendes?─Paró para respirar, y aguardó una reacción Nappa estaba vestido solo con los pequeños pantalones de combate y no observaba ninguna reacción en ellos. Eso la inquietaba sobre manera, el saiyajin estaba hierático ante ella, toda esa, esa mole de músculos y ese poder de destrucción que había demostrado ayer estaban bajo ello. Y no se agitaba ni lo más mínimo, ni una fibra. ─ ¡Demonios! ─ bufó recolocándose el pelo, no podía ser más clara, hablaba como una ametralladora, se explicaba con la claridad de un libro y él no reaccionaba ni lo más mínimo. Tal vez su lenguaje era demasiado técnico él era un guerrero y no tenía por qué saber de esas cosas, cambiaría de técnica. Respiró hondo y empezó vacilante─ Estoy atrapada en este cuerpo humano y tengo, tengo sensaciones y…. Sueños y tu estas en ellos desnudo. Sé que me encuentras atractiva ─ continuó alzándose y aproximándose más a Nappa ─ Te he visto mirarme los pechos ─Enarcó una ceja y dio un paso más hacia él, el gigante calvo se quedó petrificado.

.

¡Aquella mujer estaba rematadamente loca! Y el totalmente desconcertado, el rey, el Príncipe de Vegeta-sei, su representante, las leyes, la promesa de la libre elección que nunca llegó a cumplirse y quedó aplazada. El ceño se alzó y se frunció con violencia, la sangre huyó de su cerebro y ya no pudo razonar, estaba allí abajo golpeando, clamando por lo suyo, por cumplir su promesa, la palabra del Rey era ley y aquella ley nunca se cumplido.

.

─No me rindo nunca ─Desafió dando un paso más con el mentón levantado y los ojos negros, bajó los tirantes del vestido que llevaba, cayó a sus pies como un remolino de seda gris y flores─ Míralos ─ordenó la figura menuda pateando el vestido lejos de ellos─ ¿Es que solo vas a mirar?─ inquirió contrariada─ ¿Eres un cobarde?─ le instigó. Paró por primera vez temerosa y pensó que quizás tanto tiempo vagando por el espacio sin mujer alguna cerca, quizás a él le pasaba como algunos de los vikingos de su tribu, que solo en casos muy desesperados y cuando el instinto apretaba, tomaban al más débil y lo usaban como a una mujer hasta saciarse. Por supuesto Nappa era de los más fuertes y no sería usado jamás así pero… ¿y si sus preferencias habían cambiado?─ ¿No te gustan las…?

Nappa miraba los pechos firmes sin poder apartar los ojos oscuros y opacos de aquel cuerpo débil y menudo. Insolente y estridente como la voz que le ordenaba que la mirara, lo peor de todo es que no podía evitarlo. La boca de la mujer se abría y cerraba desgranando sonidos sin sentido ni concierto que sus oídos captaban pero palabras que su cabeza ya no procesaba.

─¿No te gustan las mujeres…?

Las palabras golpearon su hombría con la fuerza de miles de unidades.

─¡¿Insinúas que soy marica?! ─bramó, la demonio ahogó un gritó mientras él la agarró con la cintura y la arrastró sujetándola por las crestas ilíacas arrastrándola hacía a él, bajo él, delante de 2.15 m 135 kg de músculo y furia que la envistieron contra el suelo de la habitación hasta agrietarlo.

Gritos obscenos, gemidos que vagaban entre el placer y el dolor retumbaron por las paredes, Nappa le tapó la boca y ella le mordió la mano.

Danzaron horas antes de que la puerta se abrió y se encontraron con sus ojos.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Os preguntáis ¿Nappa y Anyanka?

¿Pero que ha pasado? y ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

Jamás he leído un fic en el que Nappa mantenga una relación consentida con nadie, pobrecillo, no se le suele dar esa oportunidad. Se le tilda de sádico, que lo es como todo saiyajin, y de tontorrón, no es el más listo del escuadrón desde luego... Pero ese personaje es el único que mostro pensamientos positivos ante la muerte del saibaman y solo él pensó en resucitar a Raditz al llegar a la tierra.

No es un atractivo como como los demás, ni excesivamente listo, pero valía como guerrero si que debía de tener y por ende algo de inteligencia también (cuando el Rey le encargó el cuidado de su hijo por algo sería), y algo parecido a un código moral o de honor aunque fuera únicamente aplicable a los de su raza si ha demostrado tener.

Por todo ello se merece esa pizca de protagonismo y a Anyanka.

¿Pero y ella como se fijaría en él?

Anyanka, no es una blanca paloma, es una mujer vengativa, y durante más de 1000 años ha sido demonio vengador castigando con crueldad, eficiencia y creatividad a los novios, amantes y esposos infieles. Solo hay que echar un vistazo a Buffy vampireslayer para ver que era tan o más sádica que en saiyajin en su trabajo.

Por otro lado Nappa, si él, es perfecto para ella sobre todo si indagamos en sus relaciones pasadas, el vikingo Olaf (Anyanka es vikinga criada en una tribu guerrera y sin muchas delicadezas) era enorme, no muy listo y fue su amante. Xander, simple y el más grandote del grupo, no es que fuera muy alto pero de los amigos de Buffy era el más grandote.

Bajo mi punto de vista son un crack-pairing totalmente plausible en este universo de locos y debo confesar que me hacía mucha ilusión escribir sobre ellos aunque fuera un poquito.

Si tuviera que nombrar a un actor para interpretar a Nappa sin dudarlo sería Conan Stevens (interpretó entre otros personajes a Gregor Clegane "La montaña que cabalga" en Game of Thrones), encaja casi a la perfección con las características físicas del Saiyan y haría una bonita pareja con Emma Caulfield (la actriz que interpretó a Anyanka).

¿La mercenaria? Launch para los amigos, hoy por fin la rubia más guerrera de Dragon Ball, con permiso de Juuhachigou, se ha asomado a esa historia.

La echaba de menos.

Dorothy Hamill: Buffy Summers es fan de esta patinadora, es canon de hecho era fan suya.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, muchísimo, desde la última actualización de esta historia. No se si quedara alguien que todavía se acuerde de esta locura.

Gracias de todo corazón a los que la habéis leído, gracias a Kumikoson4, a ChicaDBZ, a Nonaloka y sobretodo a Iluvendure y a Dororo. Especialmente a ambas por apoyarme y regalarme sus maravillosos comentarios.

Es impagable leeros todo un honor.

Gracias también a todos los que han gastado su tiempo leyendo este lio de historia.


End file.
